Molasses
by jaspersonlyone770
Summary: "If you really want to know, I'll show you." He cupped my face gently in his rough hands, "But watch closely, because I don't repeat myself." Then his lips were on mine. AH, JXB HAITUS
1. New Kid

**Bella**

"And ohmigod! You should've seen his body, Bella! I swear to _God_ that his chest looked like it was carved from marble!" My friend, Victoria, squealed through the phone. I could imagine her twirling her crimson ringlets and prancing around in her lilac room. I heard her sigh, probably swooning. The only reason we had become friends in the first place was when she shoved me in the cafeteria and tried to take my sandwich, which I responded with a shove of my own and she landed on the ground. I ate my sandwich happily while she grumbled out an apology. While Victoria was babbling on phone, I was standing in the mirror in my tiny bathroom with my orange toothbrush in my mouth and staring at my boobs.

_Was it me or was on bigger than the other?_

I left the toothbrush in my mouth, my lips foaming white and placed one hand on each breasts. I moved them up and down; they had always been a little too big for my body and the fullness threw me off sometimes, especially when Victoria punched one whenever she got agitated with me.

"And his abs were so _fucking_—"

"Hey, Tori, are my boobs weird?" I asked her, interrupting her long and lewd sentence. I heard her sharp intake of breath, like she couldn't believe I asked the question. There was a short pause as my I moved my toothbrush around in my mouth, staring at my chest in the mirror, posing this way and that. Finally, she said,

"Ugh! Bella! Why do you always ask such stupid questions?" she hollered loudly in my ear and I cringed away with a grimace, "Your boobs are just fine. Sometimes they make me want to bat for the other team." She grumbled, almost halfheartedly.

It took me a second to understand, but when I did, I beamed brightly, my cheeks turning a pink hue, "Really? That's so good to know."

"You're so weird." She sighed then went back to her story. I listened, positioning my toothbrush back in my mouth and massaging it against my teeth. When I was done, I rinsed out my mouth with blue Listerine and breathed a huge sigh of relief when I saw the white teeth. I smiled big at myself in the mirror then placed both fingers on the edges of my mouth to stretch my face hilariously. I giggled and Victoria huffed with impatience.

"Bella?" She called from the phone, which I had placed on the counter and pressed speaker so I could use both hands, "Are you even listening?"

I shrugged, even though she couldn't see me, "I was and then you started talking about girly stuff, so I stopped." I went back to playing with my clean mouth, "Dude," my words came out slurred, "did you hear there's a new kid? Isn't that freaky? I mean, in _Forks_?"

Victoria giggled, "I heard from Jessica, who heard it from Molly, who heard it from Lauren, who heard it from Taylor, who heard it from Vivian's _cousin_—"

"Oh, will you get on with it!" I snapped impatiently. I honestly hated the way girls gossiped. One thing was said and a whole entirely different thing came out. I swear, it was like they were probed or something with the stories they came up with.

"Well, I heard that…," she paused for dramatic effect, "that he's…_mysterious_."

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, "No one _mysterious_," I mocked her furtive tone, "move to Forks."

"Well, Lauren told me." She said and I could imagine her shrugging her pale shoulders, "But, like, it doesn't matter. Because James is my _soul mate_!" She sang loudly in the phone, causing me to flinch back.

"And if Lauren told you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?" I asked as I washed down my face. After rubbing a hot washcloth over my forehead and nose, I rinsed it off and tossed it on the rack to dry. Throwing my wavy, long hair up in a ponytail, I stared at myself in the mirror. When I had gotten my long bags cut, and gotten them side-swept, I didn't seem so innocent anymore. I used to I hide behind my long hair, but realized it was pointless. I wanted to be heard, seen. With the new confidence, I was able to make friends in a lot of different people. Because of my weird personality and snappy attitude, I was deeply loved by Victoria. My cheeks were a little too puffy from my angular face, still holding my baby-fat. My nose was like my mom's; thin and straight. My eyes reminded me of my father's; deep brown with specks of gold. My pale skin proved I had definitely never left Forks and my long hair contrasted deeply with my color. Besides the pink in my cheeks, I was a complete albino. I waggled my straight eyebrows, smiling at my reflection, watching it copy me. My curves had produced when I was thirteen, making me a giant target for my sixth grade classmates. I was pushed and shoved by many girls until my mother had to actually step in.

"No!...It depends." Victoria murmured quietly. Then she sighed, "I should get going. I still have to shower, finish the Chemistry, and get ready for bed. Night, B!" She hung up and I stared down at my phone with raised eyebrows. Does she ever breathe? Being the tomboy in the group was never easy; Victoria and Alice never did anything but bag on my clothes while Edward commented on my old converses and softly waved hair. I plopped down in my sky blue bed, staring at the ceiling. Usually, my mother would be home by now. It was already nine thirty. Just then, my bedroom door cracked open and my mother smiled wearily at me. She had been working later and later. Since she was a nurse, I guess that was to be expected, but I barely saw her during the week, besides Sunday, where we tried to have family dinners. It wasn't the same to just watch that empty chair. Since my father had died in the line of duty, my mom had been in a deep depression, even dragging me down with her. After many therapy sessions, she finally reemerged from her shell and went back to college to finish her dream of helping people. I sometimes heard her crying in her room, since our walls weren't exactly sound proof. Maybe it was better for us not to see each other…

"Hey, mom!" I greeted happily. I usually would be busy with homework or sleep when she got home. She opened the door wider, almost timidly and leaned against the hedge. She folded her long arms over her chest, tucking a piece of blonde behind her ear. I watched as she slowly trailed over to my dresser and picked up the picture from over ten years ago, when Charlie, me, and my mom had traveled to New York, the picture showing us grinning in front of the Central Park. 'The Big Apple' was stamped over the top and she smiled softly before placing it delicately on surface, dusting away the small particles of dirt and staring longingly at Charlie's bright beam, "Um, mom?"

She turned to face me, "I made dinner this morning. Did you get it out of the fridge?"

I frowned, trying to think back to the last time I ate. Matter of fact, I was always eating, and thanks to my fast metabolism, I never gained a pound, no matter how much junk I stuffed in my mouth. Besides my curvy hips, big boobs (as Victoria had put it), and a little stomach that poked out when I was completely full, I was relatively slim.

But my mom was a horrible cook, and she barely did it. So when she did prepare a meal, it usually took me way too long to identify what it was. Yet it made me happy to see her face light up when I ate her burnt rice. How you burned rice, I wouldn't know.

"Um, no. I didn't see it." And I really didn't. The last time I had eaten something was this morning; a granola bar and snacking on Edward's precious Snickers. My mother frowned and placed her hands on her hips, as if to look intimidating. I raised both my brows at her weird behavior.

"Isabella," she faltered, and her expression softened as she thought of something then she perked back to a small fury, "I got a call from your teacher today and she told me you gave her some mouth." True; she was acting like she was the greatest teacher in the world, but obviously couldn't solve two plus two. So when she started to pick on me, I set her straight and she turned red before storming out of the room. "I-I've had it with your behavior…," she said hesitantly, trying to seem in charge and upset, but she looked silly; her face pink and her hands wringing together, "Y-You're grounded. No TV."

I frowned and glanced around as if to find help in anyone else, though no one lived in our small blue house, "Grounded?" I had never been grounded before. Since Edward had, I remembered him trying to explain it to me, that it meant you couldn't do things you would normally feel a desire to do, "And I don't watch TV." I really didn't. Ever since my third grade teacher told me 'TV rots one's brain', I stopped completely. I wasn't doing anything this weekend, so I guess I could take a week of grounded…ness. I never disobeyed my mother. I lied back down on my bed and played the white ear-buds in my ears, "Fine."

She watched me, her expression slightly puzzled, "Okay? But…Hmmm, Emily said you would've taken that a different way…" then she sighed, "Can you at least _pretend_ you're upset about it?"

I sat up again and twisted my face into a frustrated look with my mouth hanging open in mock surprise, "You can't ground me! You suck! You suck big ass donkey balls! With all of my angst, teenage dripping hormones, I hate you!" I pushed her out of the room and slammed the door closed with unnecessary force. There was a short pause while I crossed my arms across my chest in satisfaction.

"Good night, honey." She called softly.

"Night." I replied casually before tumbling back to my bed.

**XOXO**

I jogged into school, my hair tumbling down my back in wavy tresses and my side bang falling into my right eye. I pushed it back with an annoyed huff. I fixed my book bag and threw my potato shoes on the ground. I slid the comfortable slippers on walked over to my locker. Edward was already there, male students smirking at him and they did the 'guy handshake'. He smiled when he saw me, leaning comfortably next to my locker. His messy bronze hair was soaked. I reached into my bag, holding up one finger. He watched me curiously. When I handed him my spare towel, he grinned and wiped it through his dripping strands.

"Thanks, Bella." I had been friends with Edward since I was fifteen. Three years of friendship was cherished between us. We had bumped into each other in the hall, both freshman and unable to find our classrooms. We had laughed and he called himself an idiot for not listening to his mom. We skipped first period and spent the rest of the hour curled up in the library, all the way in the back, murmuring secrets no one else knew.

"Where's Icky Vicky?" Edward asked with a grin. Him and Victoria could never seemed to get along, but loved each other like brother and sister. They bickered constantly and even hit each other sometimes. It usually took me and Alice to break them up. Speaking of Alice…

"Bella!" We both turned to see a bottom floor locker be kicked open and Alice pushed herself out, a big grin on her cute features. She closed the door behind her and grabbed her bag from the floor.

My eyebrows merged, "Why is she…?"

Edward just shook his head, "She's just weird." Weird was an understatement. When I had met Alice, she was in my backyard, in the giant oak tree with her legs crossed like she was in church. She was watching the birds fly by and leaning too close towards the edge. I had screamed at her, but she didn't even reply. When she finally climbed down, it was dark and I had been waiting all day. She introduced herself and then explained how she was looking for the perfect tree to watch the sunset. Figures mine was the one.

"Alice! You're talking!" I exclaimed, clamping a hand over her mouth. Alice had a very beautiful voice. Just listening made your toes curl. The sweet, delicate, sinful, sultry tone that she sung into the microphone made everyone stand up and ask for an encore. She barely spoke. Tightly clutched in her hands was the dry eraser tiny white board, which she carried around to write down with what she had to say. She never left her house without it. she cherished her voice so much, she didn't talk unless it was needed.

She nodded then wrote down something before whirling the white around so I could see, '_I saw the new guy. He's cute.' _

Edward rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the update, Alice." He mussed her hair, probably to hard and she peered up at him innocently with those wide blue eyes.

There was a sharp slap and Edward flinched away, his eyes wide as he whirled around to face the culprit. I already knew who it was, "Hey, Tori." I greeted.

_'Hey.'_ And Alice gave a sweet smile.

Victoria ignored both of us, giving Edward a sour grin, "Where's it at, Monistat?"

Alice's mouth fell open.

"Rude!" Edward crowed, "Which proves you have no class?"

Victoria rolled her dark brown eyes, "Class sass!" she teased before turning to me, a gigantic grin working onto her face, "I saw James!"

_'Wow. That's the first time today.' _

"And?" I prodded, sticking my books in my locker. I grabbed the apple from two days ago and checked for any decaying. When I didn't, I bit into the sour green skin. I slammed my locker shut and saw Edward and Victoria were still bickering like a married couple.

Victoria paused in mid-sentence and watched me chew the fruit, "What're you _eating_?"

I glanced down at the suddenly offending fruit. "This? You know, it's a fruit called apple, Tori. Apple comes from apple tree, which is the common name for certain related trees of the rose family. The apple tree grows mainly in the temperate areas of the world…" I said in a monotone voice and she waved her hand dismissively. She knew I got like that sometimes.

The first bell rang and Alice and I walked to Art together. Lauren and Leah instantly threw us those ugly glowers, but Alice just merrily sat down on the stool in front of the easel and I chewed my apple as the teacher started class.

"Nice picture, Alice." Lauren commented snottily as she slashed her paintbrush against paper.

"She hasn't started yet." I said blandly.

"That's the point." Both the girls fell into the cackles for a few seconds before the teacher shushed them. Alice appeared plain confused.

She held up her board, '_What's funny?_'

I shook my head, "They don't know." When I asked to go to the restroom, the teacher allowed me to do so and I left, the pass in my hand. I hummed to myself and pushed my bang behind my ear. When I turned the corner, I collided with a hard chest. _Ugh_. That's how it all started; a romance. The girl would bump into the boy, he would catch her with his _strong_ arms and she would blush, mumble something stupid, and _swoon_. God, I hated that. I wouldn't allow it to happen; it already happened with Edward, though I didn't fall in love with him, I jumped away and peered up at the culprit.

Well, his arms were _strong_. Not the kind of strong that was on Felix, our head football player, no, they were lean with light blonde hairs, downy and soft, with hard muscles and golden-tanned skin. Which proved…I glanced up at his face. He was definitely cute. The curly golden hair was tumbling down to his strong, masculine jaw, which had a light stumble on the skin. His nose was straight, balancing out his small, yet full lips. His eyes were a clear grey that made me take a step back. I had never seen eyes like that. He was the new kid.

"Sorry 'bout that," the light Texan drawl had me close to swooning. Ah, shit. "I didn't mean to bump into ya."

"_Sure_, you didn't." I mocked. When trying to mask my emotions, I was always sarcastic and snappy. Edward could usually see right through it while Alice just cried until I finally apologized. The 6'3 guy crooked a brow and frowned slightly, "Don't worry. You didn't diddle my doo." I rolled my eyes and walked around him, continuing my venture to the restroom. He followed after me, I could feel his heat behind me.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked. I paused and he bumped into me roughly.

"Ronald." I replied easily.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Ronald?"

I thought about it for a second, "I _could_ be thinking of someone else."

"Well, Ronald, my name is Jasper." He said softly, leaning a bit closer to me so I could feel his warm breath brush against my hair. I whirled around to face him. A cute, lopsided grin was on his face and his grey eyes were twinkling, intense and smoldering. My cheeks warmed and I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"F-Fine! I'm Bella."

"_Be-lla_." He drew it out long, rolling his tongue as if to get it stuck in his brain, "Bella. Well, Bella, I was wondering if you knew where Art was."

* * *

><p><em>May finish. May not. Please review, I really want to hear your thoughts. I got this idea from Kaichou Wa Maid Sama. Pretty good anime and I loved it so much I based this story off of it. Some antics are and some are not. That's my disclaimer.<em>

_If you want to learn more about me, check out my profile._

_-Sonny._


	2. Stalker

**Bella**

As I turned into the bathroom, I felt a hand encase around my wrist. I was pulled back a few steps. I threw Jasper a heavy glare, which he responded with an innocent beam. I rolled my eyes and snatched my wrist away from him. He let his hands fall to his sides. I shoved his chest back and he stumbled a few steps.

"Don't come in here!" I shouted, "It's the girls' restroom."

"Roger." He nodded solemnly then leaned against the wall outside the room, crossing his lean arms across his chest. I stared at him, slightly curious and upset. Was he going to wait until I was done? He voiced my thoughts, "I'll wait here." When I didn't reply, he peered at me, "Or I could help you."

I sputtered, my cheeks heating up, "I can do it by myself."

A mischievous grin spread his lips, "Are you sure?"

"I-I don't even know you!" I crowed, "Go to class." I leaned against the wall and banged my head against it with a grunt of exasperation. I didn't hear him move.

"You said you would show me the classroom." He replied easily.

I hesitantly walked out, reminding myself that I didn't even need to pee. Jasper stood there confident. He was dressed in an open white button up that was rolled up to show his wiry, tanned muscles with a dark navy t-shirt under. Possibly to casual to impress the girls of Forks High School, but I couldn't stop staring at his defined body. When he saw that I had shown myself, he smiled happily, like I had given him a gift. He tucked his hands in his pockets. "So, where to next?"

I rolled my eyes and walked past him. He followed me, "Why're you following me?"

He caught up with me easily, matching his long strides with my short ones, "I need to get to class. I don't want to be termed as a delinquent on the first day." He was annoying me. I could already tell we weren't going to get along. He was too cheeky, too knowing, too…I don't know! He was a frickin' boy and obviously had a problem with personal space.

We continued to walk and just before we reached the Art room, my foot slipped and flew from under me. I gasped, waiting for the impact. Strong arms pulled me up and my back landed softly on the hard chest. Jasper chuckled and glanced down at me with amused eyes.

"Clumsy." He commented before gesturing with his chin. I followed his gaze to see the bright yellow wet sign and blushed. I hadn't seen it at all. I was entirely too focused on him. We had to go around the next hallway. I moved out his hold and walked towards the other way. He followed me once again. After a few seconds of silence, he asked, "Can I ask you a question?" He was entirely too close. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Just did." I retorted, dragging my fingers against the cold locker doors.

He contemplated this, quiet for a few more seconds until, "Can I ask you _another_ question?"

"Just did." He gripped my arm, forcing me to stop.

"Do you even know where the class is?" He questioned.

"Of course I do! I've been going to this school for four years now. I wouldn't just lead you around aimlessly." I told him. He nodded.

As we neared the classroom, he seemed to get quiet. When I opened the door, the teacher paused in mid-teaching, the girls stopped whispering, the guys stopped giggling and throwing paper-balls and Alice shot her head up, just as everyone else in the classroom. I sighed heavily, my shoulders drooping, while the class darted their eyes from me to the handsome stranger next to me. The girls seemed to fix themselves almost instantly; hair was fluffed, teeth were checked, legs were exposed, lips were glossed, and eyes widened when he didn't even move. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. Usually, when a new student got into class, they would literally shrivel up and die from the amount of stares. Jasper was completely calm; hands in pockets, his posture slightly slouched, and his eyes bored as he took in the scene. The girls took notice too.

Jasper walked to the front of the classroom and greeted the teacher with a smooth voice, "I'm Jasper Hale and I'll be in first period class."

The women teacher stared at him, wide eyed and blushing. She smacked her hands to her cheeks, as if to hide the rushing blood, and smiled, "Yes, yes, of course! Pick any seat, Mr. Hale."

He looked at the class for about one second before he turned his attention back on me, "Which one is yours, Bella?" There was a keen of silence when he said my name. I froze as all the glares fell onto me, girls gnashing their teeth, like I had called dibs on him or something. Ohmigod! Was he trying to get me _killed_?

Alice frowned, her eyes wide with curiosity, _'?'_

I cautiously stepped into the room and walked through the back aisle to get to my seat. Lauren practically growled when I passed her and Leah snorted before slipping back her long, straight black hair, turning her nose in the air. I rolled my eyes and sat down in my seat next to Alice. The empty seat next to me was the only thing keeping Lauren and Leah from attacking me. Jasper sat down in the chair and placed his backpack on the floor. He appeared in complete ease, cupping a hand under his chin to stare at the board, where the teacher was demonstrating how to draw the petals for the crimson rose. I couldn't focus on my work with him sitting there, jaded, and the girls around me darting their eyes between me and him.

Alice poked my side and gestured to the guy next to me, '_?' _she repeated.

I sighed and turned to Jasper. I gripped his shirt and he glanced down at me, "This is my friend, Alice."

He turned his piercing grey eyes on her and she stiffened, "Hello." He greeted easily.

Her blue eyes widened and she grinned big before holding up her board, '_HI!'_

He didn't even seemed fazed by her non-taking and instead saluted her with a small smile before returning his attention to my painting. I hadn't even started, Nice rose, Bella."

I glared at him, "If it wasn't for you, I would've finished." The bell was about to ring in a few minutes. I heard a pencil drop onto the floor and Lauren smirked viciously at me.

"Oops!" Leah suddenly squealed loudly, overdoing it a little too much, "I dropped my pencil." She reached down to get it, and since she was the head of the cheerleading squad, I would've thought with her long limbs and flexibility, she would've gotten it, but nope. Jasper, being the idiot I already knew he was, reached down and swooped up the innocent writing utensil. I shook my head. He had fallen for their trap. Once he gave it to them, they would sink their claws into him. He handed Leah her pencil with a bland look and she took it, beaming brightly, "Thanks so much! You're really a lifesaver," Really? All he did was pick up your pencil. Would he be frickin' Superman if he caught your notebook? "Since I owe you," she glanced under her long lashes then back up with those slender, seductive hazel eyes, "How about I walk you to your next class?"

Jasper stared at her for a long moment, "How about no?"

Everyone in the class froze as Leah flinched away, her eyes wide with shock. Her mouth actually fell open while Lauren almost fell out of her chair. I had never heard Leah or Lauren be rejected before. I couldn't stop myself. I chuckled and they both snapped their heads to me as I tried to rein control over my mirth. Jasper's monotone voice made it even funnier and the way he stared at them with uninterested eyes made my lungs feel like they were going to explode.

Alice was able to stay under control and smirked, '_Well, that was surprising.'_

The bell rang loudly and Jasper grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder casually as Lauren and Leah sat there, complete statues. Alice skipped to the door while I reached for my own backpack when another hand beat me there. Jasper handed me my belongings and smiled softly at me.

"How about I walk you to class?" He used Leah's line with a searing gaze.

My breath caught in my throat. Was he serious? It wasn't like I didn't have my own group of guys who flirted with me. There were about five. And it wasn't like I was the prettiest in the bunch. Why would he want to do that? Was he teasing me or just repaying me for helping him out? Either way, I wasn't going to fall for any of his Southern-Boy-Meets-Girls plan. I snatched my things away and glared at him wittily.

"How about no?" I strode towards the door where Alice was still standing, a surprised look on her face. She smiled sweetly at me and gave Jasper a goodbye wave. He held up two fingers and smirked at me with a glint in his eye.

**XOXO**

"He _must_ have a death wish!" Victoria commented at the lunch table, sticking the pudding in her mouth. She sucked on the plastic spoon for a while before she shook her head, her wild red curls dancing around her, "The whole school's talking about you, ya know?" She jabbed her spoon at me with a disappointed frown, "'You denied the sexy beast known as Jasper Hale'."

I grimaced and fingered with my sub sandwich, "Sexy beast? Well, he definitely wasn't sexy and he didn't growl one through class." I was lying through my teeth. He was cute. I couldn't help but stare at him. Alice pouted and bit into her pizza.

_'Doesn't he have this lunch period? Where is he?' _

Edward sighed heavily, placing a fist under his chin as he glanced away, uninterested, "Who cares?" His tone made us all snap our heads around to stare at him. I had never heard him so annoyed. Usually, he was a pretty cool guy, never getting angry over silly, petty things. He shifted uncomfortably under our stares, "I'm just worried about you three; getting hung up over some _guy_."

Alice sputtered, _'I'm not crushing on him!'_

"I have James." Victoria snapped at him and glanced at said guy across the lunchroom. James was handsome, in that type of rugged-bad boy way. His hair was always gelled back and he had a tongue ring. He was always dressed in black and always surrounded by girls. How could Victoria possibly fall for a guy like that?

Edward looked at me last and I realized I hadn't answered, "Dude, you know I don't even date, not to mention, he was a total perv."

Victoria rolled her brown eyes, "Only one flaw. This just proves my theory." She crossed her arms over her chest, grinning wickedly.

"What theory?" Edward asked.

"Of Bella being a lesbian."

My mouth fell open and I sputtered in shock for a few seconds before knocking over her pudding cup, "I am NOT a lesbian."

She shook her head, "You haven't dated since middle school, and it was in the sixth grade. Proves lesbianess!" She held up a finger with pride.

'_That's not a word.'_

Victoria glared at Alice, "It came out of my mouth." The bell rang loudly and we all grabbed our things. Edward walked closely to me, more closely than usual. When we parted at Biology class, he mussed my hair and offered his famous crooked smirk.

**XOXO**

"Are you staying for the Student Council meeting?" Victoria asked me and Edward as the final bell of the day rang. Edward nodded.

"After I drop Bella off at the library." He replied.

"I can't go. I have work today. Aro wants to move the old World War II out of the bottom floor." I had gotten a job recently at a local library. It paid pretty well and was quiet most of the time. We had many customers and most were kind enough to give me tips. I finished doing my makeup, making sure to give one more touch of mascara.

Victoria looked shocked, "You _actually_ got a _job_?"

I flashed her a look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked at the ceiling, "You're just really lazy; always sleeping and eating. I don't know how you're so small. Anyways, Jane is going to be mad. She doesn't like when you miss the meetings. We still have to go over prom and the yearbook. Hard cover or paper…?"

"It doesn't matter," I said as I grabbed my Biology book and Spanish notes. "C'mon." I slammed my door closed, grasped Edward's hand, and took off towards outside. It was raining. Edward took out his umbrella while I grabbed mine from my bag. "Umbrellas first appeared in China about 3000 years ago. In ancient China and Egypt, umbrellas were considered symbols of rank. Important people often had umbrellas, covered with leaves or feathers, held over them by servants for protection from the sun." I said softly and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Can you find anything else interesting to say?"

I shook my head, "I'm surprised I know that. I read too much." We walked outside together. I didn't notice the looming, drenched figure. I slammed into the same chest and a familiar chuckle rang through my ears. I hadn't put up my umbrella yet, so my hair was dripping at that point.

Jasper ran a hand through his wet locks, "We meet again, Bella." Edward stiffened next to me. "I think you need glasses."

I gnashed my teeth together, "Shut up. You're the one always in the way." He had a red lollipop in his mouth and his eyes were completely peaceful, his stance casual, as if he weren't getting showered by thousands of droplets of cold rain. "Get inside before you catch a cold, Jasper." I couldn't help but be worried for him. What was he thinking? No jacket or umbrella? I stared down at my lilac one before sticking it out to him. He stared at him, crooking a brow before I jammed it into his hand, "You need it, idiot. Just go home."

"Fine, fine." He opened the umbrella before turning and walking off into the chilly weather. I watched him go with shocked eyes. I didn't think he would actually listen to me.

"Interesting guy." Edward commented wryly.

I rolled my eyes, "He's annoying and weird. But yeah."

There was a stiff silence in the car as I sat in the back to change out of my t-shirt to my work shirt. I ran a hand through my hair, "Oh, God, I look like a bag of smashed assholes." Inner turmoil.

By time we made it to the library, it was raining hard on the window shield. I thanked Edward quickly and he said he would pick me up after my shift. I ran inside hurriedly, still wringing out my hair. It was thankfully quiet in the gigantic library and I could hear small children giggling upstairs in the small play area while college students typed diligently on the computers. I was suddenly whacked hard on my bottom and I jumped in the air, a gasp on my lips.

"Mr. Aro!" I shouted angrily, whirling around to face him. He was an old, creepy man and definitely the biggest pervert I knew. His gray hair was swept back from his wrinkled, bright face and his lips were turned down in disappointment. I rubbed my ass with both hands and glowered at him, "You're going to pay for that, old man."

"You're late again." He said, knowing that I was late every day, "Work starts at 2:10."

I rolled my eyes, "School ends at 2:10."

"Don't back sass me!" he waved his cane threateningly at me and poked at my thighs, "Get to work." He limped around me slowly and I almost reached out to push him over. I despised the elderly. "Don't be late again."

"Late on your standards. Early on mine." I replied, stretching my arms over my head. But I got behind the counter and zapped in and out books. I put stories back to where they were supposed to originally be and kept silent while teenagers studied. I heard the familiar sound of blabbering on the phone and I saw Kim walk in, forty minutes late. She was wearing short shorts and sandals, as if she were in Florida, and her work shirt, which she had cut into a V-neck, was sticking to her body. She threw back her short, cinnamon brown hair before snapping her phone closed. I heard Aro sigh heavily, he didn't have the heart to fire her, but that didn't mean he didn't nag all the time, "You're late, Kim! What's you excuse?"

She smirked and leaned down so her breasts were in his face, "Do I really need one?" She cooed seductively, placing a manicured fingernail on his shoulder. He glared at her, but I could see his cheeks turn pink. I rolled my eyes again, opened my textbook, and got started on my homework. Kim jumped up on the oak counter and crossed her long leg over the other. She smiled widely at me. "Hey, Bella."

I breathed out a sigh of irritation, "Hello, masochist."

She snapped her head to me, "What?"

I pretended to not hear her, "What?...I didn't say anything."

She appeared confused, "Whatever. So…did you hear about the Hales'? They just moved in and everything."

I waved a hand dismissively at her, finishing my sentence for number four, "Right, right."

The door dinged. Kim suddenly gasped and almost fell off the counter, and would've if I hadn't placed a hand on her back to steady her. She didn't even seem to notice. She stared, wide eyed, at the wet man in front of us.

Jasper seemed surprised, but not as surprised as me, "Y-You stalker!" I hissed, jabbing a finger at him.

He smiled, "Sorry. I didn't know you worked here, Bella." He shook out his wet curls and water dripped to the ground. He didn't even shiver. I could see his clothes sticking to him and water running down his tanned skin. He placed the wet umbrella on the counter. I took it from him reluctantly.

Kim thrust her chest out and she flexed her long legs before jumping down, "Hey." She greeted heavily in her husky voice. Jasper gave her a quick glance before turning back to me. My eyes widened as Kim frowned. No one ever resisted her charm. It was almost as impossible as rejecting Lauren and Leah.

"You walked all the way here?" I asked, worry in my voice now, "It's raining cats and dogs out there."

He peered out the window, as if he hadn't noticed, "I'm sure Mother Earth isn't able to rain out mammals." He said easily before wringing out his shirt, causing droplets of waters to fall to the carpet. Kim's eyes hardened. She wasn't giving up.

Jasper started towards the books, but she gripped his long sleeve and stared up at him with seductive eyes, "Won't you let me help you? I can assist you with _anything_." Her suggestive tone made my ears burn.

Jasper stared down at her with raised brows, his expression neutral, "No thanks." He slipped out of her tight grip and headed towards the upstairs area, "I'll see you later, Bella."

She stared at him go and looked at the ground, a bead of sweat rolling down her jaw. Mr. Aro laughed, "I like this gentleman! Haha!" I finished my homework. For the next two hours, Jasper didn't come downstairs. I followed after him slowly since I had to put away book anyway. There was no sight of him. Maybe I didn't see him leave. Weird. Suddenly, strong arms were on either side of my head and Jasper smirked down at me.

"Were you looking for me?" He teased. I was shocked at the position for about four seconds until I yelled out bloody murder. I shoved my hands against his chest.

"Get off me, you perverted asshole!" He stumbled back a few inches, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He tucked his hands in his pockets and grinned.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Bella."

"Ugh!" I pushed past him and rushed down the stairs, "I'm getting off early." I grabbed my things. I contemplating taking my umbrella. I glanced back upstairs then shook my head before leaving my umbrella behind.

**XOXO**

_"C'mon, Meg, we'll get you a big ole pretzel," _Brian grabbed Meg's hand on the TV and led her to the door while Lois watched boringly. I loved Family Guy. I chewed on the salty popcorn as Edward chuckled, reaching for his own handful. We usually stayed at my house, especially when it was raining. I didn't like him driving in that weather. After I had ranted on and on about how Jasper was a giant pervert, he took me home and we finished our homework together before turning on Family Guy.

Stewie ran across the TV, "_I want a pretzel too!" _

Chris called from upstairs, _"Brian! I'm ready! You in or out?"_

I snickered at the ridiculousness of it all. Edward made a stoic face.

"I find this program both shallow and pedantic." He said in a bland voice.

I tried to pull off the look, "Indeed. Shallow and pedantic." We stared at each other then fell into laughter, holding our sides. The popcorn fell over, but I was too busy chortling to notice. Edward ended up on the floor and tears were shining in his eyes. I kicked his side. The front door opened and closed and my mother stood in the doorway, drenched.

"Oh, hey, Bella! Edward." She greeted happily. Her eyes then fell onto the TV, which had gone on commercial. "Bella, what're you doing?"

"Watching TV." Edward replied as he got off the ground.

"TV?" Her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Television, a system of sending and receiving pictures and sound by means of electronic signals transmitted through wires and optical fibers or by electromagnetic radiation. These signals are usually broadcast from a central source, a television station, to reception devices such as television sets in homes or relay stations such as those used by cable television service providers. Television is the most widespread form of communication in the world," I said in monotone. They both stared at me with raised eyes, "I read." I shrugged.

"You're grounded, remember?" She grabbed the remote and flipped it off, "Now help me with dinner."

I shook my head, "Negatory, Ghostrider. You're late and I need my beauty rest." She gave me her most heartfelt pout, "Oh, fine."

* * *

><p><em>Jasper is weird…O_O. Tell me what you think.<em>

_-Sonny_


	3. Weird

**Bella**

I turned around the corner, my nose buried in my textbook.

"Jasper!" A shy, soft voice cried stridently. I peeked around the brick and looked over towards the dead rose in the school yard. Jasper was sitting under it, his back pressed against the wood. He peered up from his curls, sighed, and stood, his hands tucked in his pockets. The small freshman tugged at her short skirt as she stopped in front of him.

"Yes?" He questioned, his tone bland.

She glanced around nervously and bit her bottom lip, "Um…" she started, "I have something to tell you." His eyes suddenly darted over to me and I froze, blushing fiercely at being caught. He kept his eyes on me as the girl continued, "I've actually liked you when I first saw you in town. And…and I didn't have the guts to tell you," her cheeks heated darker than mine, "Will you go out with me?" She finally yelled, her eyes fierce and her stance nervous. My eyes widened. She really did want him. Knowing Jasper's reputation of just two days being here, I didn't want to know his answer. When Jasper didn't reply after her confession, she grimaced with embarrassment and glanced up at him, "Jasper?"

He sighed and turned his gaze back on her, "I'm actually into long hair and brown eyes and sometimes liked to dress up as a woman just so I can look like the girl I like, but she never seems to notice so I put on dresses and dance around singing Katy Perry and I like buying cats." He stared at her shocked face for a moment, "I'll be on my way." He turned and walked back to the main building. The girl stood there for a short second before she burst into tears and ran in the other direction. I watched her go with a sense of pity.

_Wait…did he say…brown eyes…?_

I tiny finger poked my side and I screeched, jumping about one foot in the air before whirling around to see Victoria. She screamed when I did and hopped away, her eyes wide with shock. I took a deep breath to steady myself and she held her hands up in surrender "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know if you have work today."

I tried to calm my heart and shook my head, "No. Mr. Aro threw a book at me and called me lazy before giving me the next two days off."

She grinned, "That's nice." She placed her hands on her hips, "What're you doing out here, anyway?"

I blushed again and scratched the back of my head awkwardly, "Um, nothing. Just watching…that rose tree." I glanced back at the plant and saw Jasper was long gone.

"That _dead_ rose tree?" Victoria asked with a crooked brow.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah. It's kind sad, isn't it?"

She shrugged, "It's been dead for fifteen years and it's kind of weird you just realized now, but whatever." The bell rang for next class and she pushed back her crimson locks, "I'll see you later." She dashed into the building and I watched her disappear around a corner.

I walked in after her and instantly was grabbed by Edward. He walked in front of me, but whirled around to strode backwards, "Did you hear?" His eyes danced with amusement. I hummed in acknowledgement, "Jasper Hale has let down exactly eight girls since the two days he has been here."

"Nine." I said immediately, recalling when he rejected Kim the other day. He hadn't talked to me since then, but I did see him with my lavender umbrella. It sometimes made me smile and Alice noticed. She had asked why he had mine, but I waved it off. She seemed suspicious after that.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed and he stopped walking, his arms crossing over his chest as he leaned in close to me, "And how would _you_ know that?" When I sputtered uselessly, he smirked crookedly before mussing my hair, "Never mind. I have to get to C building. I'll call you." He jogged away. I swear, my friends were peculiar.

"Hey, Alice." I heard the familiar deep voice as I passed a classroom. I froze next to the door. What was up with me? Why was I all of the sudden stalking and eavesdropping? Never mind that. I listened intently. I heard Alice's startled gasp and watched as she whirled around to face Jasper. He seemed to have a sweet tooth, first a lollipop and then a juice box. I was a super health junkie and tried not to eat so much meat or sweets.

I saw Alice's black ponytails bounce as she turned to face him with her board up,_ 'Yes?'_

He turned his curious, grey gaze on her, "Has Bella always been at this school?" I was shocked by the question. Why did he want to know?

Alice frowned, also puzzled by the query_, 'Yes. Why do you ask?'_

He tilted his head to the side slightly and frowned before sticking the small white straw back between his pink lips, "Just wondering. She seems smart."

Alice's face brightened into a smile, _'Yeah. She is! Actually, the School President Of Forks Academy came to ask her to join the school. He even gave her a student loan. She went to meet with him and something happened, I guess…because she never talked about it again.'_

My mind clouded over. Something did happen. The Head President, Peter, was a good actor. He was actually a huge asshole. When I had gone over to the school to personally deny his request to go to his school, I didn't expect half the shit that was going to happen. He had wanted me to go to the school, practically trying to seduce me. But it wasn't enough. I wouldn't leave my friends. I could still remember his hands gripping my shoulders, as if to shake some sense into me. When he had thrown the briefcase up, the one-hundred dollar bills flew everywhere.

_"Is that enough?"_ He had shouted, _"Entertain me, Isabella, if this isn't enough." _His giant grin made my insides twist.

"Like what?" Jasper's voice snapped me from the past. His eyes were suddenly hard, a steel metal.

Alice shrugged, her eyes peering up at the ceiling with curious wonderment, _'I don't know. She never told us. Which is weird because she tells me everything.'_

**XOXO**

"So all we need to really worry about is the Prom theme." Victoria said as she finished stacking the papers into one tight pile. Jessica nodded as Jane thought it over. I ignored them all, doodling in my notebook. The only reason I had really signed up was because of Victoria. I was in charge of actually filling up the yearbook. I took the pictures with the photography club. I stood, packing my things as the meeting mellowed down.

"I think we should do stars." Liam put in his two cents, offering a grin while his blue eyes twinkled, "It would be nice. Under the stars." He curled an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. I squeaked slightly then turned my hard glare onto him. He just grinned wider, "What do you say, Bella? You. Me. The stars…_A bed_."

Before I could shove him off, the door was calmly pushed open. Victoria gasped and Jane tripped on her stiletto shoes, which I had never saw. Liam loosened his hold on me and turned his head, as did half the girls in the room. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest, knowing who it was already.

"Jasper?" Victoria tilted her head to the side in confusion.

I turned my head slowly and crooked a brow, "What're you doing here this late?" It was almost six. His eyes instantly snapped to me and a teasing smirk weaseled onto his lips. I blushed, ducking my head and leaning closer into Liam. I had forgotten he had seen me spying on him. Liam tightened his arm in reply.

"I'm here to join the Student Council." He replied easily, tucking his hands in his tan pockets.

My mouth fell open, "Jane! No." I shook my head.

Jane frowned and then stared at Jasper, crossing her arms over her chest, "And why should I give you the job?"

I rushed out of Liam's arms and tried to push Jasper out of the door. He didn't even move an inch and stared down at me curiously. When pushing him didn't work, I threw out my hands and tried to block him from everyone's view. "You shouldn't! He's a bad influence!" I cried and Victoria's eyebrows rose high.

"On who?" She asked, placing her hands on her narrow hips.

"I-I don't know!" I finally said when I had nothing and turned back to Jane, who was staring at Jasper skeptically, "Jane, please, just…trust me on this. we have enough people." And I was speaking the truth; we had at least sixteen people on Student Council, and with our small school, that was more than enough.

Jane was quiet for a moment before she sighed and shrugged, "You've never let me down, Swan, but maybe we can actually reel in some more people if we had a _handsome_ guy on the side." She smiled flitasiously at Jasper and threw back her blonde hair.

"Yay." He said, his tone bland, "I got the job."

"Wait!" Liam suddenly threw his hands out, as if to stop traffic, "I'm handsome!" He wrapped one arm around me again, jamming me against his body while I growled irritably, "See? Bella's all over me." Everyone else rolled their eyes and shook their heads, knowing he was kidding around. He grinned cheekily. Suddenly, a hard hand yanked up my wrist and twisted me towards the body, "Hey!" Liam shouted in protest.

Jasper was the culprit and I glared up at him.

Liam wasn't impressed either, "Just what are you, dude?"

Jasper grinned easily, "Me? I'm just a stalker." I swear, the lights shined and the room went deathly quiet. My eyes were wide with shock and my stomach felt like needles were poking through the skin. I clenched my fist, fully prepared to punch the shit out of him, but Liam leaned away, his eyes even wider than mine.

"I think we need to fire him," he muttered to Jane.

Jane was too busy giggling over Jasper's so-called-joke. She waved a hand dismissively, "It's nothing. It's nothing!"

The door was swung open again and Alice blazed in, her blues eyes excited, _'Bella! Bella!' _She somehow didn't notice Jasper and her body slammed into his back. Victoria jumped.

"Alice!" She ran around Jasper to help Alice up. The small girl just giggled silently and rubbed a hand down the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Are you okay?"

She grinned, '_It's no big. It isn't Jasper's fault that he's as solid as a wall.'_

I grunted in disproval, "Right_."_

She leaned around me to smile at said guy, '_Hey, Jasper.'_

He nodded at her. I waved a hand at his, instantly removing him from the conversation, "Don't talk to him, Ali. He isn't human."

Jasper just smiled, "How cold of you, Bella. But that's one of the things I like about you." He placed a hand on my head, mussing my hair softly.

Again with the silence.

I blushed bright red and narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't touch my hair!"

He removed said hand, "Fine, fine."

God, what was his deal?

* * *

><p><em>Short, but sweet. Just wanted to show you want Jasper was like.<em>

_-Sonny._


	4. Big Deal

**Bella**

_Where is he? Where is that lollipop, juice-drinking, southern, idiotic asshat! _

He had slipped through my fingers the other day, when he signed up for Student Council. I had spent all night dreaming of his demise and all day trying to find him. He was in none of his classes, I already knew his schedule by heart, which was very stalker-ish. Ohmigod! I'm becoming him! That made me even angrier. I gripped the stair rail to hold myself up, my teeth grinding together. Where could he be? Home? No. He didn't seem like the kind of guy would skip school to not die. Or maybe he was with a girl…Anger flashed through me; he was probably breaking another girl's heart.

I stomped up the stairs, skipping through the school's three floors. I was covered in a thin layer of sweat by time I got to the top of the school. I leaned against the wall, my exhaustion watering down my fury. I wiped my hand across my collarbone. Maybe the low-cut burgundy V-neck was a bad idea this morning. I leaned down and retied my matching converse before running a hand through my wavy hair. I frowned when I felt a cool breeze. I turned my head to see the door to the roof was opened. It was never opened. I cracked it a little wider and stepped out in the dull sunshine. I pushed the door completely out of my way and moved towards the edge. Suddenly, strong, familiar hands were wrapped around my shoulders. I was pushed gently into the stone wall. Amused, curious gray eyes peered down at me, his sweet breath clogging my senses. My heart thundered in my chest as he pinned me with his lean, tanned, strong arms.

"Jasper!" I breathed out loudly when I finally realized who it was. My shoulders sagged.

Jasper smiled, "Mmmm. Hello, Bella."

Without any further conversation, I reached out a hand and slapped him right on his head. His head moved a few inches to the side by my soft force of strength and he laughed obnoxiously, cradling his newfound injury.

"Idiot." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He smiled fondly before moving away from me. He stopped at the edge, crossing his legs Indian style. Another lollipop was in his mouth and his posture was back to the casual, slouched Jasper I knew. My eyebrows furrowed and my anger dissipated. He stared out at the city.

"Jasper," I called again and he turned his head slightly towards me, "what're you doing up here?"

"The view is nice." He said in monotone.

I scrutinized him for a moment, checking if anything was wrong with him. Seeing nothing, I shrugged my shoulders and went to the side of the roof and gazed at the view the rooftop provided. I sank down a few inches away from him, making sure there was still space between us. What he said was true. It was nice to see the houses, the trees, the streets with cars. With the silence, I became agitated again. He was staring calmly at the view, though, seeming to not even notice me.

"J-Jasper," he was starting to make me nervous. He tilted his head again, peeking at me from his curls, "you missed first period."

His eyes returned towards amusement and he smirked, the lollipop moving around in his mouth, "So Bella was worried about me today. That's nice."

I sputtered, my mouth falling open and my cheeks burning, "N-No! I was just…just…"

"Worried." He said for me with a fond smile, "I'm glad." He reached up his hand and mussed my hair softly, just as he did in the Student Council room. I flinched at the electrifying sensation and leaned away, my pale cheeks pink. He smiled again.

"Are you coming back to class?" I asked.

He groaned softly, lolling his head back. "I already know all the material. And the girls scare me sometimes," he shuddered and I stifled a laugh, "Let's talk about something else." He stared at me.

I shifted under his piercing gaze, "Like what?"

"What do you like to do? What's your house like? Do you like animals? Do you have siblings? Your favorite color? Your favorite book? Movie?" He fired them off like he had been thinking about these questions for days. I stiffened, wide-eyed. Never had I been asked things like this. My friends had always just assumed things. Even Alice. They thought my favorite color was blue, when in fact, I didn't have one.

"I don't have a favorite color." I replied, "My house is always quiet. I don't like animals; I think they're messy. I don't have any siblings; none that I know of. My favorite book is Wuthering Heights. My favorite movie is the Labyrinth." I blushed at the last one. I was a weird duckling.

Jasper's eyes widened, "You mean that weird movie with David Bowie?"

"Love it."

"I tried watching it, but had no idea what was going on. First she was talking to an owl and then it was raining and a talking worm and a guy with tight pants…I just…couldn't do it." he shook his head while I laughed loudly; that was about it of the movie.

"It's all about her saving her younger brother, idiot. We should watch it together and I'll point out the scenes."

Jasper suddenly grinned and scooted closer to me, "Together, you say?"

I shoved him away as my cheeks heated up, "Shut up! I just don't want you going around, ruining the name of David Bowie. He was a legend, you know."

"Yes, I know." He commented blandly. I shot my head to him as he looked at me with a heated gaze, "I guess we should get back to class, Bella." He stood, swirling the treat in his mouth before gripping onto my wrist and yanking me up with him.

**XOXO**

A shoulder bumped roughly with mine and I glared at the culprit. Victoria stood next to me, in Forks' High School girl PE uniform; it was way too tight with the spandex shorts and tight, blue shirts, but I tried to yank it from my bottom anyway. Victoria had her hair pulled back from her pale face and her hands were on her hips. Alice was a little more shy, coming to stand on my other side, her white board tightly in her tiny hands. She smiled softly at me as Victoria scowled.

"Where were you fourth period?" She asked, her tone hard.

I flinched at her voice. Since when did she talk to people like this, "Where were _you_?"

She raised her hand and flicked me across the nose, "Bella, I've known you for almost five years. I can tell when you are lying, you little turkey shell. Now. Tell. Me."

Alice hid her body behind me as the coach blew his whistle for us to start stretching. And it made it worst since we were standing right in front of the guys. They sat on the bleachers, watching Leah and Lauren pose and caress their exposed skin. I rolled my eyes and stretched my arm over my midsection, holding the elbow as I started to count.

"I swear, those two…" I trailed off, shaking my head.

Victoria started to copy me then reached out and pinched a meaty chunk of my arm, "Stop dodging the question!" Alice's eyes widened at the ferocity in her tone.

I gripped my now red-mark, "Gah! Do you have to be such a bitch? Is it that time of the month again?"

"Shut up, Bella!" She snapped. Which confirms my theory.

I rolled my eyes, "What is wrong with you?"

Her eyes turned incredulous, "What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _me_? I think you should be asking yourself that question. What's today, Bella?"

I frowned, "I don't know. Thursday…Oh. Oh, shit." That's why Alice looked so scared and that's why Victoria was so angry. No wonder Edward hadn't spoken to me all day. I glanced from Victoria to Alice, frowning deeply, "I am so sorry."

"Yeah, well, sorry doesn't cut it. You know every first Wednesday in the beginning of the month we all go get ice cream and then go to Edward's house for movies. You know that!" She gestured her arms around wildly, "And you made Alice cry."

I snapped my eyes to Alice, my eyebrows furrowing.

Alice's mouth fell open, her eyes widened, _'I cried one time! One time!'_

"Six." Victoria said calmly, not even looking at the board to see what she wrote.

_'Six times!'_

"And that's not just it, Bella. Some stuff is going around." Victoria's expression softened and she glanced down at her tennis shoes. Dread crept down my spine with ice-cold, razorblade claws. I didn't want to ask, because I knew the truth could only make this feeling worse, but I _had_ to.

"Like what?" My eyes narrowed. Victoria's gaze flashed up to the two bimbos, Lauren and Leah, who were sticking their asses up in the air. I gnashed my teeth together, "About what?" I paused, considering it, "Or should I say who?"

Her stare hardened, "Who do you think?"

Without any further instruction, I tied my hair up, blowing away my bang and stomping towards the two. Alice shuddered and held up her board. I was able to read it just as I passed.

_'Now you've done it.'_

"Bella, no." Victoria tried to grab me, but I slipped away from her, stopping in front of Lauren. She stared up from my exposed legs to my abdomen, stopping on my breasts, then landed on my face. She smirked, nudging her friend. Leah snapped her head up to me, grinned, and stood up straight, her long legs flexing with power.

"And what do we owe this pleasure?" She questioned in her high voice.

"Don't use words you don't understand." I snapped.

The boys watched with vivid interest, some leaning forward and others staring cautiously. The girls stopped stretching, watching the scene unfold. This wasn't the first time I had stepped up to Leah and Lauren. They always seemed to bait me on until I finally combusted.

Lauren sighed, "What do you want, Bella? Or are you here to tell us the truth?"

My hands tightened into fists, "What?"

"You know," Leah smirked, "The truth about you and Jasper."

Everyone 'oohed' while I frowned in confusion, "Jasper?" I questioned, "What does Jasper have to do with anything?"

A hand was softly placed on my head and I jumped at the fling of electtricty buzzing from the simple touch. I already knew who it was. Jasper smiled softly, his eyes on me, "How cold, Bella." He slowly moved his hand down my head, his fingers brushing through the long strands before he reached my shoulder. He turned to the two girls, "I heard my name."

Leah smirked, "Of course you did. Bella just can't seem to get her head out of the gutter. Thanks to you."

"Is it because of this morning?" Lauren asked with a sneer.

I rolled my eyes. Stalkers. I swear. I peered over at the hand still on my shoulder and glared at him, "Stop touching me." I batted his limb away and he placed his arms at his side, his expression coming off as too innocent.

"Enough chit-chat, ladies. It's time for some volley ball."

Jasper smiled, "Referee." He called and the coach handed him a whistle. No telling how many times that thing had been used. I spotted Edward speaking with Mike Newton, just one of the perverts in the school. He smiled cockily at me and leaned back, flexing the muscles in his arms. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Edward. Placing my hands on my hips, I glowered him down.

"May I help you?" He snapped after a few seconds.

"Yes!" I almost shouted, "You can. I'm sorry for missing tomorrow. I had a lot on my mind."

"Yeah," he sneered, "like Jasper."

I flinched away from the hostility in his tone and my hands fell to my sides. I had never heard him so angry in my whole entire life. even when his ex, Tanya, had cheated on him with a guy named Paul. I stared into those emerald greens, my eyebrows furrowing. He glanced away, running a hand through his messy hair. He only did that when he was frustrated.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" I whispered, my voice affronted.

"Me?" He stood, climbing over the three sets of bleachers in front of him so he landed in front of me. He gripped one wrist hard, pulling me towards him almost carelessly. His face was a few inches from mine and his eyes were burning, "Ever since he's gotten here, I've seen you and him everywhere. You're always chasing after him, always acting like he's the main part of your attention. And you got a B on your quiz the other day."

"A B?" I hadn't ever gotten a B in Biology.

"Guess who got the top score?" He asked through clenched teeth.

I frowned, "I don't want to know."

He ignored me, "Jasper, of course. Your little _stalker_." He tightened his grip on my wrist and I yanked it away.

"You're acting weird, Edward," I finally replied, my tone icy, "Get a grip." I turned away and the coach finally nodded when he saw all teenagers were there. Jasper blew his whistle highly. I winced, "Jasper, ew."

He waggled his eyes, "I washed it."

Lauren stepped forward and served the ball. Leah hopped in the air and the ball flew towards me. I smacked it away from my face on instinct, a tiny squeal escaping my lips. It bounced away from the court and Alice hurried to retrieve it. Lauren placed her hands on her hips, smiling widely.

"One point for us."

Victoria gnashed her teeth together and walked to the net, jabbing a finger at the two girls, "You little fuckers. Do that again, and we'll see who'll be dodging a hit." The two teenagers ignored her, Lauren even yawning in mock boredom. Jasper blew his whistle again and Alice served the ball. It flew up in the air and I moved up to the net, hitting the ball with my wrists. They stung slightly, but it made it across the net. Jessica jumped up, her body propelling off the ground and spiked it towards Jasper. He casually bent his knees, ducking under the fast ball. He blew his whistle once again.

The ball was tossed in the air once again. I watched it with alert eyes. Lauren and Leah hissed something at each other before Lauren slapped her hand against the ball with a wide grin. Leah pushed her body into the air and spiked it hard towards…Alice! Victoria gasped and Edward stood from the bleachers. Alice's innocent blue eyes widened. She was never into anything physical and it was heading straight for her head. I had one chance. I moved quickly through the surrounding girls. My hand came in contact with the ball, smacking it away from my small friend. Before I could feel smugness for my friend, my feet stumbled and my body began to fall. My head was heading directly to the pole holding up the net. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the immense pain.

I collided when something, but it wasn't what I thought it would be. It was softer than the pole, too wide, but hard. I used my hands to catch myself and my wrist practically screamed at the weight. I landed on my ass and heard a loud thud behind me. I hesitantly opened my eyes, peeking one after the other.

"Are you okay?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

He had…he had…

Tears stung my eyes. He had covered my body with his to protect me from getting a concussion. Everyone was frozen for about a millisecond before everyone rushed towards us like we had been in a car accident.

"Ohmigod! Bella! Are you okay?" Victoria screamed over everyone.

Alice elbowed her way to the front, _'Yeah, are you?'_

"I-I'm fine." I whispered, still in mild shock.

I felt and heard Jasper let out a giant breath of relief and he sagged against me. One strong arm wrapped around my front, preventing me from moving. For some reason, I didn't want to. I gripped his forearms, tightening my black nails into the tanned skin. He didn't move from my grasp.

"Jasper!" Lauren squealed, running behind him, "Are you hurt?"

Jasper peered up, almost curiously, "I'm fine."

Leah cringed, "That bruise on your back doesn't say so!"

Lauren scoffed, "Good job, Swan. You got Jasper hurt."

Victoria's eyes narrowed, "Now wait a fucking minute—"

I whirled around, his arm falling casually around my waist. I stared into Jasper's grey, calm eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" I shook my head and looked down at my lap, brushing my hair behind my ears nervously.

Jasper, surprisingly, chuckled, "It's no big, Bella."

But in my world, it was.

* * *

><p><em>Leave me something sweet.<em>

_-Sonny_


	5. Ice Cream Taste Sweeter With You

**Bella**

"Bella, really, I'm fine." Jasper softly declared. I only grunted in reply, still dragging him around. He allowed me to hold his wrist, tugging him towards the nurse. He sighed when I didn't say anything and continued to lead him, "Bella…"

"Don't move your arm too much. I don't want you to be in unnecessary pain." I whispered, keeping my eyes in front of me. I had barely said anything to him since the incident at the gym. Why had he done that? Why had he put himself in possible danger, probably dislocating his shoulder with my weight? Why? The possibilities made my stomach flutter. I couldn't help but glance at him shyly and he smiled back easily. I hurriedly looked away and he chuckled. When we finally reached the clinic, I practically shoved him inside and he laughed it off. The pretty, tired, blonde nurse frowned when she saw us enter her office. When I explained what had happened, she nodded and told him to turn around. My eyes widened and I whirled around as he removed his shirt. I had seen the sliver of tanned, toned skin of his smooth back before I had broken off the eyesight. I heard the rustle of clothing before the nurse hummed, her voice slightly concerned.

"Looks like a muscle bruise. You must've hit that thing pretty hard. How'd it happen?" She asked and I heard the spray of medicine hitting his skin. I shifted in my seat, feeling the guilt pulse through me. I could already tell Jasper had shrugged.

I butt in before he could, "I, um, feel and Jasper moved me out of the way. It was all my fault."

There was a beat of silence before the nurse chuckled awkwardly, a smack of skin a few times, probably her patting him on the back, "Well, aren't you the hero of the ladies?" She teased. There was tape and another slap of fabric, "Okay, you're done, Mr. Hale."

"Thanks." He murmured. I turned just in time to see him shrug back on the shirt. His tanned skin disappeared from my hungry eyes. God, what was _wrong_ with me? He offered the petite woman a bright grin and rolled his shoulders. He showed no pain as I scrutinized him. He seemed fine enough. Some of the guilt washed away, but I could feel the bitter taste in the back of my throat. I fiddled with my fingers as the nurse wrote down the incident report. Jasper sighed boringly, his shoulders drooping before he turned his eyes on me. I stiffened as he smiled gently, patting the wall he was leaning on. I walked over nervously, keeping my eyes down. I wasn't used to this kind of thing; I wasn't used to butterflies in my stomach and guilt in my head. I leaned against the wall with him and sighed.

"You can go back to class, you two. I'll send the report." She smiled happily, the bags under her eyes almost seemed to disappearing. She sent Jasper a wave of her fingers as he left the office. I threw her a glare and slammed the door behind me. Jasper continued down the hall and I hurried to follow after him. I stayed a few feet behind him, keeping my eyes on my feet. I suddenly slammed into his hard back and I was propelled backwards a couple steps. I moved aside my long hair and glared at him.

"Dude…" I started to snap before I realized I was being stupid. My face and voice softened, "J-Jasper, stop moving so much, you idiot." I said halfheartedly.

He chuckled softly and turned to me, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, "I'm fine, Bella. Stop worrying so much."

"I can't help it! Why would you do that? Why would you jump behind me like that?" I whispered, frowning.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Why wouldn't I?" He paused, thinking something over before locking eyes with mine, the storm brewing in his eyes, "Are you mad?"

Was I? My frown deepened before I replied with arms crossed over my chest, "Yeah. I kind of am. I could've helped myself." And it was true. I didn't need his help with every little thing. I might've gotten concussion or maybe muscle damage like him, but I would've pull through just like I handle everything. I take care of myself. I can do it on my own. "I don't need your help." I repeated my thoughts stubbornly, jutting out my chin.

To my surprise, a gentle smile lit up his handsome face. He took two wide strides towards me and placed his hand on my head, mussing my hair softly like he had been doing since he had arrived at the school. I couldn't help but lean into his touch, but kept my eyes down, too embarrassed to say that I liked when he touched me that way. He dropped his hand from my hair and offered another smile with soft eyes before turning back around, hands in pockets, and walked away calmly.

He raised one hand in a form of a wave, "See you in Student Council."

I froze up, my head still dizzy from him simple, warm touch. I stared at his back for a few seconds before I yelled out, "I-Idiot!" He chuckled as he turned around the corner. God, what is with that guy? I fidgeted for a few seconds before also calling out, "Don't move your shoulder a lot…Jasper." He didn't reply and I blushed. The bell rang over my head and I hurried to class.

**XOXO**

I scooped up another scoop of ice cream, "He's fine." I told Victoria when she had asked how Jasper was. Why did my stomach tingle every time I heard his name? I was losing my mind. I stuck the sweet treat in my mouth, tasting the Oreo bits. Victoria had gone with chocolate and Alice had bought strawberry, which she was munching on happily. I was making up with them for the Wednesday commotion. Alice had instantly accepted my apology and Victoria was still holding a grudge, though she didn't seem to be angry anymore. I couldn't blame her; I had never, ever forgotten Ice-Cream-Movie-Wednesday. I glanced around the ice cream shop, keeping a look-out for Edward.

Victoria sighed, "He's not coming, B."

I frowned and turned to her, sticking another scoop of ice cream in my mouth, "Why?"

Alice ducked her head and stopped eating. _'He's angry.'_

"About what?" I questioned, "I apologized, like, fifty times."

Victoria shrugged, "He's been upset for a while. And this bad attitude didn't start over night. He's hiding something. Matter of a fact, this didn't start until _Jasper_ got here." The way she said his name made my stomach twist, and not in a good way. Her and Alice shared a knowing glance. Alice looked away and dug back into her ice cream. I glanced between them suspiciously.

"You two know something I don't?" I asked, though I think I already knew the answer. Alice and Victoria were very close, closer to themselves than me. I could never understand Victoria's violent, excessive personality mixed with Alice's shy, timid approach. They do say opposites attract. My redhead friend shook her head, though a small, fond smile was on her lips.

"Edward's just growing up, ya know? He doesn't need to spend so much time with us. We _are_ girls and he's a grown…_guy_." I rolled my eyes. Of course, at a time like this, Victoria still had to insult Edward, "Eddie'll be fine." She popped her red spoon in her mouth, finishing her ice cream rather quickly.

Alice nodded happily, smiling, '_Yeah_!'

I sighed, balancing my head with my hand, rubbing a pale hand over my forearm. Was that really it? He was tired of being around girls? He hadn't been complaining for the last five-to-six years. What was the problem? Then it popped up in my head. Jasper. What did Jasper have to do with anything? Why was Edward so angry I had hung out with the guy? Jasper…was nothing special. I crossed my arms over chest obstinately. Gah! Now I was lying to myself in my thoughts. But he was nothing, right? So why was I thinking about him…? Gah! Stop it.

"Bella! Bella!" I was thumped right across the head. My mouth fell open as I broken from my thoughts. I placed a hand over my forehead, where I had been hit and glared at my violent, redhead friend. "Were you even listening?"

"Did you just _thump_ me?" I asked, insult clear in my voice.

Alice nodded again, _'Yes, she did.' _She twirled a long, dark ponytail.

I rolled my eyes and returned my attention to Victoria, "You're thinking too hard about things, Bella. Leave Edward alone. And just admit to yourself you like Jasper."

My mouth fell open once again and Victoria watched gleefully as a blush spread across my cheeks, "I-I do not."

"You do too."

"Do not!" I stood, grabbing my dark jacket, "And now, you can pay the tip yourselves." I turned and stomped away.

"I was going to do it anyway." Victoria called after me with a giggle. And I knew we had made up. A light smile flew across my lips before I started my hike home. When I got there, it was already drizzling. I threw off my jacket and threw myself on the couch, settling with the news. They said it was going to start snowing on the 25th. I had forgotten about Halloween. I sighed; Lauren was going to have a giant party, not invite us, Victoria's going to want to crash it, it'll be boring, I'll call Leah a slut for wearing a leotard and bunny ears, and then we leave with smiles and candy and Victoria would be drunk. Another year, another dollar.

The front door cracked open and I glanced up to see my mother. She was soaking wet in her tan trench coat and her shrubs were sticking to her pale skin. She tied back her drenched hair and wiped the droplets off her tired face. I returned my attention to the television.

"Bella," she seemed surprised, "Don't you have work today?"

"Oh, mother, you and your drugs." I said in monotone.

"What?" She frowned.

"What?" I countered, pretending to not have heard her.

Her frown deepened before she turned her attention to the news, "It's going to be snowing soon. Just great. That means more sick kids." She pulled off her wet coat and hung it over the stair rail. She moved my feet off the couch and sat down next to me. She ruffled a hand through my hair and smiled childishly, "Feel like cooking tonight, baby?"

"Just because you call me baby doesn't mean I'm going to make you a Nutella crepe." I said. She crooked a brow in question, "A crepe is a very thin small pancake, often stuffed and rolled up. A crepe can also be spread with fruit paste or chocolate, also whipped cream is usually stuffed inside the delicious desert." I said boringly, flickering off the television.

She blinked then shook her head, "Aren't you supposed to be grounded?" she snatched the remote away from me.

"Aren't you supposed to make dinner?" I sighed, tired and lazy, "You're the mom."

She shook my shoulder gently, "C'mon, Bella." She nudged me with a small smile, "You know I haven't been that since…since…you know." I did know. Dad was gone. I would hate to say I took care of her, but I did. I made sure she was fed, made sure she kept the bills organized and paid, got a job to help her keep the house, arranged the whole funeral for Charlie, and kept her reminded how much I loved her. I was all she had in the world. Grandma had died and I had never met my grandfather. She had no brothers or sisters and no family nearby or anywhere. I knew I could ever leave her. I attempted a smile.

"Sure, I'll make you something good."

**XOXO**

"So…" Victoria brazenly trailed off as I closed my locker. She smiled at me, "what're you doing this Sunday?" It was Friday; I could feel it, the day was filled with anticipation. Whether there was going to be a fight or there was a party tonight, everyone was happy to have two days off. I was too. I was tired of not talking to Edward and avoiding Jasper. I shrugged, thinking it over. I would probably help my mother out at the hospital.

We said our goodbyes and I sat in Art class with Alice, who was humming beautifully to herself. I couldn't focus on my portrait. Jasper kept his eyes on his work while I kept my eyes on him and Lauren and Leah kept their eyes on the both of us. I sighed irritably then nudged Alice. She turned to me with wide blue eyes.

"Do you think Jasper is weird?" I asked her, mouthing the words.

She frowned and raised her eyes to the ceiling, thinking it over then shook her head, _'I'm weird. Jasper's just misunderstood. And he's really nice. He helped me study the other day. Really smart guy!'_

I sighed and peered at him, probably too openly because he met my suspicious gaze and smiled, "Good morning, Bella."

I quickly looked away, feeling my cheeks fill up with embarrassment, "Morning." I grumbled under my breath and Alice giggled silently next to me. She waved and he offered her a grin, too. Leah and Lauren whispered something to each other before Lauren turned to me with a wide grin then at Jasper.

"Hey, Jasper." She called and her fixed his jaded gaze on her, the light dimming from his eyes almost instantly when he stared at her. "I was wondering if you could tutor me. Ya know, with art. I'm not doing so well."

Jasper looked back at his painting and I couldn't help but admired the work. They were eyes. Deep, deep, beautiful brown eyes. The long thick lashes that framed them seemed so real, I thought one was going to wink at me. "You can't teach art. You either have it or not."

I smiled when Lauren and Leah grimaced. Leah tried out her words, "Won't you though?" She trailed a long fingernail down his arm, "We really need," she leaned close into his ear, "a _lesson_." Before her hand to trail lower than was appropriate, a hand shot out and clamped around her wrist. It took a while to realize it was mine. Leah's, Lauren's, Alice's, Jasper's, and even my eyes widened. The bell rang loudly and I let go of her slowly, wrenching my fingers away. I grabbed my bag quickly and hurried out of the class. I could hear Alice following me, but I was already down the hall.

**XOXO**

"Hey, Chelsea," I greeted the nurse at the counter. She smiled brightly, pushing back her short blonde hair, "I was just wondering where my mom was." Chelsea nodded and told me the room. When I found the door, I pushed it open to see my mother handing a lollipop to a small child. He smiled widely and stuck it in his mouth before skipping off.

My mother landed her blue eyes on mine and grinned, "Hey, Bella. How was work?"

I rolled my eyes and waved a hand dismissively, "Boring. No one really comes on Sunday." Aro had complained and complained all day while it rained outside. I had finished my homework and was rearranging the books, when he decided to close up the shop for today. Only a few kids had come and left almost immediately.

"That's too bad. Maybe you can help me out today." She shrugged, looking through her chart. "Hey, can you drop this off at Carlisle's office."

I frowned, taking the board from her, "Who's that?"

"Oh, Carlisle is the new doctor here. He used to be a doctor in Texas, but moved up here with his wife and two kids. He's rather…"

"Arrogant." I supplied for her with a knowing smirk.

She nodded, a grim smile on her face, "It's the last door on the right."

I nodded and opened the door. I slowly maneuvered my way down the hall. When I made it to the room, I pushed open the door. There was a tall man with a slick back golden hair. He was checking over a old guy. He told him to cough a few times before he realized someone was watching. He turned his attention to me, or I thought he did.

I suddenly felt the warm presence behind me, "Jasper, son, where have you been?"

I whirled around to see the blond curls, bored eyes, and a lollipop in his mouth.

"Jasper!" I cried unhappily.

Then I realized what he had said.

_Son?_

* * *

><p><em>Leave me something, please. Want to know what you think.<em>

_-Sonny._


	6. Fat Chance

**Bella**

"S-Son?" I whispered, my lips feeling numb. How cliché; Jasper was the son of a doctor. Next he was going to be in an unrequited love with a Hispanic chick and be rich. I snorted for some reason and Jasper placed a hand on my head, smiling pleasantly. He slowly moved his hand down and caught a wavy strand on his fingers, holding it while he stared into my eyes.

"Who's this, Jasper?" The doctor asked, his blue eyes raking over my old Beatles t-shirt and faded jeans with combat boots. I'm sure I looked like a rebel or appeared I was going to drop out of school tomorrow, but I really couldn't care less.

"I'll tell you who I am —" Suddenly, a warm, sweet lollipop was in my mouth. The cherry flavor exploded into my mouth. When I realized Jasper had stuck it into my mouth, I whined uncontrollably, ready to take it out of my mouth when I realized it wasn't that bad. It was gross, but felt…_good_. My eyebrows furrowed as I sucked on it gently, keeping my eyes downcasted.

Jasper smiled and placed a hand on my head again, rubbing it softly, igniting butterflies and electricity, cherry tang bursting everywhere, and answered sweetly, "She's just the girl I'm stalking." My mouth fell open and the candy fell out. Jasper caught it casually and stuck it between his lips, rolling around in the wet crevice. I watched him with wide eyes and his gaze met mine calmly. He took out the lollipop and licked it deliberately and leisurely, staring straight into my eyes while doing so. My face heated up and I glanced away quickly as he chuckled. Carlisle glanced between us, crooking a brow at my red cheeks and Jasper's quirky actions.

"Bella, what's taking so long—" My mother paused when she saw me with Jasper, his hand on my head, fingers braiding into my hair and Carlisle eyeing us suspiciously, "Oh!" She jumped, "Bella, who's the guy?" She nudged her way towards us. I flew across the room, placing a hand on my mother's shoulder to stop her movement.

"Mom, mom, please you are so weird. Don't do this." I pleaded, gripping her arm tighter.

She stared down at me, "I am not!" She cried loudly before glancing back up at Jasper, "Hi. I'm Bella's mother. Oh!" her eyes twinkled, "You must be Jasper, Carlisle's son. I can tell; you're so cute," then she blushed, her eyes widening, "I mean, I don't think Jasper is cute! And I don't think you're cute! I mean, you're pretty…I mean handsome. My husband was handsome and I had been pretty. Wait, I still am! And Jasper is pretty and I when I went to the market, there was this really pretty baby. I didn't tell the baby it was pretty, but then again, do you tell a baby that their pretty? And I think Bella is very pretty, but she never says that she is. Maybe it's me. But she cooks really well. I wish she would go to cooking school. Cooking school seems nice…" I stared at her, wide eyed, as she went on and on.

Jasper sucked on his candy, his eyes jaded, "Has anyone ever told you that you're very open?"

She paused and stared at him, surprised, "Why, yes."

"Ohmi_god_…" I murmured quietly to myself, pressing my hand against my hot cheeks. They were all so weird! I desperately grabbed onto my mother, yanking her away from the awkward conversation as she laughed, waving off my actions. I bid them both a farewell and hurried out of the room, slamming my back against the door. I glowered at my mother and stared at me innocently.

"Bella, why are your lips red?" She finally asked, one finger pressed under her dimpled chin.

"Ugh!" I placed a hand over my mouth, tasting the edge of the lollipop. I scurried away, towards the restroom to wash out my mouth with acid.

**XOXO**

"Tori!" She skipped over to me with a grin. She had on a firefighter hat on her head and her cheeks were covered in dark makeup, resembling coal or dark smoke. She had on a firefighter yellow thick coat and dark combat boots. I smiled widely. She was brightening my day by just standing there, "Hey. What's with the getup?"

She rolled her eyes, "Halloween's this weekend. Duh."

The smile wiped from my face. Great. Another party. We weren't invited, expect, maybe Edward, with his looks and all. Victoria, Alice, and I were termed as outcast from the cool girls. They hated us with all their heart. I sighed, my shoulders drooping. I had no idea what I would wear, nor did I want to know what Victoria and Alice would force me into. Suddenly, something slid onto my head. I flinched then reached up a hand to touch the soft triangle ears. I groaned. _Seriously_?

"_Dude_," I whined, preparing to snatch off the ears when Alice's small hand stopped me. She stepped into a view. She had a pink wand in her hand and her long hair was pinned up, tiny sparkles erupting from her skin. She had on a pink tutu over her black skinny jeans and a golden shirt on. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and left the costume on. I looked down at my own attire. I had on old black chucks, a white shirt, which I had decorated with my own words and been ripped across the top so the neckline was low, but held up with two safety pins. The words said **'The** **Runaways'** in big bold, uppercase letter. Black ripped jeans and no jewelry. It was too annoying. I swept away my bang and fingered the cat ears. Victoria went to work on my dark makeup, just a swipe of eyeliner and eye shadow while I complained relentlessly. I hated Halloween; the only upside was crashing the party and stealing little kids candy.

When I walked into Art, I think I threw up a little in my mouth. Leah and Lauren, what the hell are they supposed to be? Their dresses were not very appropriate for school. Cherry red lipstick and witch hats sat on their curled heads. Their long legs were exposed and dark boots that reached the bottom of the calves. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and walked in.

"Hey, Bella, what're you supposed to be?" Lauren called out, sickly sweet and I placed my things on the floor.

"A goblin?" Leah giggled and Lauren chortled with her.

I sighed and sat down. I wasn't going to get in an argument so early in the morning. The familiar seat next to me scooted out and Jasper plopped down. He slung his book bag down and sucked on the white straw that was popped out from the juice box. I stared at him, raising a brow at his childish acting. He returned my gaze and his eyes went to my head.

He smiled brightly, "I love cat ears."

I blushed, probably from head to toe, "S-Shut up. Alice forced it onto me." Alice giggled silently next to me, but kept her eyes on the book she was currently reading. Jasper stared at my extra ears a few seconds longer then continued to drink his juice.

When I continued to glare at him, mortification sweeping through me, he glanced at me, innocently confused, "Want some juice?" He asked.

"No. I want you to leave." I mumbled, burying my face in my hands.

He hummed and I heard him lean back in his seat. Suddenly, I heard the clacking of two heels and some giggles. My shoulders slumped, but I refused to look up. God, couldn't they get the idea that Jasper _hated_ them? I could see it in his grey, calm eyes, the way his body tensed then relaxed and the way he avoided eye and physical contact with them. Why did the actions make my stomach flutter? Such an idiot.

"So, Jasper, how about that party this Friday? Lauren's throwing it at her beach house." Leah purred, and I looked up to see her hand place on his chest gently.

Jasper refused to look at her, "It's not a beach house if the sun doesn't shine."

"_Jasper_…" she whined.

"What's the party about?" Jasper asked blandly.

Leah blinked, surprised that he had even shown a hint of interest. He peered at her lazily, still sucking on that annoying straw. It was starting to make a slurping noise. My eyebrow twitched and my hands curled into fists. Did he just go home and tell himself to annoy me all day?

Lauren jumped in before she could, overly eager at his slight attention, "Well, it's a Halloween Party. We have one every year and we only invite the coolest people. You can come and I'll, like, save you a dance later." She winked her blue eye and placed a hand on her thin hip.

Jasper lolled his head to stare at me, "Are you going, Bella?"

Lauren and Leah shot their eyes to me then narrowed them into slits. Crossing their arms across their chests simultaneously, they glowered at me hatefully. I scoffed and looked back at Jasper. He seemed oblivious to how much the two girls hated me.

"As if! They wouldn't invite me even if I was made out of solid gold." I said.

Jasper sighed, scratching his hair softly as he closed his eyes, "I guess I'm not going either." He placed the empty juice box on the table after crushing it in his strong hand. Lauren jumped at the action while Leah pouted.

"Won't you though, Jazzy? Just for me." I tensed at the nickname. How stupid. She leaned forward, brushing her lips again his ear, whispering something too quiet for me to hear. Jasper turned towards her and crooked a brow, looking bored out of his mind. Suddenly, he stood and walked over behind Alice. Without any warning, he picked her small body up easily, strolled back over to his seat, placed her in the chair, grabbed his things, and sat down in her seat. Alice looked around then shrugged, continuing to read and hum to herself while Jasper pulled out another carton of juice and drunk it slowly. He had switched his place with her. Leah and Lauren were red with anger and Leah even threw down her witch hat before stomping away. Lauren squealed, picked it up, and called after her friend as she disappeared out of the classroom.

I turned to him, slightly grinning. He fixed me with a warm look. I leaned closer, now smiling fully with mirth coursing through my veins, "You're despicable."

**XOXO**

"I think the thing will be boring." Jane sighed, dragging the cart gull of text books into the classroom. I followed behind her. Victoria helped her load them off and smiled at me. Back at Student Council. Liam carried about six books to another black-top table and grinned at me before slinging an arm over my shoulder, "And I guess I'll have to attend." Jane continued, shrugging.

Liam hugged me closer, bringing my attention back to him, "So, you coming to Lauren's bash?"

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him hard in the ribs, "You wish." I moved the cart out of my way and sighed, "Besides, she doesn't invite us. We're not a part of her _posse_." Cue air quotes. Victoria laughed, taking off her firefighter helmet to shaking out her wild curls. Jane was even dressed up; her costume was of a tiny football player that she probably got from our star quarterback, and her boyfriend Alec. Liam was dressed up as Captain Hook, with the hook on his hand and everything. He's lucky the teachers didn't call that a weapon and tackle his stupid ass.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open. I gritted my teeth, already knowing who it was. I could hear subtle drips hitting the floor and heard him call out my name, "Bella." I turned to face him and my mouth fell open. His button down shirt was opened, the t-shirt missing. His toned, flat stomach was dripping wet and his hair was soaked. His shirt stuck to his long arms and his jeans only had a few sprinkles of water. I placed a hand over my hand, the wave of lust, crashing away from me by the hilarity of the situation. I fell over, laughing and tears burning into my eyes. Victoria giggled with me, her cheeks tinting pink. Jane was the only one serious. She handed him her dark blue towel from her backpack. He kept his eyes on me, his expression completely calm, even though the air conditioning was blowing at full blast and he was drenched.

"What happened?" Victoria finally asked.

He shrugged, "Well, these guys outside was trying to turn on the tap by the outside gym. It was obviously stuck so I went to help. I didn't feel like it, since it was cold, but I managed to do so."

"How?" Liam frowned.

"I kicked it. And it broke open." He said in monotone.

My laughing stopped instantly as he held up a finger, completely sure of himself and bored. Without thinking, I lunged at him, but Tori wrapped her arm around my waist to hold me back. I reached out my hands desperately to just choke the shit out of him. He stared at me, crooking both brows, "How rude, Bella."

"Why didn't you say that earlier, you idiot!" I cried angrily.

He turned to Jane, "Thanks for the towel, Jane. I will use it on every part of my body." He leaned closer with every word, a teasing smirk on his lips. Jane sputtered, her lips opening and closing as her face tinged red. He closed the door behind him and I sighed, shaking my head at her flustered appearance. Finally, Jane composed herself enough to order Liam and Victoria to check on it.

I decided, since we weren't doing anything for a while, I would go retrieve the rest of my things from my locker so I could cram for the test in two days. Edward had switched his seat and Biology and no longer acknowledged me anymore. Well, fine, two people can play at that game. I sighed to myself. There was no reason for me to mad at him so why was he mad at me? Was it something I said? He trusted Alice and Victoria enough to tell them. What was wrong with me?

The mop of bronze hair suddenly passed right by me. Speak of the devil…

He had earbuds in his ears and a soccer ball under his arm. Workout shorts and a plain t-shirt stuck to his sweaty skin. He had obviously been in soccer practice. I steeled myself for this explosive conversation, or argument, whatever the hell you wanted to call it. I tapped his pale arm quickly then took a quick step back. He whirled around, slightly surprised before he registered it was me. His eyes hardened and his lips set in a firm line. He started away before I gripped his arm again, yanking him toward me. He huffed, pulling out one bud to glare at me.

"Can you just tell what the hell is wrong so I can actually apologize for it?" I asked, annoyance slipping into my tone.

He rolled his emerald green eyes, "You should already know, Bella."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Is this still about Jasper?"

His face turned solid and I knew I had hit a nerve. He glanced away, his eyes distant, "I don't have time for this, Bella. Esme is waiting for me to get home." He turned away, but I blocked his exit. Suddenly, I was propelled back, shoved against the locker rather roughly. Not roughly enough to hurt me, but enough to make me recoil in shock. Piercing forest green eyes stared into mine while his hand smacked the locker near my head, trapping me against his body and lockers. I stared up at is handsome face, stunned and fuming, for some odd reason.

"Just tell me," he whispered, way too close to my personal bubble, "Tell me how he makes you feel."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Feel?"

He slapped his hand again, "Yes, Bella! Dammit! How does he make you feel? What does he have that I don't?"

I was even more confused than before, "W-what are you talking about?"

He growled, a low sound in the back of his throat and leaned closer, "I'm tired of seeing him with you. Everywhere you go, he's there. It's…it's _infuriating_!"

"A-Are you talking about Jasper?" I asked in disbelief.

He tightened his eyes, "Don't say his name."

"And why not?"

"Because I fucking said so."

I flinched back, shocked once again at his foul language and actions. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted back.

"God! Bella! Don't you fucking get it?" He placed his other hand by my head. When I shook my head, glancing around wildly as if the answer would pop out somewhere, he did the impossible. Without warning, his hand was in my hair, pulling my face towards his. His hot lips crashed down onto mine. My eyes opened wide while his slid close, his face relaxing as he pushed me farther into the wall. A whine left my throat as I placed my hands on his chest, shoving, hoping he would get the drift to get the fuck off of me. He kissed me harder, deeper. And suddenly, I could see it. All those years on Valentine's Day, he had always gotten me a few roses and chocolate and stayed at my house all night so we could watch romantic movies, the way he put his body around me, so casually, yet nervously, the way he got red when I got too close, the way he laughed at my lamest jokes, the way he kept one smile only for me, and the way he always stared at me…like I was the only person in the world. Oh. My. _God_.

My elbow snapped back and my fist landed right on his cheek. Flesh on flesh. Angry and unstable. He tripped back and almost stumbled on his ass. He caught himself and stared at me, shocked. I pawed at my lips, wiping away the taste of him. With one more livid glance in his direction, I stomped back to the room, grabbing up my book bag. My hand stung sharply, but that didn't matter.

Why in the hell is life so complicated? I knew I could only talk to one person at the moment. And I didn't know why I suddenly yearned to be around him. To hear his monotone voice and his casual stance. His words of wisdom would definitely help at the moment. I shook out my hand, yelled at the others I was leaving and headed towards the one thing that hardly made sense.

Jasper.

* * *

><p><em>Help me out. And I know some of you have caught on. :P, Edward, ugh.<em>

_-Sonny._


	7. Not Your Birthday

**Bella**

I ran through the halls. Running to the gym was a bad idea, since I knew, for some reason that he wouldn't be there. I hurried into the art room, only to see the teacher packing up. I lopped away before she could even register I had been there. Finally, I reached the stairs. I made my way up, suddenly knowing where he was. I pushed myself through the cracked door and saw the wet roof and drenched cars. I glanced around wildly searching for him. My shoulders drooped; he was nowhere in sight. He had probably gone home. I ran my tongue against my bottom lip, trying to stop myself from crying in frustration. I clenched my bag tighter, hauling it higher up my shoulder,

"Bella," his familiar, calm, smooth voice called.

I whirled around towards the sound and there he was perched on the tiny latch of the building, which was made of the same bricks, yet held the generator for the kitchen. It was a whole different level together and I vaguely wondered how he had gotten up there with no kind of leverage. I watched with wide eyes as he sat up, the gentle breeze tousling his hair. He scratched the back of his damp head, and crooked a brow at me. He wasn't wet anymore, his shirt had probably air dried and it was now buttoned correctly. I turned away, my cheeks red and my eyes burning still. I heard his feet hit the ground and walk slowly over to me. I pressed the heel of my hands against my eyes in a desperate attempt to prove that I was okay. He stopped next to me, leaning against the edge. I watched him and he gave me a immediate smile before it suddenly disappeared as his grey eyes raked my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice low, all teasing and boredness gone.

"He stole it." I snarled, turning around to plop on my ass and leaned my back against the brick rail. He frowned down at me. "He stole my one chance." He appeared confused. "Guys…" I blushed again and folded my arms over my chest defensively, "Guys, they don't date me…because of my…looks."

Jasper's eyebrows furrowed, "Looks?"

My hands tightened into fists, "Yes. I'm not…I'm not like Lauren and…Leah. I'm not…_pretty_ enough."

He stared at me for a few seconds, his face innocently puzzled before he replied easily, "I think you're pretty." He finally said. I glanced up at him hurriedly, my eyes wide with shock. He smiled happily, "I love the expressions you make. I think Bella is cuter than any of the other girls."

"Shut up," I murmured, beyond mortified at that point, "I'm not—"

"Here's the proof!" His teasing tone was back. I shot my eyes up.

"_GAH_!" Without warning, I got up and reached for the offending portrait. It was in his hand and he was holding it further and further away from me. The picture contained me; my most embarrassing one. When I was in first grade with pigtails, bright bows, pink cheeks, and elated brown eyes. Braces were strewn onto my teeth and my smile was too wide for my lips. "How in the _hell_ did you get that, you stalker?"

He calmly addressed me, "Your mom. She gave it to me like two days ago."

"Give it!" I cried, "Now!"

"No," he replied simply, still holding it away from me, "It's mine. Get your own."

"_Jasper_!" My ankle twisted suddenly and I was reeling back the next second. My feet flew from under me and I prepared for impact. His hands were suddenly around my waist, his eyes cautious as he held me up. His breath was on my face and his arms around me tightened. My heart throbbed uncomfortably and I wanted to be closer to him some reason, his naturally sweet scent invading my nose. I narrowed my eyes at his scorching ones, "I'm going to deck you in the schnoze if you don't give me that damn picture."

He released me, placing me back on the ground gently with a delighted smile, "I would gladly take Bella's beatings if I could keep the picture of her. It's the only one I have." He then leaned closer, his eyes locking with mine, causing my mouth to taste like cherries and my heart to skyrocket, "And I intend to take many more."

"Stop being a weird stalker and give it back." I stood back up, trying to snatch it out of his pocket. He was very agile, hopping out of the way every time I tried to catch his pants. Finally, I got too tired and sagged, leaning against the brick as he smiled again.

"You didn't tell me why you needed me." He said, raising both brows at me with a curious frown.

I sighed, touching my lips gently. I could feel the hot blood pooling in my cheeks. Edward had kissed me. Stolen my first kiss. How rude was that? I seemed to be more pissed about my first kiss than Edward kissing me. I huffed angrily and wiped at the ripe flesh of my lips.

"Edwardkissedme," I murmured, glancing away with embarrassment. Jasper's eyebrows rose high on his forehead, disappearing behind his long hair. There was a long, awkward, nervous silence before Jasper sighed, his shoulders drooping. He turned around abruptly and started to walk away. I followed after him hurriedly, grasping his arm and tugging him back, "Where are you going, idiot?"

He turned his face towards me. I flinched away. The power, anger in his eyes made me gasp and slide away from him. I had never seen that kind of emotion in his eyes before. He calmed down slightly when he saw my expression and managed a small smile, "I'm going to go pummel him for you."

I gripped his arm again, yelling, "No you're not!"

"Yes, I am."

"No!"

"Yes."

"W-What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about beating up Edward."

"Stop kidding! Jas, stop!"

He froze, his eyes wide. It wasn't what Leah had called him. Not Jazzy, or Jazz-man, or Hale. No. It was something that had been going on in my mind for a while. Something I could just call him. The thought made my stomach clenched. I released him slowly and he stood there, bit his bottom lip, and then smiled widely. "I won't hurt him if Bella doesn't want me to."

"It was my first kiss." I whispered, tucking hair behind my hair, "And just like the dick I realized he is, he stole it from me! The nerve of that pretty boy. Isn't that, like, sexual harassment?"

He watched me go on and on about how much I hated my best friend and how many times I wished for his death. I'm sure he knew I didn't mean any of it. And probably knew I was pathetic. I couldn't believe I had told him I hadn't kissed anyone before or ranted on about how ugly I was. I truly was a masochist.

"Why're you so upset about this? I can tell isn't all Edward." He muttered, his eyes on the beautiful distance in front of us.

I shrugged, glancing away quickly, "I…I guess I wanted to know what it felt like. They say it's like fireworks, like you found the right one, it's…perfect." I looked back at him to meet his intense gaze, "I wanted to experience that." He moved a little closer to me, his eyes still on mine. I leaned away, my eyes growing larger at every step. A teasing smirk lit up his face.

"If you really want to know," He prompted, moving closer, "I'll show you." He cupped my face gently in his rough hands, "But watch closely, because I don't repeat myself." And then his lips were on mine. It wasn't like Edward's. In fact, it was _nothing_ like Edward's. His lips were gentle and soft and warm. The sweet traces of a green apple lollipop stuck to his lips and his sweet scent was even headier with his damp clothes. And it was exactly how everyone described it. His lips fit perfectly against mine, he had me dazed, and electricity was shooting through my bloodstream. His lips moved, and I was still in shock. Before I knew it, my mouth was moving with his and my body had a mind of its own. My hands balled into his shirt, pulling him closer. He trailed his fingers into my hair, just like Edward, but this touch sent a shiver down my spine and my toes curling in my sneakers. I felt his teeth on my lips, tugging gently and his tongue tracing. I couldn't stop the small whimper from leaving my throat.

He was done before I was. He pulled back, his eyes amused and gentle and another emotion I could identify. I panted slightly, my chest heaving up and down. He leaned his forehead against mine, his hair tickling my skin. He rubbed his thumbs against my cheeks, smiling softly as he kissed my nose. "How was that for a first kiss?"

I stared up at him, my lips parted. I yearned to kiss him again. Dammit. "W-Why did you do that?"

He appeared confused, way too innocent and cute, "Why?"

"Y-Yes, you idiot!"

He smiled cheekily, "Because I like you, Bella."

I blushed. And I didn't know why since we had just shared one great kiss. I would definitely count it as my first real one. There was no way I would count Jasper as one. But I hated it. I hated how my body reacted to him. Why him? The new guy in school? The one everyone was targeting? Why did I have to…_like_ him to? I pushed my hands against his chest, shoving him away. He took a few steps back.

"Get off of me!" I exclaimed as I hurried to grab my things. He allowed me to go before calling my name casually. Of course, since my body was already acting as if it was his, I turned.

"See you at the party tonight." He called cheerily.

**XOXO**

Too much.

Too loud.

Too Lauren and Leah.

Why did we come here every year?

Victoria twirled in front of me. She had on a dark crimson dress, a black elegant mask on her face, covering her identify. Her lips were black and her gloves were the same, reaching her elbows. Her flats proved she was not good in heels. Alice was across the dance floor, dressed in a hot pink dress, a big black bow around her waist. Her hair was curled elegantly down her back and a tiara was on the crown of her head. I glanced down at myself, spotting the black heels. God, what had they _done_ to me?

My dress was cut a few inches over my knees. My dress was strapless and pressed against my breasts. Too much cleavage to be appropriate. A dark, dark heart necklace hung down my neck and bangles dotted my wrists. A satiny bow was around my waist, tied at the back, and my hair was in its usually state of messy curls, long enough to reach my bottom. My makeup was dark on my eyes and deep red colored my lips. Seriously, what did they do to me? Someone bumped into my side and I turned to see Lauren. Her hair had probably taken hours to get it to bump like that and she had on way too much makeup. I wasn't surprised to see her in a sparkly leotard and white high heels with mouse ears on her head. I could see Leah with her ass in the air and giggling. Bunny ears were perched on her head and she had on a similar leotard on except it was pink and sparkling.

Lauren looked me up and down, smirking, "Well, Bella, don't you clean up nicely? What're you doing here? Don't you get tired of doing the same thing over and over every year?"

"Don't you?" I countered, gesturing my hand at her apparel, "I mean how many times can you be slut?"

She narrowed her eyes. And I turned away, sticking my tongue out at her teasingly. She watched me go then downed her red cup, which no doubt held alcohol. I made my way upstairs, moving my way through the crowded hallways. When I stumbled into one of the rooms, all the way in the back, there was a couple making out on the red bed. I rolled my eyes, placed my cup on the end table, and said, "Get out." They stared at me for a second before turning the other way. I used the restroom quickly and washed my hands. When I came out, I bumped right into a blonde.

She gasped and caught herself on the dresser. She looked somewhat familiar. Her hair was golden wheat, styled into perfect waves that reached her shoulders. She had on a soft lilac dress and a tiara on. Her lips were painted a light pink, setting off her tanned skin. It proved she wasn't from here…just like…

"Jasper," I gasped out.

Her grey eyes narrowed, "How do you know my brother?"

Brother? Oh, wow. "H-He goes to my school."

Her lips curled into a cruel smirk, "Interesting."

My eyebrows furrowed, "The school?"

"No," she replied easily, "That he can actually make acquaintances with someone like _you_." She brushed past me, her shoulder pushing past mine. I watched her go warily. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I hurried down the steps, tired of this party already and searching for Victoria and Alice. The kitchen door was wide open. When I saw the scene in front of me, my blood ran cold. Jasper was towering over a tiny brunette; she was bouncing around in her bathing suit, her breasts pressing against him, and giggling. She stared up at Jasper as he held her away boringly, sighing when she struggled against his grip. Without thinking, _again_, I rushed over and wedged myself between them.

"Move!" She whined when she registered me.

I gripped her shoulders, turned her around, and pushed her away softly. She stumbled away, and bumped into the wall several times before she forced herself out of the kitchen. I sighed with relief and crossed my arms across my chest, feeling a sense of smugness. Jasper suddenly gripped my shoulder and pushed me behind him, pinning me against the counter. My cheeks darkened and I shifted uncomfortably. I couldn't stop myself from darting my eyes to his lips. They were curved into a soft smile. Before he could even say anything, I blurted,

"I saw your sister."

He leaned away, his eyes slightly widened, "And?"

"She seems…" I trailed off and he crooked a brow, "nice."

He chuckled and placed his long arms on either side of me, trapping between him and the counter. He slowly trailed his eyes down my attire and I shifted once again, nervous for his approval for some odd reason, "You look…colorful."

"What kind of compliment was that?" I nearly growled and he smiled.

"You don't need compliments. You're pretty every day to me." I blushed again and looked away.

"W-What're you doing tomorrow?" I muttered, keeping my eyes away and wringing my hands. His eyes widened in surprise, "I mean, you don't have to cancel anything or…and you don't have to come if you don't want to. I mean, if you want to, it's fine, but…" he placed his hand on my head, mussing my hair with a soft, gleeful smile.

"You sound like your mom."

"Thanks…?"

"I'll meet you at your house then." He abruptly turned, hands tucked in pockets. I watched him go, my heartbeat thumping away and my hands sweaty. What the hell did I just do? Suddenly, there was a loud crash and strident cursing. I jumped and gripped the counter. I flew out of the room when I heard a scream. I stumbled into the dancing room and my eyes widened. Alice, the small and beautiful and cute, quiet Alice, was holding onto Lauren's hair holding her still roughly as the girl screamed in pain. Victoria's hand came down hard, slapping across Lauren's face. The girl stumbled, but Alice held her up with a grunt. I watched with wide eyes as Alice threw her down on the ground, right at Leah's feet, who's mouth had fallen open.

Alice landed a solid kick in her stomach, _"I'll kill you, bitch!"_ That high, gorgeous voice shouted over the loud comments and music.

"Quite a show." Jasper commented, scratching the back of his head.

I hurried into the crowd, gripped both their arms, and pulled them away, "You guys sure know how to crash the party." I huffed, shoving them towards the door. And, I swear, I saw Edward's mop of bronze hair disappearing behind Jasper's.

* * *

><p><em>Leave me something nice, please. <em>

_-Sonny._


	8. More

**Bella**

"You really suck, mom!" I yelled over my shoulder. I hadn't completely forgiven her for giving my picture to Jasper. I mean, seriously, that is the worst thing to do to your daughter. God, she's clueless. I dug through my closet and waited for her shouted reply. I just heard her laugh and sighed, rolling my eyes as I attacked my clothes. And then I found it. Oh, macaroni, are you serious? I couldn't believe I still had this thing. Without thinking, I slipped it over my legs and onto my hips. I had never thought I had good legs, since I was always wearing jeans or leggings or sweats, but they were nice, pale and slim calves. Were they always like this? I pulled the blue shirt over my head next and looked at myself in the mirror. The shirt was long sleeved and the neckline was pretty low, a simple V-neck cut. The shirt was thick enough to hide my arms from the cold and so long it covered my hands. The skirt was pretty short though, reaching the tops of my thighs and crinkled widely. I shifted nervously.

The only thing going through my head right now was would _Jasper_ like it?

I twisted around, watching the skirt flutter around me. Maybe…Ugh, what was I thinking? Jasper didn't care what I looked like, but…but I wanted him to. I wanted him to notice me for some odd reason. I wanted him to know that I cared how I looked, or how I looked for him. I quickly fluffed my hair and rubbed chapstick on my mouth before coating my eyelashes in mascara and lined my eyes with dark blue eyeliner to match my indigo shirt. I walked downstairs, barefoot and wary of my mom's reaction.

She was in the kitchen, and since the kitchen was attached to the living room – the only thing that held them in two rooms were the wall of counters – she could see me easily. She hummed while making lemonade; pouring the yellow liquid into a giant juice jar. She placed it to her side, glanced up at me then did a double take, her eyes wide with shock. I chewed the inside of my cheek, blushing under her surprised look. "_Mom_." I finally groaned when she kept at it for a good ten seconds. She walked around the group of counters and grinned big, tears shining in her blue eyes. I groaned again as she grasped my shoulders in her frail hands.

"You look…beautiful, Bella. What're you wearing this for?" She glanced down my body and her smile widened.

I glanced away, embarrassed out of my mind, "Um, J-Jasper's coming over."

Both her fine eyebrows rose high on her head, "Is he? And what do you plan to do with him?"

"Mom!" I shouted indignantly, "Don't be so lewd. We're only going to watch the Labyrinth. He wanted to watch it with me, so…" I trailed off, glancing back up at my mother warily.

She smiled gently, her eyes warm, and placed a hand on my cheek, "You've grown up. I can see that. Your father would be so proud of you."

I blushed again, "Do you think so?"

"I know so, Bella." She set the lemonade in the fridge and smirked, "I'm heading to the hospital. If you need anything," she paused heavily, "and I mean anything, call me, kay?" She gave another cheery smile and headed around me. The door slammed closed behind her. I trailed around the counters and placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave. I hurriedly cleaned off the coffee table and stared at my cozy home. The living room was a mix of tan and brown and yellow. The couch was a dark brown and the floor was tan russet. Hundreds of pictures dotted the walls; some of me, some of our relatives, some of Charlie and Renée, a couple from their wedding, my father in the hospital bed with a thumbs up, my old family friend Jake, pictures of me, Alice, and Victoria, all in school uniforms with bright grins, me on the beach, my family in New York, and my embarrassing baby pictures. I squealed, pressing my hands against my cheeks. I hurried to tear them from the wall, stuffing all of the mortifying photographs in the couch. I placed the cushions back and sighed with relief. Jasper would probably steal them all, that stalker. I went around the house, picking up the stray laundry and cleaned the downstairs bathroom. When I was finally done, I had piece of bread that had peanut butter smeared on it in my mouth and I was placing the laundry on the living room floor. The doorbell rang and I jumped, the clothes falling on my legs.

"Oh!" I squeaked and quickly picked up all the pale shirts, throwing them back into the basket. The doorbell chimed once again, "Coming!" My call was muffled as I opened the door. My eyes hungry eyes raked over him. He was dressed in a fitting white plain t-shirt and a black jacket over that. His light denim jeans fit against his legs perfectly, not too tight or too loose. His hair was naturally falling into his face and his hands were tucked into his pockets. He glanced up when I opened the door and smiled softly before plucking away the bread in my mouth to bring it to his own.

"You shouldn't have." He said, chewing the corner. Then he looked down, peering down at my skirt then trailing down my legs. His teeth clenched around the bread hard and his eyes snapped back up to me, "Good thing we're staying in all day." Then he proceeded to walk past me and looked around at the house, still eating the bread I had had in my mouth a few seconds ago. My stomach fluttered as I closed the door behind him. We were alone. Alone for the first time. No friends to interrupt us, no family to embarrass us, _nothing_. Why did that thought make my heart beat faster? Was I really that happy about it?

"How'd you find my house?" I somehow knew he would find it easily, but that didn't make it any less creepy. "That's called stalking, you know."

He smiled easily and stopped eating, "It's easy. There's a such thing as…" he trailed off and looked down. I followed his gaze and saw that my clothes were spilled over the floor. I sighed and walked around him, grabbing up the rest before turning to him.

"Don't do anything stupid." I called behind me. I placed the basket on the washer and restarted the dryer. When I returned to the living room, he was sitting on the couch lazily, his legs stretched out under the coffee table and his arms were across the top of the couch. He looked up when I returned and I grabbed the popcorn from the counter, "Now we are going to watch this movie and you are going to like it."

He smiled cheerfully, "I like anything that Bella likes."

"Don't!" I snapped, "Have your own personality."

He looked innocently confused, "But I thought Bella hated my personality. You call me a pervert all the time."

I blushed bright red and glance away, stuffing my face with popcorn, "I-I guess...it's okay, just a little." I murmured under my breath, but he must've caught it because he chuckled happily.

"That's good." We started the movie. The whole time, I had to explain why David's Bowie pants were so tight, why the girl was so weird, and how they all managed to break out in song. I rolled my eyes every time Jasper popped out a question, looking helplessly confused half the time. I couldn't help but like how cute he was. The movie ended, all the characters dancing around as the mysterious owl disappeared into the night. Jasper stared at the screen, wide eyed. The credits rolled and I sighed softly, staring at the empty bowl of popcorn. Did he not feel it? Did he not feel the electricity pulsing between us? Or was it just me? Please, don't be the latter.

"Jas," I called softly and his eyes instantly snapped towards me, wide with question, "What happened when I left? I mean, I saw Edward…"

A sound of humor left his throat and I paused, watching him warily, "Are you worried for your friend?"

My teeth clenched together, "Did you hurt him?"

He actually appeared offended, "Of course not. He may be an idiot, but I wouldn't hurt him unless Bella wanted me to." He then offered me a small smile, his eyes warmed up my being. "He just told me to leave you alone and wrinkled up my shirt."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Wrinkled your shirt?"

He shrugged, "He shoved me into the counter in the kitchen when he grabbed my shirt. And Rosalie had ironed it and everything. What a waste." He sighed and scratched the back of his head in boredom, "She was quite upset when we got home. She complained about this brunette that shoved her into the wall."

"I didn't shove her!" I cried, my hands rolling into fists, "I bumped into her and she was the one in the way."

His hand came down on my head and he patted my hair softly, smiling again, "My sister is a brat. Don't take it personally. She's that way towards everyone." But I couldn't help it. Why did I suddenly want to be accepted by his family? Bitch or not, I was intending to meet his sister again. He trailed his fingers through my hair and leaned down so his breath was on my face. I could smell his masculine scent and the small fragrance of a strawberry lollipop. I licked my lips unconsciously, rapidly wanting the taste on my tongue. What was wrong with me? Why did I want him so bad? Just the other day, he was grating on my last nerve. All through the short time I knew him, I found myself lonely when he left, wanting his candy in my mouth, yearning for his monotone voice telling me what was right and wrong. Why _him_? I flinched away as he moved closer, his nose brushing against mine.

"Why do you close yourself off from me, Bella?" He asked, his voice low.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block off the underlying desire rushing through my body. The blush that pulsed through my cheeks made me cringe, "I-I don't…"

"You're so careful with your emotions, Bella. But they are written all over your face. I can tell when you're lying so easily now," he muttered, "yet you have no reason to."

I tried to block him out. His words were so calm, like he could read me like a book. Does he also feel it? My hand reached out on its own record and pushed against his hard chest. He caught my wrist easily, stopping my attack. "Shut up!" I shouted at him.

His eyes hardened, "I see. This is what you do when you don't want to lie to me." he leaned closer, his eyes locking with mine, "I can tell when you're hurting, Bella. I can tell when you're hiding something. I can even tell when you're nervous, but you make that identification so easy since you blush so much."

"I said, shut up, Jasper!" I yanked my wrist away from him.

"Bella," he pressed harder, his eyes gazing intensely into mine, "Are you enduring for me?"

I froze. My heart even stopped. My stomach ignited in heat and my bare, black toes curled. My hand balled into a fist again and I looked down, embarrassed he had even saw through me. Everything I nearly did was for him. I battled with my friends for him, I stayed later at school for him, I dressed up for him, I protected him from rumors, I got up early for him, just to check if he was at school already, I went to that party for him, because I knew, for some reason, he would be there. He frowned and stared down at me when I quieted. I fisted my hand in the couch, stopping myself from touching him. He chuckled softly, his hair softly brushing against his skin. He reached up his hand again and placed it on my head.

"I understand. I went too far." He started to stand, "I'll go."

"I am." I whispered and he froze. I hadn't realized my hand reached out and grasped his jacket, bringing him back to me, "Everything…I do endure." I continued quietly, trying to ignore how my whole body felt like it was blushing. "I had realized a while ago that I wanted to be with you," he stared at me, surprised at my outburst, but I couldn't stop now, "You annoy me to no end and you act like nothing bothers you but me. You help me without asking first and you follow me like a lost puppy," I tightened my hand in his shirt, "But why does it make me feel special? Why am I lonely whenever you leave me? Why does my heart beat fast when you get close? How do I sense you from so far away? Why…do you tease me?"

Surprisingly, he was smiling gently, a red hue in his cheeks. He leaned closer, cupping a hand on my cheek, "The only reason I tease you is to see your cute face. You make a lot of expressions and I want to mesmerize every single one. I love when you get mad because you turn pink and it's my favorite color on you. I like how you protect your friends and how strong you are. It makes my job much easier."

"Job?" I whispered, my lips stiff.

"Job of protecting, Bella." He leaned down, closer than ever, his lips inches from mine, "I can't get you out of my head. How am I supposed to pass any of my classes when you're so close by, Bella?"

"I-Idiot." I managed before his lips captured mine. My body lit on fire. He held me tenderly, as if he expected me to break, dragging soft sighs and whimpers from between my lips, sending wisps of sensation down my jaw as I clutched at his shoulders. He wound a hand into my long hair, holding me against him with gentle pressure at the base of my skull. The passion was almost too much to handle, "J-Jas…" I tried.

"_Kiss me back_." He growled breathlessly, tightening his arms around me. I gasped and he took that chance to plunge his tongue into my mouth. I had never had a boy's tongue in my mouth and it felt bizarrely sensual as his rubbed against my own. My body buzzed with new awareness, moving restlessly as nerve endings in places I had never noticed before came to life. I could feel him; feel the craving behind his soft, impulsive caresses, so overwhelming I didn't know how he could stand it. Not just sexual desires, but something deeper, like hunger on a purely primal level, as if he had been starving and only just realized it. The tartness of his tongue made me fight back, mine pushing against his. I wanted more of his taste. His hot breath pulsed against my lips as he grabbed a hold of my bottom lip with his teeth and pulled roughly before kissing me again. A soft moan worked out of my mouth and I clutched his shirt tighter, desperate for the hot skin that was hiding underneath.

He must've had the same idea because his hands swept under my shirt, rubbing against my flesh. I whimpered at the feeling of his rough, masculine hands on my skin. His fingers coaxing flesh and leaving currents of fire that shot through her in waves. Blood rushing under her skin, her flesh became hypersensitive to his touch, tingling with the lightest brushes. He growled, low in his throat, and moved me towards him. He placed me on his lap so I was straddling him and one of my hands threaded into his hair. I had no idea how far this would go and a large part of me didn't want him to stop. He continued to kiss me roughly, forcing my lips apart and demanding mine to come and play. I gasped and tensed as my skirt rode up and his hands found my thighs. They ran up my legs, testing the silkiness of my skin, before they swept around, over my backside and up to cradle my hips. My breath caught as he suddenly broke the kiss and leaned down so his lips could touch my neck. I melted against him, moaning in surprise when he licked and sucked across my skin, lightening my body up inside and out. I heard myself making noises; the sounds were echoing through the room. Jasper tightened his grip around me, pressing his hands snug into the base of my back.

"Jas…" I murmured, my throat thick and my hands desperately working their way under his shirt to press against his hot skin. He hissed as I moved across his hard abdomen, feeling the muscles twitch and pulse under my ministrations. He moved towards me and his lips met mine harshly and he proceeded to feast on my mouth, lips and tongue feverishly. One hand moved up punitively, from my shoulder, neck and to the back of my head. It fisted, gathering thick locks around the digits, pushing my lips closer and harder to his mouth to kiss me fuller, deeper, harder. His other hand moved up to the middle of my back and I arched into his body, pressing myself closer to him. He dragged a finger up to my bra and paused there before moving his hand away. I whimpered.

"Don't pull my hair like that." I whispered halfheartedly.

"Don't say my name like _that_." He replied in a heated tone and kissed me again. I whimpered against his lips, tightening my fingers into his hair. He was winding me up too tight; I felt like I was going to burst. Too much yet too little. I needed _more_.

"Jasper…Jas…" I said against his lips and he hummed in acknowledgement, pressing his mouth firmly against mine, "S-Stop, please."

He paused, his hands stopped, and his lips moved slowly away from mine. He licked away my taste from his lips and I panted, my chest heaving and my face probably red. He brought the hand from my head and pressed his thumb against my bottom lip, swiping the digit along the ripe flesh.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head and he returned back to his casual, sly self, "_that_ was interesting." I couldn't stop myself from hitting his head. It tilted slightly to the side from my blow and he laughed. I relaxed in his hold, ignoring the fact I was straddling him still. He placed a hand on top of my head and grinned cheekily. "I like you, too, Bella."

I blushed, ducking my chin as he chuckled. "Tomorrow…" I found myself whispering.

He appeared confused, both eyebrows rising on his face, "…?"

"Tomorrow…" I repeated.

"…is Sunday."

"_Jasper_."

He smiled.

"What're you doing tomorrow?" I asked way too loudly and he looked confused for a few seconds. He mulled it over for a second before shrugging.

"Nothing important."

"C-Can…Do you want to go somewhere…with me?"

He smiled happily and I blushed again, "I would go anywhere with Bella." He shifted on the couch and there was the sound crunching paper. He frowned in curiosity. Before I could stop him, he dug one hand under the cushions and pulled out the pictures I had stashed earlier. He grinned wide, "Oh, Bella, you shouldn't have."

I squeaked and bristled before lunging towards him. He wrapped one arm around my waist and held the other away from me, holding the portraits away. I gnashed my teeth in outrage as he casually peered up at the offending pictures of me.

"Bella looks adorable."

"Shut up, you perverted idiot!"

"Why? Don't you like my compliments? I wish I had all kinds of pictures of you. Then I would make a picture book and look at them every day."

"You stalker! I'm gonna call the police."

"You invited me in. And just a few moments ago we were…"

"Which will never happen again if you don't give me those!"

"Aw, how cold of you, Bella. I love my girlfriend's kisses."

"I-I…" I stuttered, my mouth fallen open as he smiled easily, "I-I'm not…"

He leaned up and kissed me passionately on the mouth before pulling away, his eyes heated and burning through mine, "You're mine now, Bella." For a second, I couldn't say anything and then…

"Don't say such stupid things, Jas! Give them back."

"Nope. These are mine, girlfriend. Get your own."

"Stop saying that!"

"Why would I stop saying something that makes Bella feel so nice?"

"S-Shut up and give me the pictures!"

* * *

><p><em>Will those two ever get along? Anyways, we still have to deal with Edward and the whole damn school. Stay tuned. Review for me. I want to know what you think.<em>

_-Sonny_


	9. Blushing For The Crowd

**Bella**

I put my hair up in a ponytail, trying and failing to brush my bang away from my face. I put on chapstick and put on a little eyeliner. When I was done, I grabbed the dress my mom had ordered for me to wear for my first date. Inner turmoil. My mother had literally burst into the house yesterday while Jasper and I were wrestling on the floor for the pictures and he was straddling over me with a victorious grin, holding the pictures over me as I yelled explicates at him. She had stumbled inside and we'd both froze. Jasper's eyes widened when she suddenly smiled and walked over. She suddenly grabbed his face and threw him across the room easily. He shouted out and hit the wall hard. My eyes widened as she helped me up. We then explained. And she apologized to Jasper, though she threw glares at him when he left the house. She then sat me down and proceeded to explain the '_Birds and Bees_' thing to me. I went to bed with a red face.

The dress was simple and white with spaghetti straps. It reached the tops of my knees. I hastily grabbed my Mods navy jacket and matching flats before rushing down the steps. When I made it down the steps, my mother was just finishing shrugging on her shrubs. I frowned, crooking a brow while I put on my shoes. Today was Sunday. She usually didn't go to work on the weekends. She smiled brightly at me then walked around the counters to pull the band from my hair. It spilled down my back and shoulders, "You're hair is really long. It's better to leave it down. Gives you a more feminine appeal and," she took a long chocolate strand in her hands, "it's beautiful."

"Thanks," I smiled softly, a pink hue in my cheeks. I could see her staring at me saucily and I sighed, rolling my eyes, "It isn't a date, mom. We're just…just…"

"Going on a date," she supplied, "I heard him call you his girlfriend, Bella. I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were and he is not…not my…" I couldn't even deny it. I knew that he was. He was my boyfriend and I was his girlfriend. As much as I wanted to deny it, I knew he was going to keep pestering me with it. Was I embarrassed about it? No. But it was going to be hard to tell Victoria and Edward. Alice would probably grin and beg for details. I didn't even want to know Edward's reaction. I had yet to makeup with the idiot and I didn't know if I wanted to. He had kissed me without my permission and threatened my…my _boyfriend_. I straightened my shoulders. Thinking it wasn't so bad. My mother smoothed the hair down my back while I stared worriedly into space. When did my life become Degrassi?

"Where are you meeting him?" She asked as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her coat.

"The park by the old skating ring." I shrugged.

"Sounds like a date to me." she sang under her breath.

I sighed and shook my head, grabbing up my cell phone. I opened the door and called over my shoulder, "Don't forget to feed the cat."

"We don't have a cat." My mother replied, bemused.

"Get one." I said, deadpanned and closed the door behind me. I slammed right into my bright haired friend. I could see small bruises dotting her fists. She still hadn't explained what happened between her and the Devilish Duo. For some reason, I didn't want to know and she didn't seem fazed by the fight at all. I hadn't spoken to Alice at all and Victoria had left a small voicemail on my phone to call her back. Too bad I was too focused on Jasper. She smiled brightly at me before dragging her eyes down my dress and small makeup.

"Bella…?" She frowned, tilting her head to the side, examining me, and her red ringlets flopped around, "You look…_pretty_."

"Thanks…?" I started walking and she followed beside me, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it just weird to see you all girly without my help." She said, a shrug on her shoulders, "Anyways, I called you yesterday because we needed an extra volunteer."

"For what?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, remember the last Student Council?" No, I didn't because Jasper had annoyed me through the whole thing when he had showed up soaking wet and then Edward kissed me, so…, "Well," she took in my expression of confusion and rolled her dark eyes, "We decided to raise money we would sign with Caius, ya know, Jane's uncle? He's holding a dining social for his new brand of cologne to shoot it off and there will be a bunch of celebrities. It's all the way in Seattle and it goes pretty late, but you cook and clean pretty good and you're great with people." She said happily.

I rolled my eyes this time. That was a lie. I could barely stand the teachers at school. "So when it is?"

"This Friday." She said easily, walking along the sidewalk with me, "Where are you going, anyway, B? I thought you were grounded."

I waved it off dismissively, "You know my mother isn't good with that type of stuff. She's new at this parenting stuff." I said.

"Wow. Wish my mom was like that." She mulled it over for a few seconds before shaking her red head, "I guess I'll see you later." She waved as she turned away then whirled back around to face me, "And talk to Edward. He seems really glum. I'm guessing he already kissed you."

My mouth fell open and she smirked knowingly.

"How shrewd of him. And I can't believe you didn't even give me the deets. See you, B."

"Bye, Tori." I whispered in mortification. By time I made it to the park, Jasper was sitting on a bench, a small girl in front of him. She was curiously staring at him and he offered a small smile before she climbed her tiny body into his lap and pulled on his wheat curls. Then she giggled while Jasper sighed. She proceeded to run around him screaming '_Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!_'

Jasper's face slowly went down, a grimace appearing across his lips before his hand shot out with lightning speed and grabbed her tiny, round head. "Jas!" I cried at the rough touch and rushed over to them.

Jasper smiled when he saw me then frowned when I completely ignored him and released his hands from the girl's head. She peered up at me curiously then squealed before running off with an elated grin. I watched her with raised eyebrows before turning to Jasper. He was still sitting on the bench and I joined him nervously. Why was I so nervous though?

"Hungry?" Jasper asked. Come to think about it, I didn't eat anything when I left the house. He didn't let me reply and placed a long piece of sweet bread in my hand. It was only about six inches, but it had my mouth watering. I bit into it quickly, inhaling the saccharine scent and tasting the soft dough on my tongue. I had no idea where he got this from, but it must've been pretty expensive. They didn't make this kind of bread anymore. I squeezed the napkin tighter around the bread.

"You seem to be enjoying it," Jasper said, placing a hand on my thigh that was covered by the material of my dress, "My mom made it for me. But I already ate."

I frowned, feeling a bit guilty for stealing my boyfriend's treat, "What did you eat?"

"Candy." He replied happily.

My eyes narrowed in on him. He didn't appear hungry, but still…I thrust the bread towards his hands and he looked down at it, confused before I nudged my head at him. He smiled fondly and placed a hand on my head before biting into the dough. He chewed slowly then passed it to me. We continued to share until I ate the last bite. I glanced up at the sky.

"It looks like it's going to rain." I said, pulling my jacket closer around me. Jasper followed my gaze and smiled.

"Good."

"Good?"

"We're going skating." He replied.

I snorted and he peered at me curiously, "I can barely walk on my own two feet. And you want me to skate?"

He suddenly stood and grasped my wrists, yanking me up with him, "Bella can do anything she sets her mind to." He started to pull me towards the skating ring, but I gripped the bench for dear life. "Let go, Bella."

"No! You can't make me!" I squealed, clutching the wood tighter.

Jasper pulled hard, but I refused, "You are being very stubborn today, girlfriend."

I bristled at the name and he smirked, "S-Shut up. I wouldn't have to be stubborn about anything if my boyfriend—" I blushed as Jasper's eyes widened. Oh, crap. I had given in. He gently pulled me away from the bench, twirled me around, and planted his lips right on mine. Almost instantly, my body lit up and my heart thudded loudly in my ears. He pulled away before I could kiss back and gave a small smile.

"It's nice to hear you say that."

"W-Well, you are…," I trailed off, glancing away from his face, "aren't you?"

"I'm whatever Bella wants me to be." He said.

I hit his chest, "Stop doing that."

He looked confused as he caught my wrist once again, "Doing what?"

"Changing yourself for me." I curled my hand around his, "You might be a perverted idiot with no shame, but…"

He chuckled, "Is it really okay? Do you want me to change?"

"N-No, I like you a little bit…like this," I ducked my head and answered quickly, "I mean, it's more of your personality and—"

"So you do like me like this?"

"What? No! I meant—"

"You're getting red."

"I'm not!"

"You obviously blushing, Bella. It's cute."

"Stop saying things like that!"

"Bella doesn't like when I compliment her?"

"What? Shut up, Jas."

A chuckle, "Still have problems letting out emotions, huh?"

"What're you doing? J-Jas, not so close. Get off me, you pervert."

"I think you're attracting attention."

"It's your fault!...Not in public! Not there! Jasper!"

"Stop moving so much and it won't be so bad."

"Stop _touching_ me!"

**XOXO**

"C'mon, Bella. You'll never enjoy it if you don't actually try." Jasper skated past me for the fifth time and I tried to grab him again, just to knock him on his damn ass. He quickly skated out of my way and smirked before skating around the oval again. Other kids and teenagers past me as I clamped against the wall like a monkey. I had told him I didn't know how to skate. Didn't he listen? No. He was too busy blabbering on about how I should open myself up some more. Suddenly, a hand came down on mine and yanked me away from my safety device.

I shrieked and clung to the strong body as the skates gracefully moved around me so Jasper's smiling face was in front of me. He skated backwards, holding my hands as my knees wobbled together.

"Don't be so nervous, girlfriend. It's better when you relax." He said.

"Shut up. And stop calling me that." I snapped as I tried to stop my skates from rolling towards each other.

Confused again, Jasper asked, "Why? That's what you are."

I glanced away, "Yeah, but…" As my focus was elsewhere, my skates mingled and I was flung forward. Jasper caught me in his arms and frowned down at me, probably waiting for my reply, "Um…I haven't told anyone yet and I don't want to…get into an argument with my friends. Victoria doesn't really…well, she's concerned about Edward. I think she wants me to be with him. It would be better if I laid it slowly it on them than you barging in the room and kissing me."

He chuckled and, surprisingly, he didn't look mad, "As good as that sounds, I would like to kiss you alone." He paused then, turning serious, "I don't like the idea though. Men won't know to keep their hands to themselves. It'll be very irritating."

"Irritating?" My eyebrows went up, "It's not like anyone flirts with me."

Instantly, his eyes shot to mine, "You are so oblivious sometimes." He commented to himself and I glared at him. He smiled, "I'll do whatever Bella wants me to do. But," he leaned forward, his nose bumping against mine and his lips a breath away. My cheeks heated up, "I won't keep it up for long. You better find some way to tell them or…I will." And then he kissed me, pulling me towards him by threading his hands through my hair. He pulled away and I pouted stubbornly and my brows merged together. How could he turn my head around like that? He chuckled quietly and placed a hand on my head, "It's nice to have fun once and awhile," and then he pressed a finger between my eyebrows, smoothing out the stressed skin, "Don't frown so much or you'll get it embedded into that cute face."

I slapped my hands against my forehead as he skated swiftly away, "I-Idiot!" I cried. But then I realized, I was skating. Skating! And I wasn't falling. I shakily started to move on my own and squealed when I made it a few feet away from the wall. Jasper rounded around and grinned cheekily at me before pausing slightly to give me a small kiss on the cheek. I touched the skin his lips had touched and he continued to skate backwards gracefully, whirling around the gigantic circle.

**XOXO**

"Thanks for coming, Bella." Victoria hugged me tightly around my shoulders when I entered the kitchen. Alice was there, stirring a bowl of thick batter. She glanced up to see me and smiled widely with those white teeth. Her eyes widened when I felt a towering presence behind me. Victoria backed up and her eyes also went into dark saucers.

"Hello." Jasper chirped happily.

My shoulders slumped, "He followed me here."

"Well," Victoria placed a finger under her chin, glancing at the ceiling with a perplexed expression, "I don't know how he got in. We had Jessica out there with a list of specific people."

Jasper replied blandly, "Poor security. She let me in without even an argument."

"Stop doing that." I snapped, whirling around to face him.

He appeared innocently confused, "Doing what?"

"You make girls…" I didn't know how to put it so I threw my arms around wildly, as if to make a point.

"Swoon." Victoria supplied for me.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" He asked, frowning now.

"I don't know! Something!" I groused. I didn't like girls staring at him. Couldn't they get another eye-candy? All through Monday, well, today, Lauren and Leah did nothing but stare at him all the way through Art while held my left hand under the table, drawing random patterns into my skin. Lauren was sporting a makeup cladded cheek, since there was a giant bruise on it. Leah didn't have a scratch on her and I could practically taste her smugness.

Suddenly, Emily burst into the room, panting and braced her hands on her knees. Victoria frowned and turned to her expectantly, "T-T-The chefs…two are n…not here."

"WHAT?" Jane and Victoria cried and I covered my ears, cringing away from their high voices.

'_We need an extra chef_.' Alice put in, smiling quirkily.

"What're we going to do?" Victoria wailed, slapping her hands against her head. She ran around the kitchen, clearly in a panic. I watched with wide eyes. In our small group, I was usually the one who stayed calm and knew what to do, but at the moment, I was at a lost…With only three other chefs, we would never have enough to cook for the hundred-fifty people that were going to be here. I sighed, in deep thought, when Jasper said,

"Shall I help?" He asked, raising both brows on his bored face.

All eyes snapped to him. I stared at my boyfriend with astonishment. No way. No frickin' way!

"What? Jasper?" Jane grimaced, just realizing he was there.

"I can cook," he said, a handsome smile on his face, "despite myself."

"W-What? Jasper!" I shoved an elbow in his hard stomach, which he didn't even flinch at and probably gave myself a bruise. "We can't let him cook. He's not even supposed to be here."

'_But_…'

"Jasper!" Jane shouted, jabbing her finger towards the kitchen area, "Get in there!"

"_Jaaane_!" I cried as Jasper leered.

"Only if you pass the test though." Victoria piped in fiercely.

"Understood." He replied, his tone still bland.

"Make chocolate, whipped crepe. If you pass that, you're in!" She slammed her hand down on the counter as Jasper removed his jacket and thick scarf. He placed the scarf around my neck and smiled teasingly at me while I watched with everyone else. He flexed his fingers over the utensils and mixes. He pulled up his black button down sleeves and picked up the sharp knife.

"Hurry up!" She shouted, causing me to jump.

"Yes, ma'am." And then he was chopping away at lightning speed. His hands literally blurred across the counter and my mouth fell open. The stove was turned on next and the fire burst. The pan was placed across it and Jasper went to work on the batter. He whisked through the tough dough then added an egg, the utensil sliding through the liquid. Alice's eyes were twinkling, Victoria looked like she was going to faint, and Jane was staring at him with that dazed expression girls usually got when Jasper even glanced at them. By time I looked back, Jasper was done and had a small smile on his lips. When I looked down at the plate, the crepe looked perfect; golden and fluffed with whipped cream stuffed inside and chocolate sauce spread elegantly over the treat. My mouth watered. Victoria hesitantly grabbed a fork and swiped it into the soft desert and stuck some into her mouth. Her face glowed with a giant grin.

She held up her thumb, "You pass!"

Jasper smiled and brought a shiny ladle by his mouth, holding the handle gently, "Thanks."

Jane rushed next to him, gazing up at him with wonderment, "You can sure cook, Jasper."

"Mmmm," he nodded.

"Can you make me one?" She questioned, giving a bright grin.

"Sure," he hummed, "If you place an order."

Her face instantly crumbled and I couldn't help but feel a little smug. But I didn't like how harsh he was with her. Was he like this with every other girl? I waved him off dismissively and addressed Jane, "Don't waste your breath, Jane. He's too weird for you."

He smiled and placed a hand on my head, rubbing down the curls, "Such rude words. Just one of the things I love about Bella."

"_Jas_!" I whined, mischief in voice, swatting his hand away as he grinned. I could feel Victoria's eyes on us though. I quickly went back to the snappy, sarcastic Bella and sighed, "We should all get to work. They'll start arriving any moment now."

"Right," Victoria's tone became brisk, "Alice and Bella will help with the waitressing." She handed me a small black apron and a red polo while giving Alice the exact same thing. I changed rather quickly and tied my hair up before rushing out of the kitchen.

The first table wasn't so bad, but then they started to get rude and heavy, claiming this and that. Alice wasn't holding well either, since she didn't speak a lot. They asked for a new waitress and I soon had to step in on the annoying family, "Hey…" I trailed off when I met grey eyes. I stiffened, identifying her as Jasper's sister, Rosalie. She seemed to recognize me too and grinned.

"Well, well, playing dress up, are we?" She asked in that nasal voice of hers.

I pressed my tongue into the back of my teeth and stopped myself from demanding why she didn't like me. I recognized Carlisle, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table and the woman sitting across from him glanced up at me, "Oh, great. That inferior girl is gone."

"In…ferior?" Were they talking about Alice? What was wrong with these people and why did they adopt Jasper? But I knew that couldn't be true; they all had golden, curly hair and bright, beautiful grins, and steely grey eyes.

"I'll have the Russian Decoup Soup with iced tea," Carlisle said, placing his menu in the center of the table without even glancing my way.

"I'll have the roasted lobster. A poele with red wine sauce and foie grass, summer truffles on the side." The mother said, rolling her grey eyes as she put hers onto her husband's. Then she turned to talk to the woman in the table next to her.

Rosalie smirked viciously and her grey eyes twinkled, "Don't bring me anything. I don't think I can trust you. Much less with my brother." She leaned forward, crossing her arms over her chest, "Just know, if you are with him, it'll never work out. Believe me. You aren't fit for him. Now, bring us our food, good waitress." With a tug of the dining table's cloth, the fine plates toppled over and hit the floor. Three dishes broke into millions of pieces and a couple cups smashed by my feet.

The mother snapped her head towards me and when she saw the mess, giggled, "Quite clumsy, isn't she, dear?" She asked her husband with a smirk matching her daughter's. Carlisle hummed in agreement, not even looking up. She turned back to me, "Well, don't just stand there. Clean it up. Isn't that your job?" My legs wobbled until they fell and my body obeyed her command. As I picked up the expensive shards, Rosalie's words ran through my head.

_You aren't fit for him…_

_W-What?_

How is Jasper related to these _people_? And…why are they here? I could see the most famous people in the crowds; movie stars that I wouldn't dare talk to and singers that could make me faint. Why were they here? How could they afford this? Unless…

My finger pricked with pain and I gasped, jumping away. I looked down at my digit to see it leaking with blood, the red liquid crawling down my skin. I instantly stuck it into my mouth and sucked the blood before jogging towards the kitchen. Jasper's family let out some protests as I pushed myself through the doors and ran my finger under the cool water coming from the sink.

_You aren't fit for him…_

"Bella?" I squealed and whirled my head around to see Jasper. He frowned at my reaction, a black, tiny apron tied around his waist and a spoon with spaghetti sauce dripping from it in his hand. He took a few steps closer and stared at my bleeding finger. His eyes narrowed, "How'd you do that?"

Your family is a bunch of dicks…, "I'm so clumsy." I replied nervously and he gripped my hand, pulling it towards him.

"You sure are." He nodded, leaning down towards a cabinet to take out a First Aid box. He grabbed my waist suddenly and placed me right on the counter rather easily. Then he spread some ointment over my cut and smoothed a band-aid over it.

_You aren't for him…_

I leaned down and captured his lips with mine. He paused before he kissed me back, reaching up one hand I thread it into my hair and to hold his face with mine. My mouth parted under his and he ran his sweet tongue over my bottom lip, leaving me helpless to his whim. He broke off the kiss and smiled up at me, a light pink hue in his tanned cheeks.

"I thought you said—"

"Don't worry everyone! Liam might be an hour or two late, but he is here and ready to—WHOA!" He cried, pausing in the doorway at the sight of us. I blushed bright red, realizing our position. He was between my legs and had his hands threaded in my hair while I was clutching his shoulders. I tensed and hurried to shove my boyfriend away while Liam raised his brows high.

"What'cha _doing_?" He sang teasingly.

My cheeks instantly heated and I raised my bandaged finger, "He…he was just…my finger got cut with some glass and Jasper helped…"

Liam grinned while Alice and Victoria came into the room to see what was going on. "Is that what they call it these days?" Liam asked dryly, walking towards the girls while they glanced around, confused, "Well, Bella, at least you know he'll take care of all your slits."

I tensed as Alice's eyes widened. Victoria tried to hold it back, but she burst into cackles, falling into the door. She might've not have known what was going on, but she would laugh at any lewd comment. Jasper even cracked a smile before Alice rolled her eyes and held up her sign, '_We need help in the kitchen, Jazzy!'_

Everyone lazed up. The rich people outside gave toasts and I stayed out of the way. Alice refused to leave the kitchen and Victoria took her place, glaring murderously at most of the customers and they shut their mouths. I kept my eye on Rosalie, who was dancing on the wooden floor with a tall, burly gentleman. He had on a nice suit and was cute with his fair skin, dimples, blue eyes, and curly dark hair, but way too big. She seemed to like that though as she cuddled into his chest. I stumbled many times and sighed when I got back to the kitchen.

Jasper was just finishing up a beautiful, red velvet cake. He spread the icing across the top and sighed with relief. Jasper looked up when I entered and said, "One omelet rice platter, and feel free to drop it on the floor a few times."

He chuckled as my eyes landed on the smeared icing on his cheek. Without thinking, I reached across the counter and wiped it away with my index finger, "There," I murmured and Jasper's eyes widened and so did mine, "Oh, sorry!"

"Lately," he started blandly, "you've been so gentle Bella." He took my wrist in his hand and brought it across the counter and back to his face, "As if almost," he licked a fine line up my finger and sucked the digit into his mouth, sucking away the cream, "getting closer to me?" he released my finger and stared at me with those intense eyes.

I was in a daze for about ten seconds, my legs shaking and my lips parted. My cheeks heated up and my heart thumped loudly before I snatched my wrist away, "D-Don't do that!" I cried before whirling around to rush out of the kitchen. I heard his soft chuckle behind me and my ears grew red.

I arrived at my next table, placing a bright smile on my red face, "Hi, I'm Bella—"

He turned and I swear, my heart stopped. His icy blue eyes connected with mine and his mouth fell open before he smirked wittily. His eyes flashed with recognition, and almost instantly, his eyes trailed down my body and his grin widened. That dark brown hair and that dashing smile. Memories flashed across my eyes. Peter. Why?

_"Is that enough?"_ He had shouted, _"Entertain me, Isabella, if this isn't enough." _I could still remember the bills floating around me and sticking into my hair.

Without warning, he stood and raised his crystal glass, "I would like to make a toast," he turned towards me as everyone copied his moves. Victoria peered around curiously, trying to figure out what exactly Peter was doing. He stared directly at me with a tight grin, "To Bella. My dear friend. I hope you will take up my offer of Forks Academy." He stepped a little closer as I tried to steel myself, "I'll make it worth your wild." He breathed, his breath hitting my face before he downed the drink quickly. The rest did the same and my stomach churned. I took off the other way and shoved my way to the bathroom. I stayed there for the rest of the night.

By time I came out, the cleaning people were finishing up the kitchen. I picked out Edward's bronze hair and he saw me too. Instantly, he threw down the mop, his green eyes finding mine, "Bella, can we please—"

"Kiss again?" I snapped, "No thanks."

"Bella…" But I was already walking.

"Bella!" Victoria called from across the dining room, "Jasper was looking for you!"

I ignored her and rushed outside and saw the long, black limo. Peter must've sensed my glare because he glanced up at me and smirked. His bodyguard paused and crooked a brow, but he waved him off. The tall man nodded and got into the limo before Peter started to walk towards me casually. Hands tucked in his slacks, his smirk widened when I steeled my eyes.

"You're a good actor, as always." I said in a hard voice.

He hummed, "So are you." He gripped my chin his long fingers and forced my face towards his, smirking smugly and his bright blue eyes piercing into mine, "Dressing up in an interesting costume, are you?"

Before I could reply, a hand clamped around my wrist and I gasped, being yanked away from Peter and my back hit a hard chest roughly. I looked up with wide eyes to see Jasper. My breath got caught in my throat; he had come to save me…_again_. I was so…_stupid_. His anger was beautiful on his handsome face and his eyebrows were pinched together. He wrapped his other arm tightly, almost possessively, around my waist.

Peter just grinned, "Jasper…it' been awhile."

"Yes," Jasper replied. Still pleasant on the surface, "It has, Peter."

* * *

><p><em>Ugh. That took forever to build up. I hope your still staying tuned. Thanks for your beautiful thoughts. Please keep it up. Your reviews make me happy.<em>

_-Sonny_


	10. Tell Me

**Bella**

"Lock up for me, will ya?" Aro complained wryly as he stood up from his office chair, his short legs wobbling and his cane sticking into the ground. It was late tonight. Almost nine and I had to get home as soon as possible. I nodded and packed up my things as Aro stretched out his limbs, "Make sure you lock all the doors and try not to leave any the lights on."

"Yes, sir." I said mockingly.

He rolled his baby blue eyes and waved his cane at me, "Don't be such a bitch about it." I huffed, slouching my shoulders, "And you won't get a raise if you don't do it."

"…? You haven't given me a raise for months." I said.

He hit the back of my legs with his cane, "Shut up, Bella. And get to work." He limped out of the library, clicking off the outside light. I heard him get in his beat up Toyota and drive away. I sighed and went to work. I clean and tidy, check the computers are running well and make sure there haven't been any deliveries, scrub down the surfaces of the kids' section after the long week, and make sure the cameras are all secure and invisible still. I straightened the Dr. Seuss's collection and throw away the broken crayons and crumbled up paper airplanes. Turning off the stone fountain, I rolled my eyes; why would Aro get this stupid thing? It was beautiful, with the dips and curves and Shakespeare right on the top, but the kids played with it too much and the water ran all day, annoying me endless. I locked the door in the back of the kids' space and heard the fountain trickle to a stop.

I didn't hear it coming. And if I did, I probably would've been too filled with fear to react. A hand clamped around my mouth and a sinewy arm wrapped around my waist, yanking me away from the door. I bristled, my eyes widening and a small sound of protest leaving my muffled lips. My breathing accelerated and my eyes blurred. I couldn't see well, since all the lights were off, besides the one downstairs, about a million feet away, right over the desk. I jabbed my elbows behind me, but it was no use. I started to move backwards, finding the right point and stabbed my converse's heel into his foot and a soft gasp sounded from behind me. I took the quick opportunity and shoved my elbow towards him. He released me and stumbled back. I heard the giant splash as he fell into the fountain and whirled around to face him, ready to scratch his eyes out.

When I searched his face, my shoulders drooped and I let out a big sigh of exasperation, "Jas…what're you doing?"

He looked up at me, soaking wet and bored, "Pretend robber."

I placed my hands on my hips, "If it was any other girl, you would've gotten sued." He stood and I heard water drip off of him. I turned away, grabbing the keys from the lock.

He leaned down close behind me, "The side door was unlocked. You should be more careful, Be-_lla_." He blew warm, sharp breath on my neck and I jumped, squealing and hopped away from him, prepared for a fight. He stared at me curiously.

"Don't sneak up behind me, Jas!" I cried.

"But if I don't, Bella will hide from me again," Jasper complained, tucking his hands in his pockets. "It's like my girlfriend doesn't want to see me around," he added with a pout, his grey eyes pinning through mine. I sighed and glanced away nervously. Maybe I was. Was it weird I was afraid to face his family? Why didn't they approve of me? Well, I didn't approve them either, quite frankly. And I had no intention of ever seeing them again. I hadn't told Jasper what had happened between me and his relatives, and I would hate to deck his sister in the schnoze. And I wasn't the only one hiding things in this relationship. How did he know Peter? When said man had left the eerie night, I had demanded Jasper how he exactly knew that guy and Jasper had waved it off with a quirky grin before disappearing back into the diner. It has been two days and he still hadn't told me anything. My eyes narrowed in on him, glaring suspiciously.

When he saw my glare, he sighed and turned the other way.

My eyes widened, "Wa...w-wait. Where are you going?"

"Who knows? Somewhere where Bella won't be bothered by my presence," he answered nonchalantly.

"I didn't say that! H-hey!"

I watched Jasper with wide eyes as he walked away from me. My chest tightened at the sight.

"C-come back here...h-hey. COME BACK HERE, IDIOT!" I gripped the back of his jacket and tugged him towards me. He allowed me to. I felt the cool, inside of his jacket, satiny soft and leather, must've been expensive. Frowning, I played with it for a while before releasing him.

"Whoa, no need to scream, Bella." He put his pinky in his ear and twisted, squeezing on eye shut casually, "I guess it can't be helped." He sighed, removing his hand.

"C'mon," I gripped his hand.

"Huh?" Gave the soft reply as I dragged him along.

"Just shut up." I closed the front door after us, but not before locking the side door, and slung my bag over my shoulder. Jasper walked in front of me, his hands tucked in his pockets. I kept my pace a few steps behind him. He was silent. I began to get nervous, my hands fidgeting by my sides and sweat soaking on my fingers. I was surprised when he skidded to a stop and slammed into his back. I started to yell in protest, when I saw the familiar gate in my front yard. He peered over his shoulder at me expectantly, as if expecting me to run into the house and slam the door in his face.

I blushed and glanced down before looking under my lashes at him, "Um…do you want to come in?" His eyes momentarily widened before his shoulders shook with a chuckle. I sputtered with embarrassment, "Why're you laughing?"

"Are you sure? I might do something...to you," he teased once he got over his surprised. He grinned with anticipation at the expected response, and I didn't disappoint.

"Shut up, pervert!"

He chuckled and I dragged him inside, slamming the door behind him.

"My mom isn't home yet," I informed him when I noticed him looking around.

"Hmm...Alone together at Bella's house? That just screams that something good is going to happen," he joked with a perverted grin on his lips. I rolled my eyes and choice to ignore the stupid remark as I removed my shoes. I took off my jacket and Jasper copied my movement, still looking around.

"What is it?" I questioned, straightening my posture as I turned on the heat in the chilly, two story house. Jasper's eyes snapped back to me.

"Nothing," he smiled and placed his jacket on the hook by the door, "I wasn't really focused on your house before. It seems nicer than I remember."

"Be serious, will you!" I gnashed my teeth together to stop from choking him. What was _that_ supposed to mean? I swear, I had cleaned up pretty well.

He gave me a gentle smile, his eyes burning into mine, "Who says I'm not serious?" Then he took a few step closer and I took treads back, my eyes growing wide as he leaned his forearm over my head, against the wall and pinned me between his body and the wall. "Tell me, Bella," he whispered, his eyes still the intense steel and my lips parted, suddenly tasting as if cherries were bursting into my mouth, "why exactly did you invite me here? "You can't escape me, Bella," he murmured huskily, his eyes growing darker as he gazed at me intently.

I was anticipating his kiss; more than that, I was craving it. Why? Who the hell wouldn't? Then I was suddenly airborne. I shrieked loudly, and not in a good way, as I was thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I demanded him to release me as he started to walk up the stairs calmly. I wiggled in his tight grip. I heard the familiar hinges twisting open and the squeak I could never seem to get rid of and I was dumped on my lavender sheets. I bounced slightly before I was followed by Jasper, who hovered over me, caging me.

"Tell me why you were avoiding me, Bella, or else we'll stay here until your mother and sister come home and see us," he threatened.

My eyes widened. I tried to push him, and I might as well be pushing a boulder since he didn't budge. In fact, undeterred by my attempts to put distance between us, he moved closer until we were only centimeters apart.

"We can do it the hard way or the easy way, Bella," he murmured, before he dropped his face above my left shoulder and let his whole body pin mine.

"Jasper…" I had never been this close to me and it had my body filling with heat and my heart thundering in my chest. I wondered if he could feel it. I could feel my resolve wavering completely, but I struggled to maintain it. God, would he just…

"Hmm...?" He hummed casually, as if he wasn't practically…_Ugh_!

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!_" I screamed, probably deafening him considering our close proximity.

"Ouch, Bella," he whined, and in retaliation, bit my shoulder through my dark band CCR t-shirt, smirking when I gasped. He followed the bite with kisses on my shoulder despite the material of my clothes, until his lips touched bare skin. I sucked in a breath when he bit on my neck then licked the area he had bitten.

"Wha...what are you doing..." I exclaimed weakly as I fought hard not to succumb to his seduction. It was just too easy to get lost with him, I knew it too well. I could feel the ache dully inside of me. I bit my bottom lip, trying to bite back the sound that was building from my body.

"Kissing my girlfriend to submission," he murmured in my ear, before he sucked my earlobe into his mouth, biting down on the silver stud. I jostled in his arms and he tightened his grip, refusing to release me still. He ran his hold hands on my bare sides, moving the shirt up with his sinful actions. Goosebumps rose on my flesh and he moved his fingers up my ribs until he reached…His lips found mine and I couldn't help but kiss him back, whimpering against him as his hands circled around my waist, bringing me even closer. I could feel something hard touch the inside of my thigh and I couldn't help but jump before I realized what exactly it was. My stomach tightened and I clutched his shoulders as he groaned before pulling away with a small smile.

I tried to catch my breath, "P-Pervert."

He chuckled and squeezed my skin between my ribs and hips, I couldn't quite place it, but it made my back arch and his hands to rub down my back, "What're you hiding from me?" He asked, his tone actually gentle and slightly upset, "Bella can tell me anything."

_You aren't for him…_

I hesitated as he lifted me up into the sitting position. My thighs on either side of his, I licked my lips and bit my bottom lip, "I'm…you like me, right?" I asked suddenly, blurting it out loudly.

He flinched away from my strident tone and his eyes turned wide and curious. He grimaced and leaned away from me before chuckling quietly, placing a fist in front of his mouth to muffle it. I bristled highly and dug my nails into his chest. He didn't even wince and laughed harder before smacking the palm of his hand against his forehead, still chortling quietly, "Bella is being unintentionally humorous."

I dug my nails even deeper, "Don't laugh, asshole!" I snapped before glancing down nervously, and brought my hand to my lap, fiddling with the fingers, "I just…I just…Am I…_enough_?"

He looked taken aback. It was an uncomfortable silence and I stiffened, sensing the sensation of my throat thickening. A heavy gasp escaped my throat and Jasper moved towards me, lifting my chin, and his lips pressed against mine. I placed my hands on his chest, twisting my fingers into his shirt as he pressed deeper. I moved my lips away, panting wildly. Was he trying to suffocate me? He didn't even seem fazed by the lack of oxygen and placed a hand around the back of my neck to crash his lips onto mine once again. I squeaked as his eyes remained open, searching my face heatedly. My cheeks filled with blood, boiling under my skin. The squeak from me made my mouth open for his ministrations and his tongue plunged through my teeth. Under my clothes, I sizzled hotly, his teeth worked on my lower lip, and then another slow, very sweet as lollipop delicious thrust of his tongue stole my breath. I could hear the sounds coming from me, feel my back hit the bed, the rustling of clothing as his hands moved over me. When he finally liberated me, Jasper stared down at my red face and smiled gently.

He swiped his thumb across my bottom lip, "Does that answer your question?"

I nodded slightly, "For now." He just chuckled.

A few minutes later, when we were able to compose ourselves, I made some hot chocolate and placed the mug in front of him. He stared down at it, surprised I had even showed him a hint of hospitality. I watched with mild shock as he picked up the steaming cup in front of him and took a gulp. "What?" He asked when he saw my stare.

"N-Nothing, I just thought you would accuse me of poisoning it." I said.

He smiled, "It's the first thing Bella has made me for me." Then proceeded to finish it in a few moments. He was done before me. I placed my cup on the end table and stared down at him. He was on the floor, sitting by the coffee table, staring down at his empty cup. I pushed mine at him and he took it without complaint.

"Will you tell me?" I asked, tucking my feet under me, shifting on the old couch. He peered up at me curiously, "Your life, I mean." He frowned, glancing away, as if he was uncomfortable, "You don't have to tell me if you—"

"I born April 1st. My father wasn't there for my birth…" he trailed off and glanced away, his eyes turning distant.

I grimaced, feeling a pang of sympathy, but I knew that was the last thing he wanted, "Oh. I understand…that this is hard for you. It's sometimes hard for me to talk about my father…"

"Did he leave?" He asked curiously, tilting his head slightly to the side like a lost puppy.

I smiled sadly, "No. He died years ago."

He was quiet for a few seconds, "Rather than this being hard, it's like I don't know how to talk about myself. Which part would you like to hear?"

"W-What?" Whiplash. "Um…what do you mean?"

"By time I finish the entire story, it'll be morning. Therefore, I want to get to the part Bella wants to hear." He told me in monotone.

"Oh. Okay." I nodded, thinking it over, "Wha…what were you like as a kid? What'd you do? What was it like in your house?"

He shrugged, "I was pretty much like I am now. My house wasn't exactly mine though."

I copied his movements, "I always thought you were an alien."

He rolled his eyes, "I assure you, I was completely human when I was younger. I was much quieter when I was young though. I kept to myself. And stayed in the house, reading all day and stared into space when I was bored."

"On…the country side?" I questioned, my eyes wide. When he nodded and took a sip of his cocoa, I stiffened. That meant…, "That explains a lot."

"Hmmm?"

"All r-rich people are assholes." I said. Could he be? Rich? I guess since his father was a doctor…but that meant, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He appeared confused again, "Tell you what?"

"You were…ya know…rich." I murmured the last word and he chuckled quietly, "It isn't funny."

"Didn't you know, Bella?" He tilted his head to the side in question, "I'm the young master from a very wealthy family. You might've heard of them. Whitlock's, that's the name they first gave to my relatives."

"B-But you're a Hale. That's your name!" I practically shouted, at all lost for whatever nonsense he was spewing. But I knew it was the truth, it had to be. Jasper was certainly not a liar, it explained most things about him, and his eyes stared into mine with truth and honesty.

He stared out the window, watching the drizzle fall to the earth, "Yes. But it's not my real name."

"But it is Jasper, right?" He nodded, "W-Won't your parents be—"

"Worried?" He supplied with a smirk, "I wouldn't know. I've never met them."

My lips parted and my eyes widened. I couldn't imagine how that could be. I had never thought about it. I have always known my mother, always known my father, always loved them dearly. I didn't even want to feel what Jasper experienced every day. "You've never met your parents? Even once before…?"

The teasing voice Jasper was back, "Why of course. I was in my mother's stomach for nine months. And she delivered me," he must've taken my look of anger as confusion, "Well, Bella, when a mother and a father really, _really_ love each other…"

"Jas!"

"Fine, fine," he waved it off, "My mother died as soon as she gave birth to me. My father didn't make it to said birth and I've never heard from him. I was put into a foster home for a few months before my mother's sister came and brought me to their home."

"Your…dad…" I couldn't even get the words out.

He smiled softly, fondly, his eyes returning to the dazed expression earlier, "I was told my mother was a very rampant person. She wanted to travel the world, meet people, have a big family. Our family didn't approve of this; they called her too…wild. The pregnancy wasn't thought of…actually, my father didn't even think I was his real son." He paused there, gazing at my expression. Whatever he saw must've convinced him to continue, because he said, "My mother had gone to England and met a young man. She fell in love with him and left the states for two months before my father had to retrieve her. The family was outraged with her, but they didn't want it to go public. When they all found out she was pregnant with me, there was a giant uproar," he rolled his eyes, "You could only imagine."

"Yeah…" I said vaguely. How could he do this so smoothly? Let this all out?

"My grandfather was especially upset about it. He hated when the family name was put to shame. So he made sure, personally, that I was never found or even heard of by others. So…to put your earlier statement to test, I was alienated from the family." He returned his gaze to the window and sipped so more hot chocolate, "No one ever knew Jasper Caleb Whitlock was even born. So I was raised in secret. I didn't go to school. The tutors came to me. I only had them for a few months though, and there were many. They said I learned the material too fast and it was impossible, so they deserted me, claiming that I was a peculiar child. Soon, there wasn't much for me to learn anymore."

"Don't sound so cocky." I practically snapped at him.

He just smiled, "Everyone around me started to leave. I was abandoned sometimes, forced to go into my bank account and pull some money to stay somewhere. Maria and Carlisle are as good as it's going to get though, at least until I'm eighteen. When I'm eighteen, I'm a free man, pleased to expose myself and everything, since I am able to go to court and my grandfather would probably sue me if I spilled the beans now. One year before this, I requested to go to school. I was tired of being cooped up in the mansion. I chose the school randomly as well."

_That…explains a lot. _

"I made further analysis on Forks and found it wasn't that decent of a school and people wouldn't know me or try to relate me to the Whitlock's, due to the poor brain activity at that school. It was the perfect choice. My grandfather gave me the permission and I packed my things. I was currently in Italy at the time, and Uncle Carlisle already had a house out here so there was no problem. They won't allow me to get any jobs, thinking I will tell the secret to some poor soul." His eyes twinkled with mischief as they met mine. He stood and sat down next to me on the couch, "You're the first person to ever come into my life and make it…a mess." He admitted quietly, a small, bitter smile on his lips and red in his cheeks, "I'm still wondering about you, Bella." My eyes widened as his connected with mine, tender and gentle, "Bella is really sly."

"I…I-I didn't mean—"

"Being able to be so cute can be really bothersome." There was a short pause before I snapped, slapping my hand across his shoulder hard. He cringed and rubbed his injury, "Ow."

"Don't say such weird words!" I hollered, my face heated.

"Fine, fine," he murmured, "but you know this 'hitting Jasper in order to hide my embarrassment violence' is getting seriously out of control. Abusive in our relationship." he complained wryly.

"I…"

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'll clean up my act." I whispered, casting my eyes downwards. "I don't mean to hurt you, Jas." Then he chuckled, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth to stop the sound, but I heard it loud and clear, "What?" I questioned, blushing.

"Just as I said earlier," he said, a small smile still on his full lips, "Bella is really cute."

"S-Shut up." I mumbled as his lips descended on mine. Then I flinched back before I could get caught up in his tangled web of passion, "What about Peter?"

His eyes darkened and turned as hard as steel, "What about him?"

"How do you know him? Is he your cousin? He's pretty smart too. He's the Student Council President of Fork Academy. Why didn't you just go there?" I asked.

He squeezed my hand, "I wouldn't have met Bella if I did." And then he clenched his teeth together, "And I despise Peter. Let's just say, he's an old family friend. And if you ever see him, call me."

"Is he dangerous?" He didn't hurt me when we had talked, but he was definitely in danger of popping my personal bubble.

"I'm sorry." He placed his hand on my cheek, tangling his fingers in my hair as his eyes turned gentle, "Has he hurt you?"

"No. Of course not. Just…"

"Stay away from him for me, okay?" He asked, leaning a bit closer.

"O…kay." I whispered, dazed.

He smiled softly, "And another thing?"

"What?"

His face turned teasing, "Don't believe any of the rumors you hear. Most of them are about the ladies, but I assure you none of that has happened, unless it was that one time with—"

"SHUTUP!"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it. Twisted-Twilighter helped me with this one, so you should all give her ass a good kissing. She reminded me that Jasper still hasn't been exposed at all. And I came up with something interesting…well, I guess not. Oh, well. <em>

_-Sonny_


	11. Need Somebody

**Bella**

I sprinted down the hallways, panting and hurrying to my destination. When I finally saw him there, shutting the locker door with a dull expression, I scurried to grab his shirt and pull him towards me. Wide, serious green eyes stared down at me. Riley. Edward's brother. I had been speaking with him only for a few weeks, ever since Edward kissed me, to give over messages and hand his brother some halfhearted hellos. Riley was a weird character; he kept to himself, wore dark clothes, always had on a giant pair earphones, and barely listened to anyone, much less tolerated humans. But he seemed to have a heart for me, just barely. He sighed and pulled the earphones from his head. His hair was nothing like Edward's; it was completely flat and fell into his face. He was younger by a year, so still a junior, but definitely made an impression.

"What is it?" He asked, that deep voice so different from his sibling's. "Edward is busy today, so I can't really remind him anything."

I stiffened then glanced away, scratching the back of my head awkwardly, "Actually, I don't need Edward…" I told him, placing a hand slowly on his exposed forearm. His emerald gaze widened and shot to mine, a pink color tracing across his pale cheeks. Before he could react, and before I failed at being seductive, I shouted, "Now, Alice!"

She popped around the corner, her eyes wide and eager. She fixed the camera she had grasped her small hands and the light flashed onto Riley's face over and over while Alice said quietly, "Butter, butter, butter." In that saccharine voice of hers.

I rolled my eyes, "Alice, I told you, it's 'cheese'."

She continued with her weird sayings then finished. I hadn't noticed the vein pumping in Riley's head and his uninterested expression darkening his eyes. I ran towards her, yelling, "Now run for it!" I gripped the back of her pink shirt while she continued to say "Butter" and the camera flashed again and again. I dragged her around another corner then skidded to a stop when Riley suddenly appeared in front of us. He slowly retracted a heavy, black book from his backpack and stared down at us, his eyes menacing.

"I don't know what this is about. But I hope you're prepared to meet your maker." He said in anger, fully prepared to slam the heavy textbook on our heads. Before I could stop Alice, she lunged forward, smacked her tiny hands on my ears, and shouted out a piercing note. I squeezed my eyes shut as the sound grinded against the wall and windows. Riley froze, his eyes widening before he groaned loudly, trying to block out the noise. Alice's note went higher and higher until the windows started to crack. Finally, Riley fell to the ground and Alice squealed, hopping about on her feet.

"Thanks, Ali." We hurried down the corridor and rushed into the Student Council room. Liam paused where he was and took the camera. "Here," I handed it over willingly. That was enough guys for today.

Victoria squealed, "So you got Riley?"

_'Yep._' Alice smirked proudly.

"It was hard though. He's fast." I sighed heavily.

"He takes after his brother." Victoria shrugged, snatching the camera from Riley to glance through the pictures, "These are great. Now we have Edward, Alec, Felix, and Riley." She nodded through the boys. Luckily, I had to only do Alec and Riley. "Now, the best for last." She gave me a saucy smile and handed the camera back to me.

"What?" My eyebrows furrowed as all the girls in Student Council turned their expectant looks on me, "You don't mean…" Blonde curls and grey eyes flashed in my head. No. Frickin'. Way. "No way!" I voiced my thoughts, shoving the electronic back at him. "No! This was your idea." And it was true. She was the one who decided we needed to add a little spice to the yearbook so we ruled the sexy guys of Forks. Half I didn't agree with, but there was no way I was going to…_attack_ my secret boyfriend like that.

"C'mon, Bella," Jane pouted, gripping on my long sleeve, "Please. He seems close to you. Please, please, _pleeeeease_…"

I snatched the camera back and sighed, "Fine." Then they pushed me out of the room and I was ordered to get sexy pictures of my boyfriend. I slowly walked towards the roof. I knew he would be there. He hadn't been in the Student Council meeting and I started to worry just a little. Did he think I would see him differently because of his story that he told me yesterday? No. Who cared if his mother was a floosy and his dad deserted him? Who cared if he knew seven different languages and smarter than any of the teachers here? I didn't. That's for sure. But I wanted him to know that. I finally made it to the propped open door, feeling the cold wind smack right into my face. It was so cold. What the hell was Jasper doing?

I placed the strap around my neck so the camera hit my chest. I couldn't believe I was doing this. He was leaning against the wall of the roof, the familiar lollipop between his lips and staring up at the dark clouds. I hesitantly raised the camera, fully prepared to catch him off guard, but before the camera flashed, his stormy eyes snapped to me and he smiled teasingly. I jumped; it was like he instantly had caught with my plan. I lowered the offending electronic and tried to be indifferent, crossing my arms over my chest. Then I saw the unnatural flash of his eyes. What the hell…? Thin rimmed, clear glasses were perched on his nose…and a small book was under his hand.

"I heard what you were doing to the other guys of the school." He said in monotone, not at all surprised while I stared at the glasses. I would admit, they were kind of sexy. He raised both brows when I didn't take any more pictures. I stiffly went to sit next to him and his eyes widened behind those glasses.

"_Bellaaaaa_," he whined suddenly as I got comfortable and I peered at him curiously, "You're too far away. I like you closer." He opened the lazy gap between his legs and stared at me expectantly, almost innocently. When I sputtered, he pouted, making his eyes smoldering and pressing his eyebrows together to make the perfect face of begging. I couldn't resist. When I finally huffed and slumped my shoulders, he cheered happily, "Yay!" I rolled my eyes at his childish actions before moving reluctantly between his legs. I could practically feel his elated smile. I blushed, tucked my chin on my lifted knees, and curled myself into him, sighing happily. He moved his fingers through my hair softly and I could taste the strawberry in the air.

"If you keep eating candy like that, you'll get a cavity." I whispered, leaning closer into him.

He chuckled, "If I do, I'll have Bella take care of me. It'll be worth it."

"I…I guess." The blush in my cheeks intensified and I glanced towards the door. I jumped when I felt a cool hand kneading my hip. "Agh! Jasper! You're hands are like ice!" I cried, whirling around to grasp his fingers in mine, intertwining them so the digits would get any kind of warmth. He curiously stared down at our hands, like a confused puppy. I ran my hands over his cool long sleeved button up shirt and felt the tanned, icy underneath. "God, Jas, how long have you been out here?"

He shrugged, "I'm glad Bella is worried about me. I'm fine though."

"What're you doing up here anyway?" I asked, irritated and worried.

"Masturbating," he said in that bored voice of his. My face caught on fire and I balled my hands in his shirt, jerking his upper body up, completely forgetting the promise I had made yesterday to not hurt him. He stared down at me, not at all shocked at my violence. I slowly released him and huffed angrily before turning back around to avoid those big, grey eyes.

"Gross," I commented after a moment of silence.

"Nothing about our relationship is gross." He whispered, leaning down to kiss my neck.

I jumped as his arm constricted around me, holding me in place as his tongue swirled around my skin, "I-I wasn't…referring…" I gripped his pants leg, trying to bite back embarrassing sounds. He chuckled, spreading warm air over the wet area. I pushed myself towards him, pressing my back against his chest. He moved my hair to the side and I arched my neck towards him, begging for more attention. One hand kneaded into my hip and the other pressed against my shirt until it lifted to reveal my stomach. He splayed his fingers across the heated, flat skin and a whine left my throat, "J-Jas…pic…tures."

"I'd rather not." He murmured into my skin before retracting from me. I sighed with relief and squeezed my thighs together. Jasper removed his glasses and placed them as a bookmark between the pages of his book. "You see…," he trailed off and I turned my head to raise both brows in question, "There's been this weird guy following me around."

"W-What?" I stuttered, glancing around wildly, "Weir…weird guy? Who—"

Just then, there was a loud breeze of wind and a black shadow moved across the expanse of the roof. I gasped, my eyes flashing around the flat ground. My mouth fell open as I stared into the icy eyes of a man cladded in a black tuxedo and his dark black hair swept back. He was sitting casually on the other part of the roof, watching us, sweeping his eyes back and forth. I jumped and shouted out in shock, hurrying around Jasper's relaxed form to hide behind him. He calmly stared at him, his posture completely easy and slouched.

"W-What the hell, Jas?" I screamed, practically in his ear. He didn't even flinch, "Who the hell is he?"

He hummed, "I don't know. He's been following me around all day. I think…my father has something to do with it."

"Father?" I whispered, tightening my grip on his shoulders.

"Yeah," he nodded, his monotone pissing me off even more. That had seriously freaked me the fuck out. I placed a hand over my pounding heart, "He seems to be putting a little interest in me. Or it's my grandfather. They must still be worried I'll let everything out."

He placed a hand on my cheek while I burned up.

"I won't have any good defense if they sue me. I'll just say Bella is too cute.

"Don't blame me," I muttered. I turned around, leaning my back against his. I stared up at the sky, face red and form jittery. How could he not be freaked out by this? Jasper welcomed the silence and sighed, leaning back into me also, his back towering over mine. I actually liked his tallness; it made me feel safe. "Jasper, if you…if you could meet your parents, would you want to?"

He hummed, "I don't know," he tilted his head slightly in my direction, "I've always wanted to meet my mother, no matter how much of a scatterbrain she was. And it would be nice to know who my real father is. But I guess, if she had never died, I wouldn't have been sent to Uncle Carlisle and I would've never made it to Forks. And I would never be able to tell Bella," his eyes tightened, a small, teasing smile on his lips, "that I love her."

My back went ramrod and my cheeks felt like they were on fire. My heart thudded loudly in my ears. I couldn't help but let out a giant breath of shock. He…loved me? Wasn't that going a bit…_fast_? I didn't know anything about our relationship and we only started dating for three weeks now. What was…he _doing_? But did I love him back? Was that why I was sweating, my hands were shaking, and my stomach fluttered like butterfly wings.

"And I know Bella loves me too," he said merrily, ignoring my red face and loud heartbeat, "She just doesn't know it yet. But," he turned around, grasping my shoulders so he could force the same action on my body. I tried to recoil back, attempting to control my embarrassment, "I would never pressure you into anything. As always, you're too sly, Bella." He placed his hand on my head gently and smiled, "Don't worry so much about me." Then he stood and called casually over his shoulder, hands in pockets, "I can see you easily. You're not a very good spy. And by the way," his eyes turned hard as steel, eyebrows merging together in anger, "if you touch her, I'll rip your throat out." He turned back around to me, "Bye, girlfriend."

And he was gone. When my eyes darted back up to where the man was supposed to be, he had also vanished.

**XOXO**

"BELLA!" Such a beautiful voice and a tiny body slammed into me. Black hair and pale skin. I squeaked as we both slammed onto the dirty hallway floor. People stopped and stared at us weirdly before continuing their way to leaving the school. The bell had rang and I was just about to head home, no work today, Mr. Aro claimed he was tired of me and sent me away yesterday. I hadn't seen any sight of Jasper either, ever since he had threatened that man. It was almost too much to handle at once. He acted like it was completely natural, but I knew something else was going on. And the love part. I had stayed awake all night repeating his words in my head. It made my heart thud in my ears and my blood boil. The sudden urge to kiss him and hug him until my arms and lips fell off had caused sleep to elude me.

I wiggled under her tiny body and big ponytails.

"BELLA!" Alice sang my name loudly once again, her voice reaching unbelievable notes, turning low to high and back around. It made my ears ring. She smiled happily, '_Will you come on a double date with me?_'

I froze. I wanted to tell her that I was taken, I was with Jasper, that it was impossible for me to get anywhere with guys. But I knew it wasn't the time to tell her. She would definitely scream to the whole school until it leaked down to Edward. Who knew what he would do? Or Jasper for that matter? I hated the idea of either of them arguing or fighting. It made my stomach churn.

"D-Double…date?"

"Yes," she nodded quickly then leaned away, suddenly nervous. She tucked her legs under her and fiddled with her nails, '_But…I don't want to go alone, Bella. He's…he's in a band and he's really, really, really cool and nice and…he really like me. He winked at me at the end of his concert.'_

"Concert?" I had never thought I would see Alice like this. Nervous and shy. I stared at her with wide eyes, "He's in a band? What band?"

She pulled out a CD from her backpack and thrust it at me. I took it in my hand and examined the cover. It was shiny and brand new; the price tag was still on the case. I stared at the plastic. A bright picture was inside, a golden background and four men on the cover. One guy was holding drumsticks and winking saucily at the camera, his dark hair hanging in one eye. The other, next to the drummer, had his tongue sticking out and his bright blue eyes sparkled, matching with his blue streaked hair; he was holding a base high in the air. The one, closer to the front and his picture slightly bigger than the other two, was holding a guitar and sunglasses covered his eyes. His hair was swept into a big Mohawk and he had on no shirt besides a jacket open wide to show off his muscles. The last one, in the very front, his pictures the biggest, had a big grin on his face and was holding a golden microphone to his mouth. His sparkling hazel eyes were staring directly at the camera and his suit hugged his body perfectly, initiating his golden, spiky hair and tanned skin. He was obviously supposed to be the perfect one, cute, singer of the group.

I blinked. I had to admit, they were pretty cute, but nothing to fuss over. I handed it back to her as she stared at it, rubbing her hand over the cover with a cute little smile and blushing cheeks, _'The singer, Joham, is very nice. When I went to his concert, he invited me to this diner, but he wanted to bring his band mates. As one of my best friends, I wanted you to be there for me. If only just for a while…'_

I placed a hand on my shy friend's shoulder. I tried to force a smile and it must've worked because she smiled back. "I'll go." I said then spoke quickly, "Only for the food and I'm worried about you. You know, you've said this," I shifted uncomfortably, "about at least four guys in your whole life. Just…be careful this time. For once, I don't want your heart to be broken…"

She grinned brightly, 'Don't worry about me. Tori's coming so everything'll be fine.'

"I guess…"

When we finally made it to the diner, Victoria was already there. I could see the angry vein pounding in her forehead and her jaw was clenched tightly. She balled her pale hands into fists while we slid into the booth. Then she turned her head towards the window and completely ignored us. I sighed, my shoulders drooping. Alice's hands smacked against the table and she said in that sweet voice, "Can't you be happy for me, Tori? For once?"

"No!" My redheaded friend instantly snapped, "They're jerks. I can already tell," she kept her face away from us, "God, you do this every time, Ali!"

Alice flinched away and looked down sadly, her cheeks pink and her lips turned down. I watched them warily before nudging my shoulder into hers, "Alice…"

She looked up and offered a cheerful smile, "It's okay, really. As long as you're happy for me, Bella."

I nodded hesitantly. The diner wasn't as busy as I thought it would be; only a few kids scattered here and there. The door dinged and I turned in my seat to see them. My eyes widened and I stared into the hazel eyes of Joham. He sat down right in the middle while the rest introduced themselves; drummer: Ben, base: Brady, and lead guitar: Eleazar. They were all happy to be there; the bright smiles on their faces proved it.

"Joham!" Alice cried in her deliciously sweet, beautiful voice. She looked like she was going to faint. Her blue eyes twinkled and her mouth curled up into a big grin, "I'm so glad you came." She had placed down her board, completely sure of herself while I watched with vivid shock, "I…just can't believe it. I mean, just a few weeks ago, I was listening to your CD and I was just…so happy and now…" she placed a hand over her heart, a small smile on her pretty face, "My heart is beating so fast now. It's so…beautiful."

Joham and the others stared at her with wide eyes. Joham was the first to recover with a smile back, "I'm glad. It's good to know we have good fans."

I nodded, "You guys should be. Alice has been talking about you guys non-stop."

Joham's eyes twinkled and focused onto me, "And you?"

I flinched away, slightly taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"Do you listen to our music?" He asked, his light voice throwing me off. He leaned towards me, smirking now.

"Um," I tucked a thick tress behind my ear, "No."

One frowned, Ben, "You don't like music?"

I grimaced and narrowed my eyes at him, "No, yeah, I'm the only person on earth who doesn't like music."

"Sassy!" Joham suddenly exclaimed, causing my attention to avert back to him, "I like her." I glanced at Alice quickly to see her mouth had fallen open. She threw me a look and covered her expression with another smile.

"Y-Yes," she nodded, "Bella is very smart. She's at the top of my class. Well, after Jasper…" She trailed off at my glare and waved me off, "But I'm right after her. I'm going to catch up with her sometime." I chuckled and she giggled with me.

"So you're smart!" Joham grinned at me and my eyes widened, "That's nice. It's been a long time since I've seen an intelligent woman that takes pride in it."

I blushed for some odd reason, "Thanks." I swear, I saw Alice flinch and heard Victoria growl. I shrunk in my seat, tearing apart my napkin quietly. Alice fiddled with her fingers and hid behind her black hair.

"No problem." He nodded.

"So…" Eleazar started, "How about you guys come to the next concert?"

"Sure!" Alice quickly cried.

"And you?" They all turned to Victoria.

She slowly turned her head, her eyes wide with rage and her face red, "No. Thanks." She grounded out between her clenched, white teeth. We all cringed away from her.

"And will you, Bella?" Joham questioned with another smirk.

I froze up. What was he _doing_? Alice obviously adored him and he was ignoring her. Talking over her words and mushing her into a tiny puddle. I could see it in her blue eyes. She was becoming confused and frustrated. Her tiny fists balled and her lower lip jutted out.

"Um, Joham—" She started hesitantly, keep her eyes downcast.

"Will you?" He cut her off, pressing at me.

I sank into my seat, "I don't know…"

"Bella is really busy, Joham—" Alice tried again.

"Will you?" He questioned again, staring hard at me, his eyes twinkling again.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" I cried, standing up quickly to run towards the restroom. I found it easily. I pushed it open and stared at myself in the mirror. The guy was deluded obviously. Or he was blind. Was he that oblivious to Alice? Did he not see her giant eyes focused solely on her? Did he not see how her cheeks turned red or how she squealed when he walked in? I wanted to shout at him, punch him even. Alice was completely smitten though. So why was he only speaking to me?

I left the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I flinched away when I saw the two men. Joham and Brady. Joham smiled widely when he saw me and Brady leaned against the wall, keeping watch for whatever.

"That was fast," he commented then started towards me, "Bella…" The way he said my name and trailed his eyes down my body had me backing into the wall. He followed me, effectively pinning me against his body and the building. The hall was dark and cut off from the rest of the lively diner. So no one could really see us through the entrance. I started to slightly panic. What the _hell_ was he _doing_? He kept his hands to himself though.

"You know," I swallowed, "whatever you wanted to talk about, we can do it back at the table."

"Yeah," he nodded again, "But I don't want that girl to hear it. I wouldn't want to break her heart." He brought up a hand and pushed away my long bang from my forehead and threaded a finger through a long strand of my hair, "I'm not very interested in her."

"B-But…you invited her." I practically whispered, too shocked to form words. I was so close to punching the shit out of that straight, perfect nose. He was getting _way_ too close.

"Well, we need fans, don't we?" His face was teasing, a wicked grin stretching his lips, "But…I want you to be more than that."

"No groupies." Brady commented wryly.

"Exactly." Joham leaned closer. Closer. _Closer_. My hand balled, fully prepared…

Suddenly, a silver tray was placed between both our faces. Joham gasped and flinched back at the close proximity. My eyes flashed up and I cried, "Jasper!"

He smiled easily. He was dressed in a white button down and a black apron was around his waist. Black slacks and dark, nice shoes, "Hello. May I take your order?" He asked, smug he was right on time. I hadn't seen him for over a day. What the hell…? I couldn't help but be thankful though. He had saved me once again.

"W-What the…! Bella, do you know this guy?" Joham growled, fully frustrated he hadn't got what he wanted.

"Her boyfriend maybe." Brady said vaguely.

"…" I didn't say anything.

"Nope," Jasper said, a grin on his face now, "I'm just her stalker."

I blinked.

There was a speck of silence before Joham said, "We need a new waiter here."

"N-No!" I gripped Joham's shoulder, "He is a stalker, but not…exactly!" I tried to explain, but Joham stared at Jasper uncertainly before shaking his head, "No thanks. What a buzz kill." He then turned with Brady and moved down the hall rather quickly.

I stood there for awhile, too shocked to do anything else. Jasper chuckled softly, "I'm a stalker, but I'm not…?"

"Shutup!" I cried and jabbed a finger at him, "And when did you start working here?"

"I don't." he said calmly.

"But," I frowned, "The clothes."

"Oh no," he shook his head, "I found an old acquaintance of mine here," and then he said blandly, with no emotion at all, "and I suddenly felt like ripping the clothes off of him."

I stared at him, "You have problems."

"Yeah, yeah," he seemed irritable then his intense eyes landed on me, "I am a little annoyed though. This is why I didn't want to keep our relationship a secret." He wrapped an arm around my waist and pushed me rather roughly against the wall, a hand pinning next to my head so I could escape. For some reason, the action lit me on fire and my heart thudded loudly, "I have a strong desire to monopolize." He said, leaning closer until our noses brushed. I blushed, glancing away as I sizzled. Then I placed my hands on his chest and pushed.

"Don't be so weird, idiot. I have to get back out there," I sighed heavily then smiled softly at him, "Thanks for the help, boyfriend."

He returned the smile then rested a hand on my head, "You can't do everything, Bella."

"I…I know."

"And just let him know," he smiled evilly, "If he touches you again, I'll kill him." I nodded dazedly as he vanished around the corner.

I walked back out to the table, fully prepared to expose the guy as a looser when Alice suddenly shouted out, "Enough!" She jerked up, slapping her hands against the table. Everyone stared up at her, shocked while Joham frowned. "Bella is a wonderful person. And she's my friend. She helps me…with everything. She was even kind enough to come out here with me. And you…," she looked up at Joham with tears in her eyes, "You haven't looked at me once. Stop asking about Bella. She's not interested." Then she walked away slowly, grasping onto Victoria's hand to pull her away. Tori glared hatefully at all of them and they shuddered in their seats.

I turned to leave with them, feeling an immense shower of pride for Alice, when Joham caught my eye and he winked, smirking still.

_I need a vacation._

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think. You make me really happy with your reviews.<em>

_-Sonny_


	12. You Should Know

**Bella**

"Jasper," I sighed, my shoulders slumping, my breath coming out in a smoky cloud. He stopped when I stopped and stared down at me. He had taken off the stupid waiter outfit and returned to his outfit of fitting jeans and a short sleeved t-shirt. There was no way he was warm enough. I wanted to take off my jacket, just to offer it to him, but I knew he would just push it away with his selfless side, "Go home."

"I would rather follow you around," he said with a small smile, "You have many stalkers. And it appears," he turned his head toward an deserted building to our right, "so do I." I followed his gaze and saw the dark blue eyes staring at us from the darkness. I flinched closer to Jasper and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Did you ever find out who he is?" I asked as we started to walk again, this time me sweeping my feet as quietly as I could, though the action was useless. Jasper nodded and glanced down at me.

"He's my father's butler apparently. He was hired to follow me around until my eighteenth birthday." He said calmly, not even fazed by his father stalking him and a weird man following him for another few months. I shivered, but not from the cold.

"And that doesn't intimidate you in the slightest? And who would send a butler? If he's so damn rich, why didn't he get the CIA to take care of you?" I practically snarled. I had to admit, I was worried about my boyfriend and even a little protective. Jasper thought of the world like nothing, only focusing on school work and, well, to be honest, me. I wasn't going to be around forever, I knew that, but I couldn't stand the thought of Jasper being hurt or taken away from me. He had said he had loved me, but…Why did I feel like I would walk to the ends of the earth with him?

"I have never met my father, therefore, I do not know if I should fear him, be angry with him, or just be happy I can call him 'dad'. Right now I feel as though my grandfather as something to do with this too. He doesn't exactly like me and I doubt he'll like you either, no matter how cute you are." He placed a hand on my head and rubbed tenderly. I couldn't stop the blush from spreading across my cheeks. He trailed his free hand down to mine and intertwined our fingers. I heard the clicking of expensive shoes hitting the hard pavement behind us and Jasper turned his head slightly. "We have company. We'll have to lose him. I don't want him knowing where you live."

I gasped when Jasper suddenly jerked me forward with our joined hands and yanked me towards the corner. Then he was running and I was desperately trying to keep up. I stumbled behind him, yelling out curses for him to stop. Then he wrapped a strong arm around my waist and pulled me roughly behind another corner, and into an alleyway, slamming his back against the wall and brought me close to his chest. Placing a hand over my mouth, he bent down and whispered, "Shh…" Just then, I heard the even breathing and smooth, fast footsteps hitting the ground. I gasped as the man passed us, still running after where he thought we had gone. His feet vanished from my ears after a few seconds and Jasper let out a sigh of relief. He released me slowly, as if waiting for me to deck him.

"Good thinking." I whispered instead. Suddenly, I was pushed against the wall, replacing Jasper, and he smirked down at me, "J-Jas!"

"I wanted to kiss you alone, Bella." He crashed his lips down onto mine and tied his hands into my long hair, cupping my cheeks with his rough palms. I knitted my hands into his shirt, pulling him closer. His tongue delved into my mouth, tangling with mine as his hands moved down to my back, pushing me closer into him, as if to mold our bodies together. I moved up my toes, desperate to be any closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tugging at his curls and then lowering my hands to grasp the back of his shirt as he pushed me into the wall, towering over me. He pushed his hands up, up my ribs, and then paused. Though I didn't want to get felt up outside in a filthy alley, I was too caught up in his passion to care. I whimpered, and pressed myself closer into him. He took the idea and moved his hand up, pressing his hand right into my left breasts. I jolted at the sensation and he tore reluctantly away from my lips to stare into my eyes, questioning me to see if I was sure. I kissed him again, pulling him down to me and he groaned into my mouth, squeezing my breasts gently before swiping his thumb across it. I jumped again, taking in the heat bubbling in my stomach as he swiped my nipple back and forth. My knees buckled then Jasper suddenly pulled away and glanced up curiously. I followed his gaze, only to be smacked in the nose gently with a snowflake.

I frowned, my eyes crossing to stare at the quickly melting ice on my skin. Jasper chuckled at my face and kissed my ripe lips again before gripping my hands in his. I allowed him to pull me away, still in a hazy daze of lust. He chuckled again and smoothed down my hair, "As much as I would like to continue, I wouldn't want my girlfriend getting a cold."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved it off, allowing him to take me home. When we finally reached the two story house, I released his hand and started to the wooden gate that surrounded my home. Jasper followed behind me. I held up a hand, "How long do you expect to follow me?"

He gave a bright, smitten smile, "Wherever you go!" he sang.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "I'll ring the cops." Then I slammed the gate behind me before he could dodge it. He leaned against the wood with a crestfallen yet dull look.

"_Aaawww_," he whined, "that's mean."

"You should be satisfied! I practically dry-humped you today. Go home!" I slammed the door and blinked at the bright light. I removed my jacket and left on my beanie. I casually walked into the kitchen and saw my mother stirring something brown. I took it as cake or something. I wiped down my face and hands before addressing her. "Hey, mom."

"You're lips are bruised," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Jasper sure is rough with you."

"S-Shut up!" I snapped.

She continued on as if she hadn't heard me, "Just used protection."

"Ugh!" I stomped up the stairs and closed my door behind me. I ran a hot, scalding bath and shredded off my clothes and hat. After scrubbing my teeth down and washing down my face, I stepped into the steaming water, ignoring the way my skin itched and burnt. I bent my knees to my chest and relaxed into the water, letting the steam stick to my face and arms. I sat in there for an hour or two before wringing myself off and my squeezed my hair of any water. When I was clean and dry, I put on some baggy, gray sweat pants and a tank top. I walked back downstairs to see my mother eating burnt brownies. She offered me one and I shook my head.

She frowned then glanced at my phone, "It's been going off since you got into the shower."

"Really?" I frowned with her, "That's weird." Unless it was Alice crying about her lost love or Victoria complaining about how James didn't notice her new skirt. Either way, I didn't want to listen to either. I picked it up, flipped it open, and pressed it against my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey! Hey! It's me!" Jasper's voice shouted enthusiastically.

I hung up almost immediately then trudged back up the stairs after throwing my mom a quick goodnight and kiss. I took one of her brownies reluctantly. When I reached my room, I burrowed under the thick blankets. Then my phone rang again. I winced and sighed, sitting up my bed. I pressed the phone to my ear, "Jas—"

"You hung up."

"Yeah," I replied, "It's nighttime. Which means sleep. Go to bed and stop calling me."

"How mean, girlfriend. You know this is Jasper, right?" He asked and I could detect the teasing smile in his voice. I slouched, fully prepared to give him a lashing for the next few minutes.

"How did you even get my number?" I questioned, grimacing now.

"As long as there is love—" I hung up before he could start again. I could feel my cheeks heat up from the word leaving his mouth once again. I buried myself in the cover, trying to hide my mortification in the dark room. My phone rang again, vibrating against my chest. He called again and I always did the same thing. Finally, I sighed and snapped it open.

"How many times have you called me?" I whispered into the phone.

"Don't know," he mulled it over, "Twenty maybe?"

"Twenty three." I murmured.

"Ah," he chuckled, "you were counting."

"Shut up. And don't think this changes anything. I still think you're annoying—"

"You love me." He whispered in a tender voice. I stiffened, shooting straight up in my bed. Everything fluffed around the edges of my eyes and my heart thudded loudly in my chest. I bit my bottom lip as he continued, "You love me, right?"

"I-I…" Then I hung up, trying to douse down the hot lava on my cheeks. "God, what is wrong with him? Saying all those things..." But was it true? I couldn't believe I was admitting it to myself. I tried to push it to the back of my mind, but it kept haunting, swirling around my thoughts. My affection for Jasper was definitely giant and he was in the center of my mind, right after my mom. But…love? I was taught not to get attached to anyone, because my mother was always on the verge losing it and needed me around. I turned over on my belly and screeched in my pillow before falling asleep, dreaming of Jasper's sweet nothings in my ear.

**XOXO**

I opened the door, trying to ignore the way the snow was sticking to the ground. My nose wrinkled in distaste. I cautiously stepped, barefoot, onto the ground and slowly maneuvered my way to the gate. "Good morning, Bella." My eyes shot up and widened when I saw Jasper standing there causally, leaning against the mailbox with the newspaper open in his hands. He gave me a teasing smile, "It's going to rain later so let's cuddle together under an umbrella."

I stared at him, unable to comprehend he was here, just standing there. What the hell? Jasper smirked, smug he had shocked me. "W-What…did you stay here all night?"

"Of course. I would do anything for Bella. Even if that means staying up all night just to protect her." He said with brightly before resting his soft eyes and tender smile on me, "And I know she loves me. That's enough to keep me awake at night."

"I…" I couldn't find any words to say. How unbelievably sweet? At that moment, it didn't matter that he was a stalker or that he was my secret boyfriend. I kissed him hard and he stared down at me with wide eyes when I released him. I then snatched the newspaper from him, "Don't read other's newspapers without their consent!" Then I slammed the door behind me.

Mom looked up from her eggs, "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just stupid thoughts." I shook my head.

When I finally finished breakfast for my mom, I stuffed a piece of bread into my mouth and grabbed my bag. I shouted goodbye to my mother and she replied with a mouth full of bacon. Jasper looked up curiously when I exited the house and eyed me as I shoved a sweet bun into his hand wrapped in clear foil. He stared down at it for a while as I tried to glare at him, "You haven't ate, have you?"

_I love you._

He followed after me with a sweet smile the whole way.

**XOXO**

"Bella?" I turned around to see Edward. He was standing a few feet away from me as I picked up my fallen books. I had my knees tucked under my body and was resting my butt on my heels. He stared down at me hesitantly, refusing to meet my eyes. For some reason, I wasn't mad at him, much less embarrassed to speak with him. He might've kissed me without my accord, but I wasn't going to throw away years of friendship. I offered him a small smile and stood. He seemed shocked.

"Hey, Edward." I greeted him, gathering my books in my arms accordingly.

"Y-You…" He trailed off and then smirked crookedly, a blush in his high cheekbones, "Hey."

"No, I'm not mad at you anymore, though I should be suing you for sexual harassment, I feel like I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I had missed all the signs that were clearly being shoved into my face and I apologize if I tampered with you. If I ever made you feel uncomfortable."

Surprisingly, he chuckled, "I swear, Bella, you're too much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I instantly snapped, "This is supposed to be a heartfelt moment, you asswipe!" Then I took a deep breath and calmed myself as he cringed away, "I mean, apology accepted."

"I didn't…" I held up a hand and he nodded before rolling his hand towards me. He held it out, palm up and stared at me expectantly. I contemplated this for a while. I could take it, I really could, but then again, this was Edward we were talking about. I was ready to forgive him…but…I reached out slowly and his hand widened further. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my waist insistently and I was tugged to another hard body. Edward's eyes immediately hardened and he took a step back.

"I told you before, Cullen, if you touched her, I would personally deal with you myself." A deep, dark voice said from behind me. I turned my head up to see Jasper glaring at Edward, a frown on his handsome face and his eyes turning hard like steel. I glanced between them hurriedly before Jasper smiled gently down at me, "Victoria has been looking for you, Bella. C'mon." He walked around me and placed his hands on my back to push me away from my friend.

"Bye, Edward!" I shouted over my shoulder and offered a soft wave. He didn't reply, and, instead, turned the other way with an annoyed curse. I allowed Jasper to push me towards the auditorium and saw Alice, Liam, Ben, Alec, Jane, Lauren, Leah, Kate, Jessica, Jared, and a few others. Alice was beaming brightly as Victoria climbed onto the tall, tall stage.

"Liam!" She shouted loudly. The lights clicked on with a catcall, which I identified as Liam's stupid voice and she rolled her eyes before flicking him off. The drama teacher gasped and scolded the both of them, which Victoria replied with, "Chilly willy out, L. L. Not-Cool J." I shook my head at my closest friend. Jasper gripped my hand gently in his and pulled me to the stage. It looked way taller from up here and I tried to stop myself from fainting at the height.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, again singing out my name in a high, bravado type of voice. I smiled and she hugged me tightly, "I'm so glad you could make it. This time, I won't throw up." Ah, yes. Last year, at the Christmas play, Alice had played Saint Mary and was to sing every word she said. But by the first scene, she was blowing chunks on everyone. It might've been the giant cake we had before or it might've just been nerves, but I was glad I wasn't in the audience and kind of guilty I had gone to the bathroom at the beginning. Victoria had to drag a blubbering, apologetic Alice off the stage and she vowed that she wouldn't fail us this time, "And I even gave Joham tickets!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Victoria and I screamed in unison. Alice cringed away, her innocent bright blue eyes shocked. Victoria grasped her frail shoulders and shook her, "What the _hell_ is your problem? Didn't you see the way he treated you? Or Bella for that matter? Are you _fucking_ insane?"

"Language." The teacher chastised.

"Shut up!" Victoria shouted angrily at her before whirling back to put her wrath on Alice. The small girl shuddered and took a step back as Victoria's eyes glowed red, "Perhaps I've been too good for the past few weeks! Maybe it's time to execute some discipline!"

Alice cried out before Victoria could even crack her pale knuckles and ran towards me. I gasped as she butted into my chest and sobbed, "Bell_aaaaaa_!" I wavered, jolting my arms around wildly, fully unprepared to show any sympathy and comfort towards my little friend. I raised a hand hesitantly and placed it on her smooth hair. She jumped and looked up at me with wide, leaking eyes. I smiled as nicely as I could as her hands tightened into my sweater. The way I was rubbing her head reminded me so much of how Jasper did it.

She smiled happily and stepped away, "Whenever I fall in love again, I want my husband to touch me just like that." Then she skipped away, giggling. Victoria watched her go curiously before shrugging at me. Then I could feel a hand on my head, rubbing it softly. I looked up into Jasper's soft gray eyes. He took a step back and retreated somewhere else on the bustling stage. I watched him go.

_I…I love you._

Suddenly, I heard giggling and looked up curiously to see Jasper being backed up towards me again. He was trying to unknot Leah's nails from his arm and trying to block out Lauren's insistent babbling about her weekend. I snapped. I gripped his other arm and pulled him towards me. Leah's eyes flashed as they landed on me. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, watching the exchange. Then Lauren's round hips nudged me to the side. I meant to catch myself then my heels hit the end of the stage. I reached out, desperate to defy gravity to my doom. Jasper's eyes widened and he whirled around to face me, watching me fall. I had never seen him helpless. He reached out a hand towards me as I began to fall fully. My feet touched the air.

"J-Jasper…"

There was an almighty bang and my vision muffled.

"Hey! Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Are you alright?"

"You two?"

"Give them some room!"

"Nurse! I'll get the nurse!"

"Don't think for one second I didn't see that Lauren! You bitch!"

"Language!"

"Shut _UP_!"

I blinked wearily, balling my fists in weird fabric. When I came to, I glanced down at the familiar open button down shirt and navy blue t-shirt. I gasped and sat up, ignoring the fact I was straddling my boyfriend. I placed a hand on my aching shoulder, rolled it then looked down. I recoiled in shock. Jasper was on the floor, on his back, his eyes closed and his hair covering his face in every which way. He looked abnormally pale under his tan complexion. My eyes welled up and stung harshly. I gripped onto his shirt again, shaking him roughly.

"Jasper!"

"Bella—" Someone started and touched my shoulder. I pushed them off.

"Jasper!"

"Jasper! Jasper!"

"Jas!" When that didn't work, I went to extremes, tears bleeding down my cheeks, "_Boyfriend_!" The word seemed to echo through the auditorium and I felt everyone lean away. But it had worked.

As a sob tried to break through my throat, his hand cradled the side of my face, his eyes concerned, "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice laced with pain and worry.

"I-I'm fine." I whispered. "But…But…you…"

"I'm okay too." He smiled, as if to reassure me. He should've knew that wouldn't work. He sat up with difficulty and I stared at him, watching as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple and his teeth clenched together.

"Don't lie." I muttered, gripping onto his arm.

He winced away from me.

"Get help." I whispered, too low for anyone to hear but him.

"W-What?" Leah looked genuinely concerned.

"_Get help_!" I screamed at her, the tears brimming over.

_I love you._

"What?" Jasper stared down at me, shocked.

So I had said it out loud.

"You heard me, idiot."

He smiled, it was shaky though.

"Don't move so much...boyfriend."

* * *

><p><em>Review for me. I want to know what you think. And tell if you can guess…?<em>

_-Sonny_


	13. Chicken

**Bella**

The door was barged open with lightning speed. I knew that it wasn't because he was dying or because it was fatal, no, it was because he was Jasper Hale and everyone knew that. He was practically shoved on table when I brought him to the hospital, which he objected to. Then they rolled him in like the president. He complained and protested as doctors swarmed around him like bees. I was able to grip a metal rail and lean over him.

"It's nice to know you'll be okay." I said, a watery smile on my face.

He watched me, slightly wide-eyed, "Bella…"

"Okay, inject." One doctor said, raising a ready syringe.

I shuddered as the doctor looked at me for my consent. I didn't know why exactly, but I nodded. Whatever it took to make him better. The doctor went back to work and Jasper gnashed his teeth together as they prodded his arm, "No!" He practically growled, "Bella!" He reached a hand towards me. I knew I was betraying him in the worst way possible as I stepped away. "Bella!" The needle slid through his skin. His eyes met mine and I watched warily as the eyelids drooped. I swear, I heard him mutter my name one more time before he fell under. Immediately, all the nurses prodded and checked through his body while rolling him away. When I tried to get passed the nurse, she held me back, shaking her head.

I bundled up in Jasper's giant hoodie and said, "Please, he's my boyfriend. This is all my fault. I just have to…"

"Sorry, ma'am. You can visit another time." She shut the double doors behind her and jogged down the long corridor after my unconscious Jasper. I stood there for a while, knees pressed together, hands disappearing into his jacket, and looking utterly hopeless. God, this was my entire fault, truly and completely. I was such an idiot, allowing everything to go this far. If I had told the school that I was dating Jasper, Lauren and Leah would've given up by now and none of this would've happened.

"Bella! Bella!" I turned to see Victoria and Alice making their way towards me; Alice nervous and wary, wringing her fingers and Victoria red and frustrated, her hands in fists. I grimaced and shook my head at them before turning around the corner. I had no idea where I was going, I just wanted to be away from those two. After Victoria had practically screamed to the high Heavens that she wanted to demand what was going on between the two of us, Alice had cried out big tears and whined my name. I left in a taxi quickly; there was no way I was going to listen to that. "Bella, don't you run away from us!"

My arm was gripped tightly in a feminine hand and I yanked it from Victoria's constricted grip and snapped at her, "What, Tori?"

"What, Tori? _What, Tori_? Is that all you have to say to me?" She instantly hissed venomously, her hair swirling around her wildly and trying to stare me down.

"Go away." I muttered at her. Alice flinched away at my tone.

"No!" Victoria gripped my wrist hard, "You do _not_ get to tell us that! You do _not_ just get to lie to us for who knows how long and then fucking tell us to go just because _you're_ the liar!"

"You don't understand…"

"No, I understand fully. You lied to me! You said that you hated that guy! And what did you call him? Your boyfriend! Boyfriend, Bella! And you fucking love him? How hypocritical of you. Bagging on Alice when you've fallen for a Hale." She was shouting at that point.

My eyes narrowed into slits, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"_I did it for you_!" She suddenly exploded, her hand twisting around my wrist and it ached under her strength, "Do you think I really like James? Do you think I actually want to be with a guy like that?" She screamed at me, releasing my wrist to grip her wild hair in her hands, practically ripping it from her skull.

Alice whimpered worriedly and backed away from both of us with teary eyes.

"W-What're you talking about?" I whispered, completely flabbergasted at her anger. I had never seen Victoria so out of control, so livid at me or Alice, so upset at something I didn't know.

"I love Edward." She grounded out slowly with flaming eyes and mine widened as she glared hard at me, "And you took him away from me. After everything, after all I've done for you! And you kiss him right under my fucking nose!" I couldn't get over my shock. It was impossible. Victoria was constantly insulting Edward and always talking about James. There was absolutely no way she could…love him. How absurd. And she wasn't making no sense. How had I stolen him? He had kissed _me_! This was all completely fucked up.

I could see all the nurses and patients had paused, now watching with wide, curious eyes. Obviously, they were waiting for us to explode on each other. I couldn't imagine myself attacking Victoria though or her the other way around. Was this friendship a lie to her though? Was she just pretending with me? And was Alice going along with it? I could feel tears sting my eyes and I darted my gaze to my shy best friend and she glanced away nervously. That was enough for me. I steeled my gaze and Victoria gnashed her teeth together.

"Ever since middle school, I've protected you. And then you had to bat those big brown eyes and practically stole all the fucking guys away. Edward is such an idiot!" her eyes filled with tears while I watched with shock, "Over the summer, I…I was going to confess…I just…I saw him with you during sophomore year and…you guys were laughing and kidding around…I couldn't do it." She laughed, hysterical at this point, "You're perfect for him," tears rolled down red face, "But you gave it all up for a fucking Hale!" She shouted again, advancing on me. My eyes widened as she took a few steps towards me, "_I hate you_!" Alice screamed and Victoria lunged.

I wasn't prepared. I had never gotten into a fight before. I squeaked when her hands knotted into my long hair and shoved me against the wall. She screamed over and over, "_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_" A second later, her hands were yanked from my tresses and her arms were pulled behind her back, locking them there as she thrashed and screamed. I flinched against the wall as the doctors all held her wiggling, cursing body down. Her red hair covered her crimson face. One nurse hesitantly walked around the building crowd to grip Victoria's arm. The teenager shrieked again as the needle pierced her skin. Alice blubbering in the corner, gripping her white board tightly. I watched as Victoria slowly calmed, sagging against the floor with small whimpers. Drool eased from her mouth and her eyelids fluttered. They hoisted her up and carried her from the hallway.

I leaned against the wall with wide eyes and my mouth opened in shock. I still couldn't process she had done that. I could see the anger, the primal urge to rip my throat out in her eyes. I turned my gaze on Alice. She opened her mouth and closed it at least five times before she wrote sloppily on her board, '_I'm so sorry_.'

My throat felt tight, "Me too." I turned the other way, cuddling snuggly in Jasper's jacket. I inhaled his scent over and over, trying to calm myself. My best friend had just attacked me and Alice couldn't even defend herself. I licked my dry, chapped lips and ran a hand through my messy hair. I slowly slid down the wall, feeling everything way down on me, hitting deep in my chest. I heard the soft shoes hitting the ground and looked up to see my mother. She had her hair tied back and a grim frown on her lips.

"You're going to scare the other nurses." She murmured.

"I don't care." I replied in the same tone.

She offered a tiny smile before taking a seat next to me on the linoleum floor. She sat there with me for about thirty minutes in silence before she flipped through her clipboard and sighed, "I know his room number. They should be done by now. Especially because he's a Hale." When I didn't reply, she smoothed down my hair, "I'm…I saw what happened between you in Victoria. She'll get over it."

"Yeah," I said vaguely, but there wasn't a hint of emotion in my voice. My mom frowned.

"Love makes us do stupid things, Bella. You should know." She stood fluidly, handed me a short sticky note then continued on her way. I glanced down at the number: 327. I walked slowly to the stairs, taking them two at a time, though I stumbled half the time and finally made it to the third floor. I pushed past the double doors and found the door. I took a deep, shaky breath and shoved the door out of my way.

I heard the beeps first and that my eyes water almost immediately. His face looked peaceful though. His mouth was slightly parted for air and his hair was tousled. The tan complexion was back and his skin was slightly flushed. He looked much better than I was imagining. Then my eyes fell on his left arm. It wasn't wrapped in one of those hard casts that I had many times, but more of wraps around his arm. Thin, white fabric that was more a protective skin than armor. It was wrapped all the way down to his fingers, but other than that, he appeared fine. I hesitantly shifted in the room, testing the floorboard before taking another deep breath and walked into the room fully. I touched the soft, warm blanket covering his feet and legs. I rubbed up to his chest and felt his heart thump tranquilly against my hand. Then I touched his lips and brushed down his hair.

When I sat down in the chair beside his bed, I looked down at my lap, allowing the shame to sweep over me. "Sorry, Jas." For hours, I sat there, watching him sleep and his eyelids flutter. He muttered something and shifted in the bed. When my bladder felt like it was going to burst, I had to leave. I quickly went to the bathroom and watched my hands. I put my messy hair in a ponytail and moved back to the room. The door was cracked open and I was sure I had closed it behind me. I caught a look of Jasper's blond head moving slightly and a taller figure over him. I quickly hid on the wall, slamming my back flat against it.

"…understand though, don't you?" It was a familiar voice. Someone I didn't hear a lot. Carlisle. So he had probably heard and came to see if his fake-son was okay? That was good. So Jasper's family wasn't all bad, I guess. I leaned closer, listening intently to their murmuring voices, "You know what your grandfather said. And I can't believe you let it escalade to this."

Jasper didn't reply.

"Are you even listening? You do know what this means don't you?" Carlisle snapped venomously. I flinched away at his tone.

Jasper shifted in his bed; I could hear the metal creak, "I'm not a fool, Carlisle. I know what this is."

"Have you told her?"

I froze. Were they talking about me? No. They couldn't be.

"Told who, uncle?" Jasper questioned dryly.

"The girl, Jasper! The girl who seems to follow you around and Marcus can't get a handle on her. You know he hasn't found out who the hell she is and why you're so attached to her."

"I'm not attached," Jasper retorted calmly, "I'm in love with her."

There was a short, tense silence before there was the sound of shuffling paper. I leaned around slightly to see Carlisle had smacked a manila folder onto Jasper's bed. Jasper stared down at it curiously and picked it, flipping open the file slowly. His eyes scanned across the paperwork quickly, fluttering back and forth and flipping the pages hurriedly. Every page that was turned, his eyes darkened and hardened until they resembled hard stones. I had never seen him so angry. He threw the binder up in the air and the paper scattered everywhere. My eyes widened as Jasper glared hatefully at uncle, who wasn't shocked at his nephew's outburst.

"You've been stalking us? _Her_?" He breathed out between clenched teeth.

"I have to ensure your safety, Jasper."

"Bullshit! You don't give two fucks about me. But when I actually find someone, you rat my ass out to my grandfather!" he took a deep breath to steady himself then spoke out slowly, "How long?"

"Since you left Italy."

"Fuck!" Jasper snarled in rage, fisting his hands in his hair before leaning back in his bed. He winced when his arm hit the fabric hard. Carlisle sighed and shook his head.

"You need rest. You have two broken ribs and a pretty deep muscle bruise in your lower back. Two of your fingers are fractured and your entire arm is sprained." He picked up his briefcase while I cringed at every new injury stored in my brain, "And all this," his uncle turned away with disgusted look on his face, "for that _girl_. I hope she's worth it."

My heart thudded in my ears as Carlisle started walking towards the door. I was too shocked to move. He moved the door aside and his eyes met mine. I couldn't find anything to say and just stuttered uselessly. He shook his head after a while and turned the other way, shrugging on his trench coat. I stood there for another few seconds before I bent down to the doorway and picked up one sheet of paper. It had my name on it, a copy of my birth certificate, and a baby picture, right when I was put into the nursery with the other infants. I shuddered and grabbed another paper. It was a photo of Jasper and me; I looked very frustrated and he was smiling, patting my head as I fumed. All of them, pictures and words, some of them I could comprehend and I was seventeen in the twelfth grade.

"Hey." I heard the croak and glanced up to see Jasper watching me with a heated gaze. When he saw my hectic gawp, he sighed, "Bella, I never meant for it—"

"You're okay." I marveled over him. He frowned and his eyebrows merged, "I'm glad." I said with a small smile, my eyes stinging once again.

He stared at me for a few seconds before offering a gentle, pained smile of his own, "Yeah, I'm fine." There was a short pause as I stacked the documents together and placed them back in the binder, handing it back to him. He allowed it to fall into his lap then looked back up at me curiously, "You aren't mad?"

"Actually," I crossed my arms under my chest, nestling deeper in his baggy, baggy jacket, "I am."

He tensed visibly, "Which part?"

I took the long steps forward to reach the right side of his bed and punched his shoulder as hard as I could. He winced away and cursed lowly while my knuckles throbbed. Jasper tried to reach his hand up to rub his new injury, but pause when he saw the bandaged limb. I took a deep breath and let it go, "I'm not angry about the secrets of your family and your stalking relatives. I'm mad because you're so stupid."

"W-What?"

"God, Jas! You could've died!" I cried. He chuckled, pressing the heel of his hand against his forehead, pushing back his hair, "It's not funny!" I insisted before my expression softened, "I was so worried. I thought you were really hurt…I thought…I would lose you." I murmured.

"I was scared too," he muttered quietly, "I moved you out of the way, but I didn't have enough time to grab onto the edge. So I fell for you." He reached up his right hand and cradled my head, fitting through the loose strands, "Are you hurt?"

"No." I removed his hand from my skin and sat on his good side, "Thanks to you." I said bitterly.

He cracked a wry smile, "Love you too, Bella." Then he winced and snuggled deeper into his hard pillow.

"Get some sleep, idiot." I whispered, glancing away from him.

He gripped my hand, "Don't leave."

"Yes, sir."

**XOXO**

"Bella," I turned in my seat to see Leah standing there. She was closer than I would've liked and her face was clear of any makeup, her hair tied back. I had never seen her like this. Her hazel eyes flashed with concern and frustration, "I-I'm sorry. I think it went too far last week."

"You think?" I questioned sarcastically, taking a seat in my Art seat.

"Bella," she begged me, "Just hear me out. I'm worried about Jasper, that's all. And I know Lauren is too. She's been suspended for two weeks for reckless endangerment."

"Good." I nodded, assorting my paints in brightest to darkest.

"Please," she whispered, leaning closer, "just tell me, is he okay?"

"He's fine." I replied in the same tone, "Just a few broken ribs and fingers. He should be fine. He's an idiot though."

"And you love him for that." She retorted.

"Yeah," I nodded again. It must've been obvious if Leah could see it.

She tried to smile, "Well, I guess…see you later."

"Yeah." I waved her off and she turned away, returning to her station. The chair next to mine slid out loudly, causing me to jump in my seat, but I refused to look at her. She plopped forcefully in her seat and stared right at me. Alice obviously couldn't take a hint. No matter how much she widened those big, blue eyes, I wasn't going to forgive her. She knew that Victoria loved Edward and Edward loved me. Why did she keep this from me? Sweet, little Alice.

She scribbled something on her board while I blatantly ignored her, _'Won't you even look at me?'_ She pleaded with me as I read the board out of the corner of my eye. She pouted when I didn't reply and erased it. I turned away she whirled it back around with another plea. The class started and I ignored Alice all through the period.

When the bell rang, I stood without another word and hurried out of the classroom. As soon as I left the room, though, I smacked into a slim body and jolted when I saw the wild red hair. I stared into the dark brown eyes of Victoria. They looked dead, tired, dark bags under etched into her pale skin. Her skin looked ashen and her hair was around her in wild curls. Her clothes consisted of a baggy Braves shirt and loose jeans. I had never seen my friend like this. She stared at me for a few seconds while I tried to convince myself to not punch the fuck out of her, just for the hell of it, but she opened her dry lips, "Bella…"

"No thanks." I walked around her and headed to my next class.

**XOXO**

"W-What?" I glanced around with wide eyes as Jasper stared at me with a curious gaze. When he said he would be getting out of the hospital soon, he gave me an address with a big grin while I denied like a child. Finally, when he slipped into a deep sleep, I snatched it from his hand and memorized the address. I looked around the big, luxurious apartment room. The living room was attached to the pristine kitchen and the bedroom was in the back, along with the bathroom. What the hell…?

"So you came, huh?" he leaned against the wall, his glasses shining in the dull light.

"W-What is this place?" I questioned, something slightly akin to awe in my voice.

"My house." He answered calmly.

"Seems like it."

"What're you here for?" He asked in that same monotone, "To visit me?"

I blushed and glanced away, "You know why." Then turned back to him, "Why're you living here? Alone?"

He sighed, "It was pretty tense at home, so I came here." Then he turned on me, a small smile on his lips. He pressed me against the wall, "Why'd you come alone? Are you okay with me doing anything to you?"

I didn't have time for this. I pressed my hand against his forehead and felt it sizzle against my skin. I glowered at him, "You're an idiot! I knew you were still sick! Why in the hell did you force yourself out of the hospital?"

He rolled his eyes and looked away, "It was boring in there. And Bella wasn't there when I woke up, so I left."

I fumed, "I'll get some ice water!"

"I'm fine. I can—"

"JUST LIE DOWN!" When his eyes widened and he tilted his head to the side in curiosity, I couldn't help but soften up, "Please. Just…just get better, Jasper." I managed to get him on the couch, since he refused to get into bed for some odd reason. Finally, I placed the covers over him and drowned a towel in cold, cold water before putting that on his heated forehead and cooked some tea, "Are you eating right?"

He opened his mouth to reply.

"Lollipops don't count." I snapped at him.

He glanced away.

"Fine," I said. I stood and started towards the kitchen, "I'll make you something to eat." He allowed me to do so without complaint. I finally decided on some chicken noddle soup and mixed in the chicken broth, cut up the meat, added some veggies, and boiled it. Then I walked back over to him, grimacing when I saw the sweat sticking to his skin. He sat up with a grunt and I shook my head, placing my hands on his strong shoulders, "Y-You must be burning up. Here." I unclasped one of the buttons and felt his piercing stare.

I looked up to see him gazing down at me with a heated expression. The glasses just added to the effect. I tried to steel my gaze as he moved forward, leaning closer and closer with that vivid stare. I bundled up his shirt and shook him roughly, "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Testy." He murmured in monotone.

"Just look out the window, Jas!"

"Fine, fine." He stared out in the setting sun as I finished undoing his buttons. When I got to the last one, I moved the shirt aside and stared down at his bruised chest. One bruise was pretty deep and right under his chest, right on the rib, probably where I landed. I pressed my hand gently against it, watching his face for any kind of pain. He just continued to look out the window with a dull expression. Sighing, and summoning up my courage, I gripped the edges of his sleeves and tugged the shirt off. His strong, lean arms were exposed and his flat, toned abdomen was taped up from my view. I had forgotten his ribs had been shattered. "Don't look that way." He said.

"What?" I shot my eyes up to him to see his smoldering gaze was back on me. I bit my bottom lip and threw the sweaty shirt away, "Don't look that way either."

"I can't help it. Bella brings out the worst in me." he said with a small smile, his eyes amused now.

I grabbed the other white shirt next to the couch and he lifted his arms weakly so I could tug it over his head. When I slid it down his body, he sighed with relief and thanked me softly. I nodded, staring down at my lap.

_I owe him one again, _I thought to myself, _I used to think he was a guy who was always fooling around and a giant pervert, but he always pulls through at the end. He may annoy me endlessly, but I love him and he protects me when I need it. And I can't do a thing for him…_

"Sorry." I whispered.

He looked confused.

"I'm relying on you a lot, Jas. I try to help, I try to stay out of your way, try to tell you I can take care of myself when I obviously can't. In the end, this is the only thing I can do for you. I'm becoming a burden."

He suddenly leaned down and his lips captured mine a fiery kiss and it had nothing to do with his fever. I kissed him back timidly, allowing him to swipe his tongue across my lips and I allowed him entrance. Before it could get too heated, I pushed him off. He smiled and placed a hand on my head, tousling the hair softly, "You're too sly, Bella."

"Shut up. And don't kiss me. You'll give me a cold." I said, though I yearned for more of his taste.

He just continued to beam innocently, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think of this chapter. Took me three tries to write it. Ugh. I despise Carlisle. O_O<em>

_-Sonny_


	14. Back For You

**Bella**

"I don't care! That makes no sense, like, would you want to see floating heads?" Jane shouted at Victoria. After winter break, she seemed to turn back to normal; red in her cheeks and her hair tied back. She kept her gaze from me and I sometimes saw her and Alice in a corner, moping. It didn't matter. I could barely stand being in a room with either of them. "It's impossible!" I rolled my eyes to the ceiling as they all argued about the yearbook. It was only four months left in school and we had to start selling. The whole group was trying to decide if we should stick with waist-up photos or head-shots.

"Well, I think it'll save paper and space. Think of the trees, dude! The trees!" Victoria laughed softly and pushed back a curly strand, "Head shots would look much better than full bodies. Some people wouldn't like to see their bodies and no parent could fit that in their wallet." I sighed heavily, trying my best to ignore him.

"Well, since we are all tied with this," Jane sighed, shaking her blond head then turned her green eyes on me, "Bella!" She smiled big, "What do you think?" Everyone at the table turned their heads towards me, all the eyes of Student Council penetrating my bored form.

"Honestly?" I asked, sighing out again, raising my eyebrows as I turned to the group.

"Of course." Jane waved her hand to gesture to everyone.

"I think the whole thing is fucking stupid," I said and their eyes widened, "Who cares if the pictures are head-shots or waist-up? People are just going to buy the books and look through them for a few weeks before throwing them at the back of their closets and they won't be moved until they go to college or die! No one's life is going to be changed, no one's going to be hurt! It's the fucking yearbook!" Saucer-eyes dragged across me with shock. I clenched my teeth together, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach. I gathered up my things as the first bell rang, "I gotta go." I stood and rushed out the room.

I had to admit, that was harsh, but I was so sick of the same shit every day. Jasper had disappeared from the face of the earth. When I went to nurse him for the three weeks during Christmas break, his apartment was empty. I had begun to worry when he didn't answer his phone or call me. After two weeks, I tried to convince myself that I should go to his main house, but I had no idea where the hell it was. So I was left for another week to worry until school started again. This was the second day back, and still, no sign of him.

"Bella, wait up!" I turned to see Edward rushing towards me. He had taken it among himself to keep me company during the Student Council meeting, but was late again. He helped me with the pictures and usually kept his opinions to himself unless it was to pitch the fashion week thing again, for Alice. Speaking of Alice, she hadn't spoken to me either. She had desperately trying to get my attention over the last few weeks, but quit when the second semester started. She ignored me all through Art and was the first to leave class. It was fine. I wasn't ready to forgive her or Victoria just yet. Edward hadn't changed though, and I knew Victoria hadn't told him anything of her feelings. He sat with me at lunch, far away from Victoria and Alice, and kept me amused with his lame jokes and overdone dramatic ways. I couldn't help but love him as a friend more. He had become my brother in ways. Though, he was still over flirtatious, he was always there for me and kept me company.

"Hey, Edward," I greeted, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with the tab outside. It seems to be broken again. Ya know, when Jasper broke it that one time." He stated with a hint of annoyance. I rolled my eyes internally at the thought. He was such an idiot to me back then. It seemed like such a while ago. My heart panged uncomfortably when I thought of my boyfriend.

"Sure." I nodded. We started towards the outside gym and I listened to Edward go on and on, finding him a little adorable. He seemed so compassionate about some things and his bright green eyes twinkled whenever he spoke. He smirked whenever I asked questions about his break. When we reached the outside, Edward wrote down everything while I watched, staring at the dent in the faucet. It was the same dip that had been the in the spout months ago, when Jasper had kicked it. I tilted my head to the side, staring at it quizzically. How in the hell did that happen? Jasper wasn't back…so…?

"Ah," a familiar voice behind me groaned wryly, "Luckily I didn't get wet this time."

I whirled around to see him. Jasper. He was leaning against the wall of the school, staring at us with a spark in his grey eyes. His golden hair had grown out a bit and his skin seemed to have a healthy glow to it. The bandage on his arm had vanished and his fingers seemed completely healed. My mouth fell open and my eyes stung. It had seemed like so long.

"J-Jas…"

"Bella." He smirked.

Without further ado, I ran towards him and slammed into his body. He caught me easily and hugged me gently to his body, rubbing down my hair. Then I gripped his shirt and shook him. He just smiled as I lashed out at him, "Where in the hell have you been? How did you heal so fast? Do you think you can just show up like this? What the hell is your problem? Answer my questions!"

"Geez," he sighed again, scratching the back of his head casually. He glanced up at the sky before replying, "Can't you merge all the questions in one? It's kind of tiring to answer all of them."

"You…you…" I felt exhausted. All this time, all this worry, all this sadness. And he was finally here. It was like he was the only one who could fill the void that I hadn't even realize was inside of me. My stomach twisted into little knots. "You idiot." I glanced away, embarrassed I had showed that must ferocity for his arrival. He chuckled and brushed back my hair before leaning down to press his lips firmly to mine. I tensed then melted into his, gripping his shirt, desperate for the skin that was underneath. He left my lips and trailed down my cheek, his tongue tracing a path heatedly before he reached my neck and bit into the flesh. I shouted out, "Ow! Jasper!" He kissed me again, muffling my protest.

"Maybe if I just…" I heard behind me and I became vaguely aware of Edward. Oh! There was a little grunt and some knobs twisted. Jasper tensed and parted from my lips.

Then I felt the cold water hit my back.

I squealed loudly and jumped in my boyfriend's arms. I clutched his mid-section, unable to stop shrieking out as the cold as ice water ricocheted on my back. Jasper just stared at me calmly before he moved me to the side causally, dodging the cool liquid. When it finally stopped, Jasper and I turned to address Edward. He stood over the faucet with a guilty face and a wrench in his hand. "What the hell, Edward?"

"S-S-Sorry, Bella." He stuttered, releasing the tool with fidgeting hands.

"Ugh!" I groaned, releasing myself from Jasper's grip to wring out the ends of my hair. The back of my shirt was useless though. I didn't have any other to change into. I could feel the blush staining my cheeks. I was going to be drenched in first period. Only twenty minutes to prepare…it was hopeless. I gripped Jasper's hand and pulled him towards the school, but he refused to budge. "What, idiot?"

"You're going to walk around like that?" He asked, ignoring my snappy comment. He sighed when I didn't reply. He offered a strained smile through a huff of exasperation, "You're going to catch a cold if you don't change." He was right; it was still winter and I could feel the water seeping into my front, staining through my skin. "I won't stop you if you insist in playing in the water though."

"Shut up." I sighed and turned to the equally soaked Edward. "Edward, do you have any clothes to change into?"

Edward thought about it for a few seconds then nodded, "I have an extra shirt in my gym locker."

"Good," I offered a small smile to my friend, "Hurry and put it on. I don't want you to get sick." I hardly noticed Jasper, watching our whole exchange. I had almost forgotten how much he despised Edward, but I guess some of his hate had gone down since he had yet to attack him.

"What about you?" Edward seemed to be pouting and stared down at me worriedly. I couldn't help but frown a bit. He was always so overprotective, it sometimes got suffocating. I could take care of myself. But I was a tad touched too. It was good be looked after.

"I'll take care of it," I lied, regretting the fact I had even come out here, "You hurry to class. See you at lunch." Edward nodded, but stayed where he was.

Jasper sighed again, this time with frustration, "Could you try to be more attentive?" He muttered at me. I frowned in confusion, but before I could reply, he said, "Wait a second, Bella." He called to me and I paused, my eyes questioning, "You're walking around the gym wet?" Yeah, that's the direction I was heading.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I don't want to get the hallways all wet—"

"That's not what I meant." He said, his eyes suddenly hard.

I glanced down at myself. I was wetter than I had originally thought. My blue button down shirt was sticking to me like a glove, showing off my breasts and my black bra underneath. I blushed unhappily, and raised my arms to cover my boobs. "I-It's not like anyone's going to really notice!" I tried to defend my case, noting that it was completely useless with Jasper.

"Hmmm," he hummed then leaned around me, "You think so? I think one has already noticed." His eyes pierced onto my friend and I turned my head to see a red blush color Edward's face. I huffed; Edward wasn't a pervert like him.

I shook my head at my boyfriend, "It's nothing."

He started unbuttoning his white button down, "It's no good to be clueless, Bella." He finished and draped it over my shoulders. The overpowering scent wafted into my nose. No perfume or cologne could compare to his aroma. Like sunshine and joy. How had I been without him for so long? Jasper had a short sleeved navy shirt under it so he was fine. "Put that on." He muttered, staring down at my red face.

"I-It's fine!" I still tried to put up a fight, but I could feel his argument overlapping mine, "Really! Jas…"

"Wear it or I'll strip completely." He stated with a frown on his handsome face. I cringed at the thought of it and balled my fists into the material, already tasting the tang of obedience smacking into my face. He smiled softly, already smug for his win, "I mean if you're okay with me dancing around stark naked at the flag pole…"

"A-Alright, alright. Fine. Just don't go stripping, you perverted boyfriend." I sighed, clutching the warm shirt tighter around me. Jasper chuckled and then looked up at Edward to glare at him. I stared back at my friend to see him meet my boyfriend with his own glower. I sighed, my shoulders slumping. They might as well pee on me…, "I-I'm leaving!" I scurried towards the propped open door and threw it open. When I made it to the bathroom, I changed into Jasper's shirt, buttoning up the clothing. It was too baggy on me, but the material was soft and up-close, held a hint of elegance. This wasn't just cotton; it was something expensive. Ugh. Jas. I left the bathroom as other students started to come in and out of the school and file into their classrooms.

"You look sexy in my clothes. You should wear them more often." Jasper whispered in my ear, his warm breath making me tense and shiver.

I whirled around and threw my wet shirt at him, which he dodged and it landed in a heap of soaked material. I shook my foot at him, fully prepared to knock him down. He stared at me innocently, "Don't sneak up behind me." He ignored me and sank to the ground, sitting cross-legged on the floor. He cupped a hand under his chin and smiled softly. I sighed, glancing around for pairs of curious eyes, when I found none, I slowly shifted next to him then sat down, moving a bit closer for his warmth.

"I owe you." I said after a moment of silence between us.

His eyes widened and stared down at me curiously.

"I owe you," I repeated with a soft smile, "a lot. And I don't know where to start. Is there anything you want?" I asked.

He leaned closer, turning so he was on his knees and towering over me with a devilish smirk, "You." When I got lost in his eyes and people slowed to stare at us curiously, he sighed and leaned away, resuming his position next to me, "but I already know you're mine so there is no reason to ask that. I'll figure out something." He said with another smirk.

"Bella!" Someone called to me. Alice. Ugh. What the hell did she want? Her petite legs and tiny feet stopped in front of me. She had cut her hair. It now barely reached her shoulders and was tucked behind her newly pierced ears. Her makeup was darker than usual, but she still had the board tucked tightly next to her. She eyed Jasper with her big blue eyes then turned to me with a small smile, "Hey."

"Yeah," Jasper and I said in unison, "Hey."

She darted her eyes between us then sighed, her frail shoulders drooping, "I know you don't like me very much right now. But…," she thrust a piece of paper out to me, "Here."

I took it hesitantly and glanced down at the colorful slip. A bright pink and orange color was mixed into the paper and a shadow of a couple, so close together, it looked like it was one person, were standing on a mountain, holding each other tightly, their lips connected. The sun shined brightly on them, as if they were the only two people in the world. Jasper leaned closer to get a better look. Alice spoke before I could read the words.

"It's a early Valentine's day fair," she stated, "The principle wanted to get it out early for the school since the town will be mostly at the Love Parade the week of the fourteenth. And since…you're with…," she glanced at the guy next to me and gulped as a bead of sweat rolled down her temple, "Jazzy, I wanted to invite you guys. I'm giving it to all the couples at the school then posting the rest around." She smiled nervously at us.

"When is it?" Jasper asked dully, taking the paper from me.

Her eyes widened; she didn't think Jasper would show interest in it, "U-Um, this Saturday." Then she gripped her things and wrote, '_See you around, Bella_.' She turned away and hurried down the corridor.

Jasper and I were silent for a few seconds before he broke it, "I'm guessing something happened between you all."

"You're guessing correctly," I sighed then turned to him, "But when aren't you right?"

"Never." He laughed softly before glancing down at the slip. "We should go to this. You'll always be my valentine."

I blushed and buried my face in my knees. I mumbled, "I love you."

Jasper mussed my hair, "I love Bella too."

**XOXO**

"So I'm guessing you're not telling me where you have been these last few weeks?" I questioned, a hint of annoyance in my voice. Jasper was sitting on the counter of the library, the heel of his shoes pushing against the wood every few moments. I stacked the books against the edge, lining them up by alphabet. He had started coming to work with me almost a month ago, and I had missed him over the break.

When he didn't reply after a few seconds, I looked up. He was staring at me heatedly, but it was hard to take him seriously with that giant lollipop in his mouth. You know the one that you eyed in the store when you were little, the one you yearned for in your mouth to cause cavities, and doubted you could finish. Your mom would always say no, too much sugar, but you wanted to taste since it looked like the ones you saw on the cartoons. Or it's just me. I snatched it from his mouth and glared at him.

"Don't eat here." I said.

"Oh, don't be so cruel to him, Bella." Kim suddenly exclaimed, hurrying to my boyfriend's side with a seductive smile, "I'm glad you're back, Jasper. I've really missed you."

"And you are?" He questioned with raised eyebrows. I bit my lip to not snort out loud. Kim turned still as stone and blushed fiery red. She gripped up the books I had stacked and stomped away. After all this time, she still couldn't take a hint. Mr. Aro giggled from his office, obviously hearing the whole thing.

"Don't be so rude." I chastised Jasper though. He was so harsh with girl's feelings, well, besides mine and maybe my mother's, which he barely spoke to. Every time he got a love letter or another confession from a girl, he would tear her poor heart up with a neutral expression.

"Then what should I say?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as I prepared throw away his lollipop. I didn't want him getting diabetes from all this candy.

"Something a little nicer." I hissed and he sighed before putting on cheerful face.

"Like what, Bella?" A sweet, sweet tone weaseled into his voice, "Sorry I can't date you because my heart belongs to the beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, sly—" I shoved the candy back into his mouth as kids from the computers glanced over at us inquisitively. He pulled it from his lips and trashed the candy. I hadn't realized how close he was until I stared into his eyes, centimeters apart with a knowing smile on his face. He leaned in as I moved back, placing my hands on his chest, prepared to shove him back. He trapped his hands on either side of my waist, holding me there between the counter, "I'm yours, Bella. And only," he breathed, lips brushing against mine, "yours." I couldn't think straight for a few seconds. I balled my hands into his shirt, my face hot. I closed my eyes when he pressed firmly against my lips, "And you are mine." He whispered, opening his mouth with mine so our breaths mingled. His tongue prodded mine, urging it to dance with his. I tugged him closer, tightening my hands in his shirt, yanking it up so I could feel the hot, toned skin under. He smiled against my lips, threading his hands into my hair he seemed to love so much.

"Hey, hey! None of that in my library!" Mr. Aro's cranky voice broke through the dam of passion and irritation spilled out of me. Jasper released me and licked his lips suggestively, tasting me.

"Mmmm," he smiled softly and leaned away, releasing his hold over me while I tried to stop my embarrassing panting.

"Get back to work." Mr. Aro grumbled, "Oi! Kim! Stop flirting with the nerds!"

When my shift was finally over, it was nightfall. I grabbed my things and pushed my way through the door. I let out a giant sigh when the cool breeze hit my face. I placed the tan beanie on my head and snuggled deeper into my jacket and Jasper's shirt. "Hard day?" A voice way too close to me asked.

I squealed and jumped one foot in the air. When I got control over my heart, I whirled around to face Jasper. He was leaning against the library casually, standing out in the dark night. I should've known he hadn't gone home; he was always walking me home at night. But what had had him so busy he couldn't do it those last few weeks? As I pondered, Jasper got closer, kissing my furrowed eyebrows. I jolted at his touch, "Don't touch me. And I told you to go home, stalker."

"Ah," he hummed, smiling fondly, as if he was remembering something, "I have missed Bella's insults." He kissed down to my nose before capturing my lips. He pushed me against the stone wall, continuing his ministrations from earlier today. A sinewy arm wrapped around my waist and pulled my hips tight against his. His wanton lips forced mine to part and his tongue dived into my wet crevice. I hadn't been kissed like this in so long. My hands were wedged between us, but gripping him tightly. His other hand cradled my cheek before tangling into my hair. He pulled back slightly, his lips inches from my swollen ones. I sucked in as much air as I could, "I missed you." Then tenderness in his voice shocked me. I stared into his soft, grey eyes and tightened my fingers into his shirt. He then kissed down my neck, sucking the skin into his heated mouth. I whimpered, feeling myself drawn into his body and passion. He tightened his grasp around me before moving his hand down to my bottom, kneading the flesh. I gasped as he pushed his hips more firmly into mine, letting me know exactly what he was feeling at the moment. He bit into my skin and pushed me a little more into the wall, placing me between a wall and a hard place. Literally.

"I missed you too." I whispered. Jasper pulled back again, allowing me to suck in air. He gripped my wrist and moved my hand away from his shirt, smiling when I turned bright red. I was so caught up in his passion…When we finally calmed ourselves, he grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the direction of my house.

"So you still want to know?" Jasper asked, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

I curled into myself, "Of course. Where were you? Did you meet anyone new? Did you have fun? Is Rosalie still a bitch? Did you get more money? Why did you move out of your—" He kissed me again, passionate and rough, silencing me thoroughly. He stared down at me and shook his head. I blushed again and bit my bottom lip, "Sorry."

"I was actually," he paused and frowned, "kidnapped."

There was a beat of silence before my snort of amusement broke through it, "Shut up." I pushed his shoulder playfully. When he didn't smile or give into my humor, I frowned with him, "Jas…" He didn't reply, "Ohmigod! Are you serious? Are you hurt? What happened? Who did it?"

He smiled happily, "I am glad Bella is worried about me. It wasn't really kidnapping since my grandfather did it. I was just taken by surprise, is all. I should've known it was his helicopter that swooped down like that. Then they had to tie me up and everything. Apparently, I had hit a few guards because I was in such a shock. When I was finally dumped on my grandfather's island—"

"I-Island?" I whispered, in shock from it all. Could they just do that? For some reason, I tightened my hands into Jasper's arm. He had acted like this was so normal, hands tucked in his pockets and a little, confused frown on his face, other than that, he didn't even seem a little deterred by this. I wanted to smack him. An overpowering feeling of protectiveness washed over me, along with some anger.

Jasper smiled softly, "Yes. My grandfather has an island. It's only off the coast of California, but that's not the point. I meant to call you, I knew you were worried, but my grandfather didn't have any signal, much less phones in my use to call anyone. My apologies." He said with a serious tone.

"I-It's okay. I wasn't really…" I trailed off. I couldn't lie to him like that. I nudged his hip with mine, "Don't leave me like that."

He chuckled, "Sorry. I don't like when you worry about me. I hope you had a fun time over your break though." He wrapped an arm my shoulders and I cuddled into his side.

"Don't change the subject," I whispered, pushing my head up to meet his eyes, "What did he want you for?"

He glanced away, his shoulders stiffening, "He wanted to know about you. He was wondering why I had become so infatuated with you. He ordered me to leave the school, to join Forks Academy, but I denied. I couldn't leave my Bella to defend by herself."

My stomach flipped at 'my Bella' and I breathed out roughly before replying, "I don't like your grandfather."

He laughed, "Neither do I. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. Nothing happened over the break. And I'm glad you're back." I leaned up and kissed his cheek, welcoming the warmth in my own. He tightened his arm around me, "I was really lonely though. It was a good time for you to be there."

"How so?"

"My father died two days after Christmas. My mom…gets really emotional." I tried not to think of her screaming, bashing through the kitchen until she found the sharp knife. I had woken up just in time to stop her. Sedatives ran through her veins all day and I kept a close eye on her, trying to keep my own emotions in check. I sometimes felt like her, as if the world was sitting on my shoulders and yearned to join my father in the afterlife. But my mother needed me, possibly more than I needed her. I had rubbed back her honey blonde hair and placed at least three blankets on her. When she finally murmured my father's name in the darkness, I allowed the tears to overflow. Of course, the next morning, she had tackled me with a hug and cooked burnt breakfast with a big smile like nothing had happened. I hid the shots and offered a grin of my own as I recooked breakfast. It was good enough. I stayed at the park the day after, sitting on the swing. I didn't have anyone to talk to; Victoria and Alice hated my guts, Edward was in Chicago visiting family, and Jasper…Jasper wasn't there. I hated his grandfather even more at that moment.

"Bella?" Jasper's concerned voice broke me from my depressing thoughts, "Something wrong?"

I offered a bright smile and shook my head, "No! I'm fine. I'm strong. I was just thinking of this time me and my mom went to the zoo and the elephants almost crushed her and she had screamed and I had laughed! It was great. And the monkeys were really friendly and I wish we could go back there sometime, but she's so busy and school is pretty hard as it is and—"

"Bella," Jasper said gently, his eyes prodding mine. I paused from my insistent rambling.

"I-It's nothing. Just finish, please." I said.

He stared at me for a few seconds before returning back to his story, "When I had said no, he kept me there for a few weeks, taunted me about you, until Carlisle and Maria had to step in. When I had told them I hadn't told anyone the story, they were doubtful, but Marcus, the guy who had been following me, had said he hadn't heard me tell you, so…here I am. What about you?"

"W-What? Jasper, you can't just lay a story like that then say 'what about you', idiot. I wish you would be a little more worried about this. Being abducted and rich and no parents. Yet you act like this is all a game."

"Because it's not real," he said calmly, "At least not to me. The only thing real to me right now is Bella and I don't want her to turn into a figment of my imagination."

"Just…" I sighed as we stopped in front of my house, "just…be safe, will you? For me?"

"Fine, fine." He waved it off.

"I'm serious, Jas. If anything weird happens—"

"Everything about my life is weird."

"You know what I mean, ass. Just call me, kay?" I asked hopefully.

He stared at me for a few seconds before smiling softly, "So Bella finally gives me permission to call her."

"You act like that's stopped you before," I said, a blush in my cheeks as I remembered the first time he had told me he loved me, "And don't leave like that again. It scared me."

"I won't. My grandfather hates my guts. I'm surprised he hasn't had me knocked off yet."

"Don't say things like that!" I shouted into the darkness, grasping his jacket, "Don't _ever_ say things like that."

He seemed shocked by my outburst then smiled again, placing a hand on my head, "There are a lot of things you know about me and a lot you don't know. The whole story would take probably hours and you would have a whole different perspective on my family for the cold bastards they are. I'm just a snobby rich kid, remember?"

"N-No. That was before…"

"You knew me. I know. Don't feel so down about it, Bella. It makes me feel," he grimaced, "like how you feel." I wrapped my arms around his middle and he did the same to my waist, twisting his fingers into the hair at the ends.

"A burden?"

"Something like that. I shouldn't cause your life so much worry."

"I would rather have worry than no you." I tightened my arms around him, "And I want you to know that you're never getting this shirt back."

"And I want you to know that you're coming to that Valentine fair with me."

I snorted.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair.

"Don't get kidnapped again," I buried my head in his hard chest, "And…Iloveyoutoo."

He chuckled one more time before he released me. Then he called out casually, "C'mon, Marcus." He turned, hands in his pockets. I shrieked in fear as a man suddenly emerged from the bushes.

He nodded at me, "Good evening, miss." His British accent made it difficult to grasp his words.

"Unh," I muttered, unable to get over my shock. I thought Jasper didn't want him knowing where I lived.

My boyfriend must've detected my emotions because he turned his head slightly towards me, "No one's going to steal you in the night, Bella. I just figured it would be better if he knew where you lived. It's easier to keep up with you that way." He turned back away, raising two fingers in goodbye, "See you tomorrow, girlfriend."

"S-Stalker!"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the late update. Tell me what you think. This chapter might seem a little muddle and confusing, but everything will revealed and put in its proper places. Don't worry, Jasper isn't a liar or whatever, he tells Bella the truth about everything. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review for me, love your thoughts.<em>

_-Sonny_


	15. Tangy, Disgusting Love

**Bella**

"But no! It would be better! You know, with the slides and the…," I trailed off as Edward crooked a brow, "Never mind," I picked up a carrot and dipped it in ranch, "You're stupid." I said as I jabbed a finger at his chest. I couldn't help but notice how hard it was. Soccer practice was doing well for him, seriously. "So," I said with a sigh, "how's life?"

"I think my mom is seeing someone," he stated, wrinkling is nose with a grimace, "But I don't want to know who it is…"

"Oh!" I clapped my hands together happily, "That's so good for Esme, since…" I waved my hand dismissively and Edward threw me a thankful glance. He didn't like speaking of his father. The buzz of the cafeteria filled my ears as I chewed my veggies slowly. I hadn't really gotten any sleep last night, talking to Jasper on the phone for hours about the Christmas Break. Such a stalker. A pink blush filled my cheeks as I thought of his sweet questions and answers. "My boyfriend is so weird."

Edward's eyes instantly hardened, "Do we _have_ to talk about him?"

I reached across the table and pinched his cheek. He whined and I tightened my hold with a big smile, "Oh! Eddie's jealous!" I teased, but I could feel the guilt building inside of me. How harsh could I get? I practically flaunted Jasper in his face and then punched him. Sometimes I hated myself. Edward swatted my hand away and stared at me with the same kind of intensity he held when he was serious. He leaned a little closer, his eyes burning into mine.

"I wish you would tell me," he breathed.

I blinked, confused, "T-Tell you what?"

"What you see in him." He replied easily.

My eyes narrowed, "What does it matter?"

"It matters to me."

"For what? So you can change? I don't want that, Edward. I like you like this. As my friend. My…guy friend who keeps me company when my friend girls leave me. I don't want to change that." I sighed when he didn't relent with his strong gaze. He leaned a little closer and my hand balled, fully prepared to break that perfectly sculpted nose.

Just then, the empty chair at the table scooted out loudly, breaking against the haze of Edward's emerald eyes. The legs scraped against the linoleum floors, causing my ears to feel like they were bleeding. Then he plopped down in the chair. My eyes widened when Jasper's piercing gaze met mine. "Hey." He murmured. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into my chair, thoroughly annoyed with the both of them. Though, I loved Jasper, he was still a major pain in my ass. He walked me to school, to work, and all the way to my house, including every class I had. It was a little…well, sweet and I couldn't help but blush when he threw compliments at me. It wasn't like I dressed up anymore. At the moment, all I had on was one of my dad's basketball hoodies and jeans with my hair messily tumbling around my shoulders and back.

"Hello." Edward greeted.

"You two are ridiculous." I said in obvious disgust. I swear, they might as well growl at each other. I was becoming tired. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep because of Jasper and they were just wearing me out more with their glaring contest. I turned back to Edward, "So, how about we spy on Esme or something?"

He snapped his eyes to me, slightly widening, "Oh. Um, I guess. She would probably find out anyway."

I laughed, "Yeah, Esme is good at that kind of stuff."

"She has good intuition. I wish she didn't barge into my room every five minutes." He chuckled with me, running a hand through his messy hair.

"And I wish my mom didn't burn everything she touches, but…" I shrugged my shoulders and giggled again, "I wish we could switch moms."

"Your smile is really beautiful." He suddenly whispered, returning to that passionate stare.

I huffed as Jasper crossed his arms over his chest, turning his face away from the table. "Shut up." I pushed Edward's shoulder, but he gripped my wrist in his big hand and grinned cheekily.

"My mom thinks so too. She has a picture of you smiling in her phone." He said, bringing my hand down so he could play with the black fingernails.

My mouth fell open, "How weird is that?" I shook my head then yanked my hand away, "Stop touching me, dude."

"But Esme loves you more than me. It kind of sucks for me. I remember when you met grandma Cullen." He laughed softly. I had to join in.

"Yeah, didn't she practically attack me with her cane? Mr. Aro and her would make the perfect couple."

"Definitely. We should get them together and then for their wedding get them Life Alert."

"I can't believe Francis died. She had to be so heartbroken."

"She's better now," Edward shrugged, "But I visit her every month."

"Wow. How do you get all the way…" I trailed off when Jasper's foot suddenly knocked into mine. I turned towards him hesitantly. I could see the frustration in his grey eyes, but he smirked easily.

"Oh, don't mind me." he said.

My own eyes widened.

"Well," Edward appeared smug about something. He slowly stood and slung his bag across his shoulder, "I'll see you later," he looked at Jasper with a crooked smirk as he ran his hand across my cheek, rubbing his thumb over the heated skin. He released me steadily, teasing before turning the other way with a wicked grin.

"Jas…" I started. "Eep!" I cried as he yanked up my hand and dragged me from the cafeteria. I managed to grab my drink and bag before he pulled me from the big room. I could feel their eyes on us as he dragged me along. "Hey!" I cried loudly as he pulled me into the hallways, sprinting now.

"What the hell, Jasper?" Suddenly, I was pinned against the wall. Outside, it was chilly and I shivered, but not from the cold. Jasper leaned close, a slightly strained look in his eye, but smiled again. He placed his arms on either side of my head and leaned closer, his eyes locking with mine. "Um…" It was raining outside, and there was only room for one under the tiny roof that shielded me from the rain. He stood out in the cold droplets, not even fazed when they soaked through his hair and stained his shirt.

"I've told you before, right?" He asked, a whisper from my lips. For some reason, my heart was thudding loudly in my chest and my palms were sweating as they moved slowly up his chest, gripping the shirt in my hands. "I don't like to share, Bella."

My gaze hardened, "I'm not a fucking piece of furniture."

"If you were," he said, leaning down so he could press his lips against my ear, "I would've already bought you. Actually, it would be easier. Then I could lock you in a room as my property." He actually gave a big smile, as if he were thinking about it. I sprang my fist forward, and he caught it fluidly, twisting it so it was back at my side. I clenched my teeth together. God, how could he make me so frustrated then horny in one second? Pheromones, I swear. "Is Bella upset?" He asked with another small smile.

"Shut up!"

"Well," his face sobered, "I'm the one who should be upset. After all, my girlfriend gives more attention to that," his face curled in disgust, "_boy_. I wonder, do you feel something for him, Bella? Why does he constantly need your attention?"

"A-Attention?" I ate lunch with him. I mulled it over. Since the whole Victoria and Alice fight, Edward had been there for me a lot, proving his friendship over lust. He held me when I finally broke down over the stress of Jasper and the fight and made me laugh when he asked if I won. He drove me to work, he walked me to first period, he hung out by my locker. In fact, he was around me a little less than Jasper was. "I'm not giving him attention," I shook my head at him.

"What is he in your eyes?" He questioned, leaning one forearm on the wall so he could get closer, his nose brushing against mine, "How do you feel about him?"

"You mean when I punched him?" I deadpanned.

He stared at my face for a few seconds before I relented, "I have to keep my attention on him sometimes. He's so troubling and always needs help with something," his eyes hardened into steel, "But," I whispered, embarrassment minimizing my voice, "you are so much trouble. Much harder to keep up with. It's tiring following you everywhere, just to check if your safe and sound. I guess, that you need more attention than he does." In my own special way, I was saying that I loved him and…well, only him. Jasper's eyes widened at my confession before he suddenly leaned down again. I cringed away, prepared for a sloppy, tongue tied kiss that would make my stomach burn, but he rested his head on my shoulder.

A loud growl erupted from his stomach. He was drenched…and hungry? Ohmigod. His weight fell onto me, crushing my lungs, but in a good way. I welcomed his warmth. "Unh," he groaned softly in my ear, the warm air making me shiver, "I've wasted all my energy this week. I wasn't used to you being so close."

"Ah," I tried not to laugh. He was jealous. Sometimes, I took after my mother; a scatterbrain, "Sorry. If you're hungry then you should go back to lunch, Jas."

"Is something funny?" He mumbled into my shoulder.

"N-Nothing." I giggled, slapping both hands over my mouth to stop the stupid noises. He glanced up at me with confused grey eyes, "I-It's just that you're…you're cute when you're jealous."

He smiled up at me and closed his eyes, "I can't help it. I am really possessive of Bella." He ran a hand up my waist, passing over my breast, crawled up my neck, and cradled my head, slicking tresses through his long fingers.

I clutched his wet body tighter then looked up at the grey sky, "The…rain stopped."

He pressed closer into me, his body fitting perfectly against mine, "Yeah. It did."

**XOXO**

"Damn," I sighed as I walked next to my boyfriend. I knew I shouldn't have done this, "It's kind of windy today."

"Stop making excuses." Jasper insisted, running a hand across my shoulder to pull me into his side. "Maybe if you hadn't worn that outfit." he said with a glint in his grey eyes. My jaw clenched; he was such a dick.

"You're the one who barged into my house!" I cried loudly, drawing attention from others in the parking lot. I can't believe I was doing this. This was the last time I listened to Alice or Jasper. I had forgotten all about the early Valentine's Day Festival. Everyone was going to be there; I knew that, and that was probably the reason my mind had blocked it from my memory. I had been lounging on the couch, halfway asleep with short shorts and a purple loose t-shirt. Jasper had barged into my house like a madman, scooped me up by the waist, bent down to grab my tennis shoes, while I screeched at him, laughed as he bid my amused mother a farewell, and lopped out of my house. Could he get any weirder? And was it peculiar that I loved his stupid stalker tendencies? I tugged on my shorts, glaring at my boyfriend spitefully, "These are hardly appropriate."

He glanced down, eyeing my legs with dark eyes, "I think you have nice assets." With that said, he slapped his hand on my ass pretty hard. I yelped and jumped in the air, rubbing my hands over my bottom.

"Don't touch me, pervert!" But I had to admit. The festival was beautiful. The rain had left a damp, gorgeous smell of Mother Nature and the stands were in every different pink and red. The sky was a light blue and the sun was actually shining. There were dozens of people, all smiling and laughing with their loved ones. I blushed. Jasper…loved one. So…I nudged my foot in the dirt as we stopped at the entryway, "W-Where do you want to go to first?" I relaxed slightly when he gave me a happy smirk.

"I'm just glad to be here with my girlfriend." He said.

"HEY!" I jumped at the loud voice while Jasper just turned his head slightly to the side to give his recognition. How did he do that? "Try out Love Trial!" A girl screeched with exuberance. She was dressed in all pink and was pointing directly at the entrance with giant red balloons that were shaped like hearts. My eyes widened when I saw man couples giggle and enter.

"W-What?" I managed.

She continued as if she hadn't heard me, "The rules are simple: Finish all the challenges in twenty minutes. You'll be eliminated if you fail one. The price is only ten dollars, but the catch is you have to keep your hand with your partners. If you let go, you'll be disqualified."

My eyes widened before I started to stutter, "Um, I don't really know…"

"We'll do it." Jasper said quietly.

"WHA…?" I cried.

He quickly brought out a fifty dollar bill and said, "Keep the change," placing his grey eyes on her with a small, handsome smile. She blushed and practically fell to a puddle at his feet then nodded. I rolled my eyes, trying to smother the disgusting sensation of jealously shooting through my veins. He then turned to me with a bright grin, his white teeth shining, "Let's face this together."

"B-But, Jas…" He pulled me along to the cubby holes, where we were supposed to stash our things. I left on my things because I wasn't really wearing anything. Jasper locked away whatever he thought was appropriate then held up the necklace. It was a small heart, shining dimply in lavender and lilac, and pretty simple with the lining. It was beautiful; even if it was a cheap knock-off. I stared at it as he held it out to me, wrapping his arms around my neck so he could clasp it. He swept my hair back down when he was done while I blushed with frustration and mortification.

He smirked down at me, "Such the cutest faces."

"Stop it!" I swatted his hand away when he tried to brush against my cheek. "I—"

"I know," he said before I could finish. He held out his hand expectantly and pulled towards him gently. My blush intensified and he took that chance to swipe a thumb over my cheek, "Make sure you don't let go, okay? I don't want to have to start over." He dragged me from the room.

"You're the one who paid fifty bucks!"

Suddenly, a bell went off and my attention was snapped forward, "And go!" The girl screamed with a little jump and a big smile. I stood, frozen for a second before Jasper smirked back at me.

"What's wrong, Bella? We're supposed to clear this in a matter of minutes. Don't slow me down." He taunted with a growing smile. My glare hardened with each word.

"Shut up!"

"Walk faster."

"Walk slower!"

By time we made it there, I was livid with him. We jerked to a stop in front of the new instruction person, Jasper's hair was windblown and I was panting and red, "We're here." Jasper said, taking the stop watch from her. He made an irritated sound in the back of his throat, "Geez, we took five minutes. I would've gotten here in at least two."

"Shut the hell up! Stop sounding so cocky, asshole! Perverted, dumbass, stupid boyfriend!" He turned away from me with a calm smile and addressed the woman, who looked scared out of her mind, "_Listen to me_!" I tried to wiggle my hand free, but he squeezed it tightly in his own.

"Please tell us what we have to do." He said politely. She flinched, glanced at me, and then managed a small smile.

"All you have to do is finish that." She pointed to one empty table. It was a big, big bowl of ice cream. As big as my head. Sure, we could do it. There was more than enough for the two of us. We sat down, me slightly calmer, and Jasper grasped the spoon before I could. There was only one…?

"Can we have another spoon, please?" I asked, trying to stop myself from decking him.

Her eyebrows twitched, "Only one of you will be doing the eating."

My stomach churned.

"And that's where I come in." Jasper scooped up some vanilla and held the spoon to my lips, "Eat, girlfriend. We only have fifteen minutes left." I clenched my teeth, sighing unhappily before I moved forward, my mouth open and waiting. I snapped my teeth down, but just a second later, Jasper swiftly moved the spoon from my lips. I froze as he smirked, "Oh, you suck, Bella," he danced the spoon around, his smirk growing into a playful grin, "C'mon, Bella, it's here. Here, come take it. _C'mon_~…" he teased.

I felt like my head was going to burst from all the angry blood flowing to it. I'm sure my face looked like a fire truck. Let's just say, the eating station didn't go well since I almost took his hand off and the lady was too frightened to time us. When I was finally done, chocolate covering my lips, she shuddered and allowed us to go to the next station. Jasper leaned down and licked my lips clean and I hit his head, trying to suppress the urge to kill him and kiss him at the same time. We headed to the next stage, Jasper did most of the work there, stacking and unstacking the cups with one hand and lightning speed. I watched with vague amazement when he finished the four minutes timer on thirty seconds. He pushed a hand through his hair and yawned loudly, tears appearing on the edge of his eyes. I narrowed mine. He was such a…a…_Jasper_! He turned to me and smiled, "Ready?"

"Please." I scoffed. We passed the third and fourth in a matter of four minutes. We were going to win for sure.

"Now," the young man said on the fifth, final round, "All you have to do is find the magic balloon with the word inside and shout it out and you win! GO!" Jasper and I turned away from him and I couldn't help but notice the people standing by the door with fascinated eyes.

"I think we attracted people." I muttered.

"We stood out too much, I guess." He shrugged.

I nodded.

We walked, hand-in-hand, into the bath of balloons. Such a large hole filled with the colorful material. As I kicked one out of the way, I glanced around, searching for an obvious one. Then I realized it wouldn't be that wide open. Jasper was quiet next to me before I heard him muttering, "Maybe I should tell her now…"

"What did you say?" I hadn't quite caught it.

He suddenly pressed a balloon into my face, pushing it over and over while I gnashed my teeth to stop from biting it, "Nothing. Let's race to see who finds the balloon first."

I pushed the balloon away, feeling my competitive side come out. I smiled widely, "Yeah! I'll take you on." I moved towards the balloons, bending down. I tightened my fingers around his absentmindedly. Reaching forward, I found the balloon, "Ooh! I already found…" The words died on my lips when Jasper suddenly grasped onto my shoulders and kissed me. Burning grey eyes stayed on mine heatedly while I dropped the balloon and tightened my hands in his shirt. He released me with a small smile and tender eyes. My brain emitted from the fog, "D-Don't do that! We have a limit, you know."

Jasper picked up the balloon and burst it in a blink of an eye. I watched as the paper fluttered in the air before Jasper snatched it up. His smile widened at the words, "I love you." The bells went off almost instantly after his words. Confetti rained over my head, sticking to my hair while he just stared at me. My heart thudded loudly in my ears as he squeezed my fingers tightly.

"YOU WIN!" They all sang loudly.

"Y-Yeah…" I stuttered, "What's the prize?"

"A special invitation to the fireworks tonight and the front row seats to the band, Joham and the Beats. Please enjoy." Jasper and I both stared at her dumbly at the name. Ugh. No wonder Alice was so excited about this thing; Joham was here. I felt like walking over, just to give him a piece of my mind.

"Um, thanks." I stuffed the ticket in my back pocket.

"It was fun." My boyfriend commented.

"Y-Yeah…" It was. And I couldn't help but want to try the obstacles again. He also brought out the worst in me.

"Maybe it would be any better if you didn't slow me down so much." He suddenly said arrogantly. I bashed my hand into his shoulder, "Ow! Ow. Okay, I give."

"Idiot." I rolled my eyes.

He suddenly chuckled and pushed back his long hair, revealing his shining eyes and blushing face, "I guess it really is worth it. Just to stay by your side."

My eyes widened and I blushed, too, "W-What are you talking about?"

Jasper squeezed my fingers, "Go get the things. I'll wait here." He handed me the keys as everyone started to trickle out of the area. Soon it was empty, and I was hurrying down the pathway that led to the cubbies. When I opened the locker, grabbed his jacket and wallet, I turned to see Joham. Ugh. Could my day get any more aggravating?

He smirked when he saw me, "Bella. I didn't know you were participating here."

"I'm not." I held up Jasper's wallet, "Just here to claim the merchandise."

"Ah," he chuckled, "A smart girl like you doesn't need that kind of stuff." He stepped a little closer.

"And a smart guy like you would know not to come anywhere near me or you will be losing some fingers."

He laughed harder, but snatched his hands behind his back, "Still sassy, I see."

"Still a jerk, I see."

His expression suddenly hardened, "Alice invited me."

"I'm sure she did."

"Yeah," he glanced at the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, "I was so mean to her last time. Yet she still adores me. Makes me feel…"

"Like a jerk?"

"What about you?" He snapped back, "Still with your boyfriend?" Before I could open my mouth to reply, "Don't bother answering. It's written over your face." he then took a few steps towards me again and I tensed, bracing myself. He gripped my face in one hand and grinned down at me, "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." And just like that, he released me and turned around the corner.

Men…

I ignored his comment, but I couldn't help but feel the feeling sinking down into my stomach, flattening me, pulsing through me with a new awareness. I shuddered, thinking it was just the wind brushing against my legs, and I was uncomfortable showing my body like this. But a small part of me was claiming it wasn't. I was just kidding myself. As I turned down the corner, there was no one at the entrance anymore and I knew lunch was being served; I could smell the chicken and garlic. My stomach rumbled and I hurried to fetch Jasper so we could buy something as well. I reached the green bushes by the edge of the fair, frowning when I didn't see him. I thought he had gone on his own, but paused when I heard his voice.

"…heard it all before, Marcus."

Marcus? So the butler was still following us?

"Yes, but do you listen?" His British accent was making me shiver even more.

"Just goes into one ear and out the other." I could detect the dullness in his voice; he really didn't care whatever Marcus was saying.

"Apparently." Marcus sounded agitated, "But you know you can't keep up this forever, Sir Jasper."

There was a long pause, "Who says?"

"You're father."

"My father doesn't care about me."

"He's thinking of exposing you to the world, claiming you to be his son."

There was a rustle of clothing and Jasper's voice was harder than before, "What? He can't! I won't be able to finish school! I won't be able to…"

"Say goodbye to that girl."

Goodbye? My tiny world crumbled. What did he mean by that? Jasper…would never say goodbye…would he? I felt my eyes sting just by the thought of it.

Jasper quieted.

"That's kind of the point." Marcus continued, "He wants you separated from her. The family is seeing how you are attached to her. It's not right."

"That's not how I see it." Jasper insisted stubbornly.

"Do you not understand?" Marcus was stubborn too, "Even if you continue your relationship with her, you. Will. Never. Be. Together."

Jasper paused once again, "I know." He said after a few seconds.

That's when I turned. And ran right from the festival.

* * *

><p><em>Aww, poor Bella. Tell me what you think.<em>

_-Sonny_


	16. Piece of My Mind

**Bella**

Pathetic.

Completely and utterly pathetic.

That's exactly what I was.

But my mind. It had screamed at me; run, run, run, _run_! And I listened. Like a dumbass. I knew I should've broke through the trees, yell at the both of them, but I didn't want them to see me so weak, including Jasper. By time I made it home, sweat was beading down my back, I was panting, and tears were rolling down my cheeks. I repeat. _Pathetic_. I hadn't realized how dependent I was on Jasper. What would happen when I graduated, go to college…? As I laid on the couch, still in my small shorts and clutching the heart shaped necklace Jasper had wrapped around my neck. When I saw the lights shine between the blinders and flood onto the wall, I stiffened and wiped away the tears hurriedly. The bolt turned and my mother stepped in, a couple of grocery bags in both hands and mail thrust into her mouth. She gave me quirky smile after spitting the papers onto the table.

"Hey, baby." She unloaded the groceries and threw them this where and that.

I smiled shortly, "Hey." I cleared my throat at the croaky voice.

She frowned at my tone and ran her blue eyes over my face, "Bella," she said, worry now in her tone. I cringed away and tucked a hair nervously behind my ear, "have you been crying?"

"O-Of course not." I laughed, facile and waved my hand at her, "I, um, just woke up."

Her frown deepened, "Really? That's weird. Jasper told me you would be out later. It's only seven." She shrugged it off. Had I really been here that long? I could've sworn I had only been mourning my relationship with Jasper for only a few minutes. "Well," she brightened back up and held up a thick envelope, "This was in the mail today." I took it gently from her hands and glanced down at the paper. Dartmouth, was stamped across the top right. My face instantly brightened. Forgetting Jasper and my messed up life, I tore it quickly.

I unfolded the papers and ran my eyes over them…_Congratulations, you have been accepted to…_

I couldn't bring myself to squeal. No sound came out of my mouth. My mother's crystal eyes were filling with tears, but a small, bitter smile was on her lips, "I knew you could do it, Bella. This is amazing. Now you can go and be someone and publish and write and maybe become a lawyer…and….and…leave Forks…" She trailed off, the tears pushing down her cheeks. My mouth closed.

No. No. No.

I flinched away from the memory of her fully prepared to kill herself. I was only here for her. I gave a big, fake smile, feeling my cheeks turn red and my eyes sting.

"I didn't get in." I choked out.

Her eyes snapped to me and her mouth fell open. Then she hugged me tight, "Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry!" She wept into my shoulder. I returned the hug, squeezing her with all my might. I knew I could never leave her like this.

"Actually," I prompted, choking back a sob and my dreams, "I'm thinking of just skipping college, ya know. Just…stay here…"

Her eyes widened, "No! Bella!"

"I want to. I'll take online courses and maybe start my writing. And it's closer to you and dad. I don't want to…" I shook my head and wiped the tears from my face. She stared at me for a few seconds while I grabbed up the papers and ripped them straight down the middle. I offered another fake smile, "There. No school. Just…here with my mom."

"I can't believe you're doing this." Then she grinned big, "But I'd love to have you, Bella! You could stay here and marry someone and have kids around you and we could gossip all the time and make food and teach me how to dance and watch TV…" I trailed away from her, sitting on the couch while she spoke excitedly about the future. All I knew was that my future was over.

I turned towards her, "How about we eat ice cream all night until we puke?"

Her grin widened, "Sure. Why not? Green mint right?"

"Please." She went towards the kitchen. I knew this now. I would never be able to leave her. Ever. She depended on me to make dinner, depended on me to make sure she got up in the morning, depended on me to keep her alive. How was I supposed to leave her here, alone? What kind of person would I be then? I cupped the necklace and twined it in my fingers.

Jasper would have to wait then.

**XOXO**

I didn't want to go.

I didn't want to see him.

I didn't want to face any of it.

But I knew I had to.

The school was buzzing with the Valentine's fair. Seems as if everyone went, but I was so sucked up in Jasper I didn't even notice my fellow classmates. Another thing wrong with me. As I closed my locker door, I turned to see him making his way down the hallway with that same dull expression. My heart slammed against my ribcage as I hurried the opposite away. He had to see me and I knew he was shocked at my running. I threw myself into the restroom and slammed stall door behind me.

I was safe for now.

The door banged against the wall and I tensed, fully prepared to run past him, when I heard the high reedy voices of two girls. I didn't know them, but I'm sure I had seen them around somewhere. One was blonde, pretty, and in a short skirt. The girl next to her had crimson wild hair and…Victoria? I stiffened, bringing my legs up to the toilet sat to stay away from their view.

"So what do you think?" The blonde girl asked.

"About Bella and Jasper? Totally pathetic." Victoria said with a giggle. I usually didn't hear her…giggle. My eyes widened when I comprehended her words. What a bitch. How had I not seen this before? Was I so deluded by friendship I hadn't even noticed her evil qualities? And when did she start admiring herself in the mirror; she was a tomboy like me and she hated makeup. And when did she start hanging out with these kinds of girls? She could barely stand Alice's frilly ways. But was it really? Did I even know her or was I just mistaken?

"Right!" The blonde girl was happy with the other's revelation, "I can't wait until he breaks up with her. It'll be nice to have another guy after me."

"He will probably dump her when he realizes what a lost cause she is. I mean, first her father dies, her mother's on suicide watch, and Bella doesn't even know where up and down are anymore. Everything about her is messed up. She should be happy for her looks, but have you seen the clothes she wears?" Victoria laughed again, brushing back her hair and reaching out a hand. The other girl placed pink lipstick in her hand then turned back to her reflection to smear eyeliner over her eyes.

"Maybe if we're lucky, she would actually stop being such a slut. First she sinks her claws into Edward now Jasper. What a bitch." I was just thinking the same thing. And my claws? When have I ever gaze Edward the wrong impression? Maybe I did and just didn't notice. I remembered leaning into his embrace when he put his arms around me, or allowing him to tuck my hair behind my ear, or laugh at his lame jokes. But…I was his friend. And I loved to do anything that would cheer him up. Was I tease? Leading him on like that? I gripped my hair in my hands. Why was everything falling apart now? At times like this?

"Maybe she'll kill herself with her mom," Victoria said harshly, a scowl on her thin lips as she teased her hair, "Just think; depressed teenager murders mother then hangs herself after revealing how many guys she's fucked on Facebook." She giggled once more.

"Oh!" The blonde cackled with her, "You are such a bitch, Vicky."

The redhead puckered her lips at the mirror and grinned, "I know." Then she walked saucily out of the bathroom after throwing over her shoulder, "She would be doing the world a favor. A seventeen year old about to graduate? What a freak!" They both chortled as they vanished from the peek hole I had been peering through. My eyes stung. I threw the bathroom door out of my way and rested my hands against the sink. Hunching over the glass, I panted for air, which I had been holding their whole conversation. I took in a deep breath when I finally calmed myself and sighed, staring at my reflection. I could dully hear the chatter of students and the bell ring highly. My hair was a mess so I tied it up in a ponytail after brushing back the curls. No makeup to cover the bags under my eyes and my clothes was a baggy shirt with rolled up jeans that reached my knees. I tucked in the shirt, trying to make my appearance a little better. After wetting my hair, I combed through it, trying to get rid of all the tangles. Letting it back down, I tried to fix my appearance. When I was finally satisfied, I decided to skip first period.

I was sure he would head to the Art room.

When I made it to the rooftop, it was empty. I placed my things on the ground and leaned against the rail, watching the clouds and birds move. I was such an idiot. And depressing. Here I was, moping around like an angst filled teenager. But I had every right to; I was letting go of my dreams for my mother, my friends despised me, and my relationship with Jasper would never work out now. I felt the world caving in on me, the walls contracted slowly but surely.

"What brings my girlfriend to these parts?"

"_AGGH_!" I screeched and flailed my arms when I heard the painfully familiar voice behind me. I gripped the edge to steady myself and felt my heart slam against my ribcage. He doesn't even know I heard what they said. Hesitantly, I turned my face slightly toward him to see he was staring at me with innocent curiosity. I turned towards him fully with a nervous laugh, "J-Jas, don't sneak up on me like that."

His eyes suddenly narrowed, "Why're you acting like that?"

I tensed up, my eyes widening, "Like what?"

"You usually lash out and yell and throw a fit when I do that. Why're you laughing?" His tone was a little harder than I was used to.

I blinked and tried to play it off, "I don't know what…you mean…" He took a quick step towards me. I backed into the stone rail. Soon, he was looming over me with a steel gaze and strong arms trapping me. I didn't know what to do, especially with those eyes on me.

"You know exactly what I mean," he countered, his eyes continuing to feast on mine, "You left the festival without even telling me and you ran away from me this morning. Care to explain?"

I tried to get a hold of my anger, "Well, why do I need to tell you?"

He didn't reply.

"I left because I wasn't feeling well," I had to look away when I lied. I was incapable of spewing bullshit to his face. He must've knew that because he gripped my jaw and forced my eyes to meet his. They were storming over, big clouds raining over his pupil.

"What did I say about lying?" He leaned even closer and I could smell his scent, tangy and strong and addictive, like candy, "Why. Did. You. Leave?"

"Can't you just let it go?" I whispered, balling my hands into fists.

He managed to smile, "Everything Bella does concerns me. I can never let her go."

Finally, I snapped, "That's not what you fucking said to Marcus!" His eyes widened when I was able to push him off of me. He stumbled back a few steps, obviously shocked at my outburst. But I wasn't finished yet, "You go on and on about me and Edward when you've been lying to my face the whole time!"

"Lying…?" He questioned, raising both eyebrows.

"Lying," I repeated through clenched teeth. "And right now I just can't take that. Everything, and I mean everything, is falling apart. Either you love me or you're just following in your father's footsteps." I was hopeful for the first. It felt like my stomach was filled with killer wasps. My tongue felt abnormally dry and my hands were sweating.

His eyes narrowed, "How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much down to the part of you know you're not supposed to be with me." I scowled towards the sky.

Shockingly, though I knew, with Jasper, everything shouldn't be shocking, he laughed. My eyes widened and snapped towards him to see he had the heel of his palm against his forehead, keeping his eyes down and a twisted smirk on his face. I grimaced and walked closer, striking him across the shoulder, "Jas! Why in the hell are you laughing?"

"You honestly think I would just leave you, Bella?" He asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"W-What?"

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around me, "My family doesn't approve of our relationship. And I know I can't be there all the time because of my life …" He trailed off, "I love Bella. I wouldn't leave her to defend for herself." He cupped my face and forced my stinging eyes to meet his, "Don't look that way."

"But you…" I whispered, my lips shaking.

"Bella," he sighed, pulling me towards his chest. I melted into him, gripping his shirt and yanking him forward. My tears stained his shirt, I had tried to hold it in, tried to keep him from seeing me this way. "Don't cry for me."

"Idiot," I whispered, "Why wouldn't I?" He tightened his limbs around me and kissed my head. After a few moments, my tears dried considerably and it just proved how much I needed him. My stomach flipped over to my feet and my heart was stuck in my throat. He brushed back my messy hair and looked down at me. "What college are you going to?"

He frowned in confusion, "And why the sudden question?"

"Can you just answer it?"

"I'm thinking of not going to school. There's nothing they can really teach me. And I haven't sent in any applications." His casual answer threw me off. Not go to school? Was he stalking me last night or was he actually serious, actually thought this over…?

"Not…going to school." I mused over the idea. Him, here, with me. Was the universe trying to tell me something? No. I wouldn't hold him back like that, if he wanted to go, he should go. I stared at his chest for a few moments before I felt my resolve wavering, and my stupid mouth opened before I could stop it, "Ithinkweshouldbreakup."

He tensed. There was no sound after that. Just the wind. His arms tightened hard around me, constricting me until it felt like I couldn't breathe. Then he grounded out, "I'm sorry," his tone was as hard as his grip, "What was that?"

"I…" I gasped out, "I think we should break up."

He released me so fast, I stumbled back into the rail. Fast limbs pinned me again, harder than before, muscles probing, eyes snapped to mine. My gaze widened at his. Dark, almost black, burning, brimming with his anger. "Bella would actually do that to me?"

"I…" I couldn't answer, couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I had only seen him this angry with his uncle, when he had shown him the files of papers. "Why prolong the inevitable, Jas? I'm…I'm the poor girl with a dead dad and no friends and a suicidal mother. You're the rich handsome dude who has everything and can go somewhere, do something with his life! I'm just holding you ba—" Lips captured mine in a hard kiss. I tried to push him off, tried to get him to stop, but he pinned my wrists in one hand and the other grasped the back of my neck, deepening the kiss, forcing my lips to part, twisting his tongue with mine. I couldn't fight it anymore. I pressed eagerly into him, gripping his shirt in my fingers, desperate for him, just him. He lifted me onto the stone thick rail and continued to kiss me, sweeping his tongue over mine, into my teeth, all over my mouth, every crevice he could reach until I was wiggling under him, begging for the breath he wouldn't allow me to have. His hands roamed over my body, molding to the skin, my hips, and squeezed my breasts almost painfully. When he finally broke away from me, he kissed down my cheek while I sucked in air eagerly, "J-Jas…"

"Did you think you could just break up with me because of _that_? Did you forget, Bella? You're mine. There is no breaking up; there is only you and me. Did you forget that I love you? Without you I am nothing. I feel nothing!"

"That's the problem!" I screamed back, out of breath, my face a deep shade of red, my eyes stinging once more, "You would do anything for me! You've gotten yourself hurt for me! The volleyball pole, the stage! All this, just for me! You have to _stop_." He kissed me again, rough and dominating, his tongue thrusting, cherries on his lips, and he gripped a handful of my hair, twisting my head to the side to get better access. How was I supposed to win this argument when he kept doing this? When I kept responding to him like this? "Stop…Stop, Jas."

"You don't want that." He grunted into my mouth, "Take back what you said."

"B-But…please…" A roll of my nipple in his fingers.

"Take. It. Back."

"I don't want to…hurt you anymore. You're…" I trailed off as he bit into my earlobe, sucking it into his mouth, rolled his hips into mine. I couldn't take it anymore. Still, I tried, "You were in the hospital because of…me…"

"Doesn't matter. As long as you're safe, Bella. Don't you get it?" He cupped my face with his warm, calloused hands and forced me to look into his grey eyes, now soft and staring into mine.

"Get what?" I whispered, captured by his gaze.

He smiled gently, "How much I love you."

"Oh." I managed and he chuckled.

He rubbed his thumb over my heated skin and said again, "Now," with a glare, "take it back."

"I…"

"You have ten seconds. Ten, nine, eight…three, two…"

"Wait! No! What the hell, you idiot! I take it back! I take it back!" And he kissed me again and I couldn't stop myself from feeling so stupid. I should've known. Jasper was too perfect for mistakes. But we hadn't really fixed anything, because really nothing needed to be fixed; sure, I would yell and shout at him and he would reply with a smile and kiss me. But I knew, that wouldn't work for long. Because…we were just too different.

**XOXO**

"I didn't tell you to wear those shorts." Jasper commented while I complained.

I huffed at him, irritated, "I didn't know you were taking me out for lunch. And it's hot! Rejoice that the sun has finally come out from hiding!" I couldn't help but grin big as the sun descended down onto us. The brightness and heat bore into my skin, branding it with Vitamin C. I couldn't be happier at the moment.

Jasper smiled softly, "The sun came out? I always thought it was right next to me."

I poked my tongue out at him, but blushed at the compliment, "Where are you taking me anyway?" We were in my old pickup truck. It had been my dad's; he would go on fishing trips with it, and I hadn't used it in at least two years, since I had learned to drive with it, but Jasper wanted to take it out for a spin.

"Bella sure is curious." He mused.

"You're not going to kill me in the forest, are you?" I asked with mock seriousness. His smile widened and so did my eyes, "I swear to God, Jas. Stop kidding around."

"Don't be such a—" There was a low rumble and the car jerked to a rough stop. Jasper kept his arm around my front to stop me from bashing my head into the dashboard. I owed him again. His chest hit the steering wheel pretty hard, but he didn't even flinch at it, "Aw. Your car is stupid."

I sputtered for a few seconds before I shouted, "Shut up! You're the one who wanted to take it out! Oh, great! Now it's dead." I muttered with a grimace. Jasper frowned and started the car again, roving it up, but all I heard was a guttural sound from the hood and splashes of something thick behind us. I got out, ignoring the way my camisole was already sticking to my stomach. It was hot and I had a red and black flannel shirt over it, rolled up to the elbows. I pushed my way to the back of the truck and groaned at what I saw. Mud was stuck to the wheels, forcing them to the ground. And we were one of those deserted roads, where no one passed.

Crap.

"What's wrong?"

I screeched and jumped into the air, stumbling towards the deep mud. I would've fallen in if Jasper had grasped onto my hips and held me to his strong body. I hit his chest hard, "Idiot! I could've drowned in that stuff…" It was completely unlikely, but I would've ruined my freshly washed hair and clean clothes.

Jasper just smiled pleasantly, "If you were to drown, I wouldn't let anyone else give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

I rolled my eyes at him and elbowed his chest. "Could you act serious for once? What're we supposed to do?"

"I'll check the motor. You move the mud." He said simply, as if that was the easiest thing to do.

"M-Move the mud?" I frowned and looked down at the thick stuff. So much for clean. I sighed and got down on my knees, feeling my skin squish into the wet dirt. I stuck my hands under the hard tire and yanked the clumps of mud free, digging my fingers under the metal to remove the thick essence. I could hear Jasper working through the engine, hear his grunting before he slammed it shut. "Ya know," I started with a moan caught in a gasp as I bent myself awkwardly to remove big molds, "this is usually where the scary killers jumps out and kills his prey, going for the guy first so the girl will be left defenseless."

He joined me on the ground with a big smile, "I'll protect Bella."

"Yeah," I shifted uncomfortably, wiping the mud off my forearms. I didn't like when he talked about that, getting himself hurt for me, "I'm going to check to see if we can get out yet." He nodded as I went into the passenger side and cranked the car. The engine started smoothly, and for some reason I thought of Jasper as an escaped alien from outer space that landed on our planet, became a pervert, and searched me out. I shook my head from such thoughts and sighed.

"See if you can get it out of the mud." He yelled over the loud engine. I nodded and switched gears, shoving my foot on the pedal. It made another loud, booming sound then there was a startled shout and splashes of something wet. The car had barely moved. I turned around and my eyes widened before a giggle sprung from my mouth. Jasper's eyes shot up, dark and frustrated. "Bella…"

I laughed, full out, throwing my head back, kicking my feet, and holding my sides as my face turned red. Jasper must've not liked that because he came around to the side and threw open the door. I squealed as his muddy body wrapped around mine, pulling me from the vehicle and I screamed and laughed. He smashed us both into the brown, thick liquid and I felt the mud stick into my hair, swipe across my exposed skin, and stick to my fingers. I mushed some into his hair, allowing the soft curls to dance into my fingers, giggling wildly while he came at me with his own handfuls.

**XOXO**

"Jas…" I said warily, unsuccessfully trying to brush the dirt from my body with a grimace; it was tangled in my hair and smothered on my arms and legs. Jasper wasn't any better: tan dirt starting to dry onto his shirt and face. "Where are you taking me?"

"Places." He replied as he turned the car up the steep hill, the road swirling and swirling. I began to feel queasy. I tensed, stopped trying to clean myself off and stared at him. The air was cleaner up here, and more humid, the sun was beating directly down and the trees were all cherry blossoms and green, green grass. I saw two benches up ahead, on either side of the clean, new roads. That was strange since there was no park and no people to speak of. I saw a couple of men with rakes and hedge clippers.

"Jasper!" I hissed.

That's when we stopped in front of the big, black iron gates. I stiffened in my seat, my eyes wide as the gates towered over my father's truck. Jasper casually rolled down his window, stuck his dirty head out, and pressed a button, murmuring, "It's me, Simon. I'm home."

"Yes, master Jasper." The gate beeped loudly and I cringed into my seat as it swept open elegantly. Jasper pulled into the land and I froze once again. The house, if it could even be called that, was the most biggest shit fest I had ever seen. It was a crème color, panting beautifully all over. The grass was green and a fountain was in front of the yard with a bed of different colored flowers. The door was grand, big and tan with glass made out of whatever. The house seemed to have three wings, one in the back and on either sides. I could even smell the chlorine in the air.

"Jasper!" I repeated, growing frantic as he stepped out of the car, as if this was perfectly natural. He slammed the car door after me as I gripped my seat tightly, refusing to leave dream land of normal things. Jasper stared at me for a second, rolled his eyes, and went around, throwing open my door nonchalantly and swept his arms around my waist. "Let go!" I cried, kicking my dirty legs and punching his chest. He ignored my ways of trying to get away and placed me on the ground, keeping his hands on my hips so I wouldn't try to run, "Why'd in the hell did you bring me here? This isn't funny, Jas!"

"I'm not laughing," he replied, but he was smiling down at me, "Besides, I wanted to take you back home clean, you can get washed up here. My family went out on a small vacation over the weekend. C'mon." He tightened his arms around me and carried me over the hard, beautiful stones as I tried to wiggle away.

"Jas, please, omigod! I—"

"Jasper?" A door opened and I froze up. Jasper coolly raised his head, his eyes a little wider than usual as he took in Maria. His mother figure was standing over the balcony that was located over the front door. Her hair was curled elegantly around her shoulders and she had on a beautiful, white dress that stopped above her knees and looked like it cost more than my house. "Oh." Her expression soured when she saw me in his arms.

"Mom," I tensed at that, but took it in stride when I realized they didn't know I knew she was Jasper's aunt, "what're you doing here? I thought you guys left already."

She smiled; it was a little too wide for comfort, "Well, Rosalie wanted to wait for you. She said she wanted one more dinner before she left. You know how stubborn she is." She stared down at me as Jasper loosened his hold and placed me on my feet. "Who's your friend? Aren't you that waitress?"

Before I could snap at her, Jasper replied, "None of your concern, mother." He narrowed his eyes at her and she leaned back from the rail, slightly surprised at the intensity in his voice.

Then she frowned, "Why're you two covered in dirt?"

Jasper shrugged, "Bella's car got stuck."

She grimaced, disgusted as she looked at the truck, my father's truck, which was covered in mud and appeared a thousand years old, "I'm sure it did. You shouldn't be driving in a monstrosity like that, Jasper. You should've told Marcus to come pick you up."

"I like Bella's car better." He replied easily, but I could hear something under his tone.

She nodded, "I suppose." She turned her attention back to me, "There is a hose in the back. You can both wash off there." She slammed the glass door behind her. I sighed, relaxing in Jasper's touch. He suddenly hoisted me up, holding me by my bottom as my chest brushed against his. I gave a startled squeal as I was thrown over his shoulder, his hands holding my bare thighs. I struggled in is grip as he started his way towards the back. The backyard was even more extravagant than the front. The green grass was freshly cut and watered and the rose bushes looked like they were from the catalog. A pool was located, too big for such a small town; it looked like it could hold sixty kids. He placed me down as I looked at the backyard with wide eyes. I barely registered the sound of the hose behind me as I leaned down to sniff the flowers. Suddenly, there was a blast of ice cold water in my ass. I screeched and whirled around to lash out at him. The water hit me square in the chest and drowned my face. I flailed wildly then held up both my hands to try and block of the rushing liquid. I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to stop myself from laughing and giggling and squealing like a girl in love.

Jasper finally relented after a few moments and smirked, "You're cute when you're wet." He said cockily. I glared at him while my hair dripped down my wet skin. Then I lunged, and Jasper laughed, trying to dodge away from me. I managed to clamp my hands around the hose and sprayed him right in the hair, watching him sputter for air. When we finally calmed down, he chuckled and stared down at me with a tender look in his grey eyes. Blushing and grinning under all the water, I allowed him to wash out my hair while I squealed.

"Here," His aunt suddenly thrust a towel into my face. I flinched then took it slowly, wiping it across my face. She also handed Jasper one with a frown and sharp eyes. He grabbed the white towel and ruffled it through my hair, completely ignoring his own cold state. I giggled as he wrung my hair out then went down to my legs, rubbing over the bare skin as he kept a solemn face. I tried to offer a small smile, looking away from his auntie. I started to lift his shirt from his body, admiring his tone muscles, tan chest, and the water dripping down his delicious skin. I stared at it for a while before I dried it off, ignoring the mother's harsh glare. She thrust another fabric between us when she thought we got to close and I looked down at it. It looked like a silk blue dress, merging in with sapphire and navy, spaghetti strapped and pretty short, but wavy at the bottom. "It's Rosalie's." she gave a big grin, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

I gave her a hard look, "Of course not." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I took it.

"You're welcome." She sneered back, pushing the rest of the clothes into Jasper's hands. She turned away, but not before adding over her shoulder, "Hurry inside. Dinner is starting."

I stopped shrugging from my shirt, my eyes wide with fear, "J-Jas…I can't—"

"Calm down. It won't be that bad. I'll take you home in a little while. Please, Bella." He gripped my shoulders with wide, begging eyes. I sighed, glanced at the mansion, and nodded.

"Fine, just a bite though. And turn around while I change."

"Are you sure? Don't you want me to help?"

"Jas…don't touch me!"

"I'm not touching you...yet."

"Y-You're too close! Stop it!"

"Don't move so much, Bella."

"Stop! Get off of me! Let go of my leg!"

"Maybe if you open them a little more."

"Get off! S-Stop! Ow! Idiot! You bit me!"

"Belll_aaa_~"

"GET _OFF_! Mmph!"

"Oooh, you fell, Bella."

"No shit. W-Wait…where are touching? Ah! _Oh_…"

"Feels good?"

"…Pervert."

**XOXO**

As we sat down at the table, I couldn't help but wonder where the hell the food was. No wonder Rosalie was so thin. Just as that thought occurred in my head, there was a whisk of air and bunches of butlers, maids, and chefs swept into the room. My eyes widened while the rest of the family watched boringly. The people placed turkeys, mashed potatoes, veggies, bread, sauces, custards, wines, and many other things that I couldn't tell what was. My mouth fell open and I glanced at Jasper. His family was silent as the others bowed and quickly left. The house was strangely quiet, echoing with the silence. Carlisle was at the beginning of the table, a few feet away, Maria was on the bottom, Rosalie in front of me and Jasper. She glared at me with her narrowed, storm eyes, slowly biting her fork to slide the lettuce into her pink mouth.

I cleared my throat and awkwardly shifted as the stillness hung around us. Jasper started to fill my plate up, not giving me a chance to reject or say no. I dug in with a grimace; I really wasn't hungry, but when the smell wafted into my nose and the sauces melted onto my tongue, I couldn't stop myself. I didn't even cook this good and I had been fixing meals since I was eight.

"So," Carlisle cleared his throat this time and shifted his hard stare onto me. I could see the disdain in them as I finally stopped chewing, "Isabella, is it?"

I nodded hesitantly.

Rosalie snorted, jabbing her fork into the salad with a evil smirk, "Funny. I thought it was waitress."

"Well, it seems we have different names for each other." I replied, thinking over and over, 'bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!' in my head. She grimaced and glared hard at me. Hatred burned deep in me and I didn't like I could feel such an emotion towards Jasper's cousin.

"She likes," Jasper prompted loudly, shooting daggers at Rosalie, "to be called Bella."

"And who exactly is Bella?" His fake mother asked with a hard look, "To you, I mean, Jasper." She shot him a frown.

Surprisingly, Jasper smirked and placed a hand on my head, as he usually did, his favorite place on my body besides my lips, "She's just the girl I am stalking." And of course, I chose that very moment to sip on the glass water next to me. It burst out of my mouth before I could stop myself and sprayed all over the fine table cloth. Rosalie squealed with disgust then snapped at me.

"If you even get a drop on that dress, I'll fucking send you back to your father's grave!" She shouted, her lips pulling back over her teeth.

Maybe it was because I was starting my cycle or maybe I was just tired of her bullshit, but before I knew it, I grasped the crystal glass in my hand and the water splashed onto the blonde. She screeched loudly and stood, lunging towards me, hopping onto the table. A hand clamped onto her shoulder and my eyes looked up, locking with the icy blue gaze. I leaned back in my seat as Rosalie relaxed considerably, sitting back down with her returned grace and a sick grin.

"Peter, love, great to see you!" Maria rejoiced, slapping her hands on his cheeks. He grinned wide as she leaned up and whispered something in his ear. When they parted, their eyes instantly shot to me, absorbed by my presence.

"What brings you here?" Jasper grounded out with a steel look. Rosalie was glaring daggers at me, dabbing the front of her blouse with a clear look of fury.

"Oh, nothing much. Maria invited me a few minutes ago. She wanted me to give you this." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a somehow familiar white envelope. It looked strangely like my…

"Jas…" I whispered through my numb lips.

He glanced up at me then shook his head, his eyes wide.

"You said…"

"Bella, I didn't—"

"Didn't Jasper tell you?" Rosalie asked with a teasing innocent look and tilted her head to the side. "He applied to Dartmouth. He got accepted, of course," I could feel the slicing betrayal, the traitor tears. Rosalie pursed her lips, obviously detecting my emotions, "Oh. Did you think he would stay here? Get married? Have those ugly, piece of shit kids? Why don't you do us all a favor and leave?"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Maria put in. Carlisle didn't say anything.

Peter grinned wide, "Don't forget, Bella. I still have that position open to you at school." He slowly maneuvered his way towards me while Jasper stared down into my eyes, softly shaking his head, denying it all. Peter placed his hand under my chin, tipping my face towards his, his lips centimeters away, "Wipe away the tears, beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Rosalie giggled, "Hah!"

"Don't touch her." Jasper's voice was ferocious, breaking through the dam.

That's when I was up, shoving Peter off of me and hurried out of the dining room. The tears blinded me. I had been wrong once again. Jasper caught up with me, of course, pressing me against the wall with an ainxious look in his eyes, "Bella! I didn't—"

"I know," I breathed. He let out a sigh of relief, "But…"

"But nothing. My family are assholes. Yet no matter what, I have to put up with it, Bella. Until I turn eighteen, then I'm gone."

"But…"

"No buts." He whispered, brushing back my hair. He wiped away the tracks of droplets. "Fuck them. We're leaving." He wrapped an arm around my waist and yanked me from the mansion.

"Hey!" Rosalie screamed after us. "You can't be serious, Jasper! With _her_?"

"Shut the hell up, Rosalie! For fucking once!" He pulled me down the stairs and I rushed behind him, "Bella is the best thing that has happened to me since I left my fucking grandfather! Burn the papers. If you send one more application—"

"You're serious? You're wasting your life! For her? You better hope Granddad has gone to church this week!" She turned and stalked back into the house with her rich blonde hair. I watched her go, trying to stop myself from grabbing onto that long mane and yank. Jasper tightened his hand around mine.

"C'mon." he pulled me the rest of the way from the car and pressed me against the metal, brushing back my hair and wiping away the stupid tears. I cried a lot when I was angry and fuck did his parents piss me off. Or fake parents or whatever! God, how could he live with this people?

Then my phone rang.

Why did my blood run cold?

I reached into my pocket, frowning when I saw the number. He hadn't called me…in how long? Four years? I flipped it open and pressed the device to my ear, "Jake?"

"Bella! Thank God! I didn't think you would answer?" His voice sounded deeper, but I could hear the child beaming under it. I had missed him; missed his long hair, his warm hugs, hi vibrant laugh and smile. Jasper stared at my face questioningly, his eyes darkening a bit at the man's name.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's your mom." How could those three words tear me apart like that? Yank me limb from limb. I teetered and Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist quickly, holding me in place as he pressed his forehead into mine, watching me worriedly.

"Breathe," he commanded softly and the air gushed back into my lungs.

"W-What? What happened? Did she crash her car? Burglary? Fall down the stairs? What, Jake, what? You know what? Never mind, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Well," Jacob hesitated and I sucked in a little breath, "They're not letting anyone see her at the moment."

"What? Why?"

"They've put her on suicide watch, Bella."

* * *

><p><em>So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry this took so fucking long! Life I hard man! That's why I made it extra long and finished I today. And guess what? I saw HUNGER GAMES! It wasn't exactly like the book and I cried so much when Rue died, too sad, and Peeta and frickin' sexy. Anyways, pretty good stuff. So go see it and stop moping around wishing I would update already! Get a job!<em>

_-Sonny_


	17. When I Look At You

**Bella**

"Jake!" I cried as I threw myself in his long, strong arms. He caught me familiarly, like we had been together for years now. I hadn't seen him so long and hadn't realized how much I had missed it. He had grown so tall in the last four years. His hair had been cut, shaggy and hanging in his eyes. He towered over with muscles and long bones. His masculine scent made me feel like home, made me feel like I was back with Charlie and his warm hug. Jake squeezed me into his chest as I gripped him tight, grasping the back of his gray shirt tightly.

"Shhh, Bells." I hadn't been called that for so long. I cuddled closer. "She's going to be fine." He arms tightened around my waist, rubbing across the satiny dress, "Nice outfit." He said a bitterly. I pulled back slightly to see his face, but he was facing my side. I followed his gaze and blushed hotly when I saw Jasper standing there, his eyes dark as they ran over Jacob. I had almost forgotten about my boyfriend and his possessive streak. I hastily wiped away my tears and grabbed onto his hand.

"Um, Jake, this is Jasper. My boyfriend." I said with pink in my cheeks. Jasper and Jake stared at each other for a few seconds while my best friend's arms started to constrict around me, squeezing out the air from my lungs. I gasped into his hard chest, frantically pushing against his abdomen. They didn't seem to notice I was battling for my life. "J-Jake!"

"Jacob Black! You release my niece right this instant!" Instantly, I stumbled from the strong arms, breathing in raggedly as a smaller pair of arms wrapped around me. I stiffened in the unfamiliar embrace and looked down into big brown eyes. I took in a quick breath. They reminded me of mine or my father's. It couldn't be…The woman grinned sheepishly, "Hey, Bella."

"Aunt Charlotte?" I whispered then I wrapped my arms around her tiny, curvy form and hugged her with all my might, "Auntie! Ohmigod! I haven't seen you since…since…"

"My brother died." She smiled again, a pink hue in her high cheekbones. Her short blonde hair was tucked behind her ears. Everything about her was small; her nose, her ears, her hair, delicate tiny hands. Her big eyes and dimple in her chin with big hips and small breasts. She was absolutely adorable. I had almost forgotten how cute she was. "I know. I was all the way in Texas when they called me. But everything's fine. I mean, I couldn't help but come. I know you must be mad at me about the whole not seeing you for years! But I couldn't just let you handle all this alone! I missed you so much, Bella and even your mom. I hope she's fine. How has she really been doing? We haven't talked for years now. But it's her fault too! She wouldn't answer any of my calls. After a while I stopped calling. Maybe I should've kept trying. All this is so sad. I swear, I didn't know, Bella. If I knew…" She continued to go on and on, a lot like my mom, flailing her tiny arms, her wide eyes like saucers and her thin eyebrows scrunched together in worry.

I pressed my hand over her blurring mouth, "Aunt, it's fine. Really. Just…I'm just glad you're here." I encased her in another hug and tried to wipe at my red eyes, "Just…um, stop talking, please."

"I second that." Jacob said with a scowl. Charlotte pouted unhappily then her big eyes focused behind me.

Her eyes grew wide, swooning and bright, "Bella, who's that?"

Oh, god. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly and glanced away from her vivid, pretty face, her mouth in a little 'o', "That's Jasper. My—"

"Stalker." Jasper supplied before I could finish, placing a hand on my head as he came to my side, mussing the hair softly with a small grin.

"Ugh, Jas, what're you doing here?" I asked, slightly boiling under my skin, "I said you didn't have to come."

"I will follow Bella to the ends of the earth. And besides," his pressed a hand against his cheek with a bright, handsome smile, "You called out for me, didn't you?"

"S-Shut up!" I cried embarrassingly as he petted my hair down, "Get away from me!" I shoved my hands against his chest and he took a step back with a smitten, lazy smile.

"Oh, I figured." He murmured to himself.

"Oh, this is so beautiful! Flowers are in bloom!" My weird aunt squealed, her eyes glowing as her hands blurred around her in little fists.

"There is nothing beautiful about this!" I cried, embarrassed once again, "Get off of me, Jasper!"

"SO GREAT!"

"So you don't want me to touch you?"

"Stop it, Jas! Not in the hospital!"

"You don't want me?"

"I never said anything like that!"

"So you do want me to touch you?"

"NO!"

"SO BEAUTIFUL! BELLA! JASPER! EEEEE!"

**XOXO**

"Ma'am?" I was shaken awake by a woman. I jolted away from Jacob's warm shoulder. I rubbed my head, feeling the dull ache in my neck from such a weird position. I had sworn I had been sleeping in Jasper's lap; right after my aunt had calmed down enough to make some phone calls. Jasper had brushed away my tears with a grim frown on his dull expressed face. Jacob had glared at him through the whole time and I swear, they reminded me of dogs growling at each other. Somehow, I had fallen asleep, allowing the tears to fall into my long hair. I stared into the women's dark eyes, taking in her nurse's outfit, "Your mother is awake now. You may see her."

But I didn't want to. Not after what Jake had told me. Yet she was my mom and she needed me so much right now. I nodded, blinking my weary eyes. Jasper was gone and I vaguely thought he had gone home for more sleep. It was weird he didn't tell me though. He probably didn't want to wake me. I followed after the nurse, giving one more glance to my friend and one relative. Jacob was sitting up, his mouth open wide and his eyes shut. My aunt was curled into a little ball, her tiny nose wrinkling every few seconds as she twitched in her dreams. The nurse led me to the far side of the hospital, listing off my mother's injuries like this was completely normal. When she stopped at the room, she gave me a reassuring pat on my shoulder and left. I reached a hand out, clutching the knob tightly before I pushed my way inside, taking in a slight breath.

Cuts decorated the right side of her face. Her bottom lip was swollen from the infected cut that was rubbed down with some kind of ointment. Her left hand was bandaged tightly due to the burns and her right leg was in a cast, broken. There were four crisscross cuts pattering each arm, self-inflicted. Instantly, tears ran down my cheeks, my fingers holding the knob for support now. Her crystal blue eyes looked up at me and she sucked in a quick breath. Long story short: she had cut herself, fully prepared to die. She had gotten into her beat-up old Toyota and raced to the free-way. Swerving on the opposite side, she had hoped to bleed out before she crashed the car and a truck hit the vehicle before there was time for her to react. Third degree burns dotted her legs and fingers from the crash, cuts everywhere, her long hair crispy, her face sunken in.

And then I noticed him.

I darted my eyes to the side, feeling them widen.

"W-What're you doing here?" Could he get any creepier?

The teenager glanced up and offered a grin, "Well, I was just offering a deal to your mother." Peter said, running a hand through his dark brown hair and gave me another handsome smirk.

"D-Deal?" I whispered through numb lips.

She nodded hesitantly, "Bella," she croaked. I didn't even recognize her voice so she cleared her throat and winced at the action, "Bella," she tried again, still garbled, "He said he would pay the bills. For the hospital." She whispered.

I looked back at him, "Why? Why would you do that?"

He gave me a slight smile once again and stepped away from the bed, to me, reaching out a hand to grip my chin familiarly. I was getting used to it. I crunched my hand around the door knob. He stared down at me with those icy blue eyes, "Well, I figured, who would sign the papers to come to Forks Academy if your mother was dead, Isabella?" My body shook with so much anger and sadness, I couldn't think straight. My vision swam, "Don't look like that. You're way too beautiful to look so sad."

"I don't need your help." I replied, hearing my voice shaking.

He swiped a thumb across a tear and placed a kiss on my wet cheek before leaning down to my ear, his lips brushing against the skin there. I met my mother's gaze and she looked away quickly, "You need me more than you think, Isabella." He released me and I stumbled back roughly into the door.

"_Don't_ touch me," I managed to ground out. He gave me a dismissive glance.

He gave my mother a polite wave and smile before walking out of the only exit.

I stormed over to her bed, gripped the railing and shook it with all my might until it cracked. I'm sure I was as red as a tomato, "What did he say to you?" I hissed at her.

Her blue eyes widened, "He just came in a few minutes before you. H-He said he would pay for it. I don't have the money, Bella." She whispered, her thick lips shaking. Tears brushed down her cheeks.

"Stop crying." I snapped, "You don't deserve to!"

"B-Bella—"

"Why?" I muttered, feeling my stomach drop and my gaze waver. How many tears did I have? When would they run out? I stared at her desperately, too afraid to grip her myself, too afraid to break her in two. "Why would you do something like this? Are you trying to leave me alone? All by myself? You can't do this! You can't…leave me…" Why was I sobbing like this? What were these sounds coming from my throat. I gripped my hair in my right hand, pulling harshly, "You just…"

"I-I…" she stared up at me with big, watery eyes. "I know you got accepted, Bella," I recoiled away, "And I know you said no for me. I've been holding you back for so long. For so, so long. I barely paid any attention to you when you were a child. You had to take care of yourself and me. So many times, you've had to give up friends, and family, and opportunities and happiness. I don't," she took my hand in her fragile one, the paper-like skin pulling over the bones. Had I not noticed this? How skinny she was, how loose the hospital was around her? "I don't want to take away your life…and," she offered a small smile, "you're so happy now. So very happy with Jasper and I knew he would be there for you and—"

"So you thought just because I have a boyfriend I wouldn't need my mother anymore?" I hissed, snatching my hand from her, feeling the tears tumble down, feeling my _world_ tumble down. "I've already lost dad. I can't, I won't, loose you! You can't do that, mom! You can't just fuck everything up! It doesn't matter what I've given up or that I don't have friends and we've isolated ourselves from Charlie's family. You need me just as much as I need you," without warning, my hand smacked across her normal cheek as I glared down at her, "You. Can't. Do. That. Do you understand? Do you?"

She stared up at me in shock then nodded hesitantly. The door slammed against the wall and there was Alice. She wrestled with the female nurse feebly, "Stop! I'm her friend! I swear! She knows me! Please!"

"Wait!" I exclaimed, surprised to see my ex-best friend, "Um," I shifted uncomfortably, "She's my friend. She can come in." Alice's blue eyes widened while the nurse nodded, through the tiny girl a look, and closed the door after her. Alice stepped forward hesitantly, wariness flashing in those sapphire eyes. I was so tired. So very tired of this. I opened my arms and her face brightened instantly. She hurried forward and her body knocked into mine, her face fitting in the crook of my neck and her hands gripped around me tight.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered over and over again, blubbering in Rosalie's dress. I just grasped onto her tighter, feeling my own tears drown in her dark locks. When she finally released her death grip, she turned her attention on my injured mother. She took her hand in hers and cried with her. I had forgotten how close they were. I stared at the door, but Victoria was nowhere to be seen. That was good enough for me. And I needed to speak with Alice.

"Are you in pain?" I asked my mother, leaning over the cracked rail.

She shook her head, her gaze growing into saucers. She was scared of needles, just like me. I smiled softly, recalling the time they actually had to hold me down just to prick me in the arm. I pressed the button as her eyes flashed with betrayal. "Hello?" The bored nurse sighed into the speaker.

"We need pain medicine."

"Sure."

I turned back to my mother, listening to her heartbeat climb wildly and her hands gripped onto the sides of the rail, flailing around. Alice placed a comforting hand on hers, "Calm down. I don't think they'll have to put the needle in you." I looked at the clear baggy for emphasis on Alice's words.

My mother stared at me, pleading with her tears, "Bella, don't leave me."

"I won't," I tried to summon another smile, "I'll be here when you wake up." A lie. Honestly, I didn't want to be anywhere near her. The nurse barged into the room, scooted me out of the way, and put in the medicine, "There." I sighed when her eyelids started to droop, "I love you." I murmured. How long had it been since I told her that? I watched as she fell into a deep sleep and her grasp loosened on Alice's hand. My small companion flexed her bones and smiled at my mother's calmed form. The nurse slammed the door after her.

Alice and I both sat in the chairs aligning against the wall. We were silent for a few seconds; Alice kept glancing at me while I kept my eyes on my mother. Finally, she broke it. She held up her sign with a sheepish grimace, _'Um, Tori isn't coming.'_

I snorted, "I kind of figured, Ali."

Her face brightened again at her nickname before she scribbled something down, _'Edward is going to visit tomorrow. He's busy with Esme, but told me to tell you not to worry so much. He knows how you get.'_

"Yeah," I said vaguely. Silence, "Alice, I'm, um, sorry."

Her blue eyes shot up to me, _'For what?'_

"I feel like I had to. I was mean to you. You were just protecting me from Victoria. And I'm sure you knew it was none of your business to get in between us." I said, staring down at my tiny friend unhappily. She blushed and looked down at her tiny hands, gripping the board tightly, and it creaked, as if it were going to break. When she glanced back up at me, there were tears in her sapphire eyes.

"I…" I was surprised to hear her speak. So beautiful and symphonic. How did anyone get used to that, "I wish I could take all your pain away, Bella. I really do. Victoria's too. She's going through so much. And you…and Jasper…"

"Leave Jasper out of this," I was again surprised by the ferocity in my tone. "He has nothing to with any of our drama. Victoria just snapped. Nothing else. I feel a little sorry for her."

_'She didn't hurt you, did she?'_

"No," I replied, thinking of when she latched onto my hair with wide, hate-filled eyes and ugly words, "I'm fine."

She relaxed next to me, '_Good_. _And I'm sorry too, Bella. I should've warned you. I should've said something. I hated seeing you two fight. And I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, just know that I apologize.'_

"I accept your apology, Ali." I hadn't realized how much I had missed her. So much that it hurt. I had missed her little white board and bright grins and beautiful voice that lit up my morning and made my head ring from the intensity. She happily cuddled closer into my side.

"So," I sighed into the quiet, "what's going on with you and Joham?"

She tensed next to me and blushed again, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please," I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, "You went with him to the concert at the Valentines thing and he told me about it."

"H-He did?" she sputtered, biting into her bottom lip, her voice going from a high soprano to a low bravado in nerves, "Well," she fiddled with her fingers, "We went on a couple of dates and he's really mean sometimes," I shook my head at that, "But…he makes up for it. He snaps a lot at me for not speaking my mind and hates when I apologizes. Sometimes he doesn't even want me to talk and tells me to bring my board."

"Ali…" I warned, already ready to pummel the guy.

"But," a small, smitten smile danced across her cute, pink face, "like I said, he makes up for it. His kisses send me on Cloud Nine and his hands are always gentle. He has this smile, this crooked smile that shows his top teeth and the little dimple in his cheeks, and he only does it to me. He laughs at all my jokes, helps me with my homework, brushes down my hair. He holds my hand in public and gives me piggy back rides. He serenades me and even wrote a song about me. I tell him I love him every day and he says, 'Yeah, and don't you forget it'. He calls me baby and honey and sweetheart and likes when I wear dresses. He's…my _everything_."

I found myself playing with the necklace that Jasper had put around my neck during the Love Tester game. I hadn't taken it off since then. Jasper likes to see me in it too. My gaze was wide, searching her love-stricken face.

"Alice…"

"With love," she whispered, her face turning red once again, "The feeling of love comes from somewhere else. Even if people are against you and you can't make the cut, once you realized this feeling, it's unstoppable." She murmured, her voice breathy and tanged with splendor. My stomach filled with butterflies, Jasper's name flying through my head. We both didn't speak for a few seconds before there was a noise.

The door opened again. My eyes shot up, the feeling deserting me completely, and I was fully prepared to curse out whoever it was, especially Peter. But it was Jasper. He was carrying a tray full of different rolls, soups, and drinks. My eyes widened and I lunged forward, wrapping my arms around him. He dodged the tray out of the way with one hand and stared down at me with an innocently confused expression. I buried my head in his chest, breathing in his heavenly scent, tightening my grasp in his shirt, pulling at his back, desperate for his heat and monotone voice.

"Ah, so Bella missed me," he chuckled and I could feel it against my cheek.

I blushed hotly, "S-Shut up, pervert." He touched my cheek in one hand and leaned down so his lips could capture mine. A slight smile flittered across his mouth as I eagerly responded, pushing myself to my tip toes, breathing in his strawberry lollipop taste. Alice cleared her throat behind us and Jasper broke away to look up at her curiously. I blushed again, gripping the back of his shirt tightly.

She smirked saucily, '_Don't stop on my account._'

"OH! BELLA! JAASSPPER! BEAUTIFUL!"

"Oh! Auntie Charlotte! When did you get in here?"

"Right about the time you started making out with the Hale."

"JACOB! SHUT UP! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! I CAN FEEL THE FLOWERS OF LOVE BLOOMING! SO GREAT! AAAH~!"

"Shh! Auntie! You're going to wake—mmph!"

"SO GREAT!"

"…don't kiss me in front of them, you pervert! Why don't you try not being a frickin' alienated perverted dumbass?"

A chuckle, "Are you really fine with that, Bella? For me to not be a pervert?"

Stuttering. Blushing. Ugh.

"Uh, well, I guess I'm okay with it…if only just a little…W-Well, it's more of…y-your character—"

Another chuckle, "How much is 'a little'?"

"How should I know?"

_'?'_

"_GAH_! BELLLLAAA!"

"What's so beautiful about this?"

"FLOWERS IN BLOOOOOM!"

"Shut up! I can't hear anything!"

Door opens. "What's going on in here?"

"FLOWERS! FLOWERS!"

"Bell_aaaa_~"

"Get off, Jasper! You're too close!"

"Fine, fine."

"WONDERFUL! JASPER! BELLA!"

**XOXO**

"He doesn't have to pay for it, you know." Jasper suddenly said from next to me. I looked over at him wearily. The bus was so empty, and his voice sounded loud in the silence. I had given the truck to Charlotte so she wouldn't have to pay for the bus and so she could drive Jacob home and he could figure out why the engine had been blowing up. My eyes widened when I realized what my boyfriend meant.

"You heard…?"

"I heard enough," his gaze was steel, "You know you could've just asked me."

I narrowed my gaze, "I hadn't even focused on the bill. I was worried about my mother, Jas. Peter was in there before me and she had already taken up the deal."

"For what price?"

"I don't know. He kept skating around the real answer. It can't be the school. I'm about to graduate in four months so there's no point in switching now. He's just a teenager, Jasper. There isn't much he can do."

"He's pretty powerful. I don't want you around him, Bella. I don't like him touching what is mine." He leaned closer, his eyes prodding mine. My gaze widened and I nodded hesitantly. "I'm serious. This is my second time saying this. If he comes anywhere near you, call me."

"I will, Jas. Don't worry so much." I turned to face the front as the empty bus continued down the narrow highway.

"I can't help it," he murmured, "Bella is constantly on my mind." He had been through so much. How could he put up with me? With everything going on with him? But I knew I needed to stop thinking like that. Thinking of myself as burden when he loved me so much. I blushed at the thought and shifted in my hard seat.

"I love you." I whispered.

He leaned up to gently touch his lips with mine, "Not as much as I love you." I felt the heat in my cheeks intensify. I looked out at the cool, dark night, trying to distract myself from my suicidal mother, vibrant auntie, friendly Alice, best guy friend Jacob, Peter's assholeness, my father's death, my school work, my future, and Jasper.

Without warning, his head touched my shoulder. He leaned against me fully, his breaths coming out in deep, warm sighs. His hair tickled my jaw and neck and brushed against the bare skin of my arms. He had fallen asleep, I realized with a dull sense of shock. I had never seen his so peaceful; usually his expression was so bored, only vibrant and showing emotions when I was around, but now…I brushed away a thick curl and smiled softly. Enjoy the little things, my father used to tell me.

When the bus jerked to a stop, I gently weaseled Jasper awake. We descended down the narrow stairs, Jasper paying the man while I agreed reluctantly. My house blended in with the night completely, all the lights turned off. I gripped the front gate and sighed. Jasper dipped down to press a kiss to my forehead then turned away. My hand reached out on its own record and clamped around his. His wide gaze turned onto me.

"Stay." I whispered, "With me. Please." My heart thudded loudly in my ears, rushing my blood through my veins.

He stood there for a few seconds, staring down at me with an unreadable expression. Then he smiled slightly and sighed, "How am I supposed to say no to that?"

* * *

><p><em>Please review for me. Want to know what you think. <em>


	18. Soap Opera

**Bella**

"I'd forgotten how tiny your house was." He said, blowing out a breath of laughter while a vein throbbed in my head. My fist struck across his head and he chuckled quietly, "Just kidding. I like how homey it is."

I leaned against the wall, allowing everything to wear down onto me. I had been such an idiot. I hadn't paid any attention to my mother at all. She had looked so frail in that gown and her face was sunken in. She would definitely scar now and I wouldn't be able to look into her bright blue eyes without feeling the anger and doubt. Why was this happening? To me of all people? I pressed a hand against my hot face, rubbing the palm against my eye, "This is terrible." I whispered.

Jasper leaned back away from me, his soft hair softly bouncing with his movements, "What's with that face, Bella?"

"I'm completely useless like this. I don't know how to handle any of this. Not with so many emotions rushing…" I gave a little groan, "The best way…I should always know the best way for this…"

"The best way, huh?" It sounded like he was amused, "Well, no one knows that."

"I do!" I suddenly shouted, allowing all the emotions to splay onto him. His gaze widened, "I always know. I always know the best way out! I always know how to get out of the situation, I think things over, I help my friends and family. I—"

"Bottle up your emotions," he said in monotone, now staring down at me with an intense look. My eyes widened. "You keep pretending you're this strong girl who can handle anything and everything, but you're not. You think you can protect yourself and throw away your problems, but you can't. You say you will do this and that and try and save everyone, but you don't. You're human, Bella. Stop trying so hard."

"B-But…" I sputtered for a response. How had he known that? How had he figured out so quickly, broken through everything? I knew I had hidden it well; not even my mother or close friends could tell. But…how…? "But I have to! If I don't…everything will fall apart!"

"Stop." He whispered, his eyes turning hard.

"Shut up!"

"Stop."

"No!"

_"Stop, Bella!" _

I gasped and flinched back into the door, feeling the tears tumble down my cheeks, hitting my shoes, knotting my stomach, twisting my heart, killing everything softly but harshly. I cupped my hands over my eyes, trying to block out the world, block out the truth. I had done this to myself. I had pushed myself this far. Sobs wracked across my body, rung through my stomach and made my mouth feel like disgusting acid. I could feel him move a bit towards me. And me, being me, so much I needed him, I leaned forward, bumping my face against his hard chest. He wrapped his long arms around me and placed his chin on my head, rubbing my back soothingly. A few seconds, turned into minutes…

"Let me go." I whispered, trying to tug myself away, "Jasper…" I pressed my hands against his chest, pushing now. I felt like I couldn't breathe with his overwhelming presence.

His arms tightened around me and I heard his voice whisper, choking and soft, "Just don't leave me, Bella. No matter how hard it gets and how much it can hurt and even if I'm not there for a while, you have to promise me you won't leave. You won't take the easy way out. You won't follow your mother's footsteps." I gripped his shirt hard, my eyes watery and as wide as saucers as he squeezed me even tighter to his chest until my bones started to protest and my lungs felt like they were going to explode.

"I-Idiot," I murmured, clutching his shirt, "Why would I leave you?"

He breathed hard into my shoulder, "Just promise me, Bella. _Promise_."

"I-I…I promise, Jas."

There was a beat of silence and he leaned back. I sucked in much needed air as he lifted a hand to wipe away my tears. His eyes were soft again, teasing me with their gleaming beauty. Then he leaned down and kissed me, gentle with his soft lips and warmth sweeping me into his passion, "Thank you."

**XOXO**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Jasper!"

"Yes, Bella."

"Get out!"

"No. I'm comfortable."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes! Wait! Don't do that, idiot! Just get out of my bed!"

He smiled up at me, lying on his back, his hands behind his head. When I'd showered and changed into a thick sweater and some leggings, I had made my way upstairs. But I didn't know he would follow me. When I said he could stay, I meant he could _stay_ on the _couch_! What an annoying bastard. He suddenly gripped my colorful quilt, the one my grandmother and mom and me sewed together before the old woman had died – I barely remember her, but I kept the cover with me at all times – and inhaled deeply. I blushed hotly and snatched it away.

"GET OUT OF MY BED AND QUIT SNIFFING THINGS, YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!"

"Ah," he groaned wearily, "How harsh. So cruel to your boyfriend." Then I was suddenly in his arms. I wrestled for awhile, shouting for him to release me as I landed under him, flailing slightly. He covered my body with his own, grinning now.

"L-Let me go, Jas." He pinned down my legs, twining them with his own, "Stop it…" His lips slanted over mine, thoroughly rough and dominating. I tensed then tried to weasel from under him, kicking my feet and balled my hands to push him away. He tightened his grasp around me, stopping my fight. But he didn't have to for long. Before I knew it, I was kissing back, clutching his shirt. We kissed hungrily for what seemed like hours, our bodies pressing hard against the others. Then he pulled away. My closed eyes slowly opened to stare into his; they were wide and filled with bundled desire. "W-What?" I whispered, feeling his hands tighten around my waist.

"Y-You're…you're…"

"What?" I hissed, blushing hotly at his hazy gaze.

"You're not wearing a bra."

I froze up. What…? "Dude, of course not! I was fully prepared to go to sleep until you came and laid on my bed like a dumbass! Girls don't wear bras when they sleep!"

"They don't?" He tilted his head to the side with curiosity. So…cute.

"NO!"

Then he smiled, "Well, I'm glad."

"H-How did…you kn—"

And he kissed me again. So hard I thought my lips would bruise. His tongue plunged into my mouth, moving with mine, fingers tangling into my hair. My eyes snapped open when I felt it. His hand…Thumb rolling over my nipple while his hips pressed into mine hard, catching my groin with his, pushing, giving, so, "J-Jas!" When I felt like my lungs were going to burst, he trailed his lips down to my neck, sucking the skin into his mouth, pushing his hips into mine again and again. I felt the unmistakable hard shape press into my core. For some reason, I was happy. Happy I could get this reaction out of him, that my body was enough for him. My mind went blank when he lowered himself fully on top of, his hardness pressing against me even harder, eliciting a whimper from me and groan from him as white hot pleasure coursed through my veins. I bucked into him, feeling my knees wobble.

"_Bella_." He groaned into my neck, biting into the flesh.

I cried out pretty loudly, gripping the back of his shirt with desperate hands. When I pulled it from his body, he leaned back and allowed me to explore. I threw the shirt somewhere away in the dark room and moved my hands over his hard abdomen, feeling the muscles flex with my fingers. He kissed me again, forcing me to sit up with his hands on my face and twining into my hair. He fingered the hem of my blouse.

Then he pulled away again and begged with those puppy-dog eyes. My own gaze widened and then I glowered up at him, "No way. I didn't tell you to take it off."

He didn't reply. Just stared at me, his lips pouting out and those wide eyes shimmering.

"UGH! Jas, don't be an idiot!"

No reply. His eyes tightened slightly and for a second I thought he was going to cry. I was blushing so bad, I thought steam would rise from my face. But still, he continued. He stared down at me, and I think I even heard a whimper leave his throat, sounding strangely like a puppy. I glared up at him.

"Jasper, you know I don't have on a bra!" When he didn't relent, my frown deepened, "I…you're so annoying!" I eyed his hopeful/begging face before I looked out the window hanging over my bed, completely red in the face, "O-Only my sweater?" I whispered.

His face brightened instantly, "Nothing else."

"Do you promise?"

"Promise."

"Fine." I sighed. I grasped onto the hem with both hands, watching his face turn up, watching me closely. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and carefully rose the top over my head. When I had it off, I shook my hair out, allowing the long tresses to fall around my bare shoulders. Jasper stared down at my face before his gaze wavered down.

"…?"

"Pfft." I couldn't hold in the snort of amusement when I saw his crestfallen, disappointed face.

Then he pouted again, whining unhappily, "That's cheating, Bella." He eyed my camisole with a hint of loathing.

"You pervert! You actually thought I would strip in front of you, idiot?" I should've been smug, but the camisole might as well not be there. It perfectly outlined my body and was thin, showing my stiff nipples, flat stomach, and too-big chest. "Y-You really are stupid."

"I'm disappointed," he complained, but grasped a hold of the waistband of my yoga pants. Far too quick for me to stop him, he yanked down the black bottoms. I squeaked at the feeling of the cool air hitting my now bare legs. He pulled my thighs apart, cupping both legs. I tensed as he stared down at the limbs with hungry eyes. I felt him pull of his own jeans quickly and quietly. "But…I know this isn't the time. And I'll wait forever for Bella."

I peered up at him, feeling my eyes burn. Without warning, I gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss. His eyes widened while I gripped onto his hair, yanking him down to me, tongue thrusting into his sweet mouth, begging for his own. He cautiously kissed me. I wanted, no, I needed his hands on me. Who else could possibly take any of this away? I grasped his hand in mine and moved it further up my thigh so he was cupping my bottom. His other hand followed the other and he lifted me from the bed, holding my weight against him while I continued to kiss him passionately.

"Bella," he panted when I gave him liberation of air. I peppered open-mouthed kisses down his neck, trying to get a reaction out of him. This wasn't enough.

"Please, Jas, touch me." I whispered, tightening my hands into fists against his shoulders. "Make me…forget…everything."

His eyes widened. Then steeled, "No."

"What? What the hell do you mean?" The anger came from nowhere. What the hell was wrong with me? But didn't he want me? Didn't he want this?

"I'm not doing anything with you tonight. Not with your mother in the hospital. Not when you're all alone." He whispered, letting go of me abruptly so I bounced in the bed. I stared up at him with a fiery gaze.

"Then get out! Leave me alone! If you won't give me something then I'm sure Edward wi—" I was suddenly pinned under him. My hands pushed against either side of my head while he loomed over me, his eyes bright with passion and possessiveness and anger.

"Don't say things like that!" He shouted, "Don't _ever_ say things like that! Just _thinking_ about him _touching_ you is enough to make me want to kill him!"

"I…I…" Tears stung my eyes and I curled into myself, allowing the blubbering to start. His anger wavered and he released my hands, only to grab me up and press me against his chest. He squeezed me so tight, I thought I was going to burst in his arms.

"Jeez," he chuckled without humor, "What am I going to do with you, Bella?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered in return. "I-I'm just losing everything…everything is falling apart. I've tried so…so hard to keep it all together. I-I…I can't anymore. I'm sorry."

"I love Bella. Every side of her. I just," he leaned back and stared into my eyes, "won't take advantage of her when she's like this. Not like this, Bella." He smiled again, "I love you."

_Why couldn't I stop being an idiot?_

**XOXO**

I woke up peacefully. But it was cold. _I_was cold. Maybe it was because I didn't have any fucking clothes on! I screeched, sitting up so fast, I'm sure I gave myself whiplash. I was dressed, camisole, but no pants. I looked over the room, running a hand through my messy hair. Clothes were strewn around; jeans, yoga pants, sweater, dark shirt…Oh! I looked over beside me, the person who radiated warmth in my life. He was still sleeping soundly, not at all disturbed by my screaming. His arm was thrown across my waist and his legs were twined with mine, my feet had been pressing against his calves for warmth. I blushed when last night flashed through my mind; I had practically threw myself at him and begged for sex to fill something, anything inside of me. How did he do that? Get me so flustered, love me with my flaws, see through my lies, reject me when I wasn't thinking right, scream at me when I was wrong? How could…he be so perfect?

I slowly maneuvered my way from the bed, leisurely lifting my legs. Suddenly, two pairs of arms snaked around my waist and I was pushed under Jasper. He smiled handsomely, hovering his body over mine. I rolled my eyes, "Get off me!"

"No. I was enjoying cuddling with my girlfriend, but then…" he grinned mischievously, "I felt you move and I missed you almost immediately."

"Stalker. Did you even get any sleep last night?" I questioned. I sat up and he allowed me to, following my movements.

He smiled pleasantly, "I was mostly watching Bella sleep."

"You're an idiot." I was slightly wary. He needed the sleep, the dumbass. How was he supposed to stay awake in—

"You're worried about me. Bella is so cute." He pinched on of my cheeks, pulling it away from my face. I whined as he laughed.

"Jasper! Let go!"

"So cute!"

"Idiot!"

"My girlfriend."

"M-My boyfriend…"

"Yeah," the tender look in his eyes had me blushing, "don't you forget that, Bella."

_Ding dong. _

I tensed then hopped from the bed. I was suddenly reeled back when Jasper tugged on the waist of my underwear. I flailed as I hit the bed again, "Jas!" I cried. He gave me a dull look, completely blank.

"You don't plan on going to the door without any pants on, do you?" He asked with a calm, monotone voice. I blushed again and he sighed, "You're so…" Then he stood, jerking his jeans up in a fluent motion. "I'll be right back." I watched him leave the room, stretching out his long muscles with a big yawn. I followed after him, not before putting on my yoga pants, much clumsier than Jasper since I fell over twice. I stumbled after him and peeked around the corner to see Jasper standing in the door. My mouth fell open when I realized who it was.

"Edward!" I squeaked, gripping the wall tight with my nails. "Um, this…is not what it looks like." His stony expression explained enough. He flickered his green eyes from Jasper to me and back again, and again, and again. He chuckled a bit, without any humor and held up a blue folder. "What…?"

"I came to bring you the homework from today. You missed school. That's a first." He dropped down the folder so it smacked against the floor. "I mean, I know your mom had a incident, but you don't need to fuck guys to get over it."

Jasper tensed, "I think you should leave." He said, between clenched teeth and burning eyes. I quickly stepped between them and scooped up the folder.

"How can you say something like that?" I whispered to my friend, "You think I'm actually like that?"

Edward stared down at me with unforgiving eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I feel like I don't know you at all, Bella."

"Then get the hell away from me!" I slammed the door in his face and shouted out in fury, loud and piercing. Jasper leaned away from me with wide eyes. "I just can't believe this! Why is everyone turning on me? Why is this all happening now?" I dragged my fingers down my face and sighed heavily. I then turned to him with a bright smile, "Do you want breakfast?"

He stared down at me, "I told you not to do that."

My shoulders slumped, "I do this every morning."

He pressed his finger between my knitted eyebrows, smoothing out the line. He gave me a stern look, "Well, from now on, you won't. Let's go visit your mom." We got dressed rather quickly, him in the same clothes and I picked a lavender strapless dress that my mother had bought me. I reached my ankles and surprisingly comfortable. I grabbed up my sandals and put my hair up while shrugging on my jacket.

"BELLLLAAA!"

"Auntie? Hey."

Jasper sucked on his lollipop as we passed through the doors of the hospital, "Don't you think it's a little too early for that?" He asked in monotone.

"OH! JASPER! GOOD MORNING!"

"Morning, Bells," I glanced over to see Jacob. He was sitting over by the waiting area, lunch from the cafeteria in his lap. He waved over at me. Had he been here all morning? Bags were under his eyes and he looked tired as he glared at Charlotte. Obviously she had kept him up all night. I went to sit next to him, succeeding in not tripping over my dress.

"Ohayo," I replied and when he gave me a look of confusion, I explained, "It's Japanese for good morning."

"You could've just said it," he snapped and I scoffed before he sighed, "Sorry. Charlotte is just…so _loud_. She wouldn't stop blabbering on the ride here about you and Jasper." He stood and embraced me in a hug. I patted his back awkwardly. "Sorry about the last few years. I missed you."

"Well, you were busy. I mean, with your mom…" I trailed off at his angered look then smiled softly, "It's fine."

"Good. Best friends again."

"Yep. The best."

"OH! JASPER! TELL ME YOUR SECRET! YOUR HAIR IS SO SOFT AND CURLY! TELL ME! TELL ME!" Charlotte buzzed around him like a fly. He gave her a blank look, lollipop rolling between his tongue and teeth before his eyes suddenly narrowed and shot towards the door. I tensed and Charlotte seemed to notice, "What is it? Do I offend? Is it a wig? Jasper?"

Flowers. Just like my aunt had said. My gaze widened as men in butler uniforms crowded in the hospital. They were carrying flowers and fruit baskets and gifts and balloons. They swarmed around me as Jasper tried to get past them, fire blazing in his eyes. My gaze narrowed on the dark haired fiend. Peter grinned. "This is all for your mother. Take it as a get well token."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Peter." I replied, knocking away a piece of candy one of the butlers tried to thrust towards me.

Peter's grin widened, "That's one of the things I love about you, Isabella. So stubborn. I came to wish your mother good luck and I already paid the bill. Call it a token of my love for you." He said with another dazzling smirk. I froze for a second from his idiotic words. They sounded so much like Jasper's, but didn't hold any of the affection I felt with him.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, "Love? Did you hit your head or something? Or are you just deranged like Jasper's family?" I plucked one of the pretty flowers from the baskets.

He laughed, "Maybe both, you never know, Isabella."

"Bella." I snapped.

"Peter!" I heard Jasper's voice yell. I looked up instantly, but Peter just snapped his fingers. Butlers clamped onto my boyfriend's arms and held him in place. I tensed, my hands on either side of me tightening into fists.

Peter took a few steps forward and cupped my chin in his hand; his favorite place on my body it seemed, "You could at least spare me a thank you, Isabella. After all, I _did_ give your mother the money."

I resisted the urge to shove him off, allowing my curiosity to get the better of me, "Why? What did you promise her?"

"Didn't I tell you?" he asked, leaning a bit closer, "For love."

"Get off me." I sighed irritably, and pushed him away. He stumbled back a few steps, but not before one of his little butlers caught him. He laughed it off as the men placed down the gifts around me, "Thanks." I said dryly, "I'll make sure to tell my mom that you stopped by."

"OH! THAT'S SO SWEEEET!" Charlotte cried from somewhere behind the massive crowd. I could also see Jake's giant form and Jasper was being held back. He stared at Peter with so much fury I thought the guy would burst into flames. Gah, what was becoming my life? A dramatic soap opera? This was all too much to be true.

"Oh, and Jasper," Peter said as the butlers released my boyfriend roughly, dropping him to his bottom. Jasper looked up at him with burning eyes. Peter smirked, darting his eyes to me then back again, "Your Grandfather wanted me to remind you of next week. Wouldn't want to miss your own birthday party, would you?"

And then he was gone.

Charlotte frowned when all remained quiet and stepped over the fruit basket right from me, "No…flowers of love…?"

* * *

><p><em>Silly Charlotte. But yeah, not much of a cliffhanger. I don't like to write them much. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter as much as I like my laptop. Review for me. I like reading your wacked out thoughts.<em>

_-Sonny_


	19. Chess Fable

**Bella**

"STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND!" I shouted loudly, whipping my arms everywhere. Jasper stared down at me calmly as we walked from the hospital. After the whole confrontation with Peter and Charlotte squealing and telling my mother how I really felt about the whole thing, I wanted to go home, curl into Jasper's warm embrace and just sleep until I was unable to move. Jasper seemed to agree with me when he hurriedly left the hospital, trailing behind me. I had practically yelled at my own mother for God knows how long and then finally calmed down enough to tell her I wouldn't leave her side; I wouldn't leave for school, and I would take care of her as long as she needed me. And I left so she could soak it in. Gah. Life was so complicated. And Jasper's birthday…How was I supposed to compete with his millions of dollars and his grandfather and his family…? What was I supposed to get him that would outrun everyone else? Useless. That's what I was!

"Okay, so next question," he continued, breaking me from my thoughts. "Twelve times one-forty-four?"

I blinked, "One thousand seven hundred twenty-eight." I said without thinking and then snapped at him, "Cut it out. What is this? A game show?" I knew he was trying to distract me from the real problem. Trying to cheer me up. And I couldn't help but admit that it was working. Idiot.

"The square root of fifty-two?" He asked, ignoring my annoyance.

"Um," I thought about it for a second, "Seven-point-two-one-one…Oh! C'mon, Jas! Stop it! You're starting to piss me off."

He continued to walk, turning so he was striding in front me, his face playful, hands tucked in his pockets casually and continued to walk so he was walking backwards, "Distance from Neptune to Venus? In inches?"

"I-I…don't know!" I shouted and when he gave me a look, I sighed and muttered, "Christ. Okay. Well, _right now, _it's, like…a hundred…eighty-five trillion inches." I sighed, cursing my fast brain, "Would you stop it now?"

"Your house to Uranus?"

"You're not going to my anus anytime soon, so shut up, pervert." I rolled my eyes and pushed my shoulder into his arm. I was too short to push him and probably too weak to even get him a few feet from me, though, as I hated to admit it, I didn't want him any farther away. I yearned for him by my side, no matter how annoying he was.

His eyes suddenly flickered down, and he frowned slightly, "Hey, watch out—" He was too late though. My foot connected with something hard and I lost my balance. How he had dodged it, I wouldn't know. I started to fall forward, but Jasper being the _hero_ he was, caught me against his chest, hitting the back of his legs roughly against the bench we had been passing. He chuckled as my face hit his chest and smoothed down my hair, "Careful."

"Shut up," I gasped through my emotions. Why did he keep doing that? Why did he keep protecting me from the little things? Stupid, stupid idiot. Sighing, I lifted myself from his warm body and glanced around. I frowned, staring at the forming crowd. Was there a sale or something? But it wasn't around the wall of stores, the mass was creating around in a circle, around something or someone. My eyes found a small patch, curiously. And I saw the familiar flat bronze hair and dark clothing. Without thinking, I shot myself from my boyfriend, who called out to me curiously, but I pushed through the batches of people, struggling to get to him. Just in time, I was able to take the hard punch.

I sucked in a hard breath, trying to hold back a gasp of pain and Riley's eyes widened in recognition and shock. But hatred was still burning in his eyes. I heard the surprised gasp in the crowd and Jasper shout for my name again. Ignoring the aching throb in my shoulder, I pushed myself onto Edward's younger brother, grasping a hold of his sides. He was thrashing in my tight grip, trying to get around me, yelling out curses and screaming bloody murder. It was getting harder to clutch him down. "Let me go, Bella! _Those guys_…!"

"W-What?" I muttered, squeezing him tighter around the ribs until he started to gasp for air. I could feel my fury leak out, from being fucking punched in the shoulder. Usually this anger was just for Jasper and he took it all in stride, but I was suddenly wondering what it would be like to Riley, "CALM DOWN, YOU IDIOT!"

He froze and looked down at me in shock. His green eyes were wide again and even a little frightened. Sweat beaded on his jaw and his mouth hung open, close, open, close, open, "B-But…"

"Haha! So it seems it's the girl who wears the pants, huh?" An arrogant voice shouted behind us, laughing haughtily. I whirled around to face it and flinched at what I saw. The fancy uniform, the pristine shoes, the black bodyguards, or whatever butlers, and the teenage guys on either side in the same apparel. Fork Academy students. I should've known. I focused on the main one, the one who had laughed, prepared to deck him, but he already had a bright red mark on his cheekbone, already bruising. He was grinning though, that straight-white-teeth-perfect smile that made me want to burst his mouth.

"Who the hell is this?" I shouted out, glaring at him. His dark eyes narrowed, heavy, pulsing onto me.

"I'm part of the Student Council, vice president, Laurent Huntsman. Charmed, I'm sure?" He smiled again, his eyes vividly amused now as he held out his hand.

"Well, you're wrong, because I'm not charmed at all. In fact, I'm fucking disgusted." I spat back, glowering hard at him. Jasper wasn't here to calm to me, I wasn't responsible for my actions at this moment. I didn't like this guy and I was beginning to loosen my hold on Riley, just so he could go for another swing, since my shoulder was throbbing too much with pain. I wouldn't be much help. Riley began to real though, as I tore Laurent a new asshole, but I rounded on him and he jumped back, terrified and shaking, taking a defensive position, "AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? HITTING HIM LIKE THAT? ARE YOU FRICKIN' CRAZY?"

His eyes hardened onto me, "He fucking insulted me! What did you expect me to do?" That's true; Riley wasn't good with holding his anger and that was why no one messed with him at school since he was able to usually knock someone out with one hit. He may've been quiet, but he could be very frightening and overpowering. Unlike his brother who just got red and sulked.

"Yeah, he's right!" For the first time, I saw Leah. She was standing to the side and looked nothing like I was used to. Her hair was wildly curled, more natural than usual and flowing down her thin shoulders. Her legs were covered in loose denim and her shirt was a flowing shirt that squeezed under her breasts, but didn't make them so noticeable. She looked…pretty and natural. No makeup to speak of and her eyes resembled Riley's: angry and offended. "He started it, Bella!" Without Lauren by her side, she actually looked like her own person. I blinked a couple times before coming back to the situation at hand. "He called us fucking flies for Christ's sake!"

"Flies?" I reeled back onto Laurent, "What the hell for? Is it true? You insulted my students?"

"Your students?" He crooked a dark brow.

I sighed; this may've been the only time I was actually saying it. I had despised when I had been voted and my blood boiled. But now it was time to take up the challenge, "Isabella Swan, Vice President of Forks High School." Riley actually smirked, crooked like his brother's and Leah's eyes widened. Gah. That did feel better. Nice to finally say it out loud. "Now, as I was saying, how are we flies? I believe you deserved that punch since you insulted us first, Mr. Huntsman."

"Ah," he chuckled with dry humor, "I can see why the flies are so buzzy. Their Vice President is a woman and obviously has a hot temper. How are they supposed to learn anything? As I said, you're flies. Nothing more. Buzz off." He gripped my injured shoulder hard, prepared to push me away while Riley yelled out in my defense, reaching his arm around to punch him again, when an arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me into a protective, warm chest. The other hand slapped the Laurent's away and I felt the familiar presence and scent.

"Don't think you can touch my girlfriend because she's cute, Laurent." The monotone voice warned, tightening the grip around my shoulders, tender. Obviously, he knew Riley had punched me. I would probably have to stop him mauling Edward's little brother later. Laurent's dark eyes widened and he took a few cautious steps back, "Flies, are we?" Jasper went on.

"M-Mr. Hale…" Laurent whispered, lips shaking now, "Y-Y-Your girlfriend?" Then his courage was back, arrogant frown and gnashing teeth in place, "What the hell are you doing here, anyway? You sure have bad taste, dating a girl like that! And I can touch whoever the hell I please! Now!" He reeled his gaze down to me and Jasper crushed me to his chest hard, as if to pull me into him, "I expect an apology by tomorrow or I'm taking this to the Head of my school. I'm sure Peter would love to hear this! And it'll just go to state and Forks High is done for! You hear me! I want an apology!" He sounded like an three year old having a temper tantrum, "By tomorrow!" And then he turned. Jasper gripped my arm, the good one, and pulled me from the curious crowd. I yanked Riley with us, my little body practically gliding on the ground by the way Jasper was pulling me, Riley grasped onto Leah's flowing sleeve and she squeaked as we were back on the main sidewalk to my house.

"Ow!" I cried out shrilly when Jasper gripped both my shoulders, "Ease up, Jas." I complained.

He stared down at me for a few seconds before something burned into his eyes, "You!" Jasper suddenly growled, lunging towards Riley. See what I mean?

"Jas! No!" I pushed myself into his chest, holding him off, "Stop it! He didn't mean to. Stop it, you idiot!" I shoved him away from me with all my strength and he stumbled back a few steps, his eyes still burning a hole through Riley's head.

"It was an accident, alright? I was trying to get that dick head!" And he turned down to me, "And fuck that apology! I'm not giving him shit!" he exploded on me and Leah bit her lips nervously. Another question in my head, why in the hell were they together? Was there something going on? Bella, no, focus. "…we don't owe him jack shit! Did you hear what he said to you? Go to hell!" Riley continued to go on and on.

I was so tired of it. I ready to go home and sleep this all off. I glared up at him, "No! No! No! You are apologizing!"

Leah frowned, her eyebrows merging, "But Bella—"

"And you too!" I shouted at her, "We are going by the school tomorrow! I am NOT allowing the school to close down because you two made a bad descion. Don't let peoples' words to get to you. Never. Do you hear me?"

"You were mad too." Riley muttered under his breath then sighed unhappily while I balled a hand over my shirt, right above my shoulder, trying to rub out the bruising skin, "You alright?"

I smiled weakly, "You have a mean right hook, huh?"

"Well, fuck!" He shouted, throwing his hands up, "If you hadn't jumped in the way—"

"You would've probably gotten beat up by his bodyguards and thrown into jail. You're lucky I came in time, stupid." I snapped back then took in a deep breath, "Apologize." He stuck his tongue out at me. Without warning, my fist came down hard on his head. He whined unhappily, tears actually in his eyes, "Apologize!" I shouted this time. He gripped his temples and shook his head.

Another punch. Hard.

"OW! I don't get it! You're the one hitting me!" Jasper and Leah watched with wide gazes.

"SHUT UP! THINK OF THE TROUBLE YOU CAUSED IN THE STREET! ONLY IDIOTS WOULD HIT OUT OF THEIR ANGER, IDIOT!"

"WAAAH! But you're hitting me right now! And you're angry!"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

One more punch and he was rolling on the ground, grasping his head with little whimpers.

"We're going to their big ass school tomorrow! No buts!"

"But—" Leah tried.

"NO!" I yelled over her, "See you tomorrow. C'mon, Jas." I grasped onto his hand and he reluctantly followed me, still glaring hatefully at Riley. Leah ran over to him and I distinctly heard the word 'baby' before we finally turned the corner.

"Let me see your arm." Jasper instantly said as we entered the house.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry about it." I just needed ice. I had taken worse than this before. "Stop being such a…" I trailed off when his gaze met mine; fierce and hard as he slammed his hand against the door, crashing the door closed with overdone force.

"Let. Me. See. Your. Arm, Isabella." He said it slowly and through his clenched jaw, his eyes locking onto mine. When I didn't move, he pressed his hands against my chest, warm and rough, and started to unbutton my shirt. It slid off and the cool air hit my exposed skin. The bruise was worse than I thought; it was already turning black and purple and stretched across the pale skin of my shoulder. Jasper and I sucked in a breath while I shrugged, trying to not wince at the action.

"I'm fine. The swelling will go down when I put some ice on it. God, you're a pain, Jas." I pushed past him, ignoring that I was only in my bra and Jasper was in the same room with me. I made it into the kitchen, threw open the freezer, and grabbed the ice pack. Luckily, my mom knew to store up on these since I was hurt, "And besides, I've had worse than this."

"Not when I was around," he muttered and I jumped, shrieking stridently at how close he was; right behind me, warm breath on my neck and calloused palms on my stomach, "C'mon, we're going to bed."

"Now?" I asked, pressing the cool pack against my heated, bruised skin. I sighed out in relief. It felt incredible. I squeaked when I was suddenly airborne. Jasper smiled softly and pulled me to the room. Right now, I needed to rest.

"Tomorrow will be better." He said as I curled into his bare chest. Maybe he always did this or maybe he just did it with me, but Jasper didn't like sleeping with his clothes on. And when he had told me this, I demanded he wore boxers or sleep on the couch. He had pouted and whined, but listened.

"Mmm," I hummed incoherently, already in the beginnings of slumber, "…If I can catch them…"

I heard his soft chuckle before I was swept away, Alice singing a lullaby in my head and my aunt Charlotte playing the banjo with Jasper saying he loved me with the song, over and over and over again.

**XOXO**

"Gotcha!" I shouted as I finally got onto the bus. I dragged a flailing Riley by his shirt, watching as he screamed and thrashed, demanding to be let go. I sighed and stood him up straight. Jasper had already fetched Leah, who looked about the same from yesterday; peasant top, long denim skirt, potato shoes similar to mine, worn jewelry, and messy hair in a bun. No makeup again. She sighed and gripped onto on the lines that stopped the bus. Riley reluctantly followed suit, sighing unhappily. "Seriously," I turned to my boyfriend, who had a dull, bored look on his handsome face, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He gave me a little pout and looked out the window, "I told you. I will follow Bella to the ends of the earth. And besides, I haven't seen the school for a while." He said it so casually, I forgot to blush at the comment. Then I tensed. What did he mean by 'haven't seen the school in a while?'? Had he been here before?

"I'm not giving him anything," Riley went on and on, "Why should I apologize? After he says something like that? And the way he manhandled you!" He growled, clenching his fingers around the string.

Jasper shot him a glare, so powerful, it made Leah scrunch into me, "You're the one to talk." He said in monotone and then looked away again. I clenched his shirt in one hand, a warning. No fighting on the bus, Jas. He gave an annoyed huff and didn't say anything else.

I turned back to Riley, "Stop being so stubborn. I already told you. I'm not allowing this to go to state. He could sue you, you know."

"Who cares?" Riley said flippantly, turning his nose into the air.

"Riley," Leah said softly, "I think—"

"No." he was set in stone.

"Fine." I cracked my knuckles, "It looks like I'll have to use force then."

Sweat beaded on his handsome face, "W-Wait no! Bella—"

The bus driver chose that time to say over the intercom, "_Now coming across Forks Academy. Any stops?" _

I rolled my eyes and Jasper pulled the line down. We got off pretty quickly, me still glaring a hole through Riley's head. The school…was amazing. More like the fucking White House if you asked me. Riley's mouth fell open and Leah had to lean back to see the whole thing. Jasper just stared boringly, not at all fazed by this enormous, overdone, pricy school. We didn't budge for a few moments.

Finally, Riley broke the silence, "Why is Jasper here?" He asked sullenly.

"More importantly, why do we even have to apologize?" So Lauren was back to that, huh? Her personality hardly changed. "After all he did, and you want us to be the ones to say sorry?"

"So much for being honest." Riley muttered unhappily.

Jasper continued to stare up and I saw his eyes become distant. Like…he was remembering something…? "Jas!" I snapped at him and he blinked, focusing his eyes on me, "Something wrong?"

"Nope," he sighed, "Just recalling how stupid this is."

"THANK YOU!" Leah and Riley chorused with overdone sighs and exasperation.

"Shut up, you two! Inside!" They groaned, but walked the large stairs. I swear, I was becoming a mom. Why couldn't Jane do this shit? Oh, yeah, she was in Italy, visiting her relatives. We were escorted inside by a frenchy butler and offered hot towels, which Riley responded with, 'Why in the hell would I need a hot towel, dumb shit?' and I had struck him on the head again. We finally made it to the Chess Club room, where we were told Laurent would be located. Jasper pushed open the door and we all filed inside.

There was Laurent with his two big body gaurds, his face perfect again, his clothes perfect, his chess table perfect. And two other guys standing next to him. They had been laughing, but stopped immediately when we walked in. "Ah!" Laurent chuckled, "Forks High has come with my apology! Oh, Jasper, you're here to apologize as well?"

"No," he deadpanned, "I'm here to study sociology." I slanted him a tired glance. Idiot.

"I see," he chuckled, "Well?" He turned to Riley and Lauren.

"Ch," Leah turned her face away.

"Riiight," Riley drew out, glancing to the wall as well.

"What's the matter? Didn't you come to apologize?" Laurent went on in his silky voice, then he laughed again, "That's what I hate about dense poor people. So idiotic." My heart skipped a beat and my hands gnashed, "Well, if you're not going to apologize, let's take this meeting to the Student Coun—"

"Dense poor people, you say?" I asked with a hard glare, "Oh, really? Well, with a comment like that, I'm sure the Student Council representatives would love to hold the meeting. You called my students flies, which indicates you think less of us. Therefore, this issue shold be more professional. I have no problem moving this to state. But first," I narrowed my eyes onto him, watching his mouth open, "I want an apology from you. And honestly, before you do, let me beat the crap out you myself." I cracked my knuckles, fully prepared. I could barely feel my aching shoulder with so much violence in me.

"You make me sick," Jasper put in uninterestingly.

"W-What? For what?" He shouted, frightened and shocked now.

"Apologize." I grounded out, "Or _I'll_ call the meeting."

He stumbled back a step, "What's wrong? Offended because I said…," he suddenly turned around, his eyes finding the expensive looking chess board, "Look." His smile turned evil, "We don't have to take this to the state. If you can beat me in a game of chess, I'll let this whole thing go. And I'll apologize." He was confident in himself.

Oh…shit.

"I…I…" Leah shook her head, her eyes wide.

"I don't know how. If only we had brought Edward's geeky ass." Riley said with a sigh, placing his hands behind his head.

"Bella?" Jasper turned to me questioningly.

"I only played with my dad…" I trailed off, regretting that time I had thrown the chess set out of my window. I had been angry then. Angry at my mother and father. Too bad.

"Then I guess I'll give it a try." Jasper huffed, moving away from me.

"W-What?" I stuttered as he pulled out the chair and sat across from Laurent. "Jas!"

"I'll explain the rules," Laurent chuckled to himself, rearranging the pieces while my heart thundered.

"No need," Jasper said, "I've played a little before."

Laurent grinned, "Very well. You go first." Jasper moved a tiny piece and leaned back in his seat, completely causal with this. Ugh. "Just to let you know," he continued, making a move next, "I placed fourth in this year's national tournament."

Jasper placed down his piece and glanced up, innocently puzzled, "So?"

Laurent flinched, his mouth falling open, "Well, I-I'm just saying, I should go easier on you." He replied, a inflection in his voice as he moved again, this time, I think it was called a knight.

Jasper shrugged, "You don't have to."

Laurent was losing it. Anyone would with Jasper's personality, "F-Fine…" then he froze, "W-What…?"

Jasper leaned back again and smirked, "Checkmate." Laurent nearly fell out of his chair, "Care for another game?"

**XOXO**

Riley burst into obnoxious laughter, eyes filling with tears of the hilarity. Leah joined him, chortling her head off now, pressing the palm of her hand into her forehead, giggling so hard, she clutched her sides. I watched them from the back of the bus, my eyes worried as the small portion of passengers in the front glanced back with curious eyes.

"Stop it, you two! You're upsetting the other passengers!"

"That was awesome!" Riley ignored me fully, "Oh, my God, he was like 'I shall not be beaten! How could we possibly gauge his worth in this game?'! He said! HAHAHA!"

Leah went next, her impersonation better than he so-called 'baby', "'Flies! Flies all of you!'"

Riley finally got his bearings and turned to me with a big smile and grateful, amused filled eyes, "Thanks, Bella, Jasper, that made us feel a lot better!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, but replied desperately, "You're at fault too! If something like this happens again—"

"We'll be sure to call you!" Leah smiled nicely, a new as the bus jerked to a stop, "Thanks again." And they got off, still giggling to each other, nudging each other. Wow. I leaned back in my seat, allowing the sunset and the weariness to wash over me. Jasper had been unusually quiet.

"Hey, Jas," he turned to me with curious eyes, "Thanks."

He smiled, "Anything to make Bella happier."

"Shut up," I mumbled half-heartedly, "And by the way, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Bella!" He said automatically with a smile.

I chuckled sarcastically then gave him a serious look, "Be serious."

"I am fairly serious," He deadpanned.

"No! You already have me! Get a clue!"

"But Belllaaaaa~"

"Jas! Stop it!"

"I love you, Bellaaaa~"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew how to play chess? Idiot! Pervert! Get off me! Not on the public bus!"

"I know who I would vote for president!"

"Just get OFF of me!"

"But Bella is so soft and cute and red."

"S-Shut up! Get off! You're too close! You're…squishing me!"

"And you love it."

"GET OOFFFF!"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this took so long. Tell me what you think, please.<em>

_-Sonny_


	20. Wish For Me

**Bella**

"Bella!" I turned in time to see Leah skipping towards me. Skipping? Wow. She was still dressed the same way, even at school. Her hair was in two pigtails, draping down her slim shoulders, yet still messy and curly everywhere. No makeup. She had on a dark green flowing top and baggy, bell-bottom jeans with old cowgirl boots. She smiled at me, "Thanks again, for last week, I mean. I had been trying to stop Riley from pummeling him," she sighed and rolled her eyes before giving me another quirky smile, "How's your shoulder?"

I blinked. It was amazing, how much she had changed, I mean. First, she was such a bitch and then…now this! Wow, a girl could get used to this. Smiling back, I ran a hand through my messily curled hair and shrugged, ignoring the bruise grinding painfully against my nerves, "It's fine. No big deal. And I was glad I could help. Riley has really a short temper. And," I paused and took a deep breath, "I really like the new you, Leah."

She blushed under her tanned, russet skin, "Thanks. It's nice to…be back. Before I met Lauren, I was just this. I even had glasses." She giggled and waved a hand dismissively, "I feel much better like this and Riley," her blush intensified, "likes me this way. He even…um, kissed me the other day. You don't think he's too young for me, do you?"

I blinked again then chuckled awkwardly, "N-No. You guys are cute with each other. Much better than Jasper and I. We can barely stay in a room alone together. He's such a pervert."

She smiled sweetly, "I don't know. You guys are pretty cute. I can see through that whole 'Stubborn Bella' thing. You love when he touches you." She laughed when I sputtered and waved her hand again, "I'll keep it a secret. See you, Bella." She skipped off again, her long legs making her vanish around the corner in a few seconds. I closed my locker and listened to it lock. I turned the other direction and bumped into a hard chest. I was prepared to yell at Jasper to not sneak up at me, but vivid green eyes stared down at me. I hopped in the air and jumped back.

Alice and Edward were standing there, also prepared to leave the school. The Student Council meeting was over. Alice smiled brightly at me and held up her board, _'So jumpy, Bella.'_

I sighed, "Yeah, well, you guys scared the shit out of me."

Alice blinked, '_You pooped yourself?'_

I blushed hotly, "No, idiot! Gah! Alice!"

Edward chuckled while she frowned, puzzled at my reaction, "Bella has better manners than that. She wouldn't take a crap at school. That's rude." He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me crookedly.

I smacked his hand off and scowled, "Could you guys find something better to talk about that doesn't include my bowel movements?"

Alice's nose wrinkled cutely, '_Ew_.'

"You brought it up!"

"Anyways," Edward prompted, ignoring the way to pushed his hand away, and stood next to me so he could wrap an arm around my waist. Ugh. "I was taking Alice to the park. She's meeting Joham there. Sweet, huh?" He smiled brightly down at me, his eyes dancing obnoxiously.

I slammed my hands against his jaw and cheek, shoving him away from me with a huff of annoyance, "Saccharine." I said sarcastically. He landed against the lockers gently and smiled again. Alice watched us curiously, her long lashes brushing against her cheeks. I turned towards her with a small, reassuring smile, "Have a good time, Ali. Just stay safe, kay?"

She sighed and smiled, '_Okay!'_

I gave Edward a glare, fully annoyed with the way he smirked cockily, "See ya, Eduardo." Without warning, he hooked his fingers in my belt loops and pulled me back to him. I flailed slightly and sighed with annoyance, "Let me go, perv."

He shook his head, "What? No goodbye kiss?"

I almost screamed. "GOD! What is wrong with all these guys hovering over me? Dude, let me GO! Edward, honestly, I think of you as my gay little brother! Seriously!" Edward let me go, a shocked look coming over his handsome face. Storming away, I wondered how many times I would have to deck a guy before I killed someone. Walking into the bathroom, I washed my face quickly and dried it with the rough paper towels.

What did guys see in me anyway? What was there…? When was the last time I looked into the mirror? Days? Weeks? And I mean _really_ look. Like study myself…? Glancing up, my gaze locked with chocolate brown. Wow. I had forgotten how big my eyes were, eating up my whole face and giving me an appearance of innocence. Little bits of honey and caramel sprinkled across my pupils and I had really, really long eyelashes. I looked like…a _girl_. A button nose, like my mom's and grandmother's and creamy skin with a hint of peaches underneath. And I was _small_. A little taller than Alice, but still small and not much, at least 5'3 or 5'4. My boobs were still the big, annoying things they would always be. My waist was slim and curved out to little hips. I could see the Charlie in my hair, it was more a light cinnamon russet than brown and had little bits of blonde in the strands. It was thick and long and I suddenly noticed why Jasper liked my face so much. Because I was…I was…Ohmigod! I was _adorable_! With my tiny nose, pink lips, long eyelashes, big eyes, and long hair! I was like a fucking doll for him! Oh, I was going to kill him later.

I was _cute_. But there was no fucking reason to sexually harass me every day! And I wasn't sexy or seductive in anyway…

The door opened and closed.

I was afraid to turn to see who it was.

Of course.

"Bella." Victoria said as she stood in front of the mirror, "What're you doing in here?"

"Looking in the mirror," I replied, packing up my things as I shut off the water.

"Mirror?" She paused as she threw her fancy looking purse on the counter. I stared down at her clothes. With mine being dark and simple, hers looked like they'd come straight from the magazine. Fluffy light blue shirt, gray knee-length skirt, and brown boots. Bunches of bangles and crap covered her neck and wrists. Her lips were cherry red and her hair was still wildly curly, just a bit more tamed than usual. What the hell had happened to her? She was like a new Leah.

"Yeah," I said, my voice sounding strangely like Jasper's, the way I spoke in monotone, "A mirror. A reflective surface, glass coated with a metal amalgam, that reflects a clear image." I explained, allowing it to spill from my mouth like water.

Victoria chuckled as she swiped eyeliner across her lids, "I forget how weird you are."

"Yeah," I nodded vaguely, "Weird. What a nice thing to say to a person."

She shrugged, "It's the best thing I can do."

"Mmmm," I hummed, ignoring the way to wanted to rip her to pieces. I was so morbid sometimes. "I have to go. See you, masochist." I walked to the door, dragging my things along. I heard a light chuckle behind me as the door closed.

So much for repairing that friendship.

**XOXO**

"Ugh…," I groaned as I stood in front of the desk, looking down at the stacks of paper. Thousands and thousands of papers for prom, the ideas people had, were nerve-wracking. Didn't they get how stupid these notions were? Some were obviously from men with the grossest ideas and some were from girls with frilly flowers and pink. I hadn't agreed to do this, but with me being the vice president and Jane wasn't here, I had to take over. Grunting unhappily, I placed another paper on the reject pile. Shaking my head at the next one, I placed it in the maybe pile…Ew. Pervert. Reject.

Maybe.

Yes.

Reject.

Reject.

Reject.

What the fuck? Were they all from the same guy? I still had piles and piles to go. I didn't know how Jane did all this shit so fast. I moved the yes pile to a cart and shakily lifted them onto the table. It was so heavy, I barely made it in time. Moving back towards the table, I dug through the thoughts, searching, searching for that perfect one. C'mon, Bella…

"Bella," I stiffened at the dull, velvety voice. I made a noise in the back of my throat for reply. "You're still here?" I turned my head a little towards him to see he was standing the door, his shadow emitting from the setting sun. His casual clothes and stance made me even more agitated. Sighing, I turned back to the papers, flipping through the ones in my hands.

"Yeah," I muttered, reading across the documents quickly, "Um…I had this to take care of. I'm sorry." I gave him a genuine apology, "I didn't mean to make you wait. Were you?"

He chuckled and I heard him move a bit closer. My heart rate accelerated, but I needed to focus… "I'm glad you're okay." He stood over the wooden desk, his book bag strap hanging off his toned, tan forearm, hands in his pockets.

I glanced at him then looked away, "What?" I was getting distracted, "This goes here…"

"I hadn't seen you at school and you didn't call me. I thought my girlfriend was dead on a side of a road somewhere." He placed his hand on my head, patting it affectionately. I knew I should've felt like a dog, but I couldn't help but blush. I slapped my hands on the desk, the papers balling in my hands as he gave me a gentle smile.

"I didn't call you this weekend…because…" _I was preparing your birthday present. _"I was just busy, idiot. And don't touch my hair! And another thing!" I waved a slip of paper at him, "Why didn't you tell me I was cute?"

His eyes widened a little then slid down to the paper in my grasp, "That goes there." He pointed to the maybe pile. I sputtered then looked down at it. He was right; it was a pretty good idea. Placing it there, I turned back to my work. Suddenly, he was in front of the desk, leaned on it, and placed his hands on either side of my chair. I tensed and stared up at him, widening my gaze when it met his, "Haven't I told you before, Bella? You're the cutest girl here to me. You know what I like most about you?"

Under my clothes, I sizzled, and afraid to ask, "W-What?"

His eyes darted down, "Your fucking lips." And then his mouth was on mine, sucking me in. My back arched as his tongue forced entrance and ran its tip over the row of my teeth and touched the roof of my mouth. Skillfully, he tangled his tongue with mine, and despite of my hesitancy, he managed to tango with my tongue. He forced my head closer to his, mashing our lips together. His hand on the desk slipped under my head to grasp the thick locks, pulling my face forward to slant his lips on mine. I melted under him, causing him to kiss me even more fiercely, licking my lips and forcing my mouth to open with his tongue. I complied and he hungrily explored my mouth. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think when he was like this. Not when he was growling deep in his throat, and pulling me closer and closer, keeping our lips locked, taking my breath, mixing his tongue with mine, kissing me senseless until I was gasping his name and begging him to stop so I could breathe.

He pulled back slightly, lazily, licking my taste from his lips. My lips felt swollen, bruised. I panted, taking in as much air as I could. He still had a tight grip in my hair and his other hand was on the base of my back, close to my bottom. "J-Jas—" Jasper interrupted me with another possessive kiss, his tongue delving deeply into my mouth. My eyes glazed over before shutting, suckling his tongue shyly and moving my lips against his timidly but firmly. He responded by curling his tongue around mine. His thumb caressed my jaw line; his mouth muffled my low moans. He slanted his mouth over mine to deepen the kiss, gripping my bottom in his hands. He seemed desperate to get me over the desk. Instantly, he growled low in his throat and pushed a thick stack of papers off the desk so he could grasp my thighs and pull me over it.

"Jasper…" I complained weakly. I couldn't care at the moment. I would sort them later. Right now… "T-T-The papers…" I whispered as he kissed down my cheek, moving his lips hotly down my heated skin to my neck, sucking in the skin. He snugly positioned himself between my thighs and ran his hand up my waist, following the little dip until he cupped a breast, squeezing it briefly before he rolled the nipple, pulling it and twisting it in his fingers through my thin top. "_Unh_…" I squeezed my eyes shut as he moved up for another kiss, "Per…vert…"

And he chuckled against my lips, tightening his fingers around the nipple, yanking harshly while I cried out. He kissed up to my ear, darting his tongue across the skin as I felt him smirk, "Can I open my present yet?"

**XOXO**

"I love you, mom," I whispered as I watched her drift away into sleep. She offered a small smile and wandered under, sliding her eyes closed. I smoothed back her blonde hair, feeling the curls and soft tresses. Her wounds were healing up nicely, her face would have little scars and she would definitely still have the crossed scarring on her arms, but other than that, she was getting through and that was good. She was smiling more often and laughed when Alice came and squealed with Charlotte and talked with me. She hadn't told me what she had gave to Peter exchanged for his money and I doubted I wanted to know. Sighing heavily, I stood from the uncomfortable chair and slid my hands through my jacket.

I said goodbye to the kind nurse and found my aunt outside. I had forgotten of her three sons. So many. They were all about Riley's age now, and all triplets. The first, the oldest, being Quil, he was loud, and always in a good mood with blond straight locks like his mother, the second, in the middle, who was now not in sight, Afton, the hotheaded one and for some odd reason, always took his clothes off, in public or at home, the final one, Fred, the quiet, yet sly one. I had heard he was very smart. Since they were just visiting until my mother got well, I only had spoken to them once.

"Oh, hey, Bella!" Quil grinned wide at me and stretched out his arms like I was going to run into his arms. Yeah, right.

"…"

Fred jumped in the air beside his small mother, "Ugh! Could you be any louder, imbecile?"

"Imbecile?" Instantly, his smile disappeared and Quil glared harshly at his brother, "Think you'll get away with that?" Did I mention they couldn't get along for more than five seconds? It was surprising they had lasted this long. Charlotte simply ignored them, but watched the siblings like a tennis match. Just then, the front entrance of the hospital slid open and we all looked over to see Afton, red in the face and breathing heavily, and soaking wet. Oh, god. This wasn't going to get any better. Fred puffed out a laugh.

"YOU!" Immediately, Afton ran forward and his foot landed directly in the younger brother's face. I watched with shock as Fred's body flew back and skidded on the ground, "You left a bucket over my bed, you twerp! We'll finish this now!" And then I noticed…where the hell was his clothes?

"Um," Charlotte seemed to notice too and frowned, looking down at his boxers, "Afton, honey, where's your clothes?"

"Oops!" He cried, pausing on his descent towards his brother, looking down at his bare body incredulously, "Not again!"

"You're an idiot!" Quil laughed. Afton's dark eyes snapped to his sibling. And then he lunged. We all watched as they wrestled, cursing unhappily. Fred suddenly stood and crowed loudly,

"Be a man! Fight with your fists!"

Quil kicked him in the stomach, sending his body flying again, "You're in the way!" Then he turned to push Afton. I hadn't seen the quick movement until he stood in front me. Of course, my eyes wandered down and found nothing but skin.

"AAAGH!" I screamed, covering my burning eyes.

"Hey, Bella," He turned to me casually, "can I burrow your underwear?"

"GET AWAY!" I bashed him over the head and he fell with a groan.

"Sorry, Bella!" Quil said with a quirky grin.

"SHUT UP!" Afton pushed his head down into the carpeted floor.

Charlotte shrugged and plopped down, opening a magazine, "Boys will be boys."

**XOXO**

Today was Jasper's birthday.

I stared anxiously down at the gift, glaring at it, hoping for it to be a bit more impressive. My stomach churned around and around until I felt like I was going to puke. No. No. I had to give this to him at least, tell him how much I loved him, and give him his final birthday present. He would love this…right? I swear to God, if he didn't, I would just give him his birthday punches. Sighing, I stood and placed the wrapped gift on the couch. As I took a shower, I washed my hair and left off makeup. Climbing into the light blue dress my mother had given to me months ago, the dip pretty low and it reached my knees. I tied my hair back for the first time in months and grabbed up a jacket. While I stepped into my flats, I tried to calm down my thudding heart.

I was only going out to see if I could find something better. But with my little allowance and small salary, there wasn't much for me to choose from. I stepped out into the cool, April day. The first day of April, I had marked it on my calendar as soon as Jasper had told me that story of himself. And I had been counting down ever since. I knew I should've been saving up money for his gift, but with the bills still being unpaid, my mother in the hospital, and the fridge empty, I was desperate for a few weeks. She would be home in less than three days and I knew I could take care of her, but it would be hard with my busy schedule and homework.

I quickly made it outside, locking the door after me. While I walked down the street, I tried to find he cluster of stores. I was surprised to find a lot of people out this Sunday afternoon. Where were they all rushing to? I ignored them, pressing my face against the glass, staring at the beautiful watches and jewelry. Yeah, right. There was no way I could afford them. Then I heard it. The music.

I turned my head, frowning curiously as people bustled around, girls squealing, men watching with obvious awe, children gazing up in wonder. I pushed my way through people, saying gentle apologies every now and again before I finally made it to the front. It was a pricy restaurant, that was for sure, but there was a long red carpet and that was unheard of in Forks. My gaze snapped down and landed on the long black limo. It stopped on the last door and my eyes widened when I saw who stepped out.

"J-Jas…?" I whispered to myself with saucers on my face, "What're you…?" I had never seen him like this; dressed in a sleek black suit that was way too expensive and gorgeous to be from Forks. His fancy, probably uncomfortable shoes were strapped onto his feet, the red tie somehow brought out his tanned skin. His hair was still a disarray of curls, yet a little more flat, like someone had tried to tame it, but failed. He had that dull expression on his handsome face, keeping his eyes straight forward. The next man stepped from the long car and I swear my eyes were going to fall out of my head. This must be his grandfather. He was a pretty round fellow with slicked back gray hair and burning dark black eyes with hints of grey in them. His suit was a dark, dark brown with tanned shoes and a blue tie. I was surprised to see Marcus with his butler suit and finally, Peter. I narrowed my eyes, darting my gaze from his grandfather to Peter. I could already tell the older Whitlock was a dick, just by the way he stuck a cigar into his mouth and puffed out dark smoke, his combed mustache twitching over his lips.

Peter grinned wide and lifted a hand over Jasper, "Say hello to the birthday boy, Forks, Jasper Hale!" He crowed loudly. Instantly, cheers erupted and I tensed, my mouth falling open wide as Jasper, his grandfather, Marcus, and Peter all moved into the expensive restaurant. The big security guards in the front blocked the curious bystanders, but my eyes scanned the place and my mind reeled through every possible exit. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

Yep, Bella Swan, was going to have to sneak in.

I was _so_ in love.

I sighed and scampered around the edge, finding the side door cracked for employees. When I pushed it open, I sputtered at what I saw. The kitchen area was bustling with hundreds of waiters and chefs. Hurrying into a spare room, I closed the door behind me and clicked on the light. Maid uniforms everywhere. Oh, so this is what Jasper gets for his birthday? His own maids? But I strapped one on, even the whit, frilly head band, knee-high socks, classy shoes, and frilly, white apron. When I walked out, I was instantly thrown into the restaurant and I stood awkwardly, holding silver tray of drinks. I stumbled through the tables, and straightened automatically when I saw Jasper. He didn't look happy, much less entertained, his wiped his index finger over across the edge of the glass on the table, drawing the circle, a hand cradling his cheek as his elbow lied on the table. Why was I so happy that he wasn't haven't a good time? I took a deep breath, prepared to walk up to him and demand why he didn't tell me about this whole thing. I could see his grandfather come into view as I got closer and my stomach twisted as his cold eyes landed on me, burning through me. I paused in mid-step as he subtly made a motion with his fingers at me.

But it wasn't for me.

It was for someone behind me.

Before I could turn to see who it was, an arm clamped around my waist and pulled me back. I stumbled back into the hallway, the doors swishing behind us. The light flickered on and I blinked and frowned up at the handsome face. For the first time, it had a slightly concerned look on it, his eyebrows merged and his deep blue eyes staring down at me, "What the hell are you doing here, Isabella?"

I blinked again, "Why do you want to know, Peter?"

"You could get arrested. You saw his grandfather, right? He obviously doesn't want you here. You're lucky he called me instead to get you. Just leave now, got it?" He stared down at me seriously, eyes locking with mine. I was startled for a few seconds.

"Y-You're…you're protecting me?" I whispered in surprise.

He adverted his icy gaze and shifted on his nice shoes, "Please," he scoffed, "I just don't want Jasper going on a rampage because you're dead."

I narrowed my eyes on him. God, I knew I had my father's personality. I was so forgiving and usually trusted people more than I should. And now, I could see Peter wasn't actually a bad guy; he was trying to help me out. "No. Not until I get my answers." But I wouldn't be deterred so easily. I moved around him, but he gripped my arm and pushed me against the wall, towering over me.

"What answers?" He snarled, "What more do you need, Isabella? Don't you understand? It won't fucking work between you two. He's an heir to a family, destined to do great things, but now he's talking about staying in Forks, staying with you, giving up everything. And what can you give him? A family that will shame the Whitlock's? Love that everyone will go against? What, Bella? _What_?"

"Stop…saying things like that." I whispered. I didn't like those thoughts, no matter how true they were. Jasper and I had already had this conversation and he'd made me submit with my beliefs pretty quickly. There was no way to budge Jasper from what he was doing; he was as stubborn as me.

"Fine," he whispered, grasping a hold of my shoulders. He moved the door out of our way and pushed me through the crowds of people. My eyes fell on the couples dancing, the Hales giggling, students from Forks Academy, and Jasper. He was sitting at a different table, his grandfather and Marcus standing on either side of him. A giant, beautiful, red velvet cake was on the surface and a big pile of brightly wrapped gifts were a few feet away.

"All…this…for him," I murmured to myself, my eyes growing larger and larger as I took in the gorgeous banquet. "For this perverted idiot?" Peter's hand tightened around my shoulders, which seemed so small and frail in his large grip.

"Look." He whispered in my ear, his dark hair brushing against my cheek. And I did.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JASPER!_" They all screamed after he had stood to blow out the candles. He stared at them with those dull eyes for a few seconds before a bright smile lit up his handsome face, and he even laughed happily as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thank you," He said with another striking smile, "This is the best birthday, everyone."

"Best…birthday?" I continued, feeling my eyes sting.

"And what were you going to do for him, Isabella? What was your birthday present?" Peter whispered in my ear, his lips touching the skin gently. Yeah. What was I going to do? Ripping myself from his touch, I turned around.

I swear, I saw his grandfather smile.

**XOXO**

"I'm surprised he didn't notice me," I whispered to myself as I walked to my front door. It was empty. And quiet. And it gave me plenty time to think. Without my mother home, I didn't have to worry about her bothering me. Staring up at the stars, I realized how tiny I was. I sat down on the swing in my backyard, gripping either sides of the metal, hearing the old material squeak under my weight. Sighing heavily, I brushed the tips of my feet against the dirt, allowing myself to push back and forth. Charlie had built this a long time ago and used to push me every day when I was little. My mother had wanted to tear it down, but I begged her not to. This was one of the best things when I was younger, I loved it with all my heart, I just never had the time to swing on it. Now, I did.

_"…best birthday…"_

_"…shame to the Whitlock's…_

_"…giving up everything…"_

I blinked. No. I shouldn't think that way. Jasper didn't care about those things…did he? If he did, he didn't say anything to me about it. He was quiet with his happiness, only showing most of his vivid expressions to me. But there was a lot I couldn't give to him, a lot he had to give up just to stay with me, a lot of things…Like the money and family. But he was eighteen now. It was his choice and I was scared to hear what he would say to me.

"Idiot," I muttered low, "He's just an idiot…" My breath caught on the end and I felt my eyes burn. No. No. Don't cry! Ugh. It was so messy. After I had changed from the stupid maid costume, Peter had draped me in his fancy coat with a cold look, but his eyes were confused as they took me in, and he had given me extra money for a cab. Then he turned and left without another word. I hadn't needed the money since I had walked all the way back to town; I would probably return it to him.

"Who's an idiot?" A familiar voice asked from behind me.

"AGH!" I shrieked and flailed my arms, unprepared for a fight with a stranger. But strong hands covered mine, stopping me from falling, holding the metal chains. I exhaled sharply with relief, "Wha…what?" I turned my head to see a gentle, fond smile, "J-Jas?"

"Hey, Bella." He smiled wider, sending flashes all over my body. "What're you doing out here? It's cold." He was right. It had started snowing and I had went inside to bundle up in a navy jacket, yellow scarf, and dark earmuffs that ate up my head. He was still in his nice suit, well, not really. All he had on was the shirt, the tie loose around his neck, and the black slacks.

"What're you doing here, idiot! Sneaking up behind me like that?" I crowed, reeling back around to hide my achingly blushing face.

"I should be saying the same thing," he replied nonchalantly, "You were the one stalking me today."

"Well, yeah it was your birthday and—WAIT! You saw me, idiot! And you didn't even say anything? What kind of…" I trailed off when my eyes met his. They were heated, locked with mine, and burning like fire.

"You were easy to spot. Well, to me anyway. You look kind of cute in that outfit, but you look cute in anything," he pinched my cheek teasingly while I whined. He was back to serious again, "Why'd you come?"

"I didn't mean to, at first really. I was just…um, looking for…something to buy you. And…I saw you g-g-get out of the limo…and I couldn't help myself. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't belong at those types of things," Before I could bring myself to be offended, he continued, "My grandfather would've hated it and I didn't want you exposed to all those people. Bella's cute looks are only for me." he said mischievously at the end, giving me a teasing smirk, "And I didn't want to see you upset at me. What I was doing was pretty unforgivable. That whole birthday was a disaster. I couldn't wait to leave and then I saw you. And I was happy again," his expression suddenly darkened and his hands tightened around mine, "And then I saw you with Peter. What the hell did he want?"

"Actually," I reached into my jacket and pulled out the wad of fifties, "he was very kind. He gave me this," I held it up for his curious eyes, "But I didn't need it and he even warned me to leave the party."

Jasper didn't say anything. After a few moments of silence, he sighed out and his breath cascaded in a puff of vapor, "Well, I'm here. So the party isn't over, right?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, annoyance and curiosity in my tone. How could I be so flustered around him? I can say it. I can say it. I can…I looked back at him. I can…not.

"Well, a birthday is supposed to be spent with the ones you love," he caught my chains and pulled me back towards him. My body temperature started to climb. Blushing hotly, my eyes glazed over as I stared up at him. He moved closer, his eyes falling onto my lips.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I practically slammed the present between us, pushing it against his face. He seemed shocked for a few seconds then gently took it from me, looking down at the gift curiously, "Um…I know it…it isn't a-as good as the others you got from…ya know, but I-I wanted t-t-to…" He ripped it open over my insistent stuttering and his eyes widened into saucers.

"A…picture book?" he whispered.

"Y-Yeah." I gave a nervous grin, a blush spreading all over my body. He flipped it open, gaze wide and taking in every picture, "It's some pictures of me…from when I was younger because I knew you wanted some and I had the class take some pictures like Riley and Leah and Alice helped and…Student C-Council and…my mom…and we just wanted to wish you happy birthday. I think there's even one with me and you." I touched the necklace he had wrapped around me at the Valentine's Day festival. He didn't say anything for a while, silence stretching over us as he stopped at the last page, the picture of us. Alice had taken it while at the hospital, I was leaning heavily onto Jasper's shoulder and his head was on top of mine, both of our faces peaceful. I had blushed when I had found it in her phone, but soon demanded for it. I knew Jasper would like it, "A-And I know how you like to, ya know, see me a lot. So…I thought when you're not with me, you would want to just look at this and…be _happy_." I gave  
>another smile, "Happy birthday, boyfriend."<p>

He pulled back from the book to look down at me with an unreadable expression, his eyes wide, pink in his cheeks, and his mouth parted. All of a sudden, there it was, that secret smile, that smile that made my heart race and my palms sweaty. The small smile that he only seemed to show to me, his eyes tender and soft and staring into mine, "If I do look at these pictures, I would want to see you even more, Bella. But…" He leaned his forehead against mine, his lips inches from mine and his eyes gazing down at me with such love, I had to blush again, "Thank you."

"N-No problem." I gripped his loose tie and leaned up to his ear, "But that's not all, idiot." I meant for the words to sound at least calm, but it was just a mess.

He seemed surprised.

"Another birthday present?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

"I-It's me. You can unwrap it now."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this chapter. Review for me. Kind of nervous about the next chapter. But it's definitely lemons and you know how much I blush at how perverted my mind gets. <em>


	21. Consequences

**Bella**

"Are you sure?" He asked, eyes wide and taking in my face. This was the second time he had asked this. Was I sure? Was I sure? No! Of course I wasn't sure. I'm a hormonal seventeen year old girl that was hopelessly in love with him while my life was turning upside down. But I knew that I wanted to give myself to him and only him. He kept my world upright and picked me up when I fell. I wanted to return the gesture. And besides, it was his birthday and I wanted this to be as special as I could make it. "Bella?" He cupped my cheek and forced my stare to his, "Answer me."

We stood in my bedroom, my gaze glazed over and my fingers wringing together. Jasper stood in front of me, hands in pockets, but I could see the hesitancy in his eyes that burned through mine. But I could also see the hunger, he looked like he wanted to attack me and throw me from his view at the same time, "What're you, a broken record?" I replied back, allowing the determination and nerves to sweep through me. I knew my mom wouldn't approve of this, I knew no one would approve of this, but that wasn't for them to decide. Then I softened up, blinking my huge eyes that I knew he couldn't resist, I could feel my long eyelashes brush against my heated skin, "Please, Jas." I touched his chest, touched the fancy shirt they had forced him into, and stepped a bit closer.

He actually looked like he was in pain, "Dammit, Bella." And then his hands were in my hair and his lips crashed over mine. He pulled back slightly and grounded out, "I hope you're ready for the consequences." Before I could question him on it, he was kissing me again. The wet, rough, achingly hungry kiss escaladed until I can feel my underwear soak, my body arch and ache in places I didn't think were possible. When my hips start to move on their own account, Jasper sensed this, and pulled one hand from my hair to slid it under my bottom and lift me towards him. I was on the bed the next second, him over me, kissing down my neck heatedly so that I could breathe. Fire ignited in my stomach and burned down to my toes. I was sure I was red-faced, the noises erupting from my throat, my underwear sticky and he had barely touched me. He leaned back, placing both of my legs over his bent ones, his hips fitting snugly between my thighs, "You know what else I like about you, Bella?"

"I-I'm sure it has…n-notihing to do with my brains." I tried to snap back, but it came out a breathless whisper.

He smiled softly, "Well, that and," he trailed his hand up my bare calve, smoothing his rough fingers over the knee, "You're legs."

"M-My…my legs?"

"Yeah," he squeezed the back of my thigh, "They turn me on."

"Pervert."

He chuckled and leaned down for another kiss. I opened my mouth and returned his starving kiss, teeth, tongue, and whimpers and groaning. His kisses make me wetter, and I responded wantonly, feeding my desires. I clutched his face with my small hands, eating greedily at his lips, almost selfishly. He pulled back once again, sloppily this time, his eyes hazy, "Are you sure, Bella?"

"Please." I could tell he admired my flushed face, my wiggling body, the sounds I was making, and my gripping hands. He smiled softly again and gripped my hips to hold me still. This made me agitated, my stomach was clenching, my thighs shaking. What the hell was he doing to me?

"Fuck," he leaned down and kissed me again, with bruising force. His hands make a quick work of my dress and I knew he couldn't hold it in either. He had been constantly trying to save me and keep me to himself, but now, he wanted more…He was almost aggressive in the way he wanted me. Wanted to consume me, wanted me to be his in a rush. Well, I didn't mind in the least, his hands on me felt better than anything in the world, and I wasn't any better with my small, needy sounds and gripping hands and wild hair and red face and heated underwear. The clothes on me felt heavy and unwanted. I needed to peel them off, just to get closer, please, please, **_please_**.

His hands travel, travel up my thighs, touched my bottom, and swiped across the crotch of my underwear. I squealed at the movement and jolted in his arms. He pulled back to kiss down my neck, and to my ear, "Relax, Bella, shh." And I do, because he had already felt it, my wetness and how I was already ready and he had barely done anything. And I knew if I backed out now, he would never touch me again. Because he was a jerk like that. Electricity scorched through my veins when his tentative touch became harder, passionate before I felt his fingers gripping each side of my panties.

"W-Wait…Jas…what're you—"

_Rip!_

"JASPER! Those were my favorite pair!"

He laughed over me and looked into my eyes. They were playful, yet smirking smugly. He held up my tattered lilac underwear and instantly stuffed them in his pocket. I blushed hotly. "You don't need them around me, Bella."

I stiffened as he brushed the hair from my face. He tentatively pulled the strap of my dress from my shoulder and kissed the newfound skin. I was shuddering and practically a puddle under him. The cool air was sweeping against my most sensitive area, making me want to arch and moan, "J-Jas…per…" The way I said his name, made his eyes zero onto me, pupils dilated, and they almost turned a deep, deep black. He moved the other strap and looked up at me for permission. I wanted to laugh, because he didn't need it, but my eyes told him go ahead. He pulled the dress the rest of the way down and my chest spilled from the confines. I hadn't worn a bra with it for a reason: the straps would show. Jasper seemed frozen for a few seconds before he leaned his face down between my breasts and groaned.

"I'm at my limit," he whispered into the valley, his hot breath making me squirm, "and you're so soft." The way he rubbed his face against me, I knew I was, "You're perfect." I was far from it, but whatever put his mind at ease. And could…he stop…teasing me! My stomach was clenching and unclenching and my toes were curling in my long socks. I had forgotten to take off the maid socks and they reminded me of a porno. Whining uncontrollably under him, I whispered his name.

"Remember?" He continued, "When you almost fell off the stage?"

Yeah. I did. That was months ago, but it still haunted my dreams. Jasper wrapped in bandages, his sincere smile, telling me he was okay, the pictures, the drama, Victoria, it all wore me down so much, "Don't talk about t-that, idiot."

He was silent for a few seconds before he uttered, "You didn't know," he whispered, "how afraid I was." I tensed. The words made my eyes burn intensely and my mind throbbed with his apology. God, why did he have to talk that way, be that way? I should've been the one who fell. He was such an idiot.

"Jasper…" I muttered, feeling my face brighten, "Do something! P-Please…I can't take it anymore."

He leaned back to stare at me, darting his eyes from my long hair, big eyes, red face, and heaving chest. He smiled again, "You're," he leaned down closer, his lips touching mine gently, "beautiful." I whimpered in response, just one more…And his lips were back on mine. Our lips met, the heat scalding us as our mouths and tongues danced in a frenzied rhythm that only time knows when to stop. Hands entangled in each other's hair, wanting more… wanting so much more. Please, don't stop…

"Ja…Jasper…" I breathed out when his lips finally left mine and trailed down my neck and licked down to my cleavage. I jolted again when his tongue swiped across my aching bud. I gripped his shoulders in my hands, feeling the powerful muscles clench and tense under my palms. He latched his mouth onto my breast, taking the nipple inside. He suckled with hunger, groaning his appreciation against my flesh. He opened his mouth to suck more flesh as possible before closing his teeth around the nipple. I felt heat spreading widely, thickly and… it was dangerously drowning me. My heated nerves were scorching, and there was a desperate need to rub my thighs together. Jasper groaned as I let out a sharp cry. He suckled harder, his tongue swiftly flicking over my abused nipple. His hand cupped the neglected twin, molding and rolling the flesh in his palm. So I had been right; he had always liked my breasts, he just never looked down at them.

He left them with a pop when I started to rub my thighs against his hips. He leaned back to the sitting position and regarded me with hooding, lazy eyes, "Relax." I didn't though. My body was going into a frenzy, tensing and relaxing and shuddering. I grasped onto his shirt and tried to still my shaking fingers. Gripping onto one of the buttons, I tried to unclasp them, frowning when my fingers kept shaking. Jasper finished the rest for me and yanked the shirt from his body. It hit the floor and Jasper body touched mine. I breathed a sigh of relief; skin on skin contact was the way to go. His lips met mine again, tongue forcing its way into my mouth, catching every crevice, his saliva mixing with mine, his hands on my stomach, pushing the dress down the rest of my body. The cool air in the dark room made my legs press together. I wanted to scream at the way my body was heightening to places I didn't even think was possible.

He pushed himself back and stared down at my exposed body. I was completely bare in front of him as his eyes roved across my body, taking in every turn and curve. I blushed under his heated gaze, feeling the heat crawl down, down, down. I needed it. I needed to reach whatever he was trying to give to me. As his lips met mine again and he touched my breasts, squeezing them and molding his fingers to them roughly, I reached down to his zipper, yanking the hard material down. He tensed and parted from me as I pushed down his pants. I was too afraid to look down and I knew if I did, it would only make me panic more. But I wanted this, I wanted him so bad it hurt. Tugging insistently on his boxers, he continued to stare into my eyes as he pulled them down.

Then he lowered himself over me.

This time he sighed. His heated, delicious skin on mine made me even wetter, feeling the liquid stick to my thighs. I was a mess. He skimmed his hands down to my hips, caressing the skin softly before he reached my bottom and pushed me further into the bed so my head was on the pillows. He kissed down my body and I whimpered as they left little shocks all over my skin. He spread my thighs, licking and nipping his way there too. When I realized his intent, I froze up. He massaged my thighs, calming me slightly

_This… this… o-oh… this is e-e-embarrassing… this is… oh!_

Hot and filling. His finger…

"Jasper…" I whispered, feeling my spine arch for him, pushing myself into him. He looked up at me with a lazy gaze, scorching and burning through my skin. I clenched my teeth and gripped my hair in my hands, trying to hold my sanity. There was no pain, at least not now, and I couldn't feel anything but his finger pushing into me, inch by wet inch. Then his long middle digit was smothered in my heat, taking and giving. The pleasure was almost too much to take. It moved, in and out in and out. My mind went over the abyss. Soon sweat was forming on my skin as the room tensed and heated like an oven. "_Anh_!" I practically shrieked when he hit a sensitive spot in me. It seemed he had been searching for it because he prodded it again and I jolted, a sharp cry leaving my lips.

"Ah," he said, thrusting deeper, "there it is." And he pushed against it again and again until I felt like I was going to burst. The squishing noises leaving from between my thighs made me redder, the heat travelling down to my belly, clenching it once again until I felt like my stomach was going to catch on fire. It was coming…something… "Bella,"

I started at my name as he inserted another finger, driving me crazier.

"If anyone touches you but me, I'll kill them. Especially that damn Edward and Peter. **_No one_**, Bella. Do you hear me?" With each of his words, his thrusts became harder, deeper, pulsing through me and into my brain, sending my stomach on edge, cascading the liquid down my thighs and into his palm. Then it was there, my clit on his tongue, sucking it into his mouth, threading it with his fingers, in and out in and out _andjustfuckingstopbecauseIcan'tholditany_—

And then lights exploded before my eyes, tears falling, leaking down my cheeks as my body rocked, twitching this way and that, my toes curled into the sheets. Everything was muddled for a few seconds before I suddenly felt a sharp, yell dull pain. Nothing could blur past what I was feeling right now and I paid it no mind, stuck floating in the abyss of light and darkness. I breathed out raggedly as my mind came from the world, feeling my body sag.

Then I looked up.

He was…inside of me. Instantly, my body fired back up, aware of the sensation, sharp and burning yet I could feel the dull pleasure. How long had he been inside of me? How hadn't I noticed? But I knew Jasper was like that and there was no reason for me to ask. And he started to move.

"_Ah_!" I cried at the burning. I could feel wetness seep down my thighs as I struggled to adjust to the new feeling. He pushed in and out, his eyes staring intently at my face. My hips started to move with his, my body frantic as it started to feel the pleasure build. And there it was again, that delicious sensation that made my toes curl and my eyes wet. He leaned down again and caught my mouth with his, biting the bottom lip teasingly for a few seconds. He hungrily feasted on my mouth, forcing my mouth to open His tongue sank deeply in my lips, suppressing my cry of desire and pleasure. I was delirious by now as he sunk lower and lower inside of me, deeper and deeper until I was practically desperate for any kind of release.

He was enjoying it too, his grunts and the way he kept a grip firmly on my hips, driven into madness for his own relief. He couldn't hold in how frantic he was either. He suddenly grabbed a hold of my right leg and placed it on his shoulder. I had forgotten how flexible I was. And now I was so thankful. No coherent words tumbled out of my mouth as pleasure increased, blurring my vision and my reason. I cried out as tears sprung to my eyes again as he hit _that_ _spot_, the spot that made all rational thought leave my brain. He flashed a small leering smirk before cupping the small of my back with his other hand to draw me closer to the edge of the bed and to his groin.

_"A-a-ahh… Uh…" _He slipped deeper. He was huge and hard, warm and pulsing inside me. My body trembled slightly as it adjusted to his girth. His palm gently massaged my thigh, helping me relax. But as Jasper started to move inside me again, my body quivered harder in response. He gripped the edge of my long sock and pushed it down, running his fingers over the soft skin before his tongue lapped at my calve. "J-Jasp_eeee_r…" I couldn't contain my noises much anymore, feeling him go deeper and deeper, hitting that spot at every thrust, creating a delirious sensation for our bodies. No wonder people had sex all the time, I thought they would just stop since all it did was spread diseases, but now I saw how addictive it was and how you couldn't stop even if you wanted to.

"I'm going to…! I'm going to…!" I didn't know what I was going to do, but I was hoping it was as good as the last one. Bucking my hips, trying to catch the feeling, trying to stop the tears that were trailing down my cheeks from the intensity of the pleasure, trying to…! "Ah! Jasper, please!"

"Well, when you say it like that…" He pushed harder and harder, faster and faster, deeper and deeper, igniting the fire inside me, pushing me over the edge, killing me softly in an evil, pleasurable way. "Fuck, Bella." He hissed between clenched teeth, tightening one hand around my waist before his lips met mine heatedly. His other hand moved down to my thighs, pushing them open even more, throwing me into oblivion. I gave soft squeals, feeling his tongue push against mien, saliva coating our lips as he explored every inch of my mouth. I couldn't take it…I couldn't take it…

"No more…" I whispered, "P-Please…too much…"

And then there was white-hot searing pleasure, coursing from between my legs. He pressed his thumb into my clit harder, catching me completely off guard. He clenched his teeth again as I cried out, arching my spine, latching onto him, my leg tightening around his shoulder, "Let go already, Bella."

And I was thrown over again.

When I came to, Jasper was panting over me, covering my body completely with his. The weariness swiped over me like a cloth and blanketed me pretty quickly. My lungs drew in deep, tired breath and my eyelids lowered. The room was hot and made my skin even stickier. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled out. I couldn't hold back the little scream. He kissed down my forehead, nose, and lips finally, this time much more gentle than before.

"I love you." He whispered into the dark.

"I-I love you too, pervert." I replied in the same tone, trying to stay awake desperately at this point. He laid me across his chest, smiling gently down at me. The darkness was overtaking my body by now and it was getting difficult to stay alert with his warmth and the satisfied feeling in my stomach.

But he said one more thing, "Tomorrow your name and mine will be the same." He said into my ear, his warm breath making me even more tired.

"Hmmm…" I replied, ignoring him. I barely even caught the words. I was already gone.

**XOXO**

"OW!"

"I told you to wake up."

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT, I'M NAKED!"

"I'm completely aware of that."

"Jas…" He suckled hungrily on my nipple, pinning me under him. The pillow that I had been fully prepared to throw at him, slowly fell from my grip and I grasped onto his shoulders instead. I had been expecting to wake up completely at ease, not with him begging me to wake up then pinching me. Another dull sensation of anger pulsed through me, but not before his hands idled on my thighs. "Don't…"

He grinned as I pushed at him, "You weren't complaining last night."

I blushed hotly as flashes of the night before buzzed through my mind. He was right, of course, I could still remember my constant, wanton moans. Idiot. "S-Shut up."

"I love Bella." He said with a tender look in his eye.

"I…I love mmph!" His lips cut off my stuttering declaration and he removed the sheet from the rest of my body. He leaned back to stare down at it while I continued to blush and stare up at him back. He was equally naked and my eyes traveled down, down…down. "AGH! COVER YOURSELF, YOU IDIOTIC PERVERT!" I threw the pillow at him and he fell from the bed with a loud thud. I slapped both hands over my eyes and fled from the room, scrambling and screaming how much of a pervert he was. I almost ran into the door, if he had not casually opened it so I could continue to run to that bathroom like a mad woman.

When I reached the room, I slammed the door behind me and breathed out in relief. I glanced at myself it the mirror. God. I looked like…like I had been thoroughly made love to. My hair was a mess, falling this way and that, my lips still bruised from his kisses, my face was flushed and my eyes were still swollen and hazy from the blubbering, desired-filled mess I had become. But I was also glowing brightly, my cheeks redder than usual, my eyes vivid with obvious happiness. I grabbed my brush from the table and peeked at the door, "JASPER! Get your perverted alien ass away from the door!"

"Since I'm an alien, wouldn't I be able to see through it anyways? Like the way your breasts—"

"SHUT UP!" I threw the brush at the door, glaring hatefully at it. The brush slammed against it then fell to the ground limply. I sighed, prepared to bend down to grab it up, but something flashing caught my attention. Eyes wide with curiosity, I glanced around to see the ceiling and lights bouncing off of something. I looked down at my hand curiously, my left one to be exact and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"**_JAASSSPPEEER_**!"

The door opened calmly and Jasper leaned against it, now with his boxers on and a sly smirk on his handsome face, "What is it," he asked and his smile widened, "Mrs. Whitlock?"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it. AAWWWW!<em>


	22. Change For The Better

**Bella**

A laugh as something flew across the room, "Now, now, Bella, you wouldn't want to kill your fiancée, would you?" He dodged out of the way again, the lithe, toned body moving quickly as my hands threw another object. I couldn't even concentrate enough to realize what it was. Probably a chair or something. Please be a chair.

"You're not my damned fiancée!" I roared back, another thing in my hand already, but it was small and delicate and thin. I looked down at my hand curiously and my mouth fell open as my knees hit the back of the bed. I can't believe I had forgotten about this. But…he did. And it just proved how much more perfect he was. I heard Jasper move behind me vaguely as I stared at the condom, "Y-You put it on last night?" I looked over at him.

He blinked, appearing innocently confused again, "Of course I did." Then he grinned, "Or were you too overwhelmed to notice," _don't you say it don't you say it don't you say it, you idiot_, "Mrs. Whitlock?"

**_"I am going to murder you!"_** A pillow this time instantly lobbed towards him, but he was out of the way the next second. Gah! What was he, a ninja? I was going to marry a _ninja_? Wait. No! I wasn't going to marry him! This perverted, idiotic, alienated…handsome, caring, amusing…Ugh. I'm done for. Before I could grab another thing though, his hand suddenly clamped against my wrist and he stood in front of me with a playful twinkle in his eye.

"Well, I wouldn't want to get murdered, but I would definitely die a happy man after last night," he gripped my wrist more firmly and his eyes turned tender, staring down at me until I blushed, "But I would be even more happier if our names were the same."

"J-Jas," I whispered, "Just because you put the ring on my finger while I was sleeping, doesn't mean I'm going to marry you."

"Oh, no," he replied nonchalantly, "I already know you're going to marry me one day. I just don't want to wait for it."

"Could. You. Please. Not. Speak. In. Alien. Words," I requested slowly as I tried to control my breathing that was becoming heavier and heavier for every second that passed.

"You promised last night that you're ready for the consequences of your actions, Bella. You're now wearing your engagement ring. And very soon, you'll be wearing another ring," he said with clear humor, but his eyes were burning into mine, completely serious.

I gnashed my teeth together, "Could you not be so indifferent with this?"

He blinked again, tilting his head, "Didn't I say last night that our names would be the same?"

"BE SERIOUS, WILL YOU?" I exclaimed loudly, feeling my heart thudding away in my chest, my stomach doing cartwheels as I thought of our future. Jasper smiled softly, his eyes turning tender. He leaned in close, his lips inches for mine. My face heated again.

"Do you want me to do it properly, Bella?" He whispered to me.

"N-No…I don't…" I couldn't get anything out when he was so close. I was starting to think of our wedding, children…Oh GOD! I was falling for it. "J-Jas! We're not even out of high school and…" I trailed off, my mouth falling open as he sunk down to one knee. Ohmigod! Ohmigod! I think I was going to faint. My head turned and tossed unhappily at my throwing emotions. I couldn't decide at the moment…Not when…Ugh. Jasper…

"Bella," He pulled the ring from my finger and smirked handsomely up at me, "I know I make you scream and cry and worry over me, but I know it's due out of love. And I would prefer to have you scream in different ways," his smile widened into a lewd grin and I thought about smacking him for a quick second, "But," He locked eyes with me, giving me that soft look that made my belly quiver, "I don't have anyone else in the world that I love more than you. I don't intend to hand you over or let you go for anyone. Bella," I started at my name with his silky voice, "Will you marry me?"

It was silent for a few seconds. My legs gave out. I fell down to his level and he stared at me with a gentle smile. I felt the tears sting into my eyes and slide down my red cheeks. I managed to blubber out, "You're a real idiot."

"Only for you." he leaned his forehead against mine, watching my wet face, "Is that a yes?"

"…" I stared into his grey eyes, the man I had fallen in love with, "Your family w-will never approve of this, pervert."

"I don't care." He whispered, nuzzling his nose into mine.

"…Me neither."

"So…?" He waggled his eyebrows.

I groaned, "This is s-so stupid and I can't believe I'm…" I looked at the floor, our skin touching, "saying yes." His eyes lit up with pure joy, startling me for a few seconds. I had the satisfaction of watching him slide the ring back on my finger, before I was engulfed in a strong and warm hug. He crushed me to his naked chest, kissing my hair repeatedly while I tried to protest, flailing and wiggling in his embrace.

Then he suddenly stood.

He grabbed up his clothing, buttoning his slacks and swinging the white shirt over his arms. "C'mon." I frowned as he straightened up my bed, which reeked of sex, and went to my closet, pulling out a yellow t-shirt and dark shorts that covered my thighs, "Hmmm," He thought for a while, staring at my face tenderly, "Needs some color." He leaned down to my ear, tickling the skin with his warm breath, "You're really sexy, Bella. Especially when your chest is heaving and you're trying to catch your breath after I just—"

"O-Okay! I get it, you pervert!" I shouted, my face deadly crimson and my eyes wide. He chuckled and murmured appreciation as he rubbed a thumb down my heated cheek. I sighed, "I feel really gross. I need a shower." I pulled the nightgown over my head, which I had put on to cover myself from Jasper's grasping hands. I saw Jasper's eyes darken from the exposed flesh and I rolled my eyes, but allowed my blush to spread down to my neck. I walked back to the bathroom, Jasper following after me. I leaned against the doorway and bit my bottom lip nervously, eyes staring into his. "Y-You want to join me?"

"With pleasure, fiancé." I groaned again and felt the world lie down on my shoulders, making itself conformable. "Next stop, your mother."

Silence.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"You mean your husband?"

"DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T _KILL YOU_!"

**XOXO**

Please let this be a dream. Please let this be a dream.

I looked down at the ring on my finger and turned bright red, "It's not a dream." I muttered to myself, feeling sweat form on my forehead, my mouth going dry. I licked my lips, mushing my hands against my face, feeling the blood rush and the warmth. I was such an idiot. And so was Jasper…That idiotic perverted alien! Forcing me to marry…him…I glanced back at the dazzling ring. I didn't even want to know where he had gotten it from nor did I want to know the price. I huffed out, pausing outside the door of the hospital.

"Bella?" I screeched, jumping in the air and broken from my thoughts, "I can't help but notice your inner turmoil. Shouldn't you get a therapist for that, Mrs. Whit—" I slapped a palm over his mouth before he could continue with that petrifying sentence. Yeah, I had agreed, but that didn't mean he could say it out loud! The idiot. "Are you alright?" He asked behind my hand, my fingers muffling the slightly concerned words.

"No, you pervert! I have t-to tell my mom that you proposed and I-I'm getting married God knows when and I-I want to go to college and have kids and have a nice house and get a job! I want to do all these things, but they mean leaving my mother behind!" I pressed the heels of my hands against my eyes, rubbing them roughly, as if to mush myself from this dream-like state. I felt Jasper move a bit closer, obviously knowing what I wanted and needed, and I leaned my head against his chest, feeling my eyes burn once again. Jasper patted down my hair, moving his fingers down the tresses to my neck. He pulled back slightly to see the necklace, the necklace I hadn't taken off since he had put around my neck during the Valentine's festival. He seemed to think about something for awhile while I dried my tears, trying to rub out my red face. Suddenly, he grabbed my left hand and pulled the ring from the finger.

I sputtered, "W-What? Jas—"

He removed my necklace next, and I watched with awe as he slid the ring in place, right next to the heart. The heart looked like crap compared to the big diamond. Then he smiled softly, wrapping it back around my neck, tucking it under my neckline. "There. Break it to her slowly."

"Y-You're a lifesaver." I whispered, grasping the diamond firmly in my hands. And I could feel the love from him. Because that's what we were; Bella and Jas. He would tease me mercilessly, follow me everywhere, and pledge his love. I would blush and scream at him and softly whisper out my own vow while he smiled happily, like I had given him the best thing in the world. He treated me that way. I could see it: us, together. No parents, no weird relatives, no one to break us apart and tell us we were no good for each other. I wanted that so bad. And I realized, I had been waiting for him to pop the question the first day I had met him. I was just too isolated and stupid to notice that I had fallen in love with Jasper when our eyes had met. My arms wrapped around his waist and I buried my face in his chest. He seemed surprised by PDA, but placed his chin on top of my head and rubbed my back comfortingly. I jolted in his arms when he suddenly squeezed my bottom. "AGH! You pervert!"

He pouted, "You just ruined the moment." He complained as I hopped away from him, my face crimson once again.

"You're the one who pinched me! It wouldn't be ruined if you didn't start it!"

"Bella is adorable."

"J-Just stay away from me!"

"But I'm your fiancé."

"Stop saying that word so casually!"

He shrugged and placed his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky, "I'll do whatever Bella wants me to do."

"Come inside with me?"

"Anything for Bella."

"I…I love you."

"I love you too. No matter what happens in there." He gave a bright, handsome smile again. I sighed and moved into the hospital. I wasn't surprised to see Afton, Quil, and Fred all arguing in the lobby, foreheads smashed together, hands crunched into fists, their skin turning bright. Jacob casually sat to the side, flipping through a Sports magazine.

"Let's settle this!"

"Put some clothes on and then I'll fight you!"

"Retard."

"_RETARD_? Think you'll get away with that, Quil?"

"Bring it on, squinty eyes!"

"Who you callin' squinty eyes, droopy eyes!"

"Hot-head!"

"Fire breath!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!

"Naked weirdo!"

"I don't like wearing clothes!"

"That's why you're a weirdo, dumbass!"

"I don't think I'm the one with straight F's!"

"It's D's!"

"Fight with your fists! Be a man!"

_Crash_!

"YOU'RE IN THE WAY!"

I pushed past all of the arguing boys (one naked, you don't have to ask, which I squealed at and shoved him away when he again asked if he could burrow my underwear) – I didn't understand why these nurses still allowed them all into the hospital. Jasper watched the flustered boys with raised eyebrows, frowning curiously as they screamed and shouted and told each other to put on clothes.

"OH! BELLA! JASPER! LOOOOVE!"

"Hey, auntie."

"JAAASPER! BEEELLLLA! BEAUTIFUL!"

"So loud." Jasper said in monotone, staring at my aunt with a bored gaze.

She twitched and squealed, "You're mommy is being mean today!"

"W-What's wrong with her?" I asked hesitantly, finishing checking in with the nurse.

"She's impatient to see you. Peter came to see her this morning. I don't think he's as good as Jasper though!" Charlotte smiled brightly. Jasper tightened his arm around my waist, "OOOH! FLOWERS OF LOVE ARE BLOOOOMING!"

"Get off, Jas! It's not even Valentine's day, you idiots! It's APRIL!"

"Don't you want to kiss your fian—"

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"FLOWERS IN BLOOOOOOOOM!"

"I love you, Bella."

"Give me back my boxers!"

"Come and get them, pansy ass!"

"Fuck you, hot breath!"

"Be men!"

"GET OUT OF THE _WAAAY_!"

I felt my blood pressure rise dangerously, "Everyone is crazy around here." I muttered to myself, leaning down to slam my forehead into the white, check-in counter.

**XOXO**

I took a deep breath, clasping my hand around the golden doorknob. Right now, I needed to calm down or I wouldn't be able to face her with a straight expression at all. I'll look so guilty and Charlie could always tell when I was anxious with a secret. Hoping my mother wasn't the same, I turned the knob, grimacing at the bright lights, and pressed my back against the door to close it back. Blue and brown connected. I watched as her fine eyebrows slanted together, merging with anger or sorrow, or I didn't even want to think about it. We were quiet for a while, sizing each other up with hard gazes.

She wanted me to give into her mother glare.

I wasn't. That didn't work with me anymore. I wouldn't be pushed into guilt or sympathy, I won't allow her to take anymore advantage of my emotions. Sometimes, I felt like she was using. Building me up with her big grins and happy eyes only to knock me over when she tried to kill herself every year. Like she was mocking me, daring me to stand up and say no. But…No. That couldn't be my mom, the one my father named Angel and the one who drove me to ballet practice even though I sucked and the one who baked hard, burnt cookies for my first grade classroom. She had to be the one I remembered, the one I looked up to. But Jasper had opened my eyes in the last year, more than I would like to admit. I looked at everything in his point of view, how hard everything was for him, how much he hated being trapped. And now he was free; free to marry me and I wouldn't deny him from my world.

No more would I allow people to step all over my feelings and dreams. And that included my mother. "Mom." I whispered into the quiet room. She stared at me for a few moments, the IVs dripping, the heart rate monitor beeping away. The lights made that buzzing noise over us and I stiffly made my way to the set of chairs beside her bed. Charlotte's smell of heady perfume was still in the air and I could practically taste the violence from her son that had probably been in here with her, all glaring at each other spitefully.

"Bella, you came." She tried to smile. And I could see she looked better. Her hair was fuller, her face had a flush, her scars were clearing up, and her eyes were clear. That was good. I wouldn't want to hurt her while she was injured, "I'm glad."

"I-I need to talk to you," I whispered, looking down at the floor nervously. I heard her shift in her bed as I stepped closer, sitting slowly into the uncomfortable seat, sighing heavily as I felt my heart pound away in my chest, pushing against my ribs, begging to break through the bones. She looked genuinely, but her eyes flashed, her long eyelashes narrowing, "Are you really going to listen to me?"

"Do I have a choice?" She whispered back, wringing her hands.

"Well," I took in a deep breath, "I-I'm…I'm not staying in Forks."

She didn't even blink, "I expected as much."

I blinked instead, frowning at her. "But you said…" I trailed off, staring at her icy face, "Never mind. And…I'm kind of…um…getting m-married."

She stared at me.

Silence.

Something fell. Probably a pin.

Silence.

Silence.

I blinked again.

She didn't.

Then she smiled, "No you're not."

My frown deepened, "Uh, yeah. I kind of am."

"That's silly, Bella. You don't know what you want in life. And you don't want to get married. You're so young and I don't think it's legal. You're seventeen and he's eighteen, just because you're about to graduate it doesn't make your ages any different. That's against the law, you know?"

So telling her about the sex was out of question. I leaned forward in my chair, feeling my chest tighten from anger, "I don't care! We'll wait! Besides, you and Charlie got married right after high school. How are you any different? Don't be such a hypocrite, mom!" I could feel the anger pulsing through me now. So many harbored emotions that I wanted to throw into her face, all the lies and heavy weight on my shoulders.

She glared hard at me, "It's not the same. I was pregnant with you!"

I scoffed, feeling my eyes sting as I thought of Charlie and what he would do if he saw his wife now, "Are you saying you married my father because you were _pregnant_?"

She narrowed her blue eyes and clenched her jaw.

I laughed bitterly, "Oh, I get why you want to die so much. You feel sorry for Charlie; sorry for how much you lied to him! Sorry you tricked him into marrying you so you wouldn't raise a child on your own! I can just imagine him turning over in his grave!"

"How dare you!" She shouted, her eyes narrowing, glimmering with livid tears, "I did everything for that man! I loved him and treated you like a fucking angel! Do not throw this in my face! Act like my daughter for once!"

"For once?" I screeched back, standing from my seat, "I've taken care of you since I was six! I've been giving up so many opportunities in my life and I don't intend to do it anymore! I love Jasper and he has helped me so much this past year!"

"You can't marry him!" She shouted back and I could hear her heart climb on the monitor.

"And why not? I don't need you at the wedding."

"Because I made a deal with Peter!" She finally shrieked and I paused, my eyes widening into saucers as tears streaked down her face, "I made a deal with him. I…I was supposed to keep you away from Jasper. He promised he would pay my hospital bill if I kept you away from Jasper. I-I…I wanted to because I knew he was taking you away from me. I knew he would do this…You…" She pleaded with her eyes, shining at me. She grasped onto my wrist with desperate fingers, "Y-Y-You can't leave m-me!"

I couldn't think. She had…_what_? Was she really that frantic to keep me around? She couldn't. She wouldn't. My mother, the one with the quirky grins, and laughing eyes, and strong hands, could do something like this. It was impossible. I wrenched my wrist from her, frowning, confusion clear on my face as I tried to morph the face in front of me into the woman that I knew. But I couldn't. I looked down at my wrist, staring at the skin she had touched. Suddenly, my skin started to crawl. No. This couldn't be my mother.

"Bella…?" She whispered, her voice breaking on the two syllables. "Please…we didn't h-have the money and…a-and I needed you here with me. Please." I hadn't realized I had been backing away from her slowly until my back hit the door. "You can't leave me! You can't, Bella! After everything! I _need_ you!"

"Don't bother coming to the wedding." I whispered from numb lips.

I tore the door out of my way, slamming it after me. I heard her continue to scream my name and beg for me to come back. I stumbled down the hallways, trying to block the sounds out of my house. I couldn't breathe for a few moments, I couldn't see for who knows how long. Somehow, I made it back to the lobby. Charlotte was watching her sons wrestle, the nurses frowning cautiously, hands poised over the phones in case it got out of hand.

I searched. Searched.

"Jas!" I choked out when my eyes found him.

He was facing towards the doors, but turned when he heard me call out to him. I ran forward, like some crappy romance movie, and landed in his arms. He cradled to his chest, frowning, concerned, when the tears splashed onto my cheeks. I don't know how long we stood there, or when my legs gave out and Jasper allowed me to fall to the ground with him.

"I-I can't wait to be your wife." I had finally whispered and I felt him smile against my hair.

At some time, the sun started to set and my tears subsided. And I was hungry. My phone vibrated in my pocket, but I refused to answer. I played with my necklace as Jasper interlaced our fingers, leading us from the sliding doors of the hospital. He didn't pry, but of course, he had to tease me.

"Bella is so cute."

"Don't say that. I bet my face is swollen from all that crying."

"That just makes her cuter."

"Ow! Don't pinch my cheek, idiot!"

"Would you rather I did the other cheeks?"

"Pervert! OW!"

"Both cheeks are cute."

"Don't touch me!"

"That's not what you were saying last night, Bell_aaaa_~"

"Shut…Hey. Do you hear that?"

The wind blew harshly around us, but I knew enough about Forks that couldn't be Mother Nature. Jasper was obviously too slow. Everything seemed to happen in a minute. One second I was yelling at Jasper to stop touching my bottom and the next, I was staring up at a helicopter in shock. My mouth fell open and a squeal issued from my lips when the hood of my brown jacket was grabbed up in a hand. I screamed out when my feet left the ground and flailed.

"Jasper!"

"_Bella__!_" His hand brushed mine.

Too late.

The helicopter was already lifting back into the sky. I thrashed my limbs around me, wrestling with the millions of hands grasping my legs and flying arms. I shouted out shrill curses and looked out the door, my eyes watering from the intense air and my long tresses whipping around my face, blinding me. I managed to see Jasper's shocked face for a quick second before someone grasped my chin and I stared into the icy, black eyes.

"Y-You're…"

"Jasper's grandfather. Pleased to meet you, Isabella Marie Swan."

You

Have

_Got_

To

Be

Kidding

_ME!_

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it. LOL! I just had to do that! Sorry it took so long to get out though.<em>


	23. Rich People, I Swear

**Bella**

"You can't do this! This is fucking kidnapping! UGH! You can't be serious! You people can NOT be serious! You kidnapped me! I am going to call the police and I am reporting this! And I swear to God once I get out of this stupid ass room, I am beating your old grumpy ass, Mr. Whitlock! Oh, GOD! It smells in here! Did someone die? You can't keep me in here, you assholes! I have to pee and I'm fucking hungry and…" I trailed off from my rant when no one replied. Just silence. They had literally thrown me into the room, the room that smelled like shit and was small and dark. No windows, no bathroom, no door. No possible route of escape. Oh, God. Jasper was going to be _so pissed_. I'm sure he knew who had kidnapped me, with the helicopter and all. But did they have to be so dramatic? They had scared the shit out of me. I had wrestled wildly for a few minutes and ended up socking Gramps in the face. Yeah, he was pissed, especially when I said, 'Sorry, Gramps' and I was instantly bounded up and was practically drowned with the buckets of ice cold water they thrown over my body to somehow calm me down. That had made it ever worst.

With me being so small and tiny, I wasn't able to do much. I pushed against the door with all my strength, since it didn't have a handle, and desperately tried to scream out for help. None of it worked. And plus, I didn't have any idea where I was. Had they taken me to that stupid island they had taken Jasper? Or was I at a gigantic mansion? They weren't going to kill me, were they? No, rich people paid people for that…I placed my index finger and my thumb under my chin, making the perfect pose for thinking. I couldn't escape, that was said and done. I huffed irritably. I would have to play damsel in distress and wait to be rescued. Jasper better not make any big entrance. He knew that pissed me off.

Not to mention, I was soaking wet. With the rain beating outside and the water they had thrown over my head when I had punched the stupid wanna-be Godfather, I was shivering like a leaf.

Suddenly, there was a bolt unlocked and a twist. I frowned, standing completely straight as I looked at the door. It slowly opened to reveal…_Jasper_? What the hell? That was fast. Then I studied him closely. He didn't yell out fiancé or smirk at me or even show wisps of anger. Nope. Not him. I wouldn't be fooled that easily. Was he a robot or something? The fake Jasper walked forward gradually, his eyes finding mine. I grimaced at the color. They were a clear grey, like silver. Yep. I was right. Not him. That meant I could beat him up and still feel fine afterwards.

"Bella~!" The imposter sang happily.

"Hm…" I said.

"I found you!" He rejoiced.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned the other way.

There was silence.

"Aren't you happy to see your boyfriend?"

"No. Because you're not him."

Silence again.

"How can you say that, Bella?" A hand touched my hip.

"Don't touch me, you pervert!" I shouted, instantly forgetting the predicament, "I don't want to talk to you!" He just smiled, much similar to Jasper's. Except Jasper's jaw was more masculine, his eyes rounder, showing his innocence, longer eyelashes, his hair shined naturally. Who was this guy? He tightened his fingers around my hip and my hand struck out, slapping across his high cheekbone. He stumbled back and grasped his bright red skin. I just stuck my tongue out at him again.

"Well, that's a first," The British, velvety voice came from his mouth. Just confirmed my theory. He smiled handsomely, crooked and teasing. "I've never been slapped before. You truly are a match for him." he rolled his powerful shoulders, sighing, as if he were tired. "Too bad though."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my stupid boobs, "You should get slapped more often. Hasn't anyone told you to keep your hands to yourself?"

His eyes widened, that innocent curiosity I usually got from Jasper, "You didn't fall for it? I was out all day today and a lot people walked up to me." He lifted a hand and pulled the hair from his head, the golden locks revealing straight black locks that blended amazingly with his fair skin and silver eyes. He grinned wide and handsome, greatly resembling Jasper at the moment. He wasn't…Jasper's dad, was he? No. Too young. Couldn't be…Could it?

"W-Who're you anyway?" I whispered, taking a few steps away from him, feeling my stomach tighten, "Why do you look so much like Jas?"

"Jas?" He repeated, frowning now. Then he smiled, "Oh. You mean my brother."

"B-Brother?" I repeated in a daze. Brother. Brother. Had Jasper said anything about a fucking brother? NO! So…So had he lied to me? No. Jasper wouldn't do something like that. He was too sweet, too open with me actually. He strutted around naked like it was nothing and whispered his vows of love a few weeks after we met. He was an idiot, but not a liar.

"Oh," He laughed, "He doesn't even know I exist, Isabella. I live with our father. I was born first from my mother. After she had me, it went all wrong. She realized how she was getting tied down and she went searching for something else. And then Jasper came along."

"Oh you slay me tiger, you are the fly in my soup you are the eyelash in my eye. You are so busy blowing off bad vibes in every _di-rec-tion_ that we are all choking on your second hand smoke!" I snapped at him. He seemed startled for a second and gave me another look of confusion, "Sorry. I was up watching Goofy movies the other day." He was puzzled, "Okay…so you know Goofy, the guy with the buck teeth and the laugh?" When he nodded hesitantly, I continued, "Well, he had this son and – hey! Wait a minute! You damn British! Always distracting! Who the hell are you?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed again, "How rude of me. I'm Nahuel Whitlock," he bowed and gripped my right hand, kissing the skin tenderly, "Pleased to meet you, beautiful."

"You have three seconds to let go of my hand before I deck you in the schnooze!" I shouted, yanking my hand away instantly. He smiled again, standing up straight. "Does your grandfather even know you're in here? Aren't I a prisoner?" Then I turned to face the door and screamed, "Which is _illegal_!"

Nahuel ran a hand through his hair, "Actually, yes. He wants you." He held out his hand, palm open towards me. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest. There was no way I was meeting with his grandfather and no way I was going with _him_. I'm sure Jasper wouldn't like if I started to trust his so called long-lost brother. He sighed and suddenly, I was over his shoulder, the wig falling to the ground. I screeched, wiggling on his powerful shoulder, just like his brother's. He ignored my protests and knocked the door with a rhythmic tap. The door swung open and I kicked my feet, yelling out in panic.

I even resorted to grasping onto his butt cheeks, which he swatted me on the bottom in reply, giggling with his stupid British accent the whole time. And how the hell did he get that accent anyway? This was ridiculous! Wasn't he a Whitlock? Before I could think of a way of escaping, we paused. I let out a little gasp when my stomach knocked into his shoulder, bone meeting the flat flesh. I cursed shrilly while he laughed again, pushing open another door. This time, besides the long hallway, I could see this room was very pricey. With the Mona Lisa (and please don't tell me that is the original one) dozens of statues, and other paintings, there was no way to deny how rich these people were.

Abruptly, I was placed on my feet. I stumbled, my face filled with blood and my head woozy. Nahuel smiled at me, his lips turned up at the corners evenly, showing his perfect teeth. What I wouldn't give to knock him in the face one more good time…

"Have a nice time." he slammed the wooden door after him, still grinning. Suddenly, I realized I wasn't the only person in the room. Whirling around, I locked eyes with Gramps. _Ah_. So this wasn't going to end well. He was sitting behind an oak desk, puffing on his expensive cigars, smoking up the room. His indifferent expression masked nothing. He was obviously upset with his narrowed black eyes and the firm set of his mouth.

The loud grandfather clock clanged over our silence.

"Hey," I murmured after a while. When I got no response, I continued, "Is that guy really Jas's brother?" I refused to face him, keeping my arms crossed over my breasts, staring up at the creepy painting of a dozen heads in different, vivid colors.

"What does it matter to you, Ms. Swan?" He muttered after a few moments, his gruff voice causing a shudder to run up my veins. He sounded like someone who had been through a lot and got what he wanted in the end.

I turned to face him, watching as he removed the cigar from his mouth to blow out the toxic fumes. I hated smoking. I was such a tree lover. I set my mouth in a frown and gazed at the picture a few feet from his desk. The woman was obviously beautiful; long golden hair in tight curls, a dimpled smile, white teeth, curvy figure with the biggest breasts I had ever seen, and the pink dress she had been wearing just showed off her beautiful body and face.

"I-Is that Jasper's mother?" I asked, moving a bit closer to the gigantic, blow-up picture. She was standing on a staircase, grinning happily, her eyes completely happy. And by her side was Nahuel, eyes dulled and bored, looking away from the party, but holding his mother's hand tightly. The man on her other side could've been Jasper, just an older version. His hair was jet black though and smoothed from his handsome face, cheekbones like Jasper's, crooked smile like Jasper's, playful look in his eyes like Jasper's. His _family_…

"Yes," Gramps looked off to the side, gazing at the portrait as well, "Happy family, huh?"

"Yes…" I replied, "It is."

"Then Jasper came along." He said, grimacing now, as if the name was a curse. He regarded me with a cold stare, "What's so special about you, Isabella? I have looked up everything, got people to watch you for weeks. What the hell have you done to my grandson?"

I didn't say anything for a couple seconds and was able to look away from the happiest portrait I have ever seen. I ran hand through my long, damp hair. It was already messily curling around my back and shoulders. "You're right. I'm nothing special. Honestly, I insult your grandson every day because he's a pervert and an idiot and an alien from planet Pheromone that I can't seem to get rid of! First, he's a stalker, he can always tell where I am at any time and I swear to God he can't keep his hands to himself! He's a giant weirdo and he treats me like…" I couldn't rant anything bad about him…, "Like…like I'm the greatest girl in the world when I'm not."

"Of course you're not," he pulled a file out of his desk and flipped through the folder. "You've had braces before, you have no father, your mother is suicidal. I think the only achievement you've made in life is meeting my grandson." He spat, slamming the document onto the desk with a harsh glare in my direction.

"What do you want from me, Gramps?" I shouted back. I didn't have time for his attitude. I had to get back to Jasper. I had to find a towel too because I was frickin' freezing. "Money, which I don't have, and I know you know that, my family, which is only my mother, or my body, which, you should know, is already Jasper's?" Now, I didn't have to put in that last part, but with all this drama and his stupid family butting into Jasper and mine's love life, I wouldn't allow myself to be kicked around by these people anymore.

Suddenly, he was standing and his hand was on my shoulder, pulling me closer, his warm, smoky breath in my face, clogging up my airways, "Don't you understand, you little bitch? Jasper is the apple of his father's eyes! He doesn't want Nahuel to take over the family's fortune, he wants Jasper! He left him with me to get him the best tutoring, the best doctors, the best designers and books! And I let him go to school _once_ and _you_ _fucking_ walk into his life, and what do I get? All those years of working to make him the best I can and now he's _infatuated_ with some Forks white-trash!"

I was white-trash? That was new…

Anyways, back to the topic at hand.

I knocked his hand from my shoulder and glowered up at the man. "I don't have an answer to your stupid inquiries and statements. Maybe, besides kidnapping me, you should speak with Jasper." His gaze flickered down, supposedly to my chest, and before I could yell at him for his vulgar act, his eyes snapped wide and his fingers sought out my collarbone, rising with the familiar necklace and ring.

My mouth fell open. It was already bad enough I was his girlfriend, but _now_…

"And what is this, Isabella? Something from your mother? A present?" He grounded out between white, white teeth. Weren't they supposed to be yellow with his health and age? Rich people, I swear…

"No." I replied defiantly, shocking myself and him. I pulled the jewelry from his stubby digits and tucked it safely back into my collar, "It's an engagement ring."

"From Edward Cullen?" He spat.

I snorted and pushed a hand through my hair, "He wishes."

"You can't get married! I won't allow it!" He sounded like a five year old, who was fussing over not getting candy in the store. I couldn't take it anymore. Would I be tackled if I punched him again? Probably, but it was worth it.

"Sorry, Gramps, but I don't think Vegas really cares…"

"I shall speak with his father! This won't be done! This won't be! I won't allow it, Isabella!" He grasped onto my wrist roughly, probably bruising me with my pale, fragile skin. I always bruised so easily.

I snatched it away, "My name is _Bella_ and I don't care what you think! I am so tired of thinking of others and considering feelings and putting down my own desires because other people needed me and didn't want me to fulfill what I wanted! I'm done being pushed around! In fact, I'm glad you brought me here so I could actually tell you this to your face." I moved a bit closer, eyes locking with his black ones, like coal, "I'm dating Jasper, currently I am his fiancée, I plan to go to college and graduate with him, I don't like your family and honestly I owe Rosalie a punch in her three million dollar nose! I hate pricey food and I hate your stupid clothes and you can't kidnap anyone for all I know in the USA! I love Jasper and one day I know I am going to marry him and there is nothing you people can do about it!" After my entire speech, I was panting and I felt like the weight of the world had finally left my shoulders, finally went off to bug someone else, probably my mother or Victoria, anyone, I hoped. The old man was staring at me with wide eyes and even took a step back.

I really needed to work on my temper.

I sighed and leaned away, "I respect your family, I really do, well, I can't lie. If they all weren't lying butt-fucking assholes, I would respect them, but I understand you want Jasper to be a part of the family and you want him to take responsibilities and make the right choices in life. And I know you don't approve of me. And I know how stubborn Jasper can be. I can't change what he feels like and I wish I could help you somehow, some way, but I can't change my feelings either. Now," I stood straight and looked back at the beautiful picture of his mother, finding the ring on her finger, the exact one that was dangling from my necklace, "I have to go. And if you ever kidnap me again, could you not make it so dramatic. I swear, I thought Ashton Kutcher was going to pop out and tell me I got _Punk'd_."

I turned the other way and pushed open the doors.

"See you, Gramps."

**XOXO**

"Well, you showed him, huh?" Nahuel grinned. I had to lean closer to hear him over the helicopter blades. It was so annoying up here. How did rich people stand this? Nahuel had offered to give me a ride home and had thought he met an actual ride in whatever expensive car he had, but no. Dear God, I just wanted to get off…, "It was kind of adorable. You have a great personality, Isabella and I love your cute little face." he leaned towards me and pinched my cheek.

Yep, just like his brother.

"Don't touch me, you idiot!" That phrase was only reserved for Jasper, but I would make exceptions. For some reason, I could find myself liking Nahuel. He was pretty annoying with his stupid accent, but he made me feel better. I don't know if it was because he had the appearance of Jasper or that his aura was calming. Either way, I knew there was no way to tell Jasper. Nahuel had told me persistently not to tell him anything that happened at the mansion, that Jasper would learn to himself, in time. Honestly, I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of this predicament. My leg was bouncing from the long, thirty minutes ride, which would usually take hours by car. The drizzle started as we entered Forks then our windshields were drowned by rain, like we had risen from the ocean.

Nahuel chuckled, "How does he stand this place?"

"Hey," I called gently and his soft eyes darted to me, "D-Does Jasper know you exist at all?"

He smiled, it almost appeared sad, "We have met at least twice. Once, when he was first born. I had seen my mother pass out with Jasper in her arms and the doctors swarmed. I didn't know what was going on at the time, since I was only four, but I knew I wouldn't see her much. I remember saying his eyes were like clouds, stormy clouds and way too intelligent for a newborn infant. And I saw him again when he was five and I was nine, turning ten in the summer, and I had found him in his room, since my father was there to discuss with grandfather. He was all alone and staring out into the window. When I entered, there were books scattered everywhere, book marked by spoons and socks and hangers and wrappers of candy and fruits and pens. No toys to speak of. And he had asked who I was. I didn't answer him, but we knew we looked alike. I never saw him after that…" he cupped a cheek with his big hand and leaned the elbow against his knee, "Sometimes…Sometimes…I wish it had turned out different. I miss my mother. And I see her qualities in you. That's probably why Jasper likes you so much."

I started at what he said. Me…his mother…? What did we have in common?

"Your hair is really long and soft like hers. She always smelled like strawberries and rain, just like you. And the," he glanced down at my chest and grinned, "_assets_." I glared hard at him, "And your temper. She would get angry at the littlest things and then smile when she realized how silly it was. And Jasper's just like her too. She used to use things around the house for bookmarks. She read so many at once, left some on the stairs and in the kitchen and bathroom and garage. Sometimes I would trip over them. And the way he keeps things to himself, just like her, or how he eats all that candy." He chuckled, his eyes dazed, taking in the old memories, "There would be candy wrappers _everywhere_!" he turned his eyes back to me, "And you do look a little like her…act like her…I can see why Jasper cares for you. Just by glancing at you, I can remember her…"

I blushed under his heated gaze. "T-Thanks…I guess…I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," he laughed. Then he placed a hand on my shoulder, shoving an umbrella in my hand, "Be safe, Isabella."

"Yeah," I nodded. I hadn't realized the pilot had been hovering for a while now. I climbed down the short latter and kept the umbrella over my head. Nahuel waved one more goodbye, smiling cheerfully the whole time. He wasn't a bad guy truly and I felt bad for him. Just another pawn in this harsh game. He didn't seem down by it though, but it seemed nothing could get pass his exuberant nature. I got my balance and righted the umbrella over my head.

Luckily, they had let me change out of those wet clothes and into a pink, flowered sundress, which was said to be Jasper's mother's. It looked too expensive for Forks and didn't go well with my sneakers. Right now, I could care less. I moved through the empty streets.

I was surprised to find him standing in front of the hospital, staring up at the sky, as if waiting for the helicopter to magically appear right in front of him. And he stood in the rain, his clothes plastered to his body. How long had I been gone? Don't tell me he had been out here all night, if I had even been gone for that amount of time? Knowing Jasper, he would do something like that.

"Jas! You idiot! What're you doing?" I shouted over to him, quickening my pace slightly to get to him.

His head snapped towards me, so fast I thought would get whiplash. I paused in mid step and stared at him with wide eyes. His gaze matched mine, widening and widening, taking me in, as if he couldn't believe I was here a few feet away from him. I managed to gather my bearings and tightened my hand around the end of the umbrella, staring at him worriedly now. I moved forward a bit more until I was right in front of his wet, still form. In this weather, he probably had a cold. What was he thinking? He should've known I would've been back at some point…

"I-Idiot, get out of the rain. You'll get sick. And what's with the expression? I'm pretty tough, you know. I can take care of —" I was suddenly pulled into his warm embrace. I gasped as the umbrella fell from my hand, clattering to the ground. The rain splat onto my exposed skin and coated my clothes onto me. I gripped his upper arms in my hands, frowning when I felt how cold he was. "J-Jas…"

He tightened his hold until he was almost suffocating me. I couldn't breathe with his tight hug. It felt like more than hugging though; his chest squished against mine, his stomach pressed down into mine, his legs intertwined with mine, his forehead buried into my shoulder, his hand clutching my head, my cheeks brushing against his. He tightened his hold around my waist, squeezing me almost painfully.

Then he was shaking. Shaking so hard, I had to grip him tighter to keep him upright. His arms shuddered around me, but held, constricting. I could hear his jaw click into place, his teeth gnashing together, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

"Bella…" He whispered into my ear, "_Fuck_. I-I…I've never felt so fucking useless. I didn't…I-I didn't know what to do…" I hadn't ever heard him helpless. My eyes burned from his voice. Had it really been that bad? While I was sitting around cursing out rich people, he was suffering in his own world, standing in front of the hospital for God knows how long.

"Jasper," I murmured, "We need to get you somewhere dry."

But he didn't stop until the rain paused.

And neither did my tears.

"I-Idiot…" I whispered.

Because that's what I truly was.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it. I kept rewriting this chapter, due to the fact, it never turned out right. I had Bella slapping the guy and overdramatic disturbances. But finally, I decided to just let it flow. It's better when it's not planned. Review for me and tell me what you think…I felt so bad for Jasper in this chapter. <em>

_-Sonny_


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone! Yesh, it is Sonny, and she is baaaack! And she loves everyone. Even though I haven't told any of you of my longtime boyfriend, and I was going to, but...ya know...personal things. Derp. But anyway, I'm NOT writing this note to say I'm quiting fanfiction forever and then you'll be like, "Ooooh NOOOO, don't leave me Sonny!" And I'll be like, "Get a life." But I will be putting my stories on haitus, only two: _Lies_ and _Molasses_. **

**Just to let you know why, because I know you're screaming at the computer like "WHY?" But it turns out...DUN DUN DUN...I'M PREGNANT! And I know most of the people on fanfiction get pregnant and be like, I'm pregnant, but I have learned I am hanving TWINS! I am pissed the hell off because I know it's my boyfriend's fault, but I'm VERY VERY happy and fat as _fuuuuuuccck_! Anyway, my boyfriend is going overboard by buying me everything in the store, making sure I eat well, and yelling at me when I say I don't care what clothes we buy when we don't even know the gender. I'm still very jumpy, because I'm not sure how to be a mother. **

**Anyways, I'll try to update, but if I don't in the next three weeks, I am going to wait until at least August or September. Don't worry, Sonny will be back...**

**-Sonny, the frightened mother...and hoping for some twinkies and pretzels once in awhile...-_-**


End file.
